Vidas Paralelas
by Aniiia-hg
Summary: Tu vida no es como debería ser, has sido traicionada y tomas medidas drásticas que cambiarán tu críterio. Dark Fic. Dr
1. Cáp 1

_Estoy escribiendo esta nueva historia, espero que les guste y opinen que les pareció._

_Besos._

_A leer_

_Go._

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ganar terreno en el cielo, era una mañana fría, la ausencia de nubes daba al paisaje un aire pacifico, el gris poco a poco iba perdiendo, dándole paso al dorado y al calor. En una parte del Londres Muggle, en una modesta casa, se podía distinguir en el marco de la ventana de un segundo piso, una silueta con su frente apoyada en el cristal, inmóvil, sin expresión, sin un misero sentimiento pasando por su rostro.

Era el día en que volvería a Hogwarts, su último año, su último día en esa casa, ya había arreglado todo, su baúl, la cesta, todo. Bajo sus ojos, dos prominentes ojeras marcaban su ya patético aspecto, no había dormido en horas, ¿quizás 24?, ¿48?, ¿72?, que mas daba, su cuerpo no se lo pedía, y aunque lo hubiese hecho jamás se lo brindaría.

Estaba sentada en un escritorio, recogida y con las rodillas en su pecho, la habitación estaba desierta, sin muebles, al igual que toda la casa, lo había vendido todo, hasta el mas misero florero, solo un marco rojo con un foto en ella había guardado, allá muy en el fondo de su baúl.

Como autómata, despego su frente del cristal y bajo del único mueble que no alcanzo a vender, tomo el baúl y la cesta, y bajo a la primera planta, abrió la puerta de la salida y volteo para ver por última vez a lo que por 17 años pudo llamar hogar.

Reprimió las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, suspiro y con un portazo camino hacia la desierta calle. Consulto su reloj de pulsera, 8:16 A.M., había tiempo de sobra, transito por las calles extrañándose de la nulidad de gente, talvez si su cabeza no estuviese tan confusa, habría descubierto que era domingo.

Tomo el metro, que ahora más que nunca odio con sus fuerzas, recuerdos le invadían por montones, viajes con su familia por ese mismo andén, pasado, sin presente, menos futuro.

Bajo en una estación, que ni nombre miro, su cerebro proceso las paradas desde que se subió y la memoria se encargo del resto, estaba segura que jamás se equivocaría, y así fue.

Luego de caminar por quince minutos, llego a la estación, consulto nuevamente su reloj, las 9:45, miro alrededor y decidió que le otorgaría una tregua a su estomago, igual que con lo del sueño, ya no recordaba hace cuanto no probaba bocado, pero el olor a café, hizo que su estomago se jugara su ultima carta, pateárselo hasta que cediera a comer, y le gano.

Cuando la mesera le llevo el café y las galletas, le agradeció y pago inmediatamente, al primer sorbo caliente en días, sus dientes comenzaron a doler, se acostumbrarían, debían hacerlo. Las galletas le parecieron el manjar de los dioses, tan solo eran de vainilla, pero para un estomago con cero alimento, eso era una delicia.

- Galletas y Café, ¿Qué dirían mis padres viéndome tomar y comer esto a mi edad? - murmuro con pesar

Por tercera vez, observo su reloj, "_Merlín, 10:45, me atrase, mierda_" Pensó, mientras se metía las ultimas galletas en los bolsillos, agarraba sus cosas y corría por los pasillos.

_Las once menos cinco_, si hubiese imaginado la cantidad de gente que a estas alturas había por ahí, jamás se atrasaría. Corrió a más no poder, sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo si se llevaba a alguien consigo, escuchaba una que otra palabrota a medida que los dejaba atrás y por delante solo veía como muchos alcanzaban a moverse para que no los arrollara.

Cinco metros la separaban de la intersección del anden 9 ¾, era una odisea llegar hasta esa "simple pared", sin preocuparse si alguien la observaba, cruzo el umbral, total si después de todo alguien la veía, los de ministerio mandarían a desmemoriar sus mentes, _"Bien, así podrán despegar sus traseros del escritorio"_ murmuro para si.

Como lo intuyo, del otro lado, el caos reinaba por completo, padres despedían a sus hijos quienes sacaban las cabezas por las ventanas de la gran locomotora, _tres minutos._

- Bien, si…eh…soy prefecta, si…al frente del expreso - dijo y volvió a correr como loca.

_Dos minutos_. Terrible, así describiría ella la travesía de cruzar el mar de padres que no sé quitaban ni porque era una alumna, a mas de alguno le escucho decir "Deberías ser mas responsable, llega a la hora", pero no le importaba, a unos metros de ella, vio una cabellera larga y rubia, y supo donde debía subir, total, luego iría al vagón de los prefectos.

_Un minuto._ Como si las hubiese llamado mentalmente, su mirada choco con una azul cielo, Luna le sonreía, haciendo que la chica, aun cansada por el trayecto, inconcientemente se la devolviera.

* * *

- Merlín bendito, son las once menos diez, ¿Dónde rayos se ha metido? - refunfuñaba una señora pelirroja

- Tranquila mamá, solo debe haberse retrasado, por algo será - respondió su hija menor

- Lo sé Ginny, pero ¿si le deja el tren?, no se ira volando en coche - menciono mirando reprobatoriamente a su hijo.

- Ya olvídalo mamá, fue hace cinco años - Ron ofuscado, se volteo hacia Harry - ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?

- No lo sé, ella siempre es la primera en llegar - respondió preocupado

- Hola chicos - se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

- Luna, hola - saludo Harry y ron solo asintió - ¿que haces…?

- Buscaba a Hermione, la han visto, creo que no ha llegado - dijo mirando al cielo

- Lo mismo nos preguntábamos - murmuro Ron

Siguieron conversando del verano, aun preguntándose internamente el paradero de Hermione, de pronto Luna volteo, y sonrío, haciendo que los chicos miraran en esa dirección. Hermione corría deprisa por el anden, solo faltaban segundos para que el tren partiera, ya la señora Weasley los presionaba para que subieran, así que al verla llegar, había surtido en ellos un efecto de alivio.

Sin saludar a nadie, le arrojo su cesto a Luna, quien estaba preparada para tal recibimiento, y con el impulso de la carrera, subió al tren jalando del brazo a la rubia.

Los chicos quedaron perplejos, esperaban mínimo una explicación por el retraso, pero su castaña amiga solo se limito a dejarlos de plantón abajo del tren.

- Subiros, que se va el tren - dijo Molly mientras los empujaba a dentro - Hija querida, en cuanto veas a Hermione dile que en la próxima visita deseo hablar seriamente con ella.

- Bien mamá, te quiero - dicho esto Ginny se fue con su hermano y Harry en busca de Luna y Hermione.

* * *

- Pensé que no llegarías - menciono Luna

- Yo también - suspiro la castaña - ¿recibiste mi carta?

La rubia asintió. Estaban en un compartimento alejado del bullicio, Luna lo había hechizado para que se viera con estudiantes desde afuera, pero simplemente estaba vacío, claro, hasta que ellas llegaron.

- ¿Qué dices? - La castaña miro suplicante a su amiga - ¿Me ayudas?

- Yo…antes de decidir cualquier cosa, me gustaría saber...¿porque? - pregunto preocupada

- Luna, no volveré ahí, sabes lo que he tenido que hacer, sin decírtelo lo has descubierto, no me importa que pase, solo quiero deshacerme de ella - dijo Hermione mirando hacia fuera

- Esta bien - respondió la rubia con una mirada ensoñadora - le diré a papá que ponga el anuncio lejos de los Nargles, así tendrá mas…bueno, mas oportunidades de ser leído.

- Gracias amiga, espero que no me cobre muy caro tu padre - murmuro

- Tranquila, que antes de venir le comente, y dice que será una atención especial - sonrío Luna

- Gracias de nuevo…gracias - la castaña la abrazo, creando para Luna un incomodo momento

Incomodo en muchos sentidos, Hermione fue la primera de sus actuales amigos en hablarle, aunque la primera vez que le dijo algo fue Lunática, después de eso se hicieron bastante conocidas, Hermione le hablaba de sus cosas, y Luna le comentaba de sus increíbles criaturas, lo que llevaba a discusiones de existencias, bastantes divertidas por decirlo, pero siempre con bastante respeto.

Ya eran casi dos años de bella amistad, Luna jamás pensó que algo así llegaría a su vida, pensaba que la gente jamás la entendería y que se quedaría sola con sus "Blibbers" de por vida. Pero ahí, frente a ella, estaba una persona demasiado amable, alguien que sin importar sus desvaríos mentales (según los demás) la escuchaba y aunque era muy poco, le daba crédito a sus criaturas.

Hermione siempre pensó que la rubia tenia algo en su cabeza, al principio solo le hablaba por cortesía, pero en una de sus tantos paseos al lago se encontró con la chica, se veía pacifica, algo que ella necesitaba, paz, se veía tranquila, sin preocupaciones, serena. Miles de libros la rodeaban y Luna solo miraba el cielo mientras sostenía un block en sus manos, la castaña se acerco a ella por detrás y pudo ver en las hojas, a una mujer bellísima, con un vestido más debajo de las rodillas, sonriendo mirando al cielo y sus manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.

_**Flashbacks**_

_- ¿Quién es Luna? - pregunto la castaña sentándose a su lado_

_- Mi madre - murmuro aun sin mirar a su acompañante_

_- Es hermosa, ¿Tú la dibujaste? - interrogo_

_- Si - dijo, pestañeo varias veces, saliendo de su letargo y enfoco a la castaña en sus ojos azules - Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Pasaba por aquí y te observe, dibujas precioso Luna - _

_- Gracias, antes mamá me llevaba al lago cerca de casa a dibujar lo que se nos pusiera en frente, a pesar de que era pequeña no lo hacia nada mal, luego de que mamá murió, para sus cumpleaños seguí haciéndolo sola, así la sentía mas cerca - sonrió_

_- Me alegra que la recuerdes tan bonito, me dejas ver - dijo la castaña estirando sus brazos hacia el block_

_- Claro - _

_Así pasaron muchas horas, bastantes, hablando y preguntándose cosas, la rubia descubrió en la castaña la facilidad de raciocinio que tenia, todo lo tenia calculado, pero aun así, era calida, cercana, y despedía una paz que la rubia estaba segura que la castaña no conocía. Hermione por primera vez no estudio para la prueba del día siguiente y aun así fue la mejor calificación, con Luna podía relajarse y aunque no se notara, la chica era muy intuitiva, comprendía las cosas sin muchas palabras, tal vez le ayudaba el hecho de que para la castaña, Luna era mucho mas humana._

_**Fin Flashbacks**_

- Y ¿Me contarás? - pregunto Luna

- No, es imposible - dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza

- Te comprendo, y te juro que no intentaré averiguar el porque - sonrió

- Gracias, no sabes lo bien que me hacen tus palabras - sonrió también.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema - Luna saco el diario "El Quisquilloso"

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Hermione contrariada

- Porque en la puerta están Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville, peleando por quien entra primero, y por lo visto tiraran al choque a Neville otra vez - respondió con un tono leve de hastío en la voz, Hermione por su parte solo bufó - Creen que estas enfadada y prefieren tirarlo a él, que arriesgarse a tus gritos

- Ja, enfadada no estoy, pero odio que usen a los demás, vaya Gryffindor que son - dijo bajito mientras la puerta del compartimento se abría.

- Ho…Hola…Hermione…Luna - tartamudeo Neville

- ¿Qué tal Neville? Pasa ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? - interrogo Hermione con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, infundiéndole confianza al pobre de Neville.

- Bien - se sentó al lado de Luna - Fui a acampar con mi abuela, no estuvo tan mal - se encogió de hombros

- Bueno, creo que tu abuela no quiere separarse de su nieto ahora, después de lo del ministerio, era de esperarse o no - Neville se sonrojo por las palabras de Hermione y solo atino a sacar una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo

- Hola - interrumpieron tres voces al unísono

- Hola - respondieron otras tres voces

- ¿Podemos…? - dijo Harry y fue interrumpido por Hermione que con un ademán de manos les indico pasar

- ¿Cómo estas? -le pregunto Ginny

- Bien ¿Tu? - dijo Hermione

- Bien, ¿Qué paso allá afuera Herms? - interrogo la pelirroja mientras todos la miraron asustados

- Nada, ¿Qué podría pasar?, solo estaba atrasada y me comunique con Luna para que me recibiera, quería arreglar unos asuntos con ella, además que faltaban segundos para partir, no había tiempo para saludos - dijo serena y con una bella sonrisa, cierto, mentía, no quería saludarlos, pero omitió fantásticamente esa parte.

- Pensábamos que estabas enfadada - dijeron Ron y Harry relajándose en sus puestos

- Para nada, y espero que no se malinterprete, pero debo irme - dijo levantándose y poniéndose la tunica sin abrocharse los botones

- Pero… ¿Por qué? - Dijo ron - si no estas enfadada

- Cierto, y de hecho tu vas conmigo - le contesto haciendo que la cara del pelirrojo se confundiera con su cabello

- ¿Yo…? - Balbuceo - ¿Qué hice?

- Hiciste algo grave Ronald Weasley - dijo duramente Hermione y a los segundos se largo a reír - Hay Ron, somos Prefectos recuerdas, ya que no vamos en los vagones correctos, por lo menos debemos patrullar

- Ufff...menos mal que era eso, tienes razón, vamos - se puso de pie y abrió el compartimento con la tunica en las manos

- Nos vemos - se despidió Hermione

- Le diré que me avise cuando salga - dijo Luna de improviso

- Gracias - respondió la castaña dejando atónitos a todos mientras cerraba la puerta

* * *

- ¿De que hablaba Luna allá? - murmuro Ron a su compañera

- Cosas de chicas Ron - dijo deteniéndose - Bien hagamos la ultima ronda, y para que terminemos antes, tu ve para allá y yo seguiré adelante, nos encontraremos con los chicos al haber terminado

- De acuerdo - dijo el pelirrojo resignado

La castaña siguió su camino, el trayecto fue tranquilo, solo unos cuantos de tercero que jugaban con algunos artículos de "Sortilegios Weasley" le amargaron la tranquila caminata, ya estaba devolviéndose para el compartimento de los chicos cuando una mano la agarro de la muñeca y la jalo dentro de un cuarto.

- ¿Qué mierda…? - dijo acariciándose las muñecas adoloridas

- Hola sangre sucia - dijo una voz familiar

- ¿Quieres ya cambiar el repertorio?, me aburres - la chica se sentó y miro hacia fuera

- Mi padre me ha dicho lo que planeas, es un suicidio Granger, eres una estúpida - dijo con acido en la voz

- Pues dile a tu "_Papi_" que no meta las narices donde no lo llaman, y tú - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta - No te metas conmigo Malfoy - la abrió - Pronto tu curiosidad quedará nula, y no seré yo quien te lo informe - dicho esto se retiro con un portazo de los mil demonios.

- Maldita seas Granger - susurro una voz

- Maldito seas Malfoy - susurro una voz

_

* * *

_

_Espero que les haya gustado el principio, pronto subo el siguiente._

_Aniia, la chica loca en busca de la verdad._


	2. Cáp 2

__

Cuando conoces a alguien, no le grites en la cara.

_By Isabella_

_Segundo capítulo, espero les agrade._

* * *

Cuando volvió al compartimento, después de ese encuentro desafortunado con el Hurón, sus amigos ya estaban bajando los baúles de las rejillas, después de una fugaz inspección para ver si se les olvidaba algo, se dieron cuenta que habían seis baúles, y ellos eran cinco.

- ¿Dónde rayos esta Ron? - exclamó Ginny molesta

- No lo sé, se suponía que nos encontraríamos aquí después de la ronda - dijo Hermione

- Bueno, pues mi hermanito deberá arrastrarse solo el baúl, no pienso llevárselo -

- Vaya que familia tengo - se escucho en la puerta del compartimento

- Pues si, ahora agarra tus cosas Ron que ya llegamos - y como Ginny había dicho, el expreso se detuvo con una pequeña sacudida

Con la mayor rapidez posible descendieron al caos anual para coger los carruajes e ir a Hogwarts, se abrieron paso como pudieron hasta la gran fila de alumnos esperando a tomar uno, ya cuando les llegaba su turno un pequeño cayo a los pies de Luna, quien lo levanto del suelo y le limpio la tunica.

- ¿Qué paso? - le pregunto con suavidad la rubia

- Me empujaron - respondió y miro de soslayo hacia atrás de Luna, y ahí, altivo junto a sus dos gorilas esta Draco Malfoy

- Déjalo pequeño ¿es tu primer año? - interrogó Hermione

- Si - murmuro bajito

- Ven que te llevaré con Hagrid - le tomo la mano al pequeño y emprendió el camino

- Miren, hasta que has conseguido novio Granger - grito Malfoy acercándose

- Pues si, y mira que guapo esta Huroncito, si es un cheque a fecha - siseó la castaña, y era cierto, el pequeño niño era una lindura según ella, era blanco, pelo castaño y con unos ojos celestes maravillosos

- No sabia de tu afición a los menores - le dijo Draco largándose a reír

- Para que veas, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, mira que todos en este colegio saben de tus gustos por las estupidas - escupió las palabras con una sonrisa falsa

- ¿Te crees muy graciosa maldita sangre sucia? - el rubio se acerco desafiante hacia ella, haciendo que el pequeño se escondiera detrás de sus piernas

- Si - respondió desafiante - y yo que tu cambio el repertorio, te has quedado trillado - se dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa dirigió al niño hacia los botes, dejando pasmado al rubio

- ¿De que te ríes pobretón? - dijo Draco con furia, logrando solo una carcajeada mas fuerte de Ron, que de apoco se le entendían cosas como, _"idiota", "trillado", _o _"sin cerebro"_

El rubio pronto los dejo y a empujones saco a unos alumnos de un carruaje, para subirse él junto con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy, dejando una ola de alumnos molestos

- Merlín, Hermione si que la hizo de oro - logro formular Ron

- Si, jamás la había visto así de atrevida - secundo Ginny

- Debe ser porque ni siquiera ha empezado el año y ya la están molestando - exclamo Luna

Todos la miraron perplejos, claro eso encajaba muy bien, debía de estar molesta porque aun ni comenzaba el año y el "_Hijo de p…"_ Malfoy ya la fastidiaba.

- Vamos, Hermione podrá llegar después - dijo Harry sacándolos a todos de sus ensoñaciones

- Si - respondió Neville subiendo al próximo carruaje seguido de los demás

* * *

- ¡Hagrid! - grito Hermione con un pulmón menos, corrían por el casi desierto anden y veían a los lejos como un gran hombre movía su linterna hacia todos lados, y solo se permitieron respirar cuando se detuvieron a un lado del semi-gigante

- Hey Hermione, ¿que haces por aquí? - pregunto confundido Hagrid

- Bueno…yo…yo - trataba de formular la castaña pero le era imposible respirar bien

- Lo siento Herms, pero un niño se me extravió y…- no completo la oración porque la chica había tomado al niño de la mano y lo puso frente a ella

- Eso es lo que…quería decirte - dijo ya mas calmada

- Que bien, ahora muchachito ven y sube a los botes - Hagrid retrocedió - es mejor que vayas, o si no quedaras sin carruajes - dijo y se encamino a los botes

- De acuerdo - susurro la castaña y se agacho a la altura del niño - Él, es Hagrid, será tu profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, es muy amable, en serio, solo mira a sus ojos, aunque con tu tamaño será una cosa difícil - dijo haciendo que el niño riera - bueno, suerte

- Hermione - dijo el pequeño mirando al piso

- Dime -

- Tu, ¿en que casa estas? - pregunto tímido

- Mira, da lo mismo a que casa entres, lo importante es lo que llevas dentro, mi casa es Gryffindor, pero el sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarme a Ravenclaw, y si lo hubiese hecho estaría igual de orgullosa - le beso la mejilla y se despidió con una sonrisa, y mientras veía al niño subir al bote se despedían los dos con la mano

Comenzó a correr nuevamente, llego al punto de los carruajes y vio como el último partía con la ayuda de un Threstal aparentemente sin nadie dentro, corrió más fuerte y comenzó a reír sin motivo alguno, y con un gran impulso ingreso al compartimento aún en medio de risas.

- Merlín casi no lo logro - dijo con una risa

- Si y casi me botas al suelo - murmuro una voz

- OH, pensé que estaba vacío, lo siento - se disculpo sonrojada

- Tranquila, aunque me diste un tremendo susto - rió el chico

- Yo soy Her…- comenzó a presentarse

- Hermione Granger - completo - Yo soy…

- Theodore Nott - sonrió la castaña

- Vaya, me conoces - dijo Nott confundido

- Si, eres Slytherin, de séptimo, amigo de Malfoy y uno de los mejores en Aritmancia -

- Vaya, si que eres una sabelotodo - susurro y vio la cara de la chica - hey no te molestes, mira que desde un buen punto de vista es un halago

- Mm…tienes razón - dijo divertida

- Siempre quise hablarte sabes - se sincero el chico

- ¿Si?, vaya - se sorprendió

- Si, quería saber si eras tan mandona como se dice por los caminos del mal - dijo riéndose

- Ja, pues si, y creo que lo soy mas de lo que dicen - se encogió de hombros

- Pues…- dudo - yo creo que eres agradable

- Ni me conoces - rebatió confundida

- Pero siempre te observo, a la Weasley también, ella se nota de carácter fuerte y decidido - dijo pensativo

- Vaya que fijado eres, pero antes habíamos trabajado en pociones y nunca me hablaste -

- Serpientes Granger, serpientes cerca - dijo dándoselas de grandeza

- Cierto -

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, y los dos se sumieron en sus pensamientos con respecto al otro, Theodore recordaba la primera vez que la vio, tan segura en el taburete y la sonrisa en su rostro cuando la pusieron en Gryffindor, su rostro deformado por el dolor cuando Malfoy la llamaba Sangre Sucia, en el baile, y como pasaba horas en la biblioteca, mientras él, leía al aire libre, pero también recordaba que en el ultimo año ella lloraba mas, y mas seguido.

Hermione recordaba como lo pusieron en la casa de las serpientes y a diferencia de los demás, la cara de este no tomo ni alegría ni ninguna emoción, recordaba cuando paseaba junto a Harry y Ron por el lago y él leía por horas al aire libre, le recordaba llegando solo al baile de cuarto y yéndose de igual forma, mientras muchas chicas trataban de llamar su atención sin lograrlo, pero también recordaba que el ultimo año lo veía mas apagado y con dos ojeras permanentes bajo sus ojos, ojeras idénticas a las que ella poseía y que solo con la ayuda casi nula de Luna, pudo disimular.

Una sacudida un poco brusca los saco de sus pensamientos y en cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, largaron a reír con ganas que los dos hace mucho tiempo no sentían. Lo que hizo que el peso de los dos se alivianara aunque sea por unos segundos.

- Llegamos damisela - rió Nott manteniéndole la puerta abierta para que la castaña bajara

- Gracias Caballero - dijo descendiendo

- Bueno, hasta aquí llego la buena onda - dijo él soltando el aire acumulado

- Lastima, eres agradable, pues fue un gusto Nott - sonrió

- Igualmente, nos observamos por ahí Granger - comenzó a alejarse hacia la multitud dejando atrás a la castaña

- Claro - suspiro ella, tomando un semblante serio cuando sintió a alguien a sus espaldas

- ¿Jugando con las serpientes? - siseo la voz

- ¿Qué desea? ¿Cómo logro acercarse tanto al castillo? - pregunto sin voltearse

- Tengo mis métodos mocosa insolente, ser padre de un alumno me permite entrometerme hasta donde quiera - Hermione se golpeo mentalmente, claro, venia como apoderado - en una semana, ni un día mas, ni un día menos, te harán llegar el lugar, aunque por mi que no llegaras -

- Pues nadie le pregunto su opinión - dijo duramente la castaña y sin faltar totalmente a sus modales susurro un: - Gracias

* * *

- Hermione - grito Ron llamando la atención de medio salón, incluidas serpientes y tejones

- Genial Ron, esta es una llegada disimulada - susurro para si, mientras caminaba hacia los chicos y se ubicaba a un lado de Ginny y Neville

- Pensamos que no llegarías - dijo Harry frente a ella - Si - secundo Ron al lado de este

- Alcance a tomar el último carruaje - murmuro sin darle más importancia

Miro hacia el frente y entre medio de un mar de alumnos sentados, distinguió una mirada azul cielo, le sonrió a Luna, recordando mentalmente que debía ajustar detalles con ella. Pronto las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dando paso a la profesora MC Gonagall llevando tras ella una fila enorme de pequeños temerosos, que miraban a todos lados un poco confundidos.

La elección empezó sin mayores complicaciones, hasta el momento ganaba Slytherin en cantidad de niños, siguiendo por Hufflepuffy Gryffindor con Ravenclaw en igual de condiciones. Solo quedaban unos diez niños, cinco de los cuales fueron seguidos a la casa leona y el siguiente llamo la atención de la mayoría de las chicas, que murmuraban por lo bajo lo tierno que era.

- Piferrer, Javier - exclamo la profesora mientras un niño de pelo castaño y ojos celestes se sentaba en el taburete

Hermione lo reconoció en seguida, era el pequeño al que había llevado con Hagrid, él pronto la localizo y le sonrió con temor, ella modulo un "_Suerte_" infundiéndole confianza al chico.

- RAVENCLAW - gritó el sombrero seleccionador y Javier corrió sonriendo a su nueva casa.

Los restantes fueron seleccionados, una a Slytherin y los demás a Gryffindor, dando comienzo, después de unas palabras de advertencias de la nueva directora, a la esperada cena.

- Que delicia - dijo Ron atacando la comida como todos los años

Hermione no tenía hambre, así que no comió casi nada, tomo un poco de Zumo mientras hablaba con Ginny del verano, tratando de inventarle algunas cosas de las que seguramente no hizo. El tiempo dio paso a los postres y contra todo pronostico al ver el helado de menta (del cual nadie comía, menos a estas horas) su estomago rugió cual león, haciendo que tomara un poco saboreándolo lentamente. Los platos desaparecieron de las mesas dejando a Ron con la mano en el aire quien trataba de agarrar el último trozo de pastel de chocolate y enseguida la profesora MC Gonagall tomo la palabra.

- Alumnos, les presentaré a sus dos nuevos profesores, la señorita Nymphadora Tonks, les impartirá la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - dijo logrando que un grupo en la casa de los leones la ovacionarán haciendo que Tonks enrojeciera - Bien, bien, ahora su profesor de Pociones, el es un egresado de hace dos años en esta especialización, su nombre es William Doyle - un chico de aspecto tímido se levanto e hizo una reverencia, tenia el cabello corto y de un negro azabache, sus ojos verdes eran bellísimos, se veía que era muy joven

Las cotillas de Hogwarts se hicieron presentes, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todo el gran comedor comentaban ansiosos las llegadas de los nuevos profesores y preguntándose en donde se había metido el "_Maldito_" de Snape.

- Silencio - se impuso la directora callándolos a todos - Ahora, los premios anuales pasados se han graduado de nuestro colegio, por eso hemos tomado la decisión de premiar a nuevos alumnos, estos convivirán juntos en la torre de los Premios Anuales y se harán cargo de las reuniones de los Prefectos y de lo que el profesorado estime conveniente.

- Rayos, vivir solos en una torre, debe ser genial - comento Ginny

- Si, tranquilidad y privacidad - concordó Ron

- Shhh…- les callaron Harry y Hermione

- Los alumnos, han sido elegidos por la intromisión, digo por el ministerio en conjunto con nosotros, dos nombres de alumnos de séptimo salieron a relucir, una por sus notas y actitud, la otra más por sus notas - continuo con cara molesta - y estos son; el señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Hermione Granger

El gran salón se quedo en silencio, la directora suspiro esperando una reacción pronta, y lamentablemente esta no se dejo esperar.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron dos voces al unísono

- Como escucharon, los quiero en mi oficina en cinco minutos, de más esta decirles que ya no son Prefectos, ahora estarán por encima de ellos y para ocupar sus lugares, por Slytherin lo hará Theodore Nott y por Gryffindor será Ginevra Weasley, ahora por favor, diríjanse a sus habitaciones

Con el sonido de los alumnos parándose, el alumnado comenzó a caminar hacia sus habitaciones, hablando de la fresca información dada durante el transcurso de la cena, sobre todo de los nuevos Premios Anuales, quienes aun permanecían parados y estáticos en sus respectivos lugares, sin creer su mala suerte.

_

* * *

_

_Ojala les haya gustado, besos._

_Aniia, la chica loca en busca de la verdad._


	3. Cáp 3

Gracias a Maria y Laura Granger por sus comentarios.

A Orqui_Black, por ser tan fiel leyendome tanto aquí como en la china.

Besos ^^

* * *

Si algún día debía elegir matar a alguien, bien podría ser la nueva directora de Hogwarts, mira que mandarlo a él, al príncipe de Slytherin, a convivir con la insufrible de Granger, Merlín no podía ser menos que una tortura, claro que obviando el hecho de tener que respirar el mismo impuro aire, las cosas no estaban nada de mal, o por lo menos no tanto.

Podría quitar puntos a las casas, que seguramente se volvería su pasatiempo favorito después de fastidiar a cara-rajada y compañía, él y la empollona deberían arreglar los entrenamientos y el campeonato de Quidditch, cosa a su favor, por supuesto que privilegiaría a su casa, podrían salir a Hogsmeade cada vez que fuese necesario y tendrían que patrullar solo diez minutos, claro que eso era para chequear que los prefectos cumplieran su trabajo, dando por hecho que se acostarían tarde, pero lo bueno es que tenían permiso para llegar veinte minutos tarde a la primera clase, nada mal. Lo que si estaba mal era eso de organizar eventos sociales legales, y descubrir los eventos sociales no legales, estaría frito, Slytherin era la casa reina de las fiestas, debían cuidarse.

- "_Hasta arrastrándonos, llegamos mas altos" –_ susurro al llegar a su sala común, al entrar vio una figura sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea - ¿Quién es? – pregunto

- Sherlock Holmes – respondió sin sacar la mirada de su libro

- Nott – replico – no es bueno que leas tanto, te quedarás sin vida, como la sabelotodo Granger

Nott solo se limito a levantar la vista y mirar al rubio a los ojos, Malfoy diviso por unos segundos un brillo extraño en ellos, pero no le dio mayor importancia

- ¿Destrozaste el despacho de MC Gonagall? – interrogó Nott

- Estuve a punto, pero no – dijo con simpleza

- ¿Qué haces acá? –

- ¿De qué hablas? Soy un Slytherin – reprochó con ironía

- No me digas – Nott fingió sorpresa – me refiero a la torre de Premios Anuales

- Ah, pues nada, desde mañana le haré la vida imposible a la Sangre Sucia –

- Veo – Nott volvió su vista al libro

Por alguna razón el príncipe noto algo raro en su "Amigo", es verdad que el muchacho siempre había sido algo extraño, no era muy sociable ni tampoco expresivo, solo eran cordiales entre ellos, el tío de Nott era un hombre renombrado afuera en el mundo mágico, y de mas esta decir que poseía un estatus social casi tan privilegiado como el suyo y los Parkinson. Aun así, a pesar de que pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, Nott nunca se caracterizo, siempre estaba en silencio, y algunas veces le oyó decir cosas que no iban acorde a su edad, parecía mas maduro, mas hombre.

- Me iré a dormir – murmuro el rubio

- Adelante – respondió, y mientras el rubio subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, se pregunto porque el tono de Nott había sonado con tanto acido.

* * *

El sonido de fuertes pisadas era lo único que se escuchaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, una chica de cabellos castaños, caminaba furiosa al ala oeste del castillo, iba presurosa y su rostro estaba rojo de la ira, cuando por fin llegó al pomo en forma de águila, lo toco y espero ansiosa la contraseña. Cuando logro ingresar se quedo de pie frente a los sillones de la sala, un ruido a su derecha la hizo mirar hacia ese lugar.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamo Luna - ¿Cómo entraste?

- Tengo mis trucos, necesitaba verte – la castaña se desplomo en el sofá de dos cuerpos

- Dime – se acerco la rubia

- Bueno, ya sabes, Malfoy – dijo con una sonrisa triste

- Lo sé – la abrazo y cepillo no sin dificultad, el tupido pelo de su amiga – debes tener paciencia, mucha y si necesitas escapar, mis Pumpikers y yo podemos ayudarte

La castaña solo asintió, sintiéndose protegida como hace meses no lo hacia, ya había olvidado como era sentirse como una pequeña en brazos de su protector, y así pensando en todo lo que fue, era y sería, se quedo dormida en los brazos de quien en algunos meses se convertiría en unos de sus cables a tierra.

* * *

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? – era la pregunta del día, Harry y Ron la hacían a quien se les cruzara por delante, esta vez, era el turno para Ginny – No ha bajado aun

- No, fui a verla a su habitación y no ha aparecido – dijo Ginny dándole un beso corto en los labios a Harry – y les recomiendo que dejen de preguntar, Lavender ya esta como loca, quiere saber que pasa con ella para comenzar a chismear

- ¿Donde rayos estará? – pregunto Ron por enésima vez

De pronto la puerta de la sala común se abrió dándole paso a una castaña con el cabello más enmarañado de lo normal, venia un poco desorientada y bostezando cada dos pasos.

- Herms…- susurro Harry

- Ah, hola chicos – formulo después de un bostezo

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – siseo Ron rojo de ira por el estado de su amiga

- Por ahí, por allá – dijo con simpleza

- ¿Quién te crees para llegar en este estado? ¿Dónde dormiste? ¿Con quien estabas? – estallo el pelirrojo ante las miradas de sus amigos y de unos cuantos Gryffindor

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto la castaña saliendo de su sueño – Pues fíjate Ronald Weasley que soy la maldita Premio Anual, y puedo hacer lo que me plazca cuando quiera y donde quiera – grito Hermione asustando a unos alumnos de primero – Bien, ahora si me permiten, me iré a duchar

- Como se atreve – rugió Ron sentándose en una silla cuando la castaña desapareció por las escaleras

- Como te atreves tu Ron – le reprocho Ginny – ella es lo bastante inteligente como para saber donde esta y que hace

- Pero estamos en guerra Ginny – se revolvió el cabello – no puede andar sola, es peligroso

- Eso es cierto – dijo por fin Harry logrando una mirada de furia de su novia – pero también debes comprender Ron que ella es autosuficiente, además, recién empezamos el año, y con lo de premio anual debe estar mas que estresada, no es momento para reproches

- Lo sé – acepto a regañadientes

- Bien, vayan yendo a el gran comedor, yo esperaré a Hermione a ver si puedo calmarla de las estupideces – dijo Ginny

- Esta bien – Harry beso a su novia y Ron solo gruño acompañando a su amigo

* * *

"_Merlín, creo que me excedí con Ron"_ pensó Hermione mientras tomaba una agradable ducha, la verdad es que no quería usar ese tono con su amigo, aunque Ron tampoco tenia derecho a estallar de esa manera, _"Bueno, ya lo arreglaré"_, se tapo con la toalla y salio del baño, estaba poniéndose la blusa cuando Ginny entro en la habitación

- Dios Ginny, avisa antes de entrar – refunfuño la castaña volteándose para que la pelirroja no viera su abdomen

- Lo siento – susurro y se extraño del comportamiento de la castaña – Hermione te he visto miles de veces, por que te tapas

- ¿Qué cosas dices Ginny? – contesto nerviosa – solo me estoy vistiendo, que ocurrencias

Ginny se sentó en la cama de Parvati, extrañándose de la castaña, desde que la dejo en el anden el año pasado, creyó que todo seria igual, pero casi nunca contesto sus cartas en el verano y se reuso a las invitaciones a la Madriguera que hasta Molly le hizo. Ginny comenzaba a sospechar acerca de la actitud de su amiga, pero sabia que todo lo que pasaba no era para nada fácil, aunque tampoco lo era para ellos, mas encima teniendo en cuenta que no va ni un día de clases y recibe una noticia mortal, ser Premio Anual con Malfoy debía ser como un golpe certero en la yugular.

La castaña se golpeo mentalmente por sus acciones, si seguía así, se delataría sola, y eso no podía ocurrir, estaba muerta si eso pasaba, seria su perdición. Paso sus manos por su abdomen deteniéndose un momento para acariciar la recta cicatriz que adornaba su cuerpo, una marcada cicatriz que le recordaba el porque de su decisión, esa cicatriz recta debajo de su seno izquierdo, sobre sus costillas, que le recordaba día a día, lo que perdió por ella.

Terminó de abotonar su blusa con una cara de extremo dolor, se volteo cambiándola por una sonrisa, que Ginny le devolvió, tomo su mochila y con una confianza inexistente le tomo del brazo, fingió una risa, y la jalo hacia el gran comedor.

- ¿Qué tienes hoy? – dijo la pelirroja saliendo por el retrato

- Aritmancia y luego pociones con Harry y Ron – respondió con una sonrisa

- Cierto, creo que debería estar mas al corriente de los horarios de mi novio – se ruborizo

- Novio – rió la castaña

- ¿De que ríes? – pregunto ceñuda la pelirroja

- Solo mírate Ginny, casi babeas al hablar de Harry y antes que decías que no te someterías a las acciones de un hombre – picó con ironía

- No me someto, es solo el amor querida amiga, cuando lo conozcas me entenderás – exclamo sin darse cuenta, _"Debería cortarme la lengua"_ pensó

- Tienes razón – susurró con pesar – tal vez cuando lo conozca te entienda, pero no permitiré que me deje como boba – luego se hecho a correr hacia el gran comedor dejando atrás a la pelirroja

- ¿Hermione a donde vas? – Grito confundida – espérame

La castaña se detuvo, volteo lentamente y le saco la lengua a su amiga, luego se volteo y corrió nuevamente solo que ahora reía, tratando de escapar del _"Huracán Rojo"._

* * *

El gran comedor era un lío, sobre todo en la mesa de los leones, se chismeaba por los pasillos que la recientemente nombrada premio anual, dígase Hermione Granger, no había llegado a dormir a su cuarto y que tenia un novio de Hufflepuff que la volvía loquita, todo esto cortesía de la chismosa de Lavender.

Hermione hizo su entrada con la cara colorada y el pelo un poco revoltoso, su mochila la llevaba en una mano y con la otra tratada de arreglar su cabello, se acerco a Harry, Ron y Neville que la miraban como si fuera nueva, como si no la conocieran.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto ceñuda

- Nada – respondió Ron – Dínoslo tu, o que lo diga tu novio

- ¿Novio? – Pregunto violenta - ¿Qué novio? ¿De que hablas? – Ron solo se limito a bufar

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ginny poniéndose al lado de la castaña - ¿Por qué todos miran hacia acá?

- Pasa que se rumorea que Hermione paso la noche con su novio de Hufflepuff – susurro Harry

- ¿Novio? – dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga - ¿Quién ha dicho eso? – la castaña se encogió de hombros

- Bueno…fue Lavender – susurro otra vez el pelinegro

- Ja, no era de esperar, esa cotilla no sabe que hacer, mas que rumorear de los demás, ni vida propia tiene – Ginny se sentó - ¿Verdad Herms?

- Cierto – dijo mas tranquila y sentándose junto a su amiga

- Hola chicos – saludo una voz a sus espaldas

- Hola Luna – saludaron los demás mientras la rubia se sentaba con ellos

- Hola Hermione – dijo una voz detrás de esta

- ¿Qué deseas? – pregunto hastiada

- Merlín que humor Hermy, acaso no te fue bien en la noche – siseo lentamente Lavender

- Pues no, me fue terrible, y al verte Lavender, me va peor – bufó

- Hay, pero acaso tu novio no te dio lo que necesitabas ayer por la noche – picó con ganas

- ¿Ayer en la noche? – pregunto Luna volviendo a la realidad

- Si – dijo Lavender sin tomarse muy enserio a _"Lunática"_

- Que extraño – respondió la rubia

- ¿De que hablas? – se extraño Lavender

- De que ayer por la noche Hermione durmió conmigo, la invite antes que fuera al despacho de la directora y por culpa de mi despertador, no despertamos a la hora justa – musito levemente

- ¿Cómo…? – comenzó a hablar la cotilla pero fue interrumpida por un comentario de Luna

- Hermione no tendrás un clon por ahí, deberías hablar con alguien, tal vez te suplantan – dijo seriamente

- No lo creo Luna, no hay clones rondando por ahí, solo chismosas sin vida propia – dijo Ginny mirando a Lavender que indignada desapareció del lugar

- Así que Hermione… ¿no tienes un novio escondido por ahí? – pregunto por fin tímidamente Ron

- No, no tengo tiempo para eso – dijo molesta – Gracias Luna

- Yo solo decía la verdad – respondió con una sonrisa – y hablando de artículos, debes pasármelo cuanto antes, así tendrá más posibilidades de ser visto

- ¿Qué cosa? – interrogo Harry

- Cosas de mujeres Harry, no seas chismoso como esa…- dijo ácidamente Hermione

- Tranquila – susurro Harry

Luego del magnifico desayuno, se dirigieron a las primeras clases del día, Hermione tenia Aritmancia así que se separo del grupo, cuando la profesora Vector ingreso en el lugar ella ya tenia sus cosas ordenadas en el pupitre y poseía una sonrisa con deseos de aprender.

La clase transcurrió de lo más normal, y cuando faltaban solo cinco minutos para que acabara la clase, la profesora les dio una noticia.

- Alumnos, debo decirles que me alegro de tenerlos aquí, sois pocos pero espero que seáis los mejores, ahora ya sabéis los intentos que tuvo nuestro ex director en juntar a las cuatro casas, así que la nueva directora me ha pedido, y con toda mi aprobación, que los trabajos que realicen este año, sean en conjunto con alguien de una casa opuesta, así que os doy su primer trabajo – finalizó

Para la sorpresa de todos les comento que eran igual cantidad de niños y niñas, veinte en total, así que las chicas sacarían el papel del nombre de un chico y quedaría con él, siempre y cuando no fuera de su misma casa. A medida que se sacaban los papeles se escuchaban murmullos, exclamaciones, e indignaciones por parte de las chicas, no habían muchos Slytherin así que la castaña no sabia de que se quejaban.

- Señorita Granger – dijo alegremente – su turno

La castaña metió su mano sin darle mucha importancia, ya que el Hurón botador no tenia esa asignatura no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo quien le tocará, bueno tal vez si Zabinni estuviera ahí si.

- Nott, Theodore – dijo la profesora leyendo el papel – bien señoritas, solo faltan ustedes

Hermione volteo lentamente hacia su nuevo compañero de trabajo y vio que el agarraba fuertemente su pluma, pensó que le molestaría trabajar con ella, pero un disimulado guiño la tranquilizo, otra serpiente estaba sentado a su lado, tenia que recordar que no podía actuar deliberadamente. Se volteo y se permitió una leve sonrisa.

- Bien – dijo la profesora llamando la atención de todos – lo entretenido de este trabajo es que durará todo un semestre – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar – chicos, lo bueno es que no tendrán trabajos pequeños, solo este, trabajaran en clases una vez por semana, y la otra clase seguiremos con la lección, la idea es que con las lecciones ustedes vayan completando sus tareas, ahora repartiré los pergaminos, la clase siguiente será para que se pongan de acuerdo

Cuando Hermione salio del aula, se vio interceptada por Nott.

- Granger – murmuro – ¿podemos…?

- Claro – dijo y reingreso al aula ahora totalmente vacía – dime

- Solo quería decirte que me agrada tenerte de compañera – sonrío – ahora podré estar a tu lado sin ninguna excusa estupida, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos

- Eh…yo… - tartamudeo

- Tranquila, que no muerdo solo siseo – dijo haciendo que la chica riera – bueno ahora me voy, seria raro si nos encontraran solos en un aula

- Claro – dijo, de pronto el Nott se le acerco y le beso la mejilla

- Nos vemos – finalizo y se fue del aula

Hermione aun seguía parada en el mismo lugar, congelada por la acción de la serpiente, es verdad el chico era amable pero si un poco extraño, debía tener cuidado.

Se encamino presurosa hacia su próxima clase, llegaba tarde, mas encima con el nuevo profesor, al llegar vio la puerta cerrada y se maldijo unas mil veces, despacio toco la puerta y entro después de un confundido "_Pase"_

- Siento llegar tarde profesor – se disculpo mirándole a los ojos

- ¿Su nombre? – pregunto el chico

- Granger, Hermione –

- Bien señorita Granger, que sea la última vez, no ha sido la primera en llegar tarde, creo que deberé acostumbrarme, espero que no con usted – dijo con una sonrisa

- Le aseguro que no profesor – dicho esto ocupo su lugar junto a Harry y Ron

Sus amigos le contaron que Nott y Parkinson también habían llegado tarde y que por ser la primera clase los perdonaría, pero que no a la segunda.

- Espero que no sea un patán como Snape – susurro Ron tan bajo que solo Hermione pudo escucharlo

La clase fue muy divertida, el profesor como joven que era, transformo el tedio de Snape, la incertidumbre de Slughorn, en divertida, hizo que la mayoría interactuara con él, también dividió al curso en dos para preparar una poción, por primera vez Hermione no lo calculo todo, y a diferencia que con el príncipe mestizo aquello no le molesto, y para el final de la clase, Malfoy y Granger eran elogiados por el profesor.

- Bien chicos esto es todo por hoy, la próxima clase será…como decirlo…explosiva – rió junto a unos cuantos – Granger y Malfoy pueden acercarse

Cuando los demás se fueron, ellos se acercaron lanzándose chispas de odio por los ojos

- Miren, este es mi primer trabajo como profesor, y ustedes me han sorprendido en esta primera clase, sus cualidades son innatas y se les nota el liderazgo que tienen – les dijo con simpleza – me gustaría que en algunas clases fuesen monitores

- ¿Como? – pregunto el rubio

- Se trata de guiar a los demás, tendrán ciertos privilegios en la clase, solo una vez al mes, podrán solo mirar como lo hacen los otros y darles concejos ¿Qué les parece? – pregunto

- Bueno, creo que es un poco apresurado, aun no nos conoce bien – dijo la castaña

- Habla por ti sabelotodo, como premio anual tengo miles de responsabilidades, y si puedo zafarme de una clase aunque sea una vez al mes lo haré – dijo Malfoy altivamente

- Premios Anuales, ya veo por que son tan buenos, señor Malfoy cuento con usted entones – el rubio asintió – Bien, puede retirarse

El hurón tomo su mochila del suelo y sin mucha delicadeza la colgó de su hombro golpeando "accidentalmente" a la castaña, paso por su lado obviando la cara de su profesor y le susurro a ella un "_Nos vemos cobarde sangre sucia"_ apenas audible.

- Vaya que carácter – dijo el profesor

- Es un Malfoy – le dijo viendo la cara del joven Doyle añadió – su estatus le sube el ego a la cabeza, y su sangre pura se lo sube hasta el cielo

- Veo – dijo pensativo - ¿Y? ¿Qué me dice Granger?

- Está bien – acepto con pesar – creo que una escapada a las clases me hará bien, de todos modos le agradezco que me haya elegido profesor Doyle

- Nada de agradecer, usted es brillante, su compañero también pero usted posee mejor carácter – dijo y se acerco con la castaña hacia la puerta del aula – hasta la próxima clase señorita y dígame William por favor

La castaña salio después de regalarle una sonrisa, algo extraño pasaba ese día, y tenia el mal presentimiento de que no iría mejor.

- Hermione – exclamo ron – ¿como te fue?

- Bien, el profesor solo quería que fuera Monitora de las clases – se sentó y su estomago rugió al ver la comida

- Vaya, veo que no te dejaran tranquila este año – dijo Ginny - ¿Aceptaste cierto?

- Ajá – formulo mientras llenaba su plato de puré de papas y pollo, mucho pollo

- Le decíamos a Ginny lo divertida que fue la clase – dijo Harry, Hermione solo asintió comiendo

- ¿Qué clase tienen en la tarde? – pregunto Neville llegando

- Mm…Transformaciones – dijo ron, Hermione solo volvió a asentir

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – pregunto temeroso, como respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento de Hermione y sonrisas de los demás

- Miren el correo – exclamo la pelirroja y efectivamente las lechuzas comenzaban a descender con el correo

Frente a la castaña pararon dos aves, una canela y la otra negra como la noche, la canela traía su ejemplar del Profeta y luego que le pago y le dio un poco de migajas esta se fue contenta, la negra traía una carta del mismo color atada a la pata y cuando la saco solo emprendió el vuelo y se fue.

- ¿Me prestas el Profeta? – murmuro una voz, Hermione solo asintió y comenzó a abrir el sobre negro

Su cara palideció, se veía como un fantasma y le temblaban las manos al leer, Neville se percato de ello y codeo a sus compañeros para que la miraran, dándose cuenta del estado de la chica.

- Hermione… ¿pasa algo? – susurro Ginny a su lado

- Eh…si, todo esta…bien, solo me cayo mal el almuerzo – dijo y se levanto presurosa tomando su mochila y saliendo del lugar

- Chicas – susurro despectivamente Ron cuando la castaña desapareció, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ginny que refunfuñaba diciendo "_naciste de una chica"_

* * *

En los baños de mujeres, si entraban podrían darse cuenta de que en un cubículo una chica arrodillada devolvía su desayuno y su almuerzo mientra sus sollozos no paraban, cualquiera que la hubiese escuchado podría pensar que se ahogaba y si alguien la hubiese visto, se hubiera percatado de que en el suelo, un sobre con un papel yacían levemente arrugados formando un terrorífico escrito en letras plateadas:

_Estimada Granger:_

_Deseamos tenerla pronto entre nosotros, su acontecimiento ha sido levemente retrasado, en dieciocho días, específicamente el 19 de septiembre la esperamos en el Bosque Prohibido, a las 11:45 de la noche, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos, si se retrasa sabrá de que somos capaces._

_Esperando su presencia,_

_B.L.B._

* * *

Espero, no sea tan fome.

Besos.

Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad.


	4. Cáp 4

Subo el cuarto, de inmediato, ya tengo varios capitulos de esta historia, asi que los subiré todos.

A leer.

* * *

La tarde pasó impresionantemente rápida, Hermione Granger no apareció por las clases, Tonks en DCAO, pregunto por ella obteniendo un rotundo _"Ni idea"_ de un descortés Ron, ya todos se preparaban para ir a cenar cuando como un papel, hizo su ingreso la susodicha.

- ¿Hermione? – pregunto Ginny consternada

- Hola – saludo cortante

- ¿Qué ha pasado, porque no has aparecido en toda la tarde? – interrogo el pelirrojo

- No tengo tiempo para sermones, es mi primer día en el colegio y todo esta saliéndose de sus cabales, ahora resulta que no puedo ir a comer por que debo ir a reconocer la sala de los Premios Anuales – bufo desplomándose en el sillón al lado de Harry

- Vaya, esto se esta saliendo de control – menciono el pelinegro rodeando a Hermione con los brazos

- Si – musito la pelirroja

- ¿Puedo pedirles un favor? – dijo la castaña con los ojos cerrados

- Dinos – alentó Ron

- Déjenme con McGonagall, no quiero ir sola, estoy tan despistada que creo que me perderé –

- Claro – respondieron al unísono

Como autómatas caminaron junto a la castaña, el camino increíblemente se les hizo largísimo, nadie hablaba y se preguntaban porque después de años de amistad, no habían muchas cosas que decirse, su amiga caminaba tan despacio que creían que se volverían viejos antes de llegar al despacho, aunque Harry y Ginny mas intuitivos, se dieron cuenta que ir a reconocer su sala común seria como ir al fusilero.

- Gracias chicos – musito con desganas la castaña

Entro en el despacho de McGonagall después de algunas palabras de aliento y sonrisas de sus amigos, al interior estaba todo como la ultima vez que lo vio, lo único diferente es que el la silla central, ya no estaba ese anciano de rostro amable, ahora lo sustituía una anciana de mirada feroz.

- Señorita Granger – dijo levantando la mirada – que bueno que llego, tome asiento

- Gracias – murmuro y al sentarse se dio cuenta de que Malfoy se encontraba ahí

- Como decía antes de que llegara, la sala de los Premios Anuales será su nuevo hogar, podrán comer allí esta noche y todas las noches que así lo requieran, si están con muchas obligaciones solo deben llamar al elfo encargado y él les brindara lo que necesiten – tomo un respiro – sus habitaciones cuentan con todo lo necesario, ya sus pertenencias se encuentran en ese lugar, ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿La contraseña? – pregunto Hermione conteniéndose de preguntar lo que en verdad quería _"¿Por qué yo?"_

- Bien, eso deben decidirlo ustedes, en cuanto lleguen, el cuadro se las preguntará, y cada semana podrán cambiarla si así lo desean – respondió

- De acuerdo – dijo Malfoy - ¿En que sector se encuentra?

- Esta en el séptimo piso, ala este, seguida de la estatua de la Guinda prisionera, notarán que le falta un brazo a la chica que sostiene la Guinda, cortesía de los gemelos Weasley, a la mitad del corredor, esta el cuadro de las Hadas Iluminadas, las únicas que aceptaron irse a ese sector tan alejado – formulo – pensaba ir a dejarlos yo, pero es un poco tarde y debo arreglar unas cuantas cosas, señor y señorita, confío en que podrán llevarse como personas civilizadas, no quiero problemas, por ser Premios Anuales, tendrán mas privacidad que el resto, sin retratos animados, y los elfos irán solo cuando los llamen o a las una de la tarde y medianoche, para ordenar el lugar.

- Bien –

- Bien –

- Ahora, vayan – ordeno la directora

Salieron del despacho sin siquiera mirarse, caminaron por los pasillos en un paz que pronto se rompería, y cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras al sexto piso estallo la guerra.

- Mira sangre sucia, espero no me molestes, ahora me gustaría estar en paz, por así decirlo y tu olor impuro podría arruinarme los días, y hacerme vomitar – siseo Malfoy

- Lo único que te haría vomitar Malfoy es tu estupido ego – rebatió la castaña

- Escucha sabelotodo, ahora comienza un año de caos para ti, no me provoques, porque esta vez no esta cara-rajada y comadreja para ayudarte – dijo adelantándose al retrato de las hadas

- No necesito que me defiendan idiota, no como tú con tus gorilas cuidando tu trasero –

- Pues mi trasero vale más que tu vida Granger –

- Ja, sueña oxigenado –

- Me das lastima Granger, deberías tirarte de la torre de Astronomía, a ver si te prestan un poco de atención –

- ¿Atención? ¿De un montón de descerebrados Slytherin?, ya te gustaría – rió con sorna la chica

- Descerebrado la comadreja, que no sabe hacer nada sin su asquerosa sangre sucia – la fulmino con la mirada

- Lo dirás por ti, que no puedes despegarte ni un segundo del trasero de tu padre – respondió la castaña sin pensar

Pronto se vio atrapada contra la pared, Malfoy la agarro por el cuello y poco a poco el aire comenzaba a escasearle, no hizo nada para detenerlo, se quedo ahí, rígida, sabiendo que no iba a hacerle mas daño, sabiendo que no se salvaría si le hacia algo

- No vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre, no quiero que de tus impuros labios salga alguna palabra mas, ¿entendiste? – dijo el rubio apretando un poco mas el agarre

- Insulso - dijo a duras penas

La soltó de pronto sintiendo un dolor inmenso al respirar, cada bocanada le producía una puñalada certera en la garganta, aunque estaba segura que lo que le dolía era el corazón, por desear que él no soltara sus manos de su cuello, por desear que el mal nacido de Malfoy se atreviera a terminar con su maldita existencia

- Hola – saludo tímidamente un hada del retrato, viendo toda la anterior escena

- Somos los premios anuales, Granger y Draco Malfoy – dijo el rubio poniéndose altivamente frente al retrato

- Contraseña – dijo la pequeña mirando de reojo a Hermione

- ¿Qué te parece "_muerte a los muggles"_ Granger? – pico Malfoy

- Perfecto presumido – dijo ella recuperando la voz – aunque seria mejor, _"Rubios mal teñidos"_

- Muy graciosa sangre sucia, que lastima que no estén tus amigos para aplaudir tu ingenio –

- Créeme, no solo aplaudirían, me alabarían – dijo quitando al rubio de la entrada - ¿Nos sugieres algo? – le pregunto al Hada

- No usaré ninguna contraseña que no haya creado yo – Malfoy interrumpió

- Por si no los has notado…Malfoy, llevamos diez minutos discutiendo, tengo hambre, estoy cansada y quiero dormir, jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo, por esta vez puedes pensar un poco más y darte cuenta que es una solución medianamente razonable – dijo rápidamente

- Esta bien – bufo el chico

- ¿Se te ocurre algo? – volvió a preguntar la castaña al Hada

- Bueno, que les parece, ¿usar por ahora mi nombre? – sugirió

- Claro y cualquiera viene y te pregunta como te llamas, genial – exclamo el rubio

- Ya cállate quieres, las Hadas solo dan su nombre cuando les salvas la vida, ellas te deben un favor y cuando quieres cobrarlo solo dices su nombre, después mágicamente lo olvidas – respondió altiva

- Bien sabelotodo, pues que nos lo diga pronto –

- ¿Cuál es? – le pregunto

- "_Susurro al viento"_ – respondió el hada orgullosa

- Que estupido nombre – bufo el chico asiendo que el hada agachara la cabeza

- Es hermoso – dijo la castaña sonriendo

- Gracias – la pequeña hada rió y voló - ¿Contraseña?

- Susurro al viento - dijo Hermione, el retrato se abrió y rápidamente ingresaron al lugar

La sala era amplia, dos veces de la de Gryffindor, los sillones blancos y las mesas de color café, la alfombra de color negro, habían cuadros de pintores Muggles, y un gran ventanal frente a ellos, a la derecha se veía la cocina y a la izquierda una escalera que seguramente los llevaba a las habitaciones.

Malfoy pasó delante de ella y subió las escaleras con rapidez, dos puertas estaban una frente a la otra, abrió la de la derecha y comprobó que era la suya. Hermione fue tras de él para revisar sus cosas, hecho un vistazo a la puerta de Malfoy y comprobó que todo era verde y plateado, esperaba que la suya fuera de color neutral.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se maravillo con lo que vio, los colores predominantes eran el escarlata pero en tonos mas leves y otros mas fuertes, entro sin cerrar la puerta, vio su baúl y a su gato dormido en la estupenda cama de dosel, tenia una pequeño escritorio con plumas y tintas, una repisa donde yacían sus muchos libros y un closet donde imagino debía estar su ropa, así seria mas cómodo que sacar y meter sus prendas al baúl cada vez.

Malfoy la observaba desde el umbral, con cara divertida, ese si que seria un buen año, ya desde el comienzo que pensó no tener diversión, pero ahora que tenía a la sangre sucia tan cerca podría alivianar su peso tratándola mal.

- ¿Tanto lujo te deja pasmada Granger? – musito

- Si – dijo ella con simpleza

Él chico se sorprendió, y cuando volvió en sí, solo alcanzo a ver la sonrisa ganadora de la leona y la puerta cerrarse fuertemente en sus narices.

Diez minutos más tarde la castaña bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, tenía hambre y seria capaz de devorar todo a su paso, cuando llego se sorprendió al ver la mesa servida, los platos humeantes y el postre delicadamente puesto en pequeños posillos.

- Genial - murmuro y se sentó a disfrutar de su cena

- No comas tanto Granger, engordaras y Weasley te mirara menos de lo que ya lo hace – rió Malfoy entrando a la cocina y sentándose frente a la chica

- Como si quisiera concejos tuyos – respondió sin quitar la mirada de la mesa

- OH, ya veo, te resignaste a conseguir algo con el pobretón, o es que acaso supiste que volvió con la patética de Lavender –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Lo que escuchas, es que acaso no lo sabias, que pena – dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho y fingiendo dolor – es lo que se rumorea, los vieron acaramelados en el expreso, mientras no hacia sus deberes de Prefecto

- Pues no, y no me interesa – dijo ella comiendo otra vez

- Ah no, pues no lo aparentas empollona, lo que si es inverosímil, es que ese idiota no se de cuenta de lo babosa que estas por él –

- Yo no baboseo actualmente por nadie Malfoy – y sonrió – y si alguna vez lo hice no fue precisamente por Ron

- Y por quien, por el gorila de Krum, si que tienes pésimos gustos – exclamo el rubio devorando su plato

- Y me lo dices tu – se burlo

- Por supuesto – rebatió – ¿o me dirás que no fue él?

- Fíjate que no Malfoy – se puso de pie y dejo su plato en el fregadero

- ¿Quién sería? – interrogo

- Como si fuera a decírtelo – se sentó y tomo un posillo de helado de menta

- No hay nadie, dilo, juro que no me reiré tanto – siseo

- Piensa lo que quieras Hurón – miro hacia otro lado con una sonrisa

Se hizo silencio entre ellos, algo raro, tétrico por así decirlo, él termino su plato y al contrario de ella, solo lo dejo a un lado y tomo su postre, la miraba de vez en cuando, ella sonreía, pensando en el pasado tal vez, o jugándoselas pésimas al rubio.

Comían lentamente, pronto la chica miro el reloj y se sorprendió por la hora, las diez, aun debía actualizarse con las clases de la tarde, aunque Harry y Ron le aseguraron que no tenían deberes pero ella debía repasar lo perdido.

Cuando se sentó en el suelo de la sala con sus libros, ya totalmente vestida a lo Muggle, la chimenea se encendió, brindándole un poco de calor a la vacía estancia, copio todo lo que los chicos anotaron, no muy bueno apuntes pero eso le pasaba por faltar.

Malfoy bajo ya cambiado, aburrido de no tener con quien conversar, decidió bajar a molestar a la sabelotodo, la encontró con muchos libros a su alrededor, sentada en el suelo cerca de la chimenea.

- ¿Tienes vida propia? – pregunto con sorna sentándose en el sillón tras ella

- Si, una en donde tu no existes – dijo ella sin dejar de escribir

- Jamás – respondió ofendido

- Eso lo veremos muy pronto Malfoy – levanto la vista y le miro con odio

- Eres una…- comenzó el chico pero fue interrumpido por un toqueteo en la ventana

El Slytherin la abrió y tomo la carta del ave, la carta pronto se soltó de las manos del rubio y se abrió para decir unas palabras "_Que demonios, un vociferador, pero si no estoy solo/a"_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras escuchaban una voz apestosamente femenina

"_Premios Anuales, no podría ser mejor, ahora las cosas se maquinaran con mayor rapidez, claro si es que la Señorita Granger no nos traiciona, espero se lleven de maravillas."_

La carta cayó al suelo incendiándose en el trayecto dejando solo una huella de cenizas, el rubio miro a la castaña sorprendido, sabia que había pedido cita con el pero no sabia exactamente para que, ella tenia la mirada endurecida, las palabras _"la Señorita Granger no nos traiciona_" la habían ofendido terriblemente, ella cumplía con su palabra, pasara lo que pasara.

- ¿En que estas metida Granger? – pregunto el tomándola del brazo y levantándola con fuerza

- En nada que te importe niñito mimado – dijo soltándose de su agarre – y te suplico no te metas en mis asuntos

Le dejo solo mirando a la chimenea, preguntándose si su padre sabia de esto e interrogándose si su puesto estaría peligrando.

* * *

En el gran comedor todo estaba completamente normal, la mesa de las serpientes se vio interrumpida por Blaise Zabinni desde la puerta, que con señas les indico a unos cuantos salir, cuando estuvieron reunidos y lejos del bullicio comenzó a hablar.

- El 19 de este mes, en el bosque prohibido, desea vernos – dijo emocionado

- ¿Para que? – pregunto Pansy al lado de Nott

- No da razones Parkinson, nunca las da – respondió Nott

- De acuerdo – dijeron Crabbe y Goyle volviendo al comedor

- ¿Malfoy lo sabe? – pregunto otra vez la morena

- No, debemos decírselo en cuanto lo veamos, por ahora solo discreción – siseo Zabinni, los otros dos solo asintieron y regresaron a terminar la cena

* * *

- ¿Cómo estará Hermione? – comento Harry sentándose con Ginny en sus piernas en la sala común

- Bien, eso espero – susurro la chica con cara molesta viendo a su hermano abrazar a Lavender - ¿Es que volvieron?

- No lo sé – respondió su novio

- Idiota – dijo mirando a Ron para luego besar a Harry

Sentada en su cama, una chica de cabello castaño, se repetía una y mil veces que lo que hacia era por su bien, por el bien de _"él"_, por el bien de Harry y de sus amigos.

* * *

Voy a por el otro.

Aniia, la chica loca en busca de la verdad.


	5. Cáp 5

Aquí el quinto, luego subo los demás.

Besos.

* * *

Los días pasaron tan rápido que parecían hasta vertiginosos para Hermione, las tardes se convirtieron en lo peor del día, muchas veces no llegaba a dormir a su sala común y se quedaba con Luna en su habitación, las compañeras de la rubia ya se acostumbraban a ver a la castaña metida en el cuarto, y mas de alguna vez les habían traído unos pocos chocolates y conversaban con ellas, Hermione estaba segura que cuando ella estaba ahí, eran las únicas veces que las demás chicas le dirigían la palabra a Luna. En una de esas tardes, de conversaciones, una de las chicas trajo a Hermione una nota.

- Hermione – dijo llamando su atención

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirándola

- Me dieron esto para ti – le estiro un pergamino – la verdad estuve a punto de hechizar a quien me lo dio

- ¿Por qué? – tomo el pergamino

- Un Slytherin me lo dio, que derepente se acerque uno sin mala intención, es algo nuevo

- Gracias Claire – dijo suave y Claire salio de la habitación

- ¿De quien es? – pregunto curiosa Luna cuando las demás chicas fueron tras de Claire

- Mm…- murmuro la castaña – Ah, es de Nott, cierto, lo deje plantado – abrió mucho los ojos

- ¿Ah? –

- Tengo un trabajo en conjunto con Nott, y se suponía que debíamos juntarnos en el aula, hace…- miro el reloj – tres horas y media

- Vaya, estas en las nubes – musito la rubia mirando el techo

- Claro – sonrió la castaña "_Si yo estoy en las nubes, tu estas fuera del planeta Luna"_ pensó con gracia

- Vete – dijo de pronto

- ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió la castaña

- Que vayas a hablar con él, si me dejaran plantada por mas de tres horas, me gustaría una explicación – dijo calmada

- Cierto – susurro no muy convencida – aunque no creo que para una serpiente sea suficiente una explicación, nos vemos Luna, gracias por todo

- Nos vemos –

* * *

"_¿Y dicen que es responsable? Un cuerno, esto no lo aguanto"_ pensó caminando hacia quien sabe donde, ya hace veinte minutos que le dio el pergamino a esa chica de Ravenclaw, y aun no aparecía la come libros para darle una explicación.

- Nott – grito una voz a su espalda

- Vaya, hasta que has decidido venir a excusarte – miro acusadoramente a la chica que corría hacia él

- Pues no – dijo deteniendo frente a Nott

- ¿Cómo es eso Granger? – pregunto confundido

- Solo vengo a disculparme – tomo aire – lo siento mucho

- Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Y no dirás nada? –

- No, te he visto con muchas responsabilidades y escapando de Malfoy de vez en cuando, estas con muchas cosas en la cabeza y te comprendo – aun sonreía – pero los deberes no perdonan Granger

- Lo sé, por eso es que te tengo una proposición – dijo caminando y haciendo que él la siguiera

- Granger, se que soy irresistible, pero vamos con calma – rió

- Idiota – musito – solo quería proponer que fuéramos a mi sala común a trabajar, podemos cenar allí

- Me parece bien – dijo con la mano en el mentón – espera, ¿Estamos cerca de las mazmorras?

- Si, ve a buscar tus cosas, te espero aquí – sonrió con malicia

- Serás, ya me traías aquí sin siquiera esperar que aceptaras – dijo - ¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres, no Granger?

- Pues si – la castaña se apoyo en la pared mientras Nott comenzaba a caminar

- Ten cuidado Granger – siseo él sin dejar de caminar y mirándola por sobre su hombro – que yo también siempre consigo lo que quiero – se volteo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de espanto que puso Hermione _"Ahora sé porque a Maloy le gusta fastidiarla, sus caras son una diversión garantizada"_

* * *

- No Granger, no – dijo fastidiado - ¿Cómo dicen que eres la mente brillante de Hogwarts?

- ¿Eso dicen? – pregunto confundida

- Por Salazar, claro que si, ¿acaso no haces mas que estudiar?

- Pues no, ¿Qué más podría hacer?

- Bueno – dijo dejando su pluma y tomándole una mano – podrías tener un Novio al cual regañar y con el cual divertirte ¿No crees?

- Yo…- musito un poco incomoda, él soltó su mano y solo sonrió

- ¿Qué demonio pasa aquí? – se escucho una voz en la puerta

La escena era bastante extraña, muchos libros estaban esparcidos por la mesita pequeña de la sala y por el suelo, en los extremos de la mesa, estaban la empollona y… ¿Nott?, si era él, Granger tenía sus mejillas teñidas de rosa y Nott tenia una leve sonrisa en los labios

- Buenas tardes Malfoy – dijo él, volviendo su mirada a su libro

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto descortés el rubio aun desde la puerta

- ¿No es obvio? – contesto Nott mirando a los ojos a la castaña

- ¿Qué es obvio? – volvió a interrogar

- Sea lo que sea, no es de tu incumbencia – susurro la castaña volviendo en si – solo estamos haciendo un trabajo, y no había lugar mas tranquilo hace diez segundos que este

- Ya – dijo el rubio con sorna – esos cuentos chinos me los sé de memoria

- Nada de cuentos chinos Malfoy, ahora déjanos continuar – bufo Hermione buscando algo

- No esta – susurro Nott – el "Libro de Aritmancia y Resultados básicos"

- Cierto – dijo la castaña – ¿lo habré dejado en mi mochila?

- Búscalo –

- Voy

La chica se levanto y subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta en el acto, Nott se la quedo mirando hasta que desapareció por las escaleras, luego miro a Malfoy que tenia el entrecejo fruncido

- ¿Tienes algo? – pregunto gracioso

- ¿Qué mierda quieres con ella Nott? Es una maldita sangre sucia – siseo el rubio

- Corrijo Malfoy, es una Malditamente brillante y agradable sangre sucia – dijo el Slytherin algo molesto – y las intenciones que llegue a tener con ella, primero no son las morbosidades que piensas y segundo, no son de tu interés

- Cuidado Nott, no sabes con quien te metes – el rubio se acerco al muchacho intimidándolo – esa empollona se las trae, y no creo que al señor le agrade mucho la situación

- Ja, sabes que no me interesa lo que digas, mejor que nadie sabes que no soy tan estupido como tú – rió – traicionar al señor es algo que no se perdona, tu lo sabes, ya lo defraudaste una vez, una sangre sucia es lo que menos le importa

- Si, pero da el dato que esa sangre sucia es la mano derecha de el mal nacido Harry Potter – siseo

- Me tiene sin cuidado – dijo Nott tomando sus apuntes e ignorando al rubio

- Lo encontré – informo la chica bajando por las escaleras, deteniéndose en el último escalón y mirando curiosa la escena de las dos serpientes - ¿Qué sucede? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Nada – escupió las palabras el rubio y subió empujando a la chica

- Mal educado – rugió sentándose frente a Nott

- Sigamos – dijo Nott quitándole el libro de sus manos

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando para Hermione de una manera extraña, tal vez era la única que lo sentía así, pero no se estaba del todo cómoda, sus amigos jamás le preguntaban como estaba, bastaba con la sonrisa matutina para que ellos la dejaran de lado y hablaran de lo que harían, genial, "harían" pero a ella no le preguntaban, la mayoría de las veces Harry y Ginny se enfrascaban en sus conversaciones y el maldito día de ayer había visto a Ron besando disimuladamente mal a Lavender.

Su único escape estaba siendo Luna, pero lamentablemente esta tenia un trabajo enorme con un chico de Hufflepuff, y la veía muy poco, aunque cuando lo hacia se sentía mas tranquila.

Nott de la noche a la mañana le estaba agradando mas de lo normal, habían días en lo que no deseaba hacer nada y cuando ella le decía _"Nott yo…"_ él la interrumpía y decía _"Ve a descansar, mañana continuamos"_ le besaba en la mejilla y se iba dejándola anonadada, era un chico de poquísimas palabras, pero exactas.

Y que decir de Malfoy, estaba mas insoportable que nunca, no la dejaba en paz, ya la profesora McGonagall les había dado el reto de su vida, jamás la había visto TAN enfadada. Pero como la vida no escucha ruegos "Si algo esta mal, puede ponerse peor".

- ¿Qué haces sangre sucia? – dijo una voz desde la puerta de su habitación

- Lárgate, no te he dado permiso para que entres a mi cuarto – exclamo furiosa desde su cama

- No necesito tu permiso sabelotodo para ir a donde yo quiera – entro y observo el lugar

- Dije lárgate – grito la chica de rodillas en la cama con las manos en las caderas

- No me grites estupida, vengo por respuestas y las quiero ahora – se acerco a ella - ¿Qué harás mañana por la noche?

- Nada que te importe –

- No juegues con mi paciencia, responde – la chica trato de abofetearlo, él solo agarro su muñeca, junto con la otra por si intentaba lo mismo – no te resistas

- Cállate, ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Si tengo hora con el doctor? ¿Si me juntaré con alguien? – rió divertida

- Pues la última es la que quiero saber – respondió el rubio duramente, deteniendo la risa de la castaña

- No te importa Hurón – dijo tratando de soltar bruscamente su agarre

- Claro que si…detente…maldita sea Granger…deja de moverte…eres una…- refunfuño antes de caer al suelo llevándose a la chica con él

Ella cayó sobre el muchacho, sus manos estiradas en la alfombra aun agarradas por las de él, con un pie aun arriba de la cama y el otro enredado en los del rubio. Enrojeció al igual que él, bajo su pie y trato de ponerse de pie, pero de un tirón el muchacho la volvió a poner sobre su cuerpo, lo miro ceñudo y este con una sonrisa diabólica la volteo y quedo encima de ella, aplastándola con su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces maldito? – rugió la castaña forcejeando inútilmente para que se quitara

- Escucha bien por que será la única vez – siseo y se acerco a su oído derecho – lo que estés tramando Granger es una reverenda estupidez, no te metas conmigo por que será lo ultimo que hagas

Se estremeció con su aliento en su oreja, frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior fulminándolo con la mirada, él se limito a hacerle una mueca y levantarse bruscamente asegurándose de aplastar sus piernas en el trayecto, para luego salir de ahí elegantemente.

- Idiota – murmuro sobando sus muñecas y la oreja

* * *

El día siguiente fue un total fracaso, su cumpleaños y casi nadie le había saludado, caminaba con una rabia contenida, era hora del almuerzo y toda la mañana paso desapercibida de comentarios de ese día, según sus amigos lo único de maravilloso de ese 19 de septiembre era que caía viernes, al otro día podrían dormir hasta tarde.

En su cabello hecho una media cola alta, tenía un broche de mariposa bastante bonito de color negro, se la había enviado Luna junto a un libro de Criaturas Extraordinarias que yacía a medio leer encima de su cama, y un bello dibujo de ellas dos juntas bajo el árbol donde hablaron sinceramente por primera vez. La única que, hasta ese momento, recordó ese día no tan especial.

- Merlín – grito cuando una mano le agarro la tunica y jalo de ella hasta un aula vacía

- Que asustadiza – dijo una voz mientras se sentaba

- Nott – murmuro

- Granger – bromeo

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto mas brusca de lo que pretendía

- Se nota que el buen humor no es una cualidad en ti – dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido

- Lo siento – suspiro – hoy es un mal día para mi

- Rayos, que yo sepa cuando es el día de tu cumpleaños uno esta feliz – dijo pensativo

- ¿Cómo…? – comenzó a decir

- Solo lo sé – se paro frente a ella y le extendió un regalo – Feliz Cumpleaños Ratona

- Hummm…gracias – lo tomo entre sus manos - ¿Ratona?

- OH, lo dije en voz alta – se coloreo – bueno no es nada malo, solo es en buena, si no te molesta

- Bueno…si no es con mala intención, no me molesta – sonrió

- Ábrelo – insistió él

La chica rompió el papel y se encontró con un estuche de color negro, rectangular, curiosa abrió el estuche y miro una gargantilla fina, con una piedra en forma de lágrima, de color blanco, la tomo entre sus dedos embelesada.

- Diamante – susurro el tomando el collar – Se verá bien en ti

- Y no puedo…-

- Aceptarlo – la corto – ya me sé el discurso, no me hagas obligarte a usarlo

- Nott – susurro cuando él se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a colocarle el collar

- Dime Theo – susurro en su oreja al terminar de colocárselo

- Gracias Theo – dijo bajito

Él volvió al frente de ella, y le tomo la mejilla, poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro, ya podía sentir su aliento en su boca, y se puso nerviosa.

- ¿Qué…que…ha…haces? – tartamudeo mareada

- Lo que quise desde que te vi entrar al salón, son ese vestido hermoso, en cuarto año – susurro

Y la beso, despacio, dulcemente, saboreando sus labios con ternura, el cerebro de Hermione se desconecto por completo, sus manos subieron al cuello de este, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura. Estaba mal lo que hacia, él le caía bien, pero no le gustaba, tal vez como un amigo, pero por ahora nada mas.

- Esto no está bien – murmuro la castaña cuando se separaron

- Lo sé – dijo dándole un beso corto – solo quería hacerlo, no te pido nada, solo lo hice y disculpa por no pedir tu aprobación

- Tranquilo – dijo ella sonriendo – me alegraste un poco el día

Le volvió a dar un beso, un poco mas largo que el anterior, pero ahora con un sabor diferente, con una certeza de que tenían algo más que una relación cordial, tal vez una amistad se entablara entre ellos, una amistad muy especial.

Con ese pensamiento, los dos se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, dirigiéndose la ultima mirada antes de avanzar a sus respectivas mesas, de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que en la mesa de las serpientes una mirada, los taladraba con odio, mirando el brillante collar de la chica, la sonrisa boba de esta y la sonrisa satisfecha del otro, sus ojos mercurio recorrían a los protagonistas en ese orden y aumentando sus dudas a medida que se acercaban a sus mesas.

* * *

- Granger – grito en un pasillo casi desierto

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto hastiada

- ¿Qué pretendes? – dijo acercándose a ella

- ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió y él estiro su mano y saco al aire la gargantilla de Nott – es un regalo, no lo toques

- Te lo regalo Nott – pregunto pero sonó a afirmación

- No te incumbe – dijo furiosa – ya deja de meterte conmigo, no tienes poder sobre mi Malfoy

- Maldita…-

- Sangre sucia – lo interrumpió – si ya me sé el dialogo, ahora yo te digo, idiota egocéntrico mal teñido y Bla Bla Bla

- Acabas con mi paciencia Granger – siseo furioso

- Yo ya termine con la mía Malfoy – dijo ella con simpleza y desapareció rápidamente del lugar

- Claro – bufo él dirigiéndose a las clases

* * *

Los relojes marcaban las diez de la noche con treinta minutos, el colegio entero dormía, sus cuadros incluidos, y si fuese posible, los fantasmas también, no le costo nada escaparse y el colegio coludía en su ayuda, nada por los pasillos, ni Flich, ni Peeves, llego a la torre de Astronomía, y subió al borde, susurro un hechizo por lo bajo y una soga se extendió hacia abajo y atándose en una roca del lugar arriba. La tomo con una mano, y aferro sus piernas con fuerza, comenzó a bajar como en un ascensor, sin hacer esfuerzo ni mover un músculo, toco el pasto y se cubrió un poco mas con la capa, le dio un toque con la varita a la soga y esta se incrusto en la piedra, formando parte de ella.

Miro cautelosa y emprendió rápidamente el paso hacia el Bosque Prohibido, camino con una sutileza desconocida para los demás, pero familiar para ella, no hacia ningún ruido, ni los animales se percataron de su presencia. Pronto se detuvo, un ruido a su derecha le llamo la atención.

- Sal de ahí – ordeno

- Que bien – siseo la voz, caminando para posarse a unos metros – pensé que no vendrías, nos espera

La figura asintió y nuevamente con sigilo, emprendieron camino.

* * *

- Mi señor – dijo Zabinni con una reverencia – a la hora que nos cito

- Bien hecho muchachos – dijo una voz como silbido - ¿Dónde esta Bellatrix?

- Buscando al nuevo – dijo lucius atrás de la voz

- Perfecto – siseo otra vez – los cite aquí para presentarles a nuestro nuevo colega

- ¿Colega? – interrogo Parkinson

- Aprenda a callar señorita – subió la voz – si, colega, alguien con un cerebro privilegiado, se unirá y será parte de nosotros

- Mi señor – susurro una voz a las espaldas de los chicos que estaban en fila, ordenados

- Adelante Bella –

- Esta aquí – dijo mirando a atrás de los muchachos

- Acércate – la figura se acerco con la capucha tapando su rostro – su nuevo colega o debo decir nueva, bienvenida señorita, como le dije en el verano, espero con ansias su participación – la figura solo asintió – trabajará a la par del señor Malfoy y el señor Nott, y si falla no la perdonaré

- No le fallaré, lo sabe – dijo por fin la voz de una mujer

- Ahora bájese la capucha, y suba la manga de su brazo izquierdo, la marca será de la que le comente en el verano – dijo Bellatrix dando un paso hacia atrás

La figura titubeo por un segundo, luego subió su manga izquierda con seguridad absoluta, tenia que concentrarse, el señor tenebroso insistía en entrar en su mente, pero astutamente ella le impedía el acceso, si quería invadirla no debería haberle dicho a Lestrange que le enseñara algunos trucos, el señor oscuro sonrió con satisfacción, la nueva joya era sagaz, le intrigaba de una sádica manera.

- La capucha – siseo la mujer

La figura subió sus manos a la capucha negra que la cubría, y la bajo lentamente dándole acceso a todos los presentes a que la vieran.

- ¿Granger? – se escucho un susurro sorprendido y después una brillante luz verde los cegó por unos segundos

* * *

Espero vaya bien.

Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad.


	6. Cáp 6

_Cap 6, falta para emparejar la historia, pero cada poco subiré más cap._

_Besos, si es que alguién me lee._

* * *

Su cuerpo dolía de una forma increíble, su habitación olía a encierro y polvo, estaba recostada en su cama a medio abrir, con la cara hundida en la almohada y su brazo izquierdo colgando a un lado de esta, se movía constantemente, sudando y gruñendo por lo bajo, su estomago estaba vacío pero no podía abrir ni siquiera los ojos.

* * *

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Hermione? – pregunto una pelirroja en la mesa de los leones

- No sé, ¿Notaron que ayer estaba un poco distante? – interrogo Ron

- Si, pero es normal, con todo el estrés ¿No? – dijo Harry tomando un poco de zumo

- Mm…no sé, siento que algo pase por alto y no recuerdo que – murmuro Ginny pensativa

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, habían bajado un poco tarde, pero alcanzaron a tomar todo lo que sus estómagos necesitaban, se quedaron conversando un poco mas, extrañándose de que su amiga Hermione no bajase con ellos, aun siendo sábado la chica aprovechaba todo el día.

- Hola chicos – saludo Luna

- Hola – respondieron al unísono

- Busca a Hermione ¿la han visto? – pregunto

- No, lo mismo nos preguntamos, no ha bajado a desayunar – dijo Ron un poco brusco

- Ah, solo quería saber como lo había pasado ayer – musito la rubia distraídamente

- ¿Por qué, que de especial paso ayer? – dijo Lavender sentándose descaradamente en las piernas de Ron

- Bueno, no todos los días Hermione cumple diecisiete años – la rubia se volteo y salio dando brinquitos

- Mierda – se escucharon tres voces al mismo tiempo

* * *

Ya eran las once de la mañana, estaba completamente vestido y pulcramente arreglado, un sábado no se desaprovechaba, dos horas atrás había tomado su desayuno y ahora yacía en el blanco sillón de la sala, leyendo, mirando de reojo la taza color celeste ex-humeante que pertenecía a Granger.

- ¿Qué demonios tiene en mente esa empollona? – bufó con impaciencia, pasando las hojas con rapidez

Cinco minutos después estaba parado frente a la puerta de la sangre sucia, toco de una manera poco sutil, unos dos minutos más tarde y cuando no soporto la espera, _"a un Slytherin no se le ignora",_ abrió la puerta sin cuidado deteniéndose al primer paso que dio.

* * *

- ¿Qué tendrá en mente? – Pregunto una pelinegra ceñuda - ¿es inverosímil?

- Lo que es inverosímil Parkinson es que conozcas esa palabra – dijo Blaise

- Cierra la boca, no fuí yo quién dijo !¿Granger?¡ como un idiota – refutó recibiendo una mueca de su moreno compañero, antes de que él se levantara y abandonara el lugar - ¿tú?

- No lo sé Pansy – dijo Nott sin dejar de leer – y aunque lo supiera, no debe importarte, ya sabes que al señor no le agrada que cuestionen sus decisiones

- Pero…- dijo ella pensativa – ella… ¿en verdad era Granger? No se veía como ella

- Bueno…- Nott bajo su libro – en eso tienes razón, además del hecho que Bellatrix sonreía orgullosa me da mala espina

- Tío Malfoy nos dijo a mi y a Draco que tuviésemos cuidado con ella – dijo ceñuda – lo puedes creer, cuidarnos de Granger, dijo también que Bellatrix hizo el…como decirlo…trato con la sangre sucia

- Por eso sonreía – murmuro Nott más para si mismo

- ¿Cómo? –

- Recuerda Pansy, la mano derecha de nuestro señor es la misma que trae a Granger a nuestro nido

- Si

- Y a fin del año pasado fue ella quien nos recluto, ella nos entreno por todo el año, pero Granger aparece sin mas y ya es parte – tomo su barbilla – creo que ella la entreno

- Si es así, estamos en problemas –

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto el chico desorientado

- Merlín Nott y yo soy la tonta del grupo – rodó los ojos – no grito Theo, cuando la marcaron, ni un sentimiento paso por su rostro y…bueno…escuche decir a el señor que era la marca mas difícil que le había tocado hacer, así como la mas dolorosa, esa estupida se las trae

- Por Morgana Pansy, ya déjala, ahora no es tu enemiga, tampoco amiga, pero si una colega – la reto

- Algo paso esa noche, no me agrado como el señor le hablaba Theo, era como si…le importara –

- Pansy…legeremancia, lo mismo que hizo con nosotros las primeras veces, creo que ella aprendió Oclumancia mas rápido

- Cierto – le sonrió al chico – te vi salir de la sala con la sangre sucia el otro día

- …

- Te interesa – picó ella

- Si – dijo con sinceridad – pero nada pasará

- Te gustaría – dijo Pansy con malicia

- Error Pansy – dijo con una sonrisa

- Niégalo –

- Lo niego, no puede gustarme en el futuro algo que ya…- se calló

- Entiendo – dijo molesta

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto él

- Nada…olvídalo – la chica se levanto

- No lo haré – Nott le tomo de la muñeca - dime

- Solo, que por alguna extraña razón, tu y Malfoy, se sinceran conmigo de forma involuntaria, por mi Blaise se pudra, pero ustedes terminan siempre por contarme que les pasa – dijo tristemente

- Pansy, tu y yo en estas paredes somos amigos, afuera solo compañeros y en soledad somos hermanos, por mi cuenta lo de Malfoy es cordialidad, pero para los dos eres una amiga – dijo sentándola nuevamente – por eso te contamos cosas con sinceridad, ¿pasa algo?

- Si – bajo la cabeza – algo que por cobarde no me atrevo a contarles

- La besé – dijo él captando la mirada verde de su amiga

- ¿Tú? –

- Soy un traidor a la sangre Pansy – dijo con una leve sonrisa - ¿Qué tan malo puede ser lo tuyo?

- ¿La amas? – Susurro nerviosa - ¿A Granger?

- No, pero la estimo mucho, ella cree que la conozco poco pero la vigilo en silencio – respondió

- Entonces no sabes lo mal que estoy – formuló con los ojos llorosos

- Estás enamorada – dijo Nott incrédulo - ¿Malfoy?

- No – negó – peor

- ¿Qué, un Hufflepuff? –

- Un Ravenclaw y para peor, me besó y me gustó – dijo tímidamente

* * *

- Somos unos idiotas – decía una leona actuando tan furiosa como una – los peores, una escoria, ella nunca se olvida de darnos obsequios y saludarnos, pero nosotros…bah, apestamos

- Tranquila Gin – sonrió Lavender – no creo que le moleste eso

- Tú…- la apunto con el dedo – bájate de las piernas de Ron

- No – rebatió la rubia – es mi novio y tú no me ordenas

La quijada de Ginny media ahora fácilmente un metro, Harry abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se saldrían de su lugar y Ron solo enrojeció a más no poder, llevo una mano a su cabeza recordando los episodios de la perdición

"_- Ve por allá – murmuró Ron, pensando en que debería haber acompañado a su Hermione a hacer la ronda._

_Su Hermione, solo en su mente la llamaba así, era un cobarde, si definitivamente algo malo andaba con él, hasta el idiota de Percy tenia novia a su edad, la misma de siempre, Penélope, y él, muy bobo no era capaz de invitar a salir a su mejor amiga_

_- Ron – dijo alguien tomándolo de la tunica_

_- Hola Lavender – saludo cansado_

_- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estas agotado? – ronroneo seductoramente_

_- Un poco – se limito a decir_

_- Ven, puedo ayudarte – _

_No le dio tiempo de responder, se vio jalado a un compartimento donde la rubia cerro la ventanilla para que no se pudiera ver, tomo sus labios tal cual como a él le gustaba, y no pudo hacer mas que sostenerse de su cintura mientras su espalda daba con la puerta cerrada._

_- Te extrañaba – le susurro en el oído, lastima que el no pesará lo mismo_

_- Lavender yo…- intento hablar Ron, pero una mano introduciéndose en su pantalón lo dejo mudo_

_Un tiempo después, salio del compartimiento con ella, una sonrisa estupida que se convirtió en mueca al ver a unos metros a unas cuantas serpientes, a Luna y el maldito de Cormac, mirarlos con suspicacia"_

- Cambia la cara, otra vez, cuñadita – escucho Ron la voz de su "Autoproclamada" novia a lo lejos

- Eres tan patética Brown, te arrastras como las serpientes – siseó Ginny

- Ron quiere estar conmigo – dijo orgullosa, llevando a su novio a las nubes otra vez

"_- Lavender – dijo el pelirrojo_

_- Te gusto lo del compartimento, lo sé, no debes agradecer – dijo ella sentándose de horcajadas sobre él_

_- Yo…- y por segunda vez se quedo mudo cuando una mano acaricio una parte sensible de su anatomía, solo que esta vez no quedo solo en caricias, llegaron mas allá, a donde siempre creyó que iría con su Hermione, hizo gemir a Lavender, la hizo suspirar y nombrarlo hasta el cansancio, se mordía la lengua todo el rato, aguantando los deseos de suspirar un nombre, el de aquella que no estaba bajo él."_

- Déjenlo las dos – grito Ron saliendo de sus ensoñaciones – Lavender, basta, estamos juntos y punto, Ginevra, no te metas en mis asuntos, no te digo nada de tu relación con Harry

- Idiota – le grito Ginny

- Mejor pensemos en como arreglaremos lo de Hermione – dijo Harry nervioso

- Buena idea – acepto Ron

- Bien – dijo bruscamente Ginny – tengo una idea, en el cuarto de ustedes, una pequeña cena, con bocadillos, podemos pedir los regalos por lechuza, pagando un poco mas los tendremos a las cuatro de la tarde

- Perfecto – murmuro Harry

- Vayamos a la lechuceria – dijo Ron levantándose y quitando a Lavender - ¿Lavender tienes el catalogo de las tiendas?

- Si, voy a por ellas – dijo y subió a su dormitorio

- Seamos y Dean deben saberlo, para que no estén o por lo menos traigan algo, debemos invitar a más gente, Neville y Luna – Ginny se sentó en un sillón

- Iremos a ver a Luna, tu encárgate de ordenar el lugar, eres mujer y ordenas mejor – Ron le hablo a su hermana

- Machista – dijo ella levantándose y yendo hacia los dormitorios de los chicos

- Ahora si que las cagaste Ron – dijo Harry cuando su novia se fue

- Lo sé – susurro cabizbajo

- ¿Harás algo para remediarlo? – pregunto el moreno saliendo por el retrato

- No puedo, quedaré como un Hijo de puta si lo hago –

- ¿De que hablas? – interrogo el pelinegro deteniéndose en una esquina

- Me acosté con ella Harry, la embarre en grande – explico

- Ron, eres un…- dijo incrédulo Harry

- Si, lo sé – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – ahora si la perdí, perdí a Hermione para siempre

* * *

Estaba estático en la puerta, su cerebro le decía que se fuera, que no era su problema, que huyera, pero sus piernas no recibían el mensaje, se quedo ahí, mirándola, con cara de incredulidad y susto, su corazón latía a mil por hora, debatiéndose entre hacer algo o dejarla a su merced. Un gemido doloroso perteneciente a ella desde el suelo decidió por él.

- Demonios Granger – dijo acercándose a la chica, yacía en medio de la habitación, de boca al suelo, con la misma ropa que llevaba la noche anterior - ¿Qué rayos?

Al tocarla pudo sentir el calor que despedía el cuerpo de ella, hervía, la volteo con dificultad y vio en su cara un gesto de completa incomodidad, sus cejas estaban fruncidas, los puños de sus manos estaban apretados, y su boca roja por el calor, entreabierta, dejaba salir un olor a vainilla muy exquisito.

La chica tenía un solo zapato con ella, la tunica estaba en la cama a medio caer, sus jeans gastados tenían el primer botón suelto y su suéter puesto en solo un brazo. El rostro de ella detonaba sufrimiento, sus mejillas estaban surcadas por lágrimas secas y en sus parpados cerrados se asomaban unas nuevas.

Se notaba que había tratado de refrescarse, intentándolo inútilmente, sin ningún cuidado y repitiéndose una y otra vez que escapara de allí, quito completamente el suéter negro de la chica y lo que vio lo paralizo de pies a cabeza.

La marca tenebrosa yacía en su brazo izquierdo, contoneándose y pareciendo más tétrica en su delicada piel, en un giro algo extraño de la marca ella gimió aforrándose de la tunica del muchacho. Entre abrió los ojos con dificultad tratando de enfocarlo.

- ¿Ma…ma…mal…malfoy? – susurro

- El que viste y calza – dijo despectivamente – debes ir a la enfermería Granger

- No – trato de gritar

- Estas pésimo y…- comenzó él

- Es solo la marca – dijo débilmente – cuando se…desva…nesca…desaparecerá el dolor

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos Granger? – siseo confundido

- Ja- rió ella – algún…día…lo…sabrás

- Estás loca – negó con la cabeza el chico tomándola en brazos

- ¿Qué haces? – gimió

- Se te freira el cerebro Granger – dio por explicación

Salio de la habitación de Granger con facilidad, _"Nota mental: los libros no alimentan a la sangre sucia, pesa menos que un elfo"_, se dirigió al baño compartido, por el cual hasta el momento no habían peleado, la deposito en la amplia tina quitándole el zapato que restaba.

- Sostente maldita sea – bufó notando la casi inconciencia de la castaña

Se maldijo, maldijo a Voldemort, a su padre, a Blaise, a la Comadreja y a cara-rajada, se quito sus finos zapatos con destreza, y entro a la tina con la empollona, la apoyo en la pared y la afirmo por la cintura, con demasiada dificultad abrió la llave del agua helada dándoles de lleno en sus cabezas.

- Merlín – susurro ella, tomando al chico de los hombros

- Me duele, maldita seas – le reprocho el rubio

El agua los empapo de pies a cabeza, Hermione sentía un alivio inmenso al sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo, con esfuerzo, levanto su brazo izquierdo y lo puso a la altura de su hombro, mirándolo embelesada, veía como poco a poco la serpiente y calavera se deshacían, formando parte de ese trozo de piel.

- ¿Cómo es que la tuya hace eso? – farfullo el rubio con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos

- ¿Cómo podré servirle si ando con eso en mi brazo? – se explico

- Entiendo

- ¿No te da asco? - pregunto ella aun aturdida

- ¿Qué? –

- Tocarme – dijo con simpleza

- …

- Lo haces por ti ¿cierto?, si me dejarás morir el señor te castigaría –

- Ajá – dijo pensando y no logrando encontrar respuesta para eso

La castaña resbalo un poco mas y Malfoy la tomo con sus dos brazos, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que soltará un placentero gemido, según los oídos del Slytherin, la miro a los ojos, y en ellos vio una tristeza enorme, que le podría haber pasado para que tomara la decisión de unirse a sus enemigos se preguntaba mientras en la cara de ella, se asomaba una sonrisa.

- Creo que estoy delirando –

- ¿Por qué? – interrogo

- Por que tus manos me cosquillean en la espalda y tus ojos dicen que quieres besarme – dijo divertida, tambaleando la cabeza de vez en cuando

- ¿Ah si? –

- Si, y…si no supiera… que eres Malfoy, estaría…segura de ello –

- Tal vez – dijo él haciendo que la castaña suspirara, al decir esas palabras sintió su aliento en su boca, muy cerca, quizás demasiado, estaba aturdida, no sabia si esto fuera real, debía ser una pesadilla, pero… _¿En las pesadillas una se siente así de cómoda?_

* * *

- No sé me ocurre nada – dijo una chica rubia frente a una retrato de unas hadas

- Lo siento, sin contraseña, no pasas – dijo suavemente el hada

- Es que vamos a celebrarle el cumpleaños a Hermione, no podrías hacer una excepción –

- Podría, pero es mi cargo el que esta en juego, lo siento mucho señorita –

- ¿Si toco la puerta se escuchará dentro? – pregunto Luna

- Si, inténtalo – Susurro al viento se traslado a una esquina del retrato y permitió que la chica que despedía paz, diera toques a la puerta

Luna espero pacientemente a alguna reacción de adentro, tal vez si otro hubiera sido el que esperaba, ya se habría largado, cada dos minutos la rubia daba pequeños toquecitos, no quería arruinar el lienzo de las hadas, por eso tocaba despacio.

Cuando toco por enésima vez, sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, se sobresalto y reprimió un gritito, giro y contemplo los ojos cafés de un chico.

- No saldrán – dijo él – no si tocas así

- Es que no quiero arruinar el lienzo – dijo calmada la chica

- Claro – le tendió un libro – si Hermione sale, se lo puedes entregar…eh

- Lovegood, Luna

- Nott Theodore, bien, gracias, y…trata mas fuerte, te harás vieja si sigues así – le sonrió y se marcho

La chica miro el libro y sonrió, era el compañero de estudio de su amiga, antes lo había visto por los corredores pero jamás le miro los ojos, los tenia bonitos, mamá le decía que los ojos son la puerta al alma, que razón tenía ella, "_Luna",_ si solo hubiese vivido mas, _"¿Luna estas bien?,_ era tan sabia, _¿Luna me oyes?, _le enseño tantas cosas…

- ¿Luna, aun estas con nosotros? – dijo una voz zarandeándola, sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Si, no sale – dijo aun distraída

- ¿Y la contraseña? – pregunto Ron

- No la sé –

- ¿Qué haremos? – farfullo Harry

- He tocado la puerta con la esperanza de que salga – musito la chica dando otros tres golpecitos mas

- Hay Luna, saldrá mañana si tocas así, es hora del almuerzo y debemos avisarle para que no planee nada – Ron la quito de la puerta – así se hace – el pelirrojo aporreo la puerta ante los atónitos ojos de susurro al viento y de unas cuantas hadas mas que salían de los árboles escandalizadas.

* * *

- ¿Estas…jugando…conmigo? – bufo Hermione logrando mantener los ojos abiertos

- ¿Y que pasa si juego? – rebatió Malfoy

- Tú no eres así, no me tocarías ni para humillarme – dijo decidida

- No me conoces, soy capaz de muchas cosas y también…-

¡PUM…PUM…PUM!, se oyeron golpes en la puerta de la sala común, cortando el discurso de la serpiente justo donde debía, los dos giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta del baño, como si con ese gesto pudieran espantar a quien molestaba, los golpes seguían y pronto un _"Hermione"_ resonó en el lugar, era Ron, estaba loco si pretendía que ella saliera estando tan cómoda como ahora, bufo molesta, y regreso su cara hacia el frente, captando una media sonrisa del rubio.

- ¿Y a ti que? – pregunto molesta

- Estas en problemas Granger – siseo gustoso

- ¿Por qué? –

- ¿Qué pasaría si bajara y los dejase entrar?, tendrías que explicar muchas cosas –

- No – dijo sonriendo también – no explico nada, porque allá afuera no esta el señor, quien es al único que debo rendirle cuenta, además, por mí que se hagan viejos esperando

- Preguntarán de todas formas –

- Pues tú les explicaras –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Malfoy confundido

- Dime, como les explicas a mis amigos, una vez que me vean, que estoy empapada al igual que tu, y que estoy tirada semi-inconciente en la bañera –

- Jugada sucia, al igual que tu Granger – bufo molesto el rubio

Ella sonrió por un momento antes de sentir que la puerta se venia abajo, o eso pensó, el ruido taladró su cabeza dolorosamente, se tapo los oídos con las manos, comenzando a marearse nuevamente.

- Bien, ya basta de ser niñera, iré a golpear a tus inútiles amigos – la soltó haciendo que la castaña resbalara por la pared al frío suelo – ahora te las arreglas solita

Lo miro molesta y con una elegancia increíble para su condición, se levanto y dio el agua caliente, moderando la temperatura, llevo sus manos hacia el mojado pantalón y le miro con arrogancia

- ¿No ibas a patear traseros? – rugió para que saliera

- Estupida – dijo antes de salir con un portazo atroz

Lentamente se saco toda prenda que la cubría, en su tobillo estaba su varita afirmada, enseñanza de Lestrange en terreno seguro, si era peligroso debía llevarla en el antebrazo, la saco con rapidez y hechizo su ropa para que desapareciera, se quemara, o quien sabe que, el punto es que había desaparecido, con una paciencia absoluta, se lavo el cabello, su cuerpo y dejo el agua correr por su brazo izquierdo, donde ahora solo se veía el ojo de la serpiente.

Corto el agua y salio de la tina sin premura, tomo una de las toallas del lugar y limpio el vapor del espejo frente a ella, le asusto lo que vio, sus ojeras habían crecido bastante, dejo la toalla a un lado y se observo completa, estaba mas delgada, y sus cicatriz en su costilla relucía mas que antes, el color de su piel seguía siendo el mismo, sano y suave, no blanca pero tampoco morena, tostada podría ser.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ahí frente a ella, estaba alguien completamente desconocido, ya ni recordaba cuando gano esas curvas, no recordaba cuando sus senos habían crecido, tal vez por eso el sujetador le apretaba tanto, no recordaba haber crecido esos centímetros, ni que su cabello estuviese tan largo, era como si se hubiese detenido su mente dos años atrás, pero su cuerpo no lo hizo. Tomo su cabello en una cola, y suspiro dejando caer los brazos, sin intensiones de moverse.

* * *

- ¿Qué os pasa? – grito Draco asomando su humanidad por el retrato

- Buscamos a Hermione – dijo Luna delicadamente

- ¿Qué no os basta golpear como condenados para intuir que si no sale es porque no esta? –

- No esta en ningún otro lugar Malfoy – rugió el pelirrojo

- Mira comadreja, si perdiste el paradero de tu futura esposa no es mi problema –

- ¿Podemos entrar? – pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido

- No – contesto rotundamente

- ¿Desde cuando te bañas con ropa Malfoy? – rebatió el pelinegro

- Desde que Weasley se tira a la patética de Brown y tú a la comadreja menor – respondió con una sonrisa

- Hijo de la…- dijeron los muchachos siendo interrumpidos por Luna

- Nott le envía esto a Hermione – le sonrió – y esto – saco un papel de su bolsillo y de su cabello una pluma, escribió unas cuantas palabras, doblo el papel y se lo entrego – es de mi parte, puedes dejarlo en la mesa si no quieres dárselo, ella sabrá, y lamento molestarte en tu ducha vestido

Sonrió por última vez y miro a los chicos, susurro un _"Iré a ayudar a Ginny con lo del cumpleaños"_ y ensoñadora como siempre, se fue.

- Si que le falla – dijo Malfoy mirándola caminar y recibiendo asentimientos de cabeza de los demás

- No cambies el tema, sé que Hermione esta aquí, debe estarlo – bufo Ron molesto por confraternizar con el enemigo – déjanos pasar

- Tu querida empollona no esta, y aunque estuviera no los dejaré pasar, esta sala es de los premios anuales, son dos, y uno solo esta aquí, y no pienso concederles el paso, asi que ve a buscar en la tierra o debajo de las mesas por si la encuentras, y no molestes mas

- Jodete – le grito Ron

- Jodete tu pobretón, o no mejor, jodete a Brown, y aprovechas de invitar a cara-rajada y a tu hermana, así comparten en familia

Dicho esto les cerro la puerta en las narices, haciendo que se tragaran sus reproches e indignados se fueran del lugar.

- ¿Como crees que lo supo? – pregunto Ron ya mas calmado

- Ron lo lamento, pero Lavender no tiene precisamente lo que llaman discreción – respondió el moreno

- Rayos – dijo pensativo - ¿Por qué habrá dicho algo de ti y mi hermana? De seguro eso lo invento, ¿no es cierto Harry? –

- Cierto – respondió Harry tocándose el cuello disimuladamente, de seguro lo descuartizaban

* * *

Que bien se sentía cerrarles la puerta en la cara a esos idiotas, lo disfruto, de una manera burda pero diversión al fin, se volteo pensando en si dejar el libro en la mesa de la sala o llevárselo a la habitación, todo con ella era confuso, aun seguía en su cabeza ese estupido "_Tal vez"_, que diría su padre, ayudando a una sangre sucia.

Algo llamo de pronto la atención del muchacho, no era visible, sino mas bien era un olor, vainilla, a eso olía la sala común, agudizo su oído para escuchar algún ruido, la ducha estaba cerrada, de seguro la come libros se había ido a su cuarto, decidió subir a tirarle el libro por la cabeza, por muy enferma que estuviera no dejaba de ser una insoportable.

Subió molesto por nada a la habitación de la chica, sorprendiéndose de que la puerta estuviera tal cual la dejo al salir con ella en brazos, frunció el ceño y se dirigió al baño, no escucho nada, estiro su mano para abrir la puerta pero esta no alcanzo a tocar la madera cuando lentamente se abrió unos centímetros,

Allí frente a él, estaba la desabrida de Granger, que de malo no tenia nada, la espalda le daba a la puerta dejándolo ver por la rendija sus largas piernas, su espalda y su…_"Que demonios estoy haciendo, espiando a Granger…vete Draco vete"_ se decía mentalmente pero ninguna orden llego a sus piernas, en cambio siguió observándola moverse, ella tomo su cabello en una cola, dejando ver sus hombros, para luego dejar caer sus brazos como si pesaran una enormidad, el chico miro hacia el frente de ella y en el espejo pudo ver la cara afligida que tenia.

Él se llevo una mano al cabello revolviéndolo silenciosamente, regreso sus ojos a la castaña y ahogo un gemido al notar sus senos, perfectos…pensó, se volteo furioso, arrojo el libro a la habitación de ella, para luego ir a la suya cerrando la puerta estruendosamente, apoyo su espalda en ella y resbalo despacio al suelo.

- Traidor – murmuro el Slytherin mirando una abultada parte de su anatomía.

* * *

_Besitos y ya va ardiendo la cosa._

_Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad._


	7. Cáp 7

_Sigo subiendo, espero que vaya bien._

_Besitos.__Hermione:_

* * *

_La publicación esta hecha, mi padre te mandará una copia vía lechuza, y quedo lejos de los Nargles, como prometí. Estaré con Ginny en la sala común de Gryffindor, te esperamos a las 16:30 hrs. Por favor ve._

_Luna._

Termino de leer la carta que estaba tirada, o arrojada, en el suelo de su habitación junto con el libro que Nott se había llevado, ahora ella estaba completamente vestida, sentada en su tocador tratando de cepillar su rebelde cabello, por supuesto sin lograr un eficiente resultado.

Después de que salio del baño, no había visto a Malfoy, ese portazo que escucho debía haber sido de él, lo que le intrigaba a la castaña era el hecho que cuando toco a su puerta para… ¿Agradecer? Si, eso puede ser, solo recibió un gruñido de su parte.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación, para sacar ese odioso olor a tierra, tomo un suéter y se encamino hacia las escaleras. Pudo notar que la puerta de él aun estaba cerrada, le descolocaba de sobremanera lo que había pasado hace unas horas, miro el reloj de la sala, las 16:00 hrs., iba con suficiente tiempo, su cerebro aun estaba medio sedado y coordinar sus pies le estaba costando un trabajo enorme.

Salio de la sala de los premios anuales, pensando en la nota de su amiga Luna, claro que quería verla a ella, el problema es que quería solo verle a ella, Ginny era simpática y una gran compañía, pero insistía en rellenar todos los silencios que sucedían en una conversación, no como con Luna, podrían estar horas sin hablar pero aun así entenderse. Y que hablar de Ron y Harry, para lo único que la necesitaban era para que les ayudara con los deberes, si hasta le habían sugerido que les diera la contraseña de su sala para ir a preguntarle si es que tenían alguna duda, claro, para eso servia, para escuchar y ser ignorada. Malditos amigos, si por lo menos preguntaran, si por lo menos le dieran un abrazo para transmitirle apoyo, si por lo menos vieran la tristeza que embargaba sus ojos, quizás, y solo quizás, habría tomado otra salida.

- Herms – grito una voz delante de ella – que bien que llegaste

- (_Si, Ron, yo estoy bien ¿y tu? Perfecto_) Claro – murmuro

- Pensamos que no vendrías – dijo Harry, la castaña abrió la boca para responder pero el pelinegro siguió con su discurso – El mal nacido de Malfoy no nos permitió entrar, estamos seguros que estabas adentro

- No – respondió ella, ingresando por el retrato

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron los dos a la vez

- No estaba ahí, estaba con…Nott – dijo rápidamente, _"Demonios, estoy defendiendo a Malfoy, ¿Por qué?"_

- ¿Qué hacías con él? – Interrogo bruscamente Ron – Es una serpiente

- Gracias Ron – dijo deteniéndose en su antigua butaca, tres semanas sin sentarse en ella – Lo sé, se que es una serpiente desde que tome la clase de Aritmancia

- ¿Son compañeros? – dijo Harry aturdido, no recordaba que lo mencionara

- Si, y trabajamos juntos desde el inicio de clases, trabajo de dos, y él es mi pareja – dijo cansinamente, mirando a sus amigos que al pronunciar la palabra _"Pareja"_, se estremecieron

- Ah – musitaron los muchachos, un poco confundidos

- Hermione – grito Ginny bajando del dormitorio de los muchachos – llegaste, perfecto

- Hola Gin – respondió abrazando a su amiga, es que si algo bueno tenia la pelirroja era su olor, el mismo de la madriguera, y eso la tranquilizaba – hola Luna

- Hola, lo recibiste – dijo la aludida a mitad de las escaleras

- Si y gracias por los regalos, son preciosos – todos la quedaron mirando – mira – murmuro y apunto a sus jeans, en su pierna derecha, estaba el prendedor de mariposa – me faltan tres capítulos para terminar el libro – sonrió sinceramente – al dibujo le aplique un hechizo amplificador y ahora ocupa una pared de mi habitación – y era cierto

- OH – se sorprendió la rubia - pues tendré que verlo algún día

- Claro –

- Bien, Herms – dijo la pelirroja – te tenemos una sorpresa

Pronto se puso en su espalda y tapo sus ojos con una tela negra, lamentablemente para los demás, a Hermione no le gustaban las sorpresas y cuando le hicieron subir las escaleras, sintió que todos entraban y cerraban la puerta, le quitaron la venda y un grito de _"Sorpresa"_ masivo, se obligó a sonreír

- Vaya, no me lo esperaba – dijo forzando aun mas la sonrisa _"De hecho lo esperaba, pero ayer"_ pensó

La habitación de los chicos estaba modestamente arreglada, las camas las pusieron en posiciones raras, como para asientos, juntaron los baúles de los chicos para improvisar una mesa con mantel rojo, muchos bocadillos estaban puestos elegantemente y unas orejas sobresalían a un lado…pendón ¿Orejas?

- Señorita Hermione – dijo una chillada voz – feliz Cumpleaños

- Dobby – la castaña se le acerco – gracias

- Un regalo para la señorita – le paso una caja

- No debiste molestare – lo tomo – esta helado ¿Qué es?

- Dobby no puede salir del castillo para obsequiar algo digno de usted – se entristeció – pero Dobby pensó que seria delicioso regalarle lo que mas le gusta

- No me digas…- musito sin terminar la oración, abrió un poco la tapa de la caja y rió contenta – gracias, gracias, gracias, es perfecto

- ¿En serio le gusta a la señorita? – pregunto el elfo con los ojos vidriosos

- Es el regalo mas delicioso que me han hecho nunca – dijo sincera la castaña

- Dobby se alegra, dobby le puso un encantamiento congelador, en cuanto lo destape la primera vez se ira el hechizo –

- Bien pensado – le felicito dejando la caja tapada a un lado

- Debo irme señorita, Dobby debe trabajar – se inclino y con un "_Poop_" desapareció

- ¿Qué te dio Hermione? – pregunto Neville

- Algo francamente delicioso – dijo ella sacándole la lengua

- Ahora, disfrutemos – se escucho a Lavender mientras la música se escuchaba en la habitación

Esa pequeña celebración debía ser para que Hermione la pasase bien, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba su ceño se fruncía cada vez mas, cervezas de mantequilla y whiskey de fuego salían cada poco tiempo, ellos bailaban como si fuera un acontecimiento mas, le entregaron sus regalos fríamente, los cuales guardo en una bolsita que hechizo para que todos pudieran entrar, llevaba dos horas tirada en la cama de Harry sin decir una palabra, con Luna a su lado.

- ¿Qué hacen Parvati y Lavender aquí? – pregunto de lo mas normal, ya que la música amortiguaba su voz

- No lo sé – dijo Luna – ellas se encargaron de las bebidas, creo que se tomaron el privilegio de quedarse

- Me aburro – susurro con un puchero

- Bebamos – sonrió la rubia

- ¿Qué? –

- Eso, es tu fiesta, y no la estas disfrutando, tal vez si bebemos dejes de mirar todo lo que esta malo

- Cierto, pero yo no bebo Luna – la castaña miro a su amiga, que ya tenia dos cervezas en la mano

- No bebes – repitió la chica tomando un sorbo – yo tampoco

- Cierto – Hermione tomo un gran sorbo de su cerveza y rió recordando que hace dos años, cuando aun eran demasiado niñas, la castaña fue a casa de Luna, su padre salio y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que beber, terminando con un dolor enorme de cabeza, como si les hubieran enterrado un hacha

- Vaya vaya, veo que han decidido divertirse – rió la pelirroja arrojándose a los pies de la cama

- No bebemos – dijeron las chicas al unísono

- Yo tampoco – dijo Ginny tomando un sorbo de su botella

La cama de Harry, después de una hora olía a tres cosas, primero a cerveza de mantequilla, segundo a whiskey de fuego y tercero a una rara mezcla, entre los perfumes de las tres chicas. En algún momento entre su tercera y cuarta botella, la castaña se dio cuenta de que, aparte de Luna, había mas colores que los de Gryffindor, bastantes Ravenclaw y unos cuantos Hufflepuff.

- Solo faltan las serpientes – dijo la pelirroja llamando su atención – así esta mejor

- Yo creo – respondió la castaña con dificultad – que Nott debiera estar aquí

- ¿Nott? –

- Si, aparte de Luna, él fue el único que recordó mi cumpleaños numero quince – dijo divertida

- Si claro, todas queremos quedarnos en los quince – rió Ginny - ¿y que te obsequio él?

- Esto – dijo Hermione sacando el collar

- Es precioso – murmuraron las otras dos

- Lo sé –

La fiesta siguió de lo mas normal, Harry fue a raptar a Ginny unas cuantas veces, las mismas que la pelirroja después de unos bailes se encargaba de escabullirse y regresar con Whiskey, estaban ebrias, o por lo menos Luna y Ginny lo estaban, bueno, las tres lo estaban pero la castaña lo disimulaba bien.

Rieron cuando ya cerca de las ocho, y la diversión no disminuía en nada, llego un vociferador de parte de los gemelos diciendo que eran traidores por no invitar, junto con un precioso pantalón negro entallado al final, que Hermione había visto en un catalogo, _"Si hasta ellos entendían sus gustos"_.

Las nueve en punto, poco a poco las chicas se burlaban de las parejas que creían salir desapercibidas, al otro día sería domingo, podían seguir, nadie se había percatado de nada, un rato después, luego que Dean y Seamos se fueran con Parvati y otra chica de cara borrosa, o era la vista de la castaña, los que quedaron se hicieron un espacio con las chicas juntando otra cama.

- La noche es joven, les parece que juguemos – dijo Lavender

- ¿Qué tipo de juego? – pregunto Ginny fulminándola con la mirada

- Verás – Lavender saco una caja debajo de una cama y la puso en medio – uno por uno sacará una tarjeta, en ella hay una pregunta, se lee mentalmente y se decide a quien preguntar, deben elegir entre responder o un castigo antes de formular la pregunta

- Pero podemos mentir – dijo Neville nervioso

- Bueno, para eso tengo esto – saco una botellita con un liquido transparente

- Veritaserum – dijo la castaña

- Correcto, mi padre la consigue, y como sabe que me gusta este juego, me la dio

- Eso es ilegal – le reprocho Ginny

- Merlín Ginny, ya te pareces a Hermione – rió Lavender - ¿Y?

- Está bien – se escucho de la cabecera de una cama

- Hermione…-

- No tengo nada que esconder, ¿ustedes? – farfullo con instintos asesinos dirigidos a Lavender-rubia-tonta-Brown

- No- respondieron los demás

- Perfecto – siseo Lavender, lo tenia todo planeado, el golpe maestro para decirle a Hermione que Ron era suyo y de nadie mas

- Como soy la cumpleañera, yo empiezo – Hermione saco una tarjeta y la leyó para si _"¿Serias infiel?_ Que pregunta mas boba, pensó – ahora, tomen el liquido

Verifico que todos lo bebieran sin trampas y tomo el último sorbo dejando una dosis en la botella, guardándola en el pantalón, miro a los demás y se arremangó el suéter hasta los codos, rozando e izquierdo se percato de algo terrible _"Demonios que hice"_ se maldijo, no pensó en la posibilidad que se descubriera que jugaba a los dos bandos.

- Bien – se tranquilizo – Harry, ¿verdad o castigo?

- Eh…yo – tartamudeo el chico – verdad

- ¿Le serias infiel a Ginny? – pregunto la castaña con una risa, ya sabia la respuesta

- Jamás – respondió seguro besándole la mejilla a su novia – Mi turno

- Mm…- murmuro pensativo – Neville ¿Verdad o castigo?

- Verdad – grito incomodo

- Relájate – sugirió Harry - ¿El nombre de la chica que te gusta?

- Paula – respondió sonrojándose

- La del curso de Luna – grito Hermione con una risita – es hermosa e inteligente, buena elección

- Gracias – sonrió él y saco una tarjeta mientras los demás seguían bebiendo – Ginny, ¿verdad o castigo?

- Castigo – dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos - ¿Qué? – Pregunto – hay cosas que no quiero que se sepan – dijo mirando de re ojo a Harry, quien comprendió a lo que se refería

- Bien – Lavender saco unas tarjetas mas pequeñas que las otras – revuélvelas sin verlas, y escoge una al azar, ese será tu castigo

- Bien – Ginny hizo lo que la estupida le dijo, y saco una pegando una carcajada – No haré esto, es…ridículo

- ¿Qué es? – interrogaron los demás y la chica la puso para que todos leyeran "_Hechizo de color, deberás usarlo y tu cabello se quedará por una hora del color que mas odies"_

- Es solo una hora – murmuro Luna

- Cierto – aceptaron todos

- Hermione – dijo la pelirroja resignada – por favor, se tu la de los honores

- Con medio gusto – respondió lanzado el hechizo y ahogando un gritito – Es negro

- ¿Qué? – Grito la aludida mirándose el ahora largo cabello negro – igual al de esa Zorra

- Te ves…- comenzó Harry

- Ni una palabra Potter – amenazo Ginny tomando su cabello en un tomate – Mi turno, Lavender, ¿verdad o castigo?

- Verdad –

- ¿Eres virgen? –

- No – respondió ella tapándose la boca con las manos

- Perfecto – rió Ginny – tu turno

- Bien – dijo aun roja de vergüenza – Hermione, ya sabes

- Verdad-

- ¿Cantidad de chicos y nombres de los que has besado? – Leyó lavender la tarjeta con una sonrisa – pero si ya lo sabemos, uno y su nombre Viktor – dijo con cizaña

- No – dijo la castaña divertida – verdad en parte

- ¿A quien mas has besado? – pregunto Ron

- En tercero a Oliver, en cuarto a Viktor y hace poco a Nott – respondió

- ¿Oliver…Oliver Wood? – formulo lavender con la boca abierta "_Que le entre una mosca por favor"_ pidió Hermione y Ginny en silencio

- Si, él – dijo como si fuese de lo mas normal – Mi turno, Luna

- Verdad – sonrió la rubia

- ¿Nombre de tu ex Novio? – pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta

- Marcelo –

- ¿Tuviste novio? – interrumpió la pelirroja/pelinegra

- Si, pero hace años, pregunta maliciosa Hermione – dijo tirándole un cojín – cuando estaba en primero, vivía cerca mío, solo éramos niños – dijo tiernamente – mi turno – saco una tarjeta – Ron

- Verdad –

- ¿Eres virgen y si no lo eres con quien la perdiste? – pregunto ceñuda – que pregunta mas rara

Ron se puso rojo, apretaba los labios tratando de que no se le escapara la respuesta, no en frente de su Hermione, Lavender a su lado sonreía ampliamente, y por primera vez el pelirrojo descubrió en seguida de que iba el juego.

- Responde – exigió Ginny sin intuir que quedaría la escoba

- No – dijo bebiendo, imitando a los demás que en el transcurso del juego habían bebido por lo menos tres cervezas más

- ¿No? – Murmuro la castaña, comenzando a sentir los efectos del Alcohol, se sentía mareada y decepcionada - ¿Con quien? – pregunto no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta

- Lavender – dijo después de unos segundos

- Cerdo – grito Ginny parándose en el acto – así que eso querías arpía – bufo dirigiéndose a su cuñadita – querías que lo digiera a los cuatro vientos

- Por supuesto – respondió levantándose y enfrentando a la pelirroja aun con los efectos de la poción – Ron es mío, y quiero que quede claro

- Serás perra – grito Hermione sorprendiéndolos a todos – que cosa más patética, acostarte con este idiota de hormonas revolucionadas para aferrarlo a ti

- Lo hecho, hecho esta –

- ¿y tu? – Dijo la castaña encima de la cama con gesto amenazador a Ron - ¿Lo disfrutaste?

- Si – respondió él arrepintiéndose de jugar

- ¿La dejaras? –

- No –

- ¿Te volverías a acostar con ella? – pregunto Hermione con un haz de esperanza, y con los ojos llorosos

- Si –

- Perfecto – murmuro aferrando su varita y bajando de la cama

- Hermione espera – grito Ron

- Para que Ron, soy tu amiga y me quedo claro que te fascino acostarte con ella – dijo apuntándola – pero también como amiga te aconsejo que no es buena elección

- ¿Qué insinúas? – rugió Lavender

- ¿Con cuantos te has acostado después de Ronald? – pregunto la castaña con gusto

- Con nadie – respondió cautelosa

- Déjame formular mejor mi pregunta – Hermione se acerco a ella - ¿A cuantos has seducido?

- Dos –

- Lavender – siseo enfadado Ron

- Maldita – grito ella abalanzándose sobre Hermione

La rubia era más alta que Hermione, la pelea, estupida pelea, se veía desigual, todo a favor de Brown, pero cuando las separaron del suelo con sus cabellos revueltos, lavender tenía un labio partido y un ojo lloroso, Hermione en cambio, solo tenía un rasguño horrible, pero disimulado, en su cuello

- Ya basta – le dijo ron a lavender, viendo como esta quería continuar

- Ella empezó – la apunto con el dedo

- Mentira, tú te tiraste sobre ella – grito Ginny

- Tranquila Gin – dijo la castaña, tomando su pelo nuevamente en una cola – déjala que piense lo que quiera, si deseas pelear conmigo sobre un trabajo, sobre los deberes, o si te castigue injustamente, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo – tomo dos cervezas de mantequilla y las metió junto con el pantalón a la bolsita hechizada – pero por un hombre, jamás

- Ron es mío – grito furiosa Lavender tomándolo del brazo

- Ronald puede ser muy novio tuyo – dijo con tristeza – pero la amistad de los dos ni tú la puedes romper, no lo intentes

Se volteo indignada, y mareada, derecho a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, salio dando un portazo que bien podría haber arrancado con la puerta.

- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione – susurró Luna con una triste mirada, aun sin moverse de su asiento.

_................................................................................................................................................................._

Comía enfadado en la sala común de los Premio Anuales, no sabia porque, pero lo estaba, después de solucionar su problema con el "_Traidor"_, siendo interrumpido por la empollona, no había vuelto a verla, sabia que había ido a agradecerle, su corazón Gryffindor se lo exigía, pero a él muy poco le importaba.

Lanzo su plato hacia el fregadero, repitiéndose mentalmente que por él, la sangre sucia podía morir por que no había encontrado algún libro en la biblioteca o por que el pobretón de Weasley se tiraba a Lavender, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que casi paso sin darse cuenta que la puerta se abría con dificultad.

- Madfo – dijo la castaña entrando a tropezones

- ¿Granger? – Pregunto él mirando a ese trapo hecho mujer – que demonios – susurro mirando a la castaña caminar, no sin dificultad, hacia los sillones

- ¿Que midash? – reprocho ella sacando de su bolsa las cervezas de mantequilla – ¿quiedes?

- Estás ebria –

- Que intedigente – dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su botella - ¿Quides o no?

- Dame – bufo el sentándose frente a ella

Después que las botellas se terminaron, la muchacha llamo a Dobby, quien gustosamente, les llevo un arsenal de alcohol de todos los tipos, haciendo con esto, más amena la noche.

- Estash muuuuy ebria Grandger – rió Malfoy

- Shi, tu iguad –

- No, yo tedno clase –

- Shi, clado – esta vez rió ella – grashias

- ¿Co…como? – pregunto el chico

- Pod, cubridme, pod ayudadme, y pod no ser tan idiota como Don

- ¿Don? – dijo el ceñudo

- Si, Donald Weasdey –

- Jaja, el podretón, jamás sedia como ese troll sin tadto – aclaro

- Ciedto, trod sin tadto, es un madito taidor, es un imbecid, aduino mi cumpeaños –

- Tu cumpleaños – susurro él sin torpezas

- Shi, se acodsto con la zorra de Lavender – chillo furiosa

- Pero eso eda obvio Granger – le quito la botella de la boca – ya has bebido lo suficiente

- Déjame, tad vez, si sigo tomando, me ahogue y mueda – dijo con los ojos llorosos

- ¿Tanto te gusta? – pregunto furioso

- No – respondió sorprendiéndose así misma – Woo

- ¿Qué? –

- No me gusta tanto Ron – rió – es que, Lavender nos dio para jugar, veritaserum, y aun no se quita el efecto

- ¿En serio? –

- Si –

- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto con malicia

- Te encuentro atractivo, pero no me gustas – respondió con cara de terror

- Genial – rió orgulloso - ¿eres virgen?

- Por supuesto – se tapo la boca – ya basta – dijo y se levanto a su habitación aun mareada, pero conciente de que debía mantener los labios cerrados

- ¿Te gusto Potter en algún momento? – pregunto Malfoy caminando tras ella

- En segundo

- ¿Con quien te has besado? – puso su pie para troncar la puerta que ella cerraba

- Con Oliver, Krum y Nott – dijo mientras él lograba pasar por la puerta

- Vaya, te besaste con una serpiente – siseo con acido - ¿Quién besa mejor?

- Oliver – no lo soporto mas – ya no mas por favor

- ¿Te gusta Nott? –

- No, solo es un amigo, deja de torturarme

Él se callo pensando que mas decir para hacerle la vida imposible a la sangre sucia

- ¿Qué pretendes con unirte a los mortifagos?

- Quiero ser más fuerte

- ¿Quién te entreno?

- Lestrange

- ¿Hace cuanto?

- Todo el verano, YA BASTA – grito arrojándose en su cama y tapándose con la almohada

- No seas niña – dijo tratando de quitarle la almohada – Granger, dámela

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – Le espeto duramente - ¿Humillarme? – pregunto haciendo que él cayera de rodillas en la cama, en la misma posición de ella, frente a frente

- ¿Te duele?

- Mucho, cada vez que me dices sangre sucia o cada vez que me molestas por lo que sea, nada esta bien para ti, en tus ojos soy una asquerosa – se sincero con los ojos llorosos

- No llores –

- No puedo no hacerlo, en verdad…me lastima –

- Yo…- comenzó a decir él

- No, es injusto, tú puedes mentir, yo no – susurro

- Yo no tengo Veritaserum Granger, si tuviera, lo tomaría y…hablaríamos, si es que eso estamos haciendo

- Pues yo si – dijo ella recordando y sacando la botellita, con una amplia sonrisa – te atreves ¿O eres cobarde?

_........................................................................................................................................................_

_¿Lo tomará o no lo tomará?, veremos, lo subo enseguida._

_Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad._


	8. Cáp 8

_Aquí está el siguiente, subo más después._

_A leer._

* * *

- Será maldita – susurro caminando por los pasillos hecha una furia, ya era tarde pero si estaba más de unos minutos en la sala común, dejaría sin pelo a esa estupida, así que prefirió salir a dejar a su amiga

- Un desastre – dijo la rubia

- Lo sé Luna – gimió Ginny con cólera – no puedo creer que haya utilizado este día tan especial a su favor, ¿Qué acaso no tiene cerebro?

- Todos tenemos Gin, solo que algunos no lo utilizan –

- Cierto –

Siguieron el camino en silencio, Luna pensando en que no debería beber mas, y Ginny en que Hermione le había dado su merecido a esa tonta, giraron en una esquina y se detuvieron

- Hasta aquí esta bien Gin – dijo Luna con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo – suspiro - ¿Vamos a ver mañana a Hermione?

- Si, ¿Crees que siga bebiendo? – preguntó

- Si fuera yo – dijo pensativa – estaría ahogándome en alcohol

- Ajá –

Se despidieron lamentando la supuesta fiesta de la tarde, si desde ya no deberían haber invitado a Lavender, pero la verdad ninguna de las dos recordaba haberla invitado, todo había resultado en desastre, Ron si era gilipollas, mira que meterse con ella, queriendo a Hermione, ¿Por qué si la quería verdad?

_................................................................................................................................................................._

- ¿De donde sacaste eso Granger? – dijo un poco asustado

- Lo guarde, era de la zorra de Lavender – respondió divertida - ¿Te atreves?

- Granger, era solo una forma de decir – se corrigió

- Ya, tienes miedo – rió

- No, un Malfoy no le teme a nada, ni a nadie – siseó

- Entonces bebe – le estiro la botella

- No es una buena idea – dijo levantándose de la cama

- No huyas –

- No lo hago, estas ebria y esta es una estupidez – se acerco y abrió la puerta

- Tu también estas ebrio, ¿Qué escondes? – le siguió por el pasillo

- Nada – dijo él sentándose en el sillón de la sala

- Entonces toma – volvió a estirarle la botella

- No – bufo

- No me obligues Malfoy – amenazo la castaña

- No lo harías, además lo efectos de la tuya deben estar pasando –

- Tomaré un poco mas, si tú lo haces primero – ofreció

- Déjame pensarlo Granger – tomo su barbilla en un gesto pensativo – NO

- Bien, tu lo has decidido así – dijo la chica caminando hacia él

Se sentó de horcajadas en sus piernas dejando al rubio totalmente congelado, bajo su cara hasta la altura de los ojos de él, sonrió de una forma seductora, o eso pensó el rubio, y justo cuando el abrió la boca para gritarle que se quitara, que no le tocara, la castaña vertió un poco del contenido de la poción en la boca de Malfoy, tapándosela rápidamente con una mano, para que no la escupiera.

Él comenzó a removerse debajo de la castaña, tratando de quitar la mano de su boca, sentía el liquido moverse, pero no estaba dispuesto a tragarlo, y en alguna parte de ese forcejeo, comprendió, que bebido hasta Granger era mas fuerte que él, ya que por mas que hacia, no podía quitarla de encima, y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de ella riera.

- Tómalo Malfoy – dijo sin contener la risa – no me hagas enfadar

Gruño como toda respuesta, no podía creer que ella se atreviera a reírse de él, ¿Quién se creía?, ya vería, le daría su merecido y no se tomaría el maldito liquido. Con toda su fuerza, empujó hacia delante, haciendo que la castaña cayera al piso, pero lo que no previo, fue el hecho de que ella se lo llevara con él, y por el golpe de su pecho con el de ella, perdiera el aire y lamentablemente tratando de tomar aire haya ingerido el veritaserum.

- Gané – rió la castaña divertida

Miro la cara de Malfoy, y en ella pensó encontrar rabia, instintos asesinos, furia, rabia ¿Ya lo había dicho?, pero jamás una mueca-sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que él ponía cuando atrapaba a un ratón, o cuando lograba fastidiar a alguien sin recibir su merecido.

- ¿Qué…? – formulo pero una pequeña botella se introdujo en sus labios y sintió el liquido tratar de ser ingerido

- Se buena Granger – siseo él aun arriba de ella – este era el trato

La castaña negó con la cabeza e intento sotar el líquido, pero él tapo su boca, tal como ella lo había hecho y después de un "_No juegues con el hielo, que también quema"_ susurrado por el Slytherin, le tapo con dos dedos la nariz, cortándole la respiración sin previo aviso.

No podía aguantar mas, a lo máximo un minuto y medio, pero el imbecil este estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la noche ahí, sin dar tregua, y cuando sus pulmones punzaron por oxigeno, a regañadientes trago el liquido.

- Bien Granger, obediente como siempre – dijo Malfoy quitándole la mano

- Idiota – susurro ella, tosiendo un poco – ahora quítate ¿O es que te gusta estar ahí?

- De hecho, es cómodo – respondió quitándose como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero

- ¿En serio? – interrogo ella, levantándose con dificultad

- Si – respondió enfadado – Bien, somos sinceramente patéticos, si vamos a estar con esto por unas horas, aprovechémoslo

- Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo – se volvió hacia la chimenea y la prendió – debería haberse prendido a las diez

- Granger, son las diez – siseo él sentado en el sillón – si te hubieras demorado unos segundos, hubiese prendido sola

- ¿Te gusta fastidiar siempre? – rugió ella desde la cocina

- Es mi segundo deporte favorito – dijo con simpleza

- Bien, ¿Te parece que hagamos una pregunta cada uno? – sugirió apareciendo con dos cucharas

- Granger, esto es extraño –

- Si lo sé, pero recuerda lo que dijo el señor en cuanto acabo la reunión, trabajaremos juntos, esta claro que no seremos amigos, pero lo cortés no quita lo valiente – le entrego una cuchara

- Cierto, y ni pienses que dejaré de molestarte – aclaro rápidamente

- No espero nada de ti – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Para que quiero una cuchara? ¿Para lanzártela si te sobrepasas conmigo? – se burlo

- Ni lo sueñes Malfoy – dijo con el ceño fruncido – es para el helado

- ¿Helado, a estas horas? –

- ¿Algún problema? – le miro con agresividad – Mira Malfoy, ayer era mi cumpleaños, solo dos personas me saludaron, mis amigos nada, hoy me hacen una fiesta que resulto en desastre, estoy aun ebria, pero no tanto para verte doble, eso seria una tortura, Ron se revuelca con Lavender y gracias a esta poción me doy cuenta que si me duele lo de Ron, pero no mas que los demás me ignoren, estoy deprimida, y el helado es como un sedante, así que déjame, es mi helado, mío, mío, si no quieres, me lo como sola – farfullo casi sin respiración

- ¿De que es? – pregunto el chico anonadado

- De menta, y espero tenga chispas de chocolate – respondió ya mas tranquila

- Venga dame – observo como la chica movía su varita y de su habitación bajaba una caja de moño Horrible - ¿El helado viene encaja?

- El helado esta dentro, en un pote grande – dijo y pego un gritito – y tiene chispas

- Genial – dijo con su mejor mueca-sonrisa fingida

- Bien – dijo ella con helado en la boca – empieza tú, ya que fue mi idea

- Antes – susurro un _Dobby_ y el elfo apareció – Dobby, más alcohol

- ¿Seguirás bebiendo? – dijo ella con los ojos abiertos

- Para ti tu sedante es el helado, para mi el licor – dijo sin mirarla – licor de elfos

- OH señor Malfoy, esta seguro –

- Mi paladar es fino, y ya lo he arruinado un poco con la cerveza, trae las que puedas, sin una palabra a nadie –

- Claro mi señor –

- Bien, mientras tanto come libros – siseo - ¿Cómo fue que te reclutaste para los mortifagos?

- Fue al término del curso anterior, llegue a mi hogar y así sucedió – respondió triste - ¿Hace cuanto eres parte de ellos?

- Finales de sexto, nos entrenaron todo ese año, es increíble que tú en dos meses hayas entrado – se detuvo y un Poop se escucho – Bien, Dobby déjalas en la mesita

- Si señor - el elfo puso no menos de ocho botellas en la mesita frente a ellos – con permiso señor, señorita

- Dobby, gracias por el helado – dijo ella al elfo, él le dio una reverencia y se marcho

- ¿El te dio el helado? –pregunto

- Si – rió – Detalles de tu primera vez

- Ey, es mi turno – siseo

- Preguntaste lo del helado, ahora responde –

- Tramposa – farfullo por lo bajo – En quinto, en una salida de Hogsmeade

- Dije detalles –

- ¿Los escabrosos y obscenos también? –

- Si

- Fue un desastre, a la chica la había visto un par de veces, era de la escuela, no preguntes nombre porque no recuerdo, ese año salía y me tope con ella, hablamos, una cosa llevo a la otra y antes mucho antes de que yo acabará, ella ya había terminado, y ahí quede, aun con las ganas y con un humor de perro –

- Ouch –

- Si lo sé ¿con quien quieres tu primera vez?

- Sinceramente no lo sé, esas cosas no me importan, tengo otras cosas que hacer que revolcarme por los rincones – dijo sin parar de comer helado, mientras él bebía poco elegante de la botella - ¿Cuántas veces te has metido con Parkinson?

- Ninguna – dijo simple – ella es una amiga, una vez nos besamos pero comprendimos que el cariño era mas de hermanos

- Vaya – se sorprendió

- ¿Eran ciertos los rumores de que Krum te invito a Bulgaria?

- Totalmente ¿te has enamorado? –

- Nunca ¿Has tenido encuentros cercanos con algún chico?

- Si ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que viste a alguien desnuda?

- En la mañana ¿Con quien?

- Con Oliver, en quinto, también en Hogsmeade ¿A quien viste desnuda?

- No quieres saberlo – siseo él mordiéndose la lengua

- Dilo

- A ti –

- ¿Qué? – grito

- Cuando baje a patearle el trasero a tus amiguitos, te vi en el baño – respondió mirando la chimenea

- Creo que el juego termino – dijo ella levantándose y yendo a su habitación

- Espera Granger – la siguió y entro con ella, cerrando la puerta

- Sal de aquí – le espeto furiosa - me has humillado bastante Malfoy

- No era mi intención, no exageres

- Pero me viste

- Si

- Bien, eso es suficiente humillación

- Pues no deberías esconder tu cuerpo

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto confundida

- Yo me largo – dijo acercándose a la puerta

- No – corrió y apoyo su cuerpo en la puerta impidiéndole el paso – dime

- Mira Granger, estás ebria, que si me he dado cuenta, caminas tambaleándote, y no sabes lo que dices

- Cierto, estoy ebria, pero no tanto –

- ¿No tanto? – pregunto para cerciorarse

- No –

"_Negación: etapa de ebriedad avanzada, no recordará nada"_ pensó el chico

- Tienes un buen cuerpo, y apuesto mi fortuna a que ni tu lo sabias

- ¿Lo crees de verdad?

- Granger, estoy tomado y conversando contigo de lo más antinatural, el alcohol y la poción son las culpables, sé que mañana no recordaras esto, así que mejor me voy

La quito de la puerta y salio sin cerrarla, dejo a la castaña a un lado con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisita bien boba.

Se acerco a su cama, decidiendo que lo mejor era dormir, como le gustaría que Luna estuviera con ella, pero era demasiado tarde, _"O tal vez demasiado temprano,_ así que bajo las escaleras en busca de las botellas de Malfoy, si él no se las tomaba, pues ella con lo deprimida que estaba era un tanque sin fondo.

_............................................................................................................................................................_

- No sé que hacer Harry – suspiro un pelirrojo en la sala común

- Merlín, si que la has metido esta vez – le dijo

- Gracias por la palabra de aliento – se mofó Ron

- Ron, es tu culpa, no te apoyaré en esto, pero si puedo decirte que por las palabras de Hermione, ella no te dejará de hablar, es tu amiga –

- Yo quiero que sea algo más –

- Lo sé, a ella también le hubiera gustado –

_..........................................................................................................................................................._

La mataría, si, estaba decidido, se levantaría y tomaría su cuello con las manos hasta que no quedara más aire en sus pulmones.

Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos tratando de dormir, pero en la habitación de al frente parecía que estuvieran mutilando a un gato, era Granger, cantaba, o eso trataba, no sabia como no podía dormir, eran cerca de las once y ella siempre se levantaba temprano. Dando un suspiro de resignación, quito las tapas de encima y solo con un pantalón negro de pijama fue seguro de querer matar a alguien.

Se planto en la puerta de la empollona, estaba abierta, buenos recuerdo aparecieron en su mente relacionados con el baño y esa voz chillona, los despejo de su mente y bruscamente se hizo paso a la habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – pregunto furioso, viendo a Granger encima de su escritorio con una botella en su mano, _"Si que esta deprimida"_ pensó

- Baidad, cantad – respondió inocentemente

_.........................................................................................................................................................._

- Esta todo listo mi señor –

- Perfecto, mañana por la noche, lo quiero a todos en el bosque prohibido –

- En unas semanas esta la salida a Hogsmeade –

- Muy útil, el primer golpe de muchos, avísales –

- Como ordene señor –

_.........................................................................................................................................................._

- Una lechuza – dijo Pansy

- ¿Qué dice la carta? – pregunto Blaise

- Nos quiere mañana en la noche, a todos, y que le avisemos a los que faltan –

- ¿Pensará que somos mensajeros? – siseo el moreno con rabia

- Él no tiene tiempo para decirlo uno por uno, Zabinni –

- Mira Nott, me caes mejor cuando tienes la nariz metida en los libros

- Claro – acepto Nott

- Iré a decirle a esos gorilas – se levanto el moreno

- Crees que… - comenzó Pansy

- Si, atacaremos – completo Nott con un brillo extraño en los ojos

_.........................................................................................................................................................._

- Ahora si que estas completamente ebria Granger –

- Nooo – dijo tratando de enfocarlo – aun dengo musho dato

- No, es tarde y quiero dormir – dijo acercándosele

- Adto ahí vaquedo – dijo poniendo la botella como escudo – da noshe es jo…jov…Temprado...y quiedo seguid bebiendo

- Quedaras inconciente Granger – con un movimiento rápido le quito la botella y con su varita la hizo desaparecer

- No, déjame, no etoy hashiendo na malo

- Basta – grito el

- Me gritadste – dijo con los ojos llorosos

- OH, demonios – se acerco a ella y con cuidado la bajo del mueble – escucha Granger, no querrás que la gente te vea hecha un desastre mañana

- Puesh, no me impodta – se tambaleo y acerco a la cama – diempre, eshpedan de mi, do mejod, Drander esto, Dranger lo otro, me fastidie, no quedo mas, nadie me predunta como estoy, ni como me siendo

- Déjate de pataletas y acuéstate – dijo tomándola de un brazo

- ¿Me encuentrads muyd fea? – pregunto con un puchero, dispuesta a volver a llorar

- No – dijo él

- Pedo me odias -

- Te odio por que eres siempre a mejor, la verdad tu sangre no me interesa

- ¿Me besadías? – pregunto afirmándose de sus hombros

- Granger, no seas cabezota, no sabes con quien te metes – siseo amenazante

- Desponde da predunta –

- Estás ebria – dijo soltandola

Se dirigió a la salida, apretando sus puños, el maldito contacto con Granger le volvía loco, un calor recorrió su espalda cuando ella le pregunto si la basaría, pues claro que lo haría, pero no lo acepto ni en su inconciente, le volvía loco, no podía quedarse quieta, y cada poco rozaba su mano con su desnudo pecho, moriría de un ataque si no salía de ahí, mas le valía a Granger que por su bien no abriera la bocota, si no quería ser placenteramente violada.

- Espeda – escucho a sus espaldas y deseo que no se le ocurriera nada estupido a la chica

- ¿Qué? – espeto con violencia, volteándose

- Ayúdame – dijo con una risita – no puedo – y apunto a sus Jean, le hizo una muestra dándole a entender que no podía desabrocharlos

- Serás suicida mocosa – susurro por lo bajo acercándose a ella

La miro a los ojos, estaba ebria, demasiado como para no sacarse los pantalones, y él chico esperaba que solo fuera eso, los pantalones.

Maldijo cuando sus dedos, torpes por aguantarse las ganas de lanzarla en la cama y hacerla gemir, trataban de abrir sin lograr mucho los pequeños botones. Cuando creía que se volvería loco, de un tiron brusco acerco a la castaña para poder terminar con su tortura, la chica sintió el jalon y apoyo sus manos en los hombros de este para no caer, sentía su cuerpo arder, y necesitaba algo que no sabia bien que era.

- No shabia que no se te daban los botodes – dijo mientras un olor penetraba sus fosas nasales – delicioso

- ¿Qué es delicioso? – dijo el soltando por fin los botones y cerrando los ojos por la ropa interior de la chica, _"Rosa pálido"_

- Ese olor – se acercó al cuello del chico – tu colonia

- Granger – le advirtió el chico, si seguía así no se aguantaría – aléjate

- ¿Qué codonia es? – pregunto sin apartarse ni un poco

- Será "_tu perdición"_ si no te quitas –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto pegando sus caderas haciendo que el muchacho pusiera sus manos en su espalda

- Soy hombre Granger, y te me estas entregando en bandeja aunque no sea tu intención - le susurro en su oreja – no me tientes, que no me detendré

La castaña se sintió poderosa, jamás había incitado a un chico de esa forma, y digámoslo, Oliver, ese día en Hogsmeade, se controlo mas de lo que a la castaña le hubiera gustado, la recorrió con timidez, y cuando ella quiso que tocara mas allá, el se aparto rotundamente diciéndole que la respetaba y quería, que no podía hacerle eso.

- No te detengas – suspiro mirándolo a los ojos

- No sabes lo que has dicho – y como una sentencia de muerte la besó

Un choque recorrió sus cuerpos en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto, la piel era suave en sus bocas, y cuando el chico pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar mas allá, la chica lo cedió contenta. Sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez, pero era como si ya se conociesen, la castaña jamás había sentido eso con un simple beso, su cuerpo cosquilleaba por donde el tenia sus manos, era un beso fuerte, con pasión, casi doloroso, como si quisieran recobrar el tiempo perdido.

Sintió el filo de la cama en su parte trasera, luego sintió el peso de Malfoy encima de ella, era placentero, poso sus manos en la espalda del chico, recorriéndola y enterrándole cada poco las uñas en la piel, él luchaba con el pantalón de ella, que en unos pocos segundo quedo olvidado en el suelo, toco sus piernas, suaves y delicadas, introdujo sus manos en el suéter de ella, y cuando casi llegaba al borde del brasier, un gemido placentero de ella, le devolvió a la realidad.

Ella estaba ebria, era virgen y él su peor enemigo esta encima de ella, besándola como un loco, sin pensar en lo que quería, bueno, si lo quería, y lo deseaba, pero demonios era Granger, una sangre sucia que no debía importarle.

La beso por última vez quitándole el aliento, y se aparto a regañadientes

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Hermione con dificultad

- Nada – respondió el abriendo la puerta

- ¿He hecho algo mal? – pregunto nerviosa

- ¿Mal? – rió incrédulo – No Granger, y como sé que mañana no recordarás esto, aprovecho de decirte que lo haces mas difícil de lo normal

- ¿Difícil? –

- Difícil de tomárselo con calma –

- ¿Pod que padaste? –dijo tomando un almohada

- Por que cuando te haga mía Granger – dijo con una mueca-sonrisa – quiero que lo recuerdes

Salio de la habitación dejando a una castaña enormemente violentada y sorprendida, se dijo a si misma que todo era producto del alcohol y se metió entre las mantas de su cama, antes de dejarse llevarse por los brazos de Morfeo escucho el agua de la ducha correr y un _"Maldición"._

* * *

_Ya avanza la cosa._

_Besos._

_Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad._


	9. Cáp 9

_Capítulo 9, subiré por ahora hasta el decímo._

_A leer._

* * *

Como predijo Malfoy, al otro día la castaña no recordaba absolutamente nada, bueno, solo hasta la parte en que subió a su habitación con un arsenal de licor en las manos, de ahí en adelante, los grillos hacían eco en su cerebro.

Volvió la relación osca entre ellos, nada había cambiado, por lo menos para la chica, ya que cada vez que se insultaban, él le gritaba mirándole los labios, nunca a los ojos, tal vez algún punto en su escote, o ese lunar en el cuello cerca de la oreja, pero nunca a los ojos.

Al siguiente día se presentaron frente al señor oscuro, Granger estaba medio ida, quizás por el dolor de cabeza que aun le afectaba, si hasta cuando sus amigas fueron a verla les pidió que se marcharan. El punto es que al finalizar la reunión Lord Voldemort, converso unos minutos mas a solas con ella, y si el chico hubiese puesto un poco mas de atención se habría percatado de que su señor solo le repetía las instrucciones ya dichas para todos, que ella por andar pensando en asesinar rubias zorras no escuchó.

De ese día, faltaba un mes para su primer ataque, Lucius le había dicho a su hijo que dos propósitos se revelarían en esa fecha, la primera para asustar y causas caos, y la segunda para ver si eran tan leales como decían serlo.

Tiempo después sentado en la sala común de los Premio Anuales, Malfoy observaba a Granger hacer sus deberes, pocas veces hablaban ya que ella se encargaba de ignorarlo olímpicamente, si él chico no la hubiera humillado frente a medio colegio en los pasillos, quizás otro seria el cuento.

- Deja de portarte como una infante – le siseo, logrando con eso solo perdidas de palabras

La chica ni se inmuto, que creía, ¿Qué le hablaría después de sacar a la luz su ropa interior de su bolsillo?, si aun se reían de ella, es que ¿Qué había de malo con su ropa?, era de un color normal y bastante bonitas a su parecer, claro, para ella, los hombres en cambio piensan que una ropa interior adecuada debe ser, sin mucha tela, y mas piel.

Solo quedaba un día para su primer ataque, se sentía nerviosa, sabia que estaba lo suficientemente entrenada para que nadie le opusiera resistencia, pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, ¿Y si aparecía Harry? ¿O alguien de la Orden?, no estaba segura de poder controlarse, no estaba segura de poder atacarlos aunque su misión fuese causar estragos.

Sintió como Malfoy abría la puerta de la sala, escucho voces entrando en la estancia, ¿Acaso debían hacer algo?, "pues claro" recordó, ponerse de acuerdo para mañana, el gran día.

- Huele horrible – picó Blaise mirando a la castaña cuando esta levanto la vista

- Si ya decía yo que deberías bañarte mas seguido – bufo ella con inteligencia, levantándose y sentándose en medio del sillón de dos cuerpos

- ¿Cómo vas ratona? – pregunto Nott desplomándose a un lado de la chica

- Pésimo – susurro

- Vaya – dijo atrayéndola a él y ubicándola entre sus piernas para abrazarla por detrás

- ¿Qué haces tocando a una sangre sucia? – se indigno Blaise

- La toco – miro a la chica y sonrió – y no he muerto ves, de hecho es agradable

- Eres un…- comenzó el moreno

- Basta – grito Pansy – la Granger esta es parte de nosotros, y aunque no me agrade, trabajamos codo a codo, sin peleas este tedio se hace mas corto

- Tiene razón – le concedió la castaña

- Bien, ¿Por donde empezamos? – interrogo Malfoy esperando si sus compañeros mataban a Granger por bocaza, o él mataba a Nott por tocarla con libertad.

Si se ve tan cómoda ahí, el idiota con la barbilla en su hombro y ella con su cabeza ladeada hacia él, y que hablar de sus manos, se las cortaría y lo obligaría a comérselas.

El rubio saco sus pensamientos asesinos fuera del alcance de su mente, trituro con la vista al castaño quien rió por lo bajo, y anoto, no pensar mas en Granger, _"No mas sangre sucia en tu cabeza pura Malfoy"_ se dijo con rudeza.

- ¿Cómo haremos que no nos descubran? – pregunto Pansy sentándose en el apoya brazos al lado de Nott

- ¿Alguna idea? – siguió Nott

- Las sangres sucias primero – bufo el moreno

- ¿Qué tal…- comenzó la chica – que tiremos a Zabinni como cebo? Me parece estupendo

- Graciosa – siseo él

- Si dejarás de fastidiar Zabinni esto sería más sencillo y rápido – chillo Pansy

- Ustedes no tienen problemas, verlos juntos es pan de cada día, deberían andar en constante vigilancia, y por lugares sin mucha concurrencia, en cuanto se escuche el primer golpe, el caos reinará y será fácil escabulliros en la multitud, se cambian y aportan con el ataque, en cuanto a mi…diré que voy a la biblioteca a buscar muchos libros, pero necesito una distracción para Luna, ella seria capaz de acompañarme diez horas seguidas sin chistar – finalizo Hermione

- Me parece bien – dijo Pansy – con Lovegood…pues podríamos, hacerle algo – sugirió

- Como romperle las piernas por ejemplo – añadió Malfoy

- No – grito la castaña – será algo sencillo, nada de quebramientos Malfoy

- Granger, sabes que si ellos llegan a la lucha querrán pelear, no veo el problema – contesto

- Pero es innecesario antes de eso, después, hasta yo atacaré si es preciso – dijo con seguridad

- Entonces… ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ella? – pregunto Nott en su oído

- Le mandaremos una carta, de un viejo amigo que ella tenía, no lo ve hace años, inventaremos que es mago y que por los periódicos y las fotos del ministerio la reconoció, le dirá que la espera en tal parte, en un lugar seguro y nadie llegará, así no será problemas – farfullo con los ojos cerrados

- Bien, decidido, me largo – dijo Blaise levantándose y saliendo de la sala

- Avísales a Crabbe y Goyle – ordenó Malfoy

- No soy un criado – siseo el moreno

- Solo hazlo –

- Tropa de inservibles – farfullo antes de salir

- Que humor de perros – dijeron Theo y Hermione al mismo tiempo

- ¿Draco, puedo hablarte? – susurro Pansy haciendo que el aludido dejará de mirar a la pareja

- Por supuesto ¿Pasa algo? – dijo con real cara de preocupación

- La verdad, si –

- Acompáñame – la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación

- ¿Algo anda mal con ella? – pregunto la castaña tímidamente

- ¿Te importan las serpientes? – inquirió él confuso

- Me importas tú – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa Pansy? – dijo por enésima vez, hacían minutos que ella solo veía hacia la ventana

- Me enamore – soltó de pronto congelando al rubio

- Es imposible – dijo él sin mucho tacto

- ¿Qué? Crees que por ser Parkinson no tengo un corazón, o soy tan despreciable que nadie se fijaría en mí –

- No es eso, sabes que no es así – la tomo de las manos – sabes que nos criaron para no conocer eso

- Lo sé - se lanzo a sus brazos – pero ya lo hice y duele mucho

- Tranquila – dijo peinando su cabello - ¿Alguien mas lo sabe?

- Theo – murmuro sintiendo como él se tensaba - ¿Te desagrada?

- No – respondió

- Pero lo miras como si lo quisieras matar –

- Tal vez –

- ¿Te gusta Granger? –

- Pansy, que boberías dices a veces –

- A Nott le gusta – dijo para comprobar si él chico se volvía a tensar, y lo hizo

- ¿Le gusta?

- La verdad no, solo le agrada, como amiga, como yo

- Claro – dijo mirando al techo - ¿Quién es el chico?

- Es de Ravenclaw

- Por Circe, no podías elegir uno de nuestra casa Pansy – dijo asqueado

- Cuando te enamores, tu corazón no razonará de casas, ya lo verás

- Y no me enamoraré nunca, eso es para los débiles – susurro con expresión dura

- Pues que me maten –

- Realmente te dio fuerte – suspiro

- Creo que si, espero que no – le sonrió

- Quien te entiende muchacha – se encogió de hombros

- Yo sé que tu – le beso la mejilla – Gracias por no gritarme, por no golpearme, por no decir que era una traidora, gracias por estar a mi lado Draquito

- Si no me vuelves a decir Draquito prometo no golpear a tu conquista – rió el rubio

- Hecho – acepto ella abrazando a su amigo de la infancia

Miraron hacia la puerta donde unas extrañas risas se escuchaban

* * *

- Basta…ya…no…puedo – dijo a penas

- Eso te pasa por cabezota – replico sonriendo

- Me…rindo – jadeo

- No señorita, esa no es una opción – rió

- ¿Nott, ya vamos? – pregunto Pansy bajando las escaleras haciendo que la mirara y parase de hacerle cosquillas a la ratona

- Si, creo que ya es tarde – se paro y cogió la mano de la castaña – cuídate, y no te metas en problemas, ya sabes, debes estar en forma para darme hijos sanos

- Claro – respondió ella con la voz entrecortada

- ¿Hijos? – inquirió Pansy con Draco tras ella

- Por supuesto, si no nos casamos nunca y deseamos tener familia, ella me dará herederos – dijo Nott

- Yo no he aceptado, tu solo has decidido – rió Hermione

- Ya, pero es una buena opción – siguió sonriendo

- Si, pero por alguna razón yo pienso que ya encontraste a alguien – dijo ella levantando las cejas

- Creo que mejor nos vamos, ¿no Pansy? – se enrojeció y miro hacia la pelinegra

- La verdad…es que quiero saber a que se refiere Granger – se cruzo de brazos

- Ah no, nada peor que dos mujeres con sus carácteres juntas – suspiró – vamos, es tarde

- Adiós – se despidió Hermione besándole la mejilla – Adiós Parkinson

-Adiós, Draco, Granger – dijo ella seria saliendo de la habitación

- Esta me la pagas – siseo divertido Nott – Adiós Malfoy

- Si, ya – dijo el rubio hastiado, desde que bajo con Pansy nadie lo había notado, y él era el centro de atención

- Buenas noches – dijo la chica pasando por el lado del rubio

- Espera – le tomo del brazo

- ¿Qué deseas? – interrogo

- Devolverte algo – saco una prenda roja

- Mi ropa interior – musito la castaña

- Esta vez, me pase – reconoció Malfoy entregándole la tela

- ¿La sacaste de mi cuarto? –

- No, del mío – se mofo

- Bien – dijo ella soltándose de su agarre, molesta

* * *

Un raro día se anunciaba, no había mucho que decir, solo caminaba junto a ellos con la ropa mas cómoda que encontró y un bolso pequeño en apariencia, los días pasaban muy rápido y aunque con la reunión de ayer la batalla era inminente, ella se rehusaba a creer que algo así estaba sucediendo.

Prácticamente la ignoraban, tuvieron que ir con Lavender, que no se despegaba ni un momento de Ron, para su desgracia, Luna había ido al encuentro a de su "Antiguo amigo Marcelo", no muy contenta pero por cortés fue.

Suspiraba constantemente, faltaban no menos de veinte minutos para ponerse en acción y pensaba cada poco una excusa para no participar que por absurda desechaba de inmediato.

El Quidditch fue el tema de conversación desde que salieron del castillo, y por primera vez lo prefirió así, tenia la posibilidad de que Lavender se quedara callada por horas, y eso si que era mejor.

Quince minutos, se escuso con sus amigos que a regañadientes la dejaron ir, pero ir a la tienda de libros no era demasiado atrayente para ellos, escucho como decían que irían a ver la tienda de los gemelos, mejor así, el ataque seria cerca del callejón Knocturn, lejos de Sortilegios.

Camino entrando rápidamente a la tienda, compro un libro cualquiera, lo pago y velozmente salio, su coartada estaba lista, ahora solo debía esperar, fue hasta un callejón apartado y metió su mano en la bolsa, lista para cuando la señal se diese. Un olor detrás de ella penetro fuertemente en su nariz, su cerebro trato de recrear una escena pero una voz despego cualquier intento.

- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunto

- Igual que tú Malfoy – respondió con un suspiro cerrando los ojos y apoyando la espalda en la pared

- ¿Qué tienes con Nott Granger? –

- Lo mismo que tu con Parkinson –

- No te creo –

- No me importa –

- Se sincera –

- ¿En que te afectaría? – dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándolo, tenia las manos en los bolsillos, vestía e negro y su cara estaba mas pálida de lo normal

- Por favor – pidió él sorprendiendo a Hermione

- No tengo nada con él, si una linda amistad – respondió sin intención de hacerlo

- Bien –

- ¿Estas interesado en mi? – pregunto ella seria

- No digas…-

- Responde – dijo duramente

- No más de lo que he estado siempre – murmuro con cara de odio

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió

- Por que es imposible que una sangre sucia supere a un sangre limpia –

- Tú y tus líos de sangre – bufo indignada

- No son míos, son de mi padre –

- Creo que tienes vida propia Malfoy –

- Tu vida no te pertenece más desde que te aliaste al señor –

- Te equivocas –

- No seas ingenua, de esta, no sales – rió con tristeza

- No deseo salir – susurro deteniendo la risa del chico

- No te entiendo –

- Podrías entenderme el día en que te lo explique, y eso no sucederá Malfoy, por más que la tierra se detenga

- Tengo mis métodos Granger – dijo pensando en como torturarla

- Cruciatus, imperios, se como repelerlos, sin siquiera pronunciar palabras – sonrió ella

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto incrédulo

- Hermione-hija-de-las-mil-putas-Granger –

- Ingeniosa –

- Malfoy…-

- Dime –

- Gracias por desabrochar mis pantalones ese día – sonrió

- Pensé que…-

- Si, ahora recuerdo solo hasta ahí, espero recordar lo demás –

Su brazos empezaron a arder, se lo afirmaron disimulando una mueca, ninguno iba a demostrar sufrimiento frente al otro, a pesar que se destaparon sin quererlo mas cosas de las necesarias, cada uno tomo su capa y con cuidado de ocultar todo, las colocaron en sus cuerpos, pusieron la mascara en sus rostros y caminaron hacia la salida del callejón, una gran explosión fue el aviso que esperaban, y antes de salir a combatir, el rubio susurro unas palabras.

- Trata de no morir Granger – le miro a los ojos, que a pesar de la mascara los reconocía – Me perteneces – siseo para jalarla del brazo y hundirse en el caos de Hogsmeade.

* * *

El Quisquilloso llego a su habitación junto con la copia del día y una nota del señor Lovegood, pidiendo disculpas por el retraso del ejemplar y agradeciendo que haya atendido a tiempo a su hija.

Si, para mala suerte de Hermione una de las mas afectadas fue Luna, quien por distraída se perdió del lugar de encuentro, siendo que hace años paseaba por ahí, y fue a parar al epicentro de la batalla, gracias a Merlín que no alcanzaron a llegar los demás, y lamentablemente los de la Orden si acudieron, tarde, pero de todas formas tuvo que pelear con ellos.

Tonks era buena, bastante en realidad, se pregunto mil veces que hacia allí en vez de estar en el castillo pero cada vez que un hechizo de los de la Orden se acercaba, ella volvía abruptamente a la tierra.

Fue felicitada por Bellatrix y el mismísimo Voldemort, quien dijo que nunca había visto tanto talento en "Una mocosa" de su edad, término solo con un hematoma en el hombro derecho, hecho por ojo loco, es que ese viejo si daba la pelea.

Miro el ejemplar viejo, busco el artículo y justo en ese doblez muchas tarjetas estaban juntas por un lazo, las miro detenidamente, eran ofertas de compras, pero pronto las leería, por el momento quería ir a chequear a Luna.

Suspiro tocando su hombro adolorido y en el trayecto a la enfermería, ensayo la mejor cara amigable.

* * *

- No es necesario que vengan en la mañana, después de clases seria suficiente – dijo Luna con una sonrisa

- Nada de eso – respondió Hermione callándolos a todos – si ellos desean irse, bien por ellos, yo no me iré – dijo sonriéndole

- Nosotros tampoco nos iremos – menciono Harry, con asentimientos de cabeza de los demás

- Hola preciosas – se escucho una vez desde la puerta

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – rugió Ron

- No es evidente – paso por entre ellos y se detuvo a un lado de la camilla - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si un montón de _"Muppins"_ me hubiesen hecho cosquillas – dijo Luna mirando al castaño

- No preguntes – dijo Hermione al ver la cara de Theo

- Te traje tus libros – el chico saco uso cuantos amarrados por una correa – sé que no eres como esta ratona, pero mientras estamos en clases será mejor que te entretengas en algo

- Gracias – musito la rubia

Se quedaron mirando por un tiempo, bueno mas bien él la contemplaba, ella solo se dejo vagar por el aire como de costumbre, carraspeo trayendo de vuelta a su serpiente amiga.

- Bien, me voy – dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Luna y a su "_Ratona"_

- Luna – murmuro Harry cuando el chico se fue - ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

- Bueno…-

"_No, demonios ,¿ porque a mi?, se preguntaba una chica rubia en medio de hogsmeade, hace minutos debería estar esperando a su amigo Marcelo pero por andar pensando en su madre, se había perdido por completo._

_- ¿Estas perdida? – pregunto una voz tras ella_

_- Ah, si, busco este lugar – dijo mostrándole un papel_

_- Rayos, Lovegood, eso esta del otro lado, te has alejado mucho – rió Nott_

_- OH – susurro – ¿te acuerdas de mí?_

_- Por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿me acompañas a comprar unas cosas?_

_- Claro – sonrió ella olvidando por completo a Marcelo_

_Fueron a una bella tienda de intercambios, donde se encontraban desde cosas antiguas a completamente nuevas, del año de la pera hasta la actualidad, de todos tamaños y colores._

_- Que hermoso – escucho Nott decir a Luna_

_- ¿Qué es? – pregunto acercándose_

_- Una caja de música – sonrió recordando la suya rota por la mudanza cuando mamá murió_

_- ¿Cuanto cuesta señor? – pregunto Nott al dueño_

_- Siete Galeones Joven – respondió amablemente el responsable_

_- La llevo y también el relicario – dijo tomando la caja en sus manos, la pago y salio detrás de la chica – ten_

_- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto la rubia con los ojos abiertos – pensé que la querías para ti_

_- No creo que sea muy varonil tener una cajita de música – le sonrió – ten_

_- Gracias – la tomo en sus manos y la abrió, cerró los ojos mientras la música llenaba sus oídos (__.com/watch?v=v9blrRPLSrg__) y los abrió a penas termino – es hermosa_

_- Como tu – _

_- ¿Ah? – _

_- Despides una paz increíble Luna – dijo sintiendo como se removía por llamarla por su nombre – eres muy angelical_

_- Yo…-_

_- Debo irme, cuídate y no vuelvas a perderte si, prometo que nos volveremos a ver – le beso la mejilla y la dejo allí, tocándose con la mano el lugar donde un calorcillo extraño para ella se mantenía a pesar de que él se marchara"_

- Y así fue – concluyo la rubia, que mas bien su discurso fue, _"Antes del ataque, conversamos, le ayude a comprar algo, seguimos conversando, se fue y volví a perderme"_

- Ah – embozaron los demás, mientras la castaña sonreía

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, debemos dejar que descanse – sugirió Hermione

- Si, vamos – acepto Harry mientras todos se paraban y se iban

- Luna – dijo Hermione

- Me regalo una cajita – sonrió la rubia sacándola de debajo de su almohada

- Es preciosa – susurro Hermione

- Si –

- Bien, te dejo –

- Anda –

- Volveré –

- Lo sé –

* * *

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto furioso

- Lo siento mi vida, tuve que ir a comprar las cosas para la cena – respondió Hermione con mirada asesina - ¿A ti que te importa?

- No me importa – refuto el rubio

- Entonces no preguntes – dijo desplomándose en el sillón

- ¿Qué llevas en el cuello? – interrogo el rubio acercándosele

- Piel – dijo sarcástica

- Chistosa, esto – tomo un pequeño relicario

- Es un relicario –

- ¿Quién te lo dio? –

- Theo –

- Y dices que no tienes nada con él –

- Sabes Malfoy me canse de tus interrogaciones, es un AMIGO – grito – y si te deja mas tranquilo, a Nott le interesa Luna

- ¿Lunática? – pregunto mas tranquilo

- Luna – bufo ella

- No te creo –

- Bien por ti –

- Eres una cabezota sabias – siseo apoyándose en los posa brazos, juntando su cara con la de ella

- ¿Malfoy, que haces? –

- No lo sé – rió – deberían meterme a Azkaban

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por querer besar a una estúpida, idiota, cabezota, come libros e irresistiblemente fastidiosa sangre sucia -

- Que lastima que yo no desee lo mismo – rugió ella – quítate

- ¿O si no que? –

- O si no la descendencia Malfoy se estancará contigo – sonrió de medio lado y miro a una parte muy apreciada del rubio

- No te atreverías – se enojo él viendo como ella, tenia su varita entre medio de sus piernas

- Inténtalo –

- De acuerdo – se acerco más y con un rápido movimiento, capturo la mano de la chica para parar cualquier hechizo y junto con eso, sus labios.

* * *

_Subo el siguiente._

_Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad._


	10. Cáp 10

_Por hoy, subiré hasta aquí._

_A leer._

* * *

Sentía sus labios sobre los de ella, tratando de forma imperiosa de abrirse paso, sentía la necesidad de golpearlo hasta morir, de verlo sangrar en el piso y gritarle ante un estadio lleno que no volviera a tocarla, pero nada de eso hizo, se quedo estática en el sillón, con sus brazos inmovilizados por los de él, con sus ojos muy abiertos y su mente procesando.

Lo recordaba, lo recordaba casi todo, el beso, como él se desprendió fácilmente de su pantalón, como ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, como la recorría y el ultimo gemido cuando la mano de él alcanzo su brasier, después, solo sabia que tenia sueño, que algo le había susurrado, y agua correr, que no sabia el por que.

- ¿Qué…? – se atrevió a formular, no previendo que de ese intento el rubio se aprovecharía

Abrió los labios para reclamar, pero aprovecho este momento y capturo la boca de ella con su lengua, incitándola a seguirlo, intentando por todo los medios de que ella le siguiera el paso. Se sentía un estúpido, ella no le respondía y estaba completamente loco si esperaba a que lo hiciera. Un nudo se formo en su garganta, sin explicación alguna, sin motivo aparente.

Y se rindió, ella no besaría jamás a un Malfoy, con alcohol en la sangre no contaba, no besaría en su sano juicio a quien por siete años la desprecio, siete años de insultos, y ahora ella pensaría que besarla, seria el peor de todos. Saboreo por unos segundos más sus labios y se retiro con el ceño fruncido, si tenía que actuar, que fuera desde ya mismo.

- Vaya que besas mal Granger – siseo aun frente a ella

- Ajá – musito tocándose los labios

- ¿Cómo es que te han besado a tres chicos? – indago para fastidiarla

- De hecho, con cuatro – le miro

- Granger, yo no cuento, además, eso no ha sido un beso – dijo con seguridad nula

- Pero si lo fue el de mi cuarto ¿Cierto? – se levanto

- Eso…estábamos ebrios – aclaro

- No, yo estaba ebria, tu no – bufo frente de él

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me arrodille y pida clemencia? – ironizo

- No – lo tomo de su camisa – quiero saber ¿Por qué?

- Granger, suéltame – amenazo muy poco convincente

- Tu jamás tocarías a una sangre sucia Malfoy, y en menos de dos meses, llenas de peleas por cierto, me has tocado, ayudado y besado – soltó una risa nerviosa – Lamento las preguntas, pero ya que soy una empollona, sabelotodo, según tu, necesito comprender

- Hay cosas que no tienen razones – dijo soltándose de ella – hay cosas que solo se hacen, que dan la oportunidad y uno solo las toma, deja de ser tan fastidiosa

- No evadas mis preguntas – rugió ella, volviendo a tomarlo de la camisa – responde

- Eres insoportable – siseo

- Una insoportable a la que has besado – se mordió su labio – que necesita saber porque

- ¿Morirás si no te lo digo? –

- Ya te gustaría – rió – solo quiero saberlo

- ¿Por qué? –

- Tú no contestas mis preguntas –

- Responde y responderé –

- Por que…- lo soltó y camino hacia el sillón de dos cuerpos detrás del chico, suspiro y se sentó – porque quiero saber que clase de enfermedad nos ha afectado para querer besarte, solo esa explicación encuentro, necesito que me des otro motivo, uno menos loco, pero no menos aterrador

Él chico quedo de piedra, ella si quería besarlo, le pasaba lo mismo que a él, el nudo de su garganta se aflojo, y un cosquilleo recorrió su estomago, algo así llamado… ¿Esperanza?

- Eres algo nuevo para mi – confeso – jamás en mi vida me atrevería a besarte Granger, pero lo hice y por alguna, enfermedad dices tu, no me molestaría volver a hacerlo

- Esto esta mal – susurro ella con los ojos cerrados – pésimo

- Dime si esto esta mal – escucho ella muy cerca, abrió los ojos y al segundo después, volvía a sentir los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos

Cerró los ojos complacida, sintió las manos de él en su cintura, aun inclinado frente a ella, con mucha lentitud, lo tomo por el cuello, recostándose a lo largo del sillón, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, quedando él sobre ella, besándose.

Esta vez, si participo del beso, aunque fuese sorpresivo, lo sentía de ella, sentía que ella lo había provocado, por ende, contaba con su total aceptación.

Sentía un enorme cosquilleo en los labios, no sabia especificarlo, jamás había sentido eso con ningún chico, debía ser por que él poseía una basta cantidad de experiencia, no por nada la mitad del colegio había caído en sus redes, y la otra mitad, eran Gryffindors y menores.

Su cabello era sedoso, tal y como había escuchado decir a las tontas que babeaban por él, hundir los dedos por ahí, le estaba gustando mas de lo debido, pero no podía pensar, racionar, era como si el pequeño cable que conectaba la razón con su cuerpo se hubiese desconectado.

Unos minutos después, por la culpa de los pulmones, se rompió el beso, él no se atrevía a mirarla, hundió la cara en el cojín donde ella tenía su cabeza, pero aun sin moverse ni un milímetro y cada poco acariciándole las caderas a ella.

- ¿Este beso cuenta para ti? – susurro ella en su oído

Levanto la cabeza para enfrentarla, la puso a la altura de ella, no comprendía lo que decía, apostaría al mundo entero que, aunque ella hubiera contestado el beso, lo mataría a punta de Crucios. Ella levemente sonrió, asustando mucho más al rubio

- Dicen que lo mejor, para una enfermedad, es tomar cada poco, el remedio – susurro Hermione acariciándole el cabello

- No sabes en lo que te metes – siseo él acariciando con su nariz la mejilla de ella

- Tu tampoco – acoto ella, besándole nuevamente

* * *

- Señor Nott ¿A qué debo su presencia aquí? – pregunto la enfermera

- Sé que es tarde, pero me gustaría leerle algo – dijo apuntando con su cabeza una camilla

- Ella puede hacerlo sola – refuto la señora

- No es lo mismo – suplico – por favor

- Señor, sabe que las reglas… - comenzó ella su discurso

- Lo sé señora Pomfrey, pero mírela – tomo a la anciana y esta vio como la muchacha miraba perdida hacia el cielo

- Por Merlín – suspiro la anciana – tiene dos horas, en dos horas y media será el toque de queda, media hora le sobrara para llegar a su sala común, no me defraude señor – dijo con una sonrisa

- Como usted diga – le sonrió de vuelta y camino hasta la única cama ocupada - ¿Pensando en mí? – el susurro al oído al llegar donde ella

- La verdad es que si – respondió Luna con la cajita de música entre sus manos

- Vaya – murmuro él desconcertado - ¿Quieres que te lea? – pregunto levantando los libros que en la mañana le había llevado

- Esta bien – le sonrió – pero este – saco un pequeño libro de colores de su mochila

- ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas? – cuestiono él, no tenia idea de que era

- Ginny trajo mi mochila cuando me vinieron a ver, y siempre lo traigo dentro –

- ¿Quién te lo regalo? –

- Hermione, este es mi favorito –

- La ratona tenia que ser – ironizo - ¿Es muggle?

- Si – asintió la chica

- Pues bien – dijo abriendo el libro – comencemos

* * *

- Ginny – le reto

- Un rato más – dijo ella besándole el cuello

- Ron debe estarse preguntando donde estamos –

- Pues le decimos que en el paraíso – sonrió ella sacándole la corbata

- No podemos decirle eso – rió él, sentándola en una mesa

- Bien – lo beso – le diremos que hacíamos lo mismo que él y Lavender

- Estas loca Ginny – dijo mirándola seriamente

- Por Circe Harry, no puedo creer que le temas a mi hermano – rugió ella cruzándose de brazos

- No es miedo – aclaro él – no puedo decirle que llevo por el mal camino a su hermana pequeña

- Ya no soy pequeña – dijo fingiendo un puchero – y tu lo sabes Harry

- Lo sé – sonrió el, tocando sus piernas por debajo de la falda – pero aun te faltan dos años para terminar el colegio, y no será muy bueno que la familia Weasley te prohíba acercarte a mi

- Tienes razón – acepto ella sintiendo las manos de su novio muy cerca de un peligroso lugar – pero tu no lo haces mas fácil

- Prometo contenerme – dijo él besándole el cuello

- Si claro – gimió ella cuando una zona sensible reacciono a las caricias de una mano

* * *

Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, se miraba al espejo con el ceño fruncido, parecía una niña, lavo su boca con abundante agua, pero aun así, estaban rojos.

Maldijo su poco poder para dejar de besar a Granger, si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora no estaría frustrado mirándose al espejo, aunque pensándolo bien, tener solo los labios rojos, era un precio que se atrevía a pagar. Golpeo su frente con una mano, ¿que venia ahora, unicornios y moños rosas?, no, él era el príncipe de Slytherin, y como le había dicho la sabelotodo antes de retirarse a su cuarto "_Solo soy tu remedio, ya te aliviarás"_, y que sabias palabras, estaba de acuerdo con ella, la utilizaría, la usaría a su antojo, tomaría lo que fuera de ella y luego, la despacharía, si, eso es, igual como las que estuvieron antes de ella, igual como las que estarían después.

Granger, seria su juguete nuevo.

Con una amplia sonrisa, salio del baño rumbo a su habitación, se metió en ella, y volvió a maldecir, era temprano, no mucho pero no le apetecía dormir, aunque a decir verdad no le apetecía nada, se tumbo en su cama con la ropa puesta, pasado unos minutos, se quito los zapatos y la camisa, miraba el techo sin ningún pensamiento en la mente, y sinceramente, no noto cuando el sueño entro y se quedo dormido.

"_- Mamá, mamá, mírame – decía un pequeño niño_

_- Draco, ve a tu habitación – pidió la mujer_

_- Pero mamá, necesito mostrarte algo – insistió_

_- Ve a la cama, prometo ir a arroparte – sugirió con una sonrisa nerviosa_

_- De acuerdo – dijo resignado_

_Camino dando pasos cortos para sus pequeñas piernas, llego a su habitación y jalo la perilla para entrar, pero unos gritos provenientes del pasillo lo hicieron detenerse._

_- Es un pequeño – grito su madre_

_- Es un Malfoy, y debe comportarse como tal – siseo el hombre_

_- Tiene cinco años Lucius – _

_- Que aprenda desde ahora, cuando sea grande deberá unirse a las filas – _

_- Eso será en mucho tiempo más –_

_- Pero pasará – _

_- No lo presiones por favor – _

_- Eso no esta en discusión, debe ser un hombre, sea como sea – dijo su padre zanjando el asunto_

_- No se como eres tan frío, no te reconozco – _

_Escucho los pasos de su madre avanzar cerca de él, rápidamente entro y cerro con sutileza la puerta, corrió a su cama y con destreza subió en ella y fingió dormir._

_La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, unos pasos se escucharon llegar hasta su cama, estaba de espaldas, pero por el perfume, sabia que era su madre, sabia que ella cumplía con lo que prometía._

_- ¿Estas dormido mi amor? – pregunto apoyándose en la cama_

_- Quería esperarte – dijo dulcemente Draco, girándose a verla_

_- Te dije que vendría ¿Lo dudaste? – _

_- Para nada – dijo con una sonrisa – pero no es necesario que lo hagas más_

_- ¿Por qué? – interrogo ceñuda_

_- Ya estoy grande…Madre – murmuro, era la primera vez que le llamaba así, siempre fue mamá o mami_

_- Entiendo – dijo Narcissa con una triste sonrisa_

_- Ya puedes irte, no hace falta que esperes a que duerma –_

_- Esta bien – se inclino para besarlo pero se detuvo - ¿Eres lo suficientemente grande como para besos?_

_- El último – sonrió el pequeño complaciendo a su madre, ella le beso en la frente, escucho unos sollozos pero no pregunto_

_- Listo mi hombre – sonrió ella y se levanto de la cama – Buenas noches_

_- Buenas noches madre – se despidió cerrando los ojos_

_No pego ojo en toda la noche, cada poco escuchaba los gritos de su madre, y los de su padre diciéndole a ella que no valía la pena, que el "Mocoso", como solía referirse a él, saldría marica por sus consentimientos, sentía en sus oídos, como si estuvieran ahí, cuando el mal nacido de su padre la golpeaba por ser inservible, quiso levantarse, decirle que se detuviera, pero poco podía ayudar a la persona mas importante de su vida, si iba, solo correría la misma suerte, y quizás peor._

_A la mañana siguiente, bajo implacablemente vestido, nada de colores y niñerías, se encargo de que los elfos empacaran sus juguetes y los quemaran o algo hicieran que no le importaba, aprendió etiqueta en un santiamén, y a los siete años era todo un caballero, pero con la grave consecuencia, que su madre ya no sonreía, y eso le dolía, mucho, pero por las noches, ya no escuchaba como su padre la golpeaba, bueno…al menos no tan seguido."_

Se removió en la cama, su cuerpo dolía y su cabeza iba a estallarle, sabia que soñaba y luchaba contra eso para despertar, esos recuerdos no le agradaban, no quería volver a pensar en ello, no podía ver a su madre con esa triste mirada. Despertó.

* * *

Aun le cosquilleaban, estaba loca, miraba su varita constantemente, solo tenía que tomarla del velador, apuntarse y susurrar "_Avada Kedavra"_ y listo, acabaría con su existencia, pero no, sabía que no lo haría, tenia muchas deudas que saldar, muchas cosas por hacer, y un simple beso no iba a hacerla trastabillar.

Se giro en su cama y cerro los ojos fuertemente, _"Hermione, eres valiente, no te dejes vencer"_ susurro para si, acomodo su almohada un poco mas y a lo lejos sintió como Morfeo la tomaba en sus brazos.

"_Fin de curso, nada podía ser mas relajante, aun había mucho ruido en el anden pero estando en los brazos de Ron muy poco le importaba._

_- Escríbanme – pidió en cuanto termino de despedirse del pelirrojo_

_- Lo pensaré – bromeo Harry_

_- Nada de eso señor Potter, debes hacerlo – ordeno seria_

_- Lo haré Hermione, sabes que siempre lo hago – sonrió_

_- ¿Vendrás a la madriguera los últimos días? – pregunto Ginny acercándose_

_- No lo creo, mis padres deben estar llegando de su viaje, lo más probable es que quieran estar conmigo – _

_- ¿Y tu Harry? – pregunto la pelirroja olvidando a su amiga_

_- Si me dejan, por supuesto – sonrió el chico_

_- Bien, me voy – anuncio la castaña, hizo adiós con las manos y con su baúl y la cesta camino hacia la intersección_

_Salio al bullicio común, camino por unos minutos hasta la estación de metro, lo tomo y bajo donde correspondía, lamentablemente para ella, una de las pocas donde la escalera no era eléctrica. Con esfuerzo subió el, para ella, centenar de peldaños y cerro los ojos al ver el ya conocido lugar._

_Suspiro unos segundos, saco de su bolsillo su monedero y contó su dinero, no bastaba para pagar un taxi, así que se resigno a caminar._

_Unos veinte minutos después, maldecía a su baúl, que por el peso, le retrasaba la marcha, y en cuanto diviso su casa, corrió, como pudo, hasta alcanzar la verja._

_Se hizo paso con dificultad, abrió la puerta y sonrió abiertamente a su hogar, por el silencio predijo que sus padres no habían llegado._

_Decidió subir sus cosas y preparar algo para comer, fue hasta la escalera que estaba frente a la puerta y subió sus cosas hasta su habitación. Estaba tal cual y como la recordaba, mas limpia, por un año en desuso, se arrojo a la cama, oliendo sus cojines, olían a flores, a ese detergente que tanto le agradaba a su madre._

_Se sentó en la cama, pensando en que le apetecía comer, se recogió el cabello en una cola y decidió a ver que había en la nevera, o si no tendría que sacar dinero del banco para ir a comprar, bajo las escaleras rogando por que hubiera comida, no le agradaba la idea de salir nuevamente a "caminar"._

_Sin mirar la sala de estar, paso directo hacia la cocina, cuando comenzó a abrir la puerta, regreso sus pasos lentamente, implorándole a Merlín que la sombra que había avisto fueran efectos de su cansancio._

_Entro en la sala con los ojos abiertos, llevo su mano a su varita y la afirmo con fuerza, no podía creerlo, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, de pésimo gusto._

_- Granger – siseo la mujer levantándose del sillón, donde dos personas conocidas para la chica, estaban en sus costados_

_- Lestrange – dijo sin creerlo_

_- Diría tanto tiempo, pero no me interesaba verte de nuevo, un año es un respiro – sonrió mostrando sus horribles dientes_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogo asustada_

_- Conversando con tus padres, ¿Qué no ves? – ironizo mostrando a los dos que estaban en el sillón_

_- No te atrevas a hacerles daño – rugió furiosa la castaña_

_- No puedo hacer algo que ya hice sangre sucia – siseo _

_La sangre abandono su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible, sus padres, estaban, cómodamente sentados en ese sillón, con los ojos cerrados, y su madre apretando un collar que la castaña hacia tres navidades le había obsequiado. Miro a Bellatrix, vio como sonreía y quitándola de un manotazo se hizo paso hasta el sillón._

_Estaban helados, terroríficamente helados, los zamarreo, los golpeo, les grito, de mil maneras hizo para que reaccionaran pero nada resulto, estaban muertos, ellos, sus padres, yacían muertos en su casa, con ella mirándolos y con la loca de bellatrix en su espalda._

_Se volteo furiosa, arremetió contra esa loca al mas estilo Muggle, la golpeo mientras ella reía, mientras desquiciadamente reía, se olvido por completo de que su varita estaba apretada fuertemente en su puño derecho, pero ello no le importo, siguió golpeándola y cuando bellatrix logro quitársela de encima, le tiro de todo lo que había en la sala, y si no se hubiese quedado sin aliento, estaría aun haciéndolo._

_- ¿Por qué? – formulo a duras penas_

_- Dos razones – siseo la loca acomodándose el vestido – primero, el señor te quiere fuera, estorbas si estas en nuestra contra, y la segunda, simple, eres amiga de Potter_

_- ¿Por qué soy amiga de Harry? – pregunto descolocada_

_- Si – sonrió – porque todo lo que toca el niño que vivió, lo destruye_

_- Eres una demente – rugió recordando su varita y apuntándola_

_- Gracias – rió lanzándole un hechizo_

_La castaña rápidamente corrió a la cocina, un hechizo a su espalda choco con los vasos de vidrios haciéndolos añicos, se volteo susurrando un racimo de conjuros que por mas rápido que los invocara, estos eras hábilmente repelidos por esa bruja._

_- El señor oscuro, te tiene una oferta – siseo bella frente a ella_

_- No hago tratos con serpientes asquerosas – _

_- Yo creo que si – saco una foto de su bolsillo arrojándola a la mesa - ¿Qué opinas?_

_- Maldita – grito Hermione, con la foto de un hombre amordazado - ¿Qué le han hecho?_

_- Nada, es muy cooperador, él fue quien nos dio la dirección de tu casa – _

_- No, él jamás haría eso – _

_- Es él o tus otros amigos – dijo simplemente_

_- Mentira – chillo volviendo al ataque_

_Su cocina era un caos, las separaban solo dos metros y aun así, ninguna dio tregua, Bellatrix, se canso del jueguito, quería matarla pero por ordenes explicitas no debía, suspiro y con un potente hechizo de magia negra lanzo a la mocosa al suelo boca abajo_

_Cayo al piso, un golpe seco y muy duro en sus costillas, sintió un cuerpo arriba suyo y pronto el desagradable aliento de Lestrange, inundo sus fosas nasales._

_- Nos dijo tu dirección Granger – siseo tomándola del pelo – o si no ¿Cómo es que sé que se juntan unos días, desde que él salio del colegio?_

_Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, eso ni siquiera Luna lo sabia, él les dijo donde vivía, él fue el culpable de que mataran a sus padres, él, la traiciono._

_- Aun así, no veo razón para escucharte – dijo testaruda_

_- Somos lo único que queda Granger, por ser amiga de Potter y compañía estas en está situación – _

_- También lo estoy por mi sangre –_

_- Estas equivocada Granger, la inteligencia es un don que el señor aprecia, no te desperdiciaría, bueno…no inmediatamente_

_- ¿Qué quiere? – _

_- A ti – susurro Lestrange sonriendo_

_- ¿Para que? – _

_- Por que contigo puede dañar más a Potter, lo debilita, aunque el mocoso no sepa que nos perteneces – _

_- No solo es eso verdad –_

_- Por supuesto, si no te nos unes, él – apunto a la foto – morirá frente a ti, y después lo seguirás, terminando por hacerle daño a Potter de todos modos_

_- Harry me protegerá – _

_- No lo veo aquí, ¿Acaso se preocupa por ti? – _

_- Lo hace – _

_- ¿Hace cuanto que no te pregunta como estas? ¿Hace cuanto que no te dice "Hey Granger, ¿hagamos algo que te guste?" ¿Hace cuanto?_

_Hermione se mordió el labio, desde eso, hacia mucho tiempo, pero no sabia que era tan patética como para que esta loca lo notara, pego su frente al frío suelo, y tomo su decisión, sus padres ya no estaban, Harry y Ron ese año jamás la tomaron en cuenta, parecía que era invisible, y lo mas importante, había una vida en juego, una vida valiosa para ella, aunque esta, causara la muerte de sus progenitores._

_Lloro un momento, escuchando como bellatrix bufaba, poco le importo, es que tanta era su depresión que en vez de sentir que salvaba una vida, sentía que se vengaba del mundo, si, definitivamente, era patética._

_- Dile a tu señor, que cuenta conmigo – dijo a duras penas_

_- Sabia que contaba contigo – se levanto y avanzo hacia lo que quedaba de puerta – en una semana vendremos a por ti, entrenaremos aquí, para que te sientas en casa, y no te preocupes por los del ministerio, tenemos influencias y no comprobaran quien hizo y hará magia aquí, perfecto ¿No? – la castaña solo se arrodillo, sin fuerzas – y dale saludos a tus padres, una excelente charla_

_Quiso asesinarla ahí mismo, pero se contuvo, controlo sus sentimientos y asintió absurdamente a la loca, apoyo su espalda en la nevera, sintiendo como la puerta principal se cerraba y como una costilla ardía dolorosamente, toco donde dolía y se encontró con algo frío y duro, tiro de el soltando un grito desgarrador y en su mano tenia un pedazo de vidrio, con algo rojo, sangre._

_Palpo su costilla, temiendo lo peor, un liquido comenzaba a escurrir por su mano hasta el piso, y a pesar de que eso le dolía mucho, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y su conciencia se desvaneció, con la mitad de la casa hecha trizas."_

Despertó angustiada, no era la primera vez que soñaba con eso, pero si la pesadilla mas vivida hasta el momento, sintió su garganta seca, necesitaba un vaso de agua, o poción para dormir sin sueños, eso seria mejor.

Camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y bajo hacia la cocina, se sirvió un gran vaso de agua y bebió tranquilamente.

- ¿No podías dormir? – pregunto una voz detrás de ella

- Al parecer tú tampoco – susurro terminando su agua

- Vine por agua – dijo acercándose

- Ten – la chica le ofreció otro vaso, lleno de agua

- Gracias – lo tomo y bebió apresuradamente, dando por resultado, que el chico comenzara a toser

- No hagas nunca eso Malfoy, menos si tienes un nudo en la garganta –

- Lo tomaré en cuenta – siseo él - ¿Pesadillas?

- Si – se encogió de hombros y camino a el sillón - ¿Tu?

- También –

- Es temprano – se sentó

- Las cuatro de la madrugada – la imito

- Vaya, no tengo sueño –

- Yo tampoco –

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos, ¿Qué mas podían hablar?, bueno, si, se besaron, pero el odio de años aun estaba ahí, entre ellos.

La castaña vio como el rubio sacaba su varita, no se inmuto, le escucho susurrar unas palabras y a ellos llegaron unas frazadas.

- Ten – dijo él estirándole una de color verde

- ¿No puedo elegir otro color? – bromeo ella

- Es esa o la ploma – rió

- Esta, así está bien – dijo encogiendo los pies y tapándose completamente

- De acuerdo –

Permanecieron por varios minutos así, tapados uno junto al otro, sin decir nada, con los ojos cerrados, intentando que Morfeo se apiadara de ellos, pero nada.

- Tengo miedo – escuchó el rubio

- ¿Por qué? – interrogo

- Pesadillas – dijo ella con simpleza

- Ajá –

Malfoy volvió su atención a la nada, se acomodo en el sillón, si no dormiría, pues pensaba pasar la madrugada en buena posición, cogió un cojín y lo apoyo en el posa brazos, puso su espalda ahí, y recogió un poco las piernas, Granger ocupada el espacio restante.

Sintió como el sueño volvía a él, esperaba esta vez, no tener pesadillas. Un movimiento lo hizo abrir un ojo y así se quedo, inmóvil, mientras Granger le quitaba la frazada, la estiraba junto con la otra, y el cuerpo de ella ocupaba el espacio entre las piernas del chico, sintió su cabeza a la altura de su cuello, y los tapo a los dos con dificultad, las manos de ella se aferraron a su polera, para luego cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces? – susurro él, sin atreverse a abrazarla

- Estoy enferma – dijo ella como si eso contestara miles de preguntas

Ella sintió como Malfoy embozaba una sonrisa, su mejilla la puso a la altura de su frente, la rodeo con sus brazos apretándola un poco mas, cerrando sus ojos por el contacto.

Y ahí, en esa sala común, mágicamente, los dos juntos, volvieron a dormir, sin pesadillas.

* * *

_Esto es todo por hoy. Nos veremos luego._

_Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad._


	11. Cáp 11

_Gracias a quienes me leen y a las pocas que comentan, sin rencores._

_Besos._

* * *

Las clases continuaron de lo más normal, Granger y Malfoy no volvieron a hablar de lo sucedido, aunque despertaron uno junto al otro, abrazados y con sus rostros muy cerca, se ignoraron mutuamente, y en silencio, siguieron con sus actividades.

Tediosa se convertía la clase de pociones, por lo menos para Malfoy, después de Lockhart lo único que le faltaba era que otro profesor viniera a revolver la clase, sin contar a las Slytherin que por orgullo no suspiraban, las demás, batían sus pestañas como pequeñas, y patéticas, mariposas.

El profesor Doyle era bueno, eso había que reconocerlo, hacia de una aburrida clase algo entretenido y lúdico, lastima para el rubio que cada vez que el profesor decía algo gracioso se escucharan aplausos y tontas risitas.

Dos puestos hacia delante, y uno al lado, estaba la castaña, sentada al lado de Potter, anotando airosamente, la pluma se movía rápidamente y su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar, desde el lugar de Malfoy, él podía ver como una de sus piernas, una arriba de la otra, se tambaleaba nerviosamente.

- Deja de mirarla – rió Nott a su lado

- ¿De que hablas? – espero el rubio desviando su mirada

- De Granger – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

- No la miro – bufo

- Claro que no – ironizo – solo la devoras con la mirada

- Es una sangre…- empezó el rubio

- Si, y tiene un color de piel natural, linda postura, actitud amable, piernas bellísimas, unos ojos caramelo hipnotizantes – corto Nott – y un montón de cosas mas

- Veo que te gusta – siseo Malfoy

- No te digo que no me atrae, pero prefiero las rubias –

- ¿Lovegood? –

- La ratona es una amiga, aunque nadie lo sepa, pero Luna…ah Luna es especial – susurro Theo con cara de soñador

- Si que es especial…es lunática –

- Ajá – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

- No veo el punto en tu comentario – siseo Malfoy

- Que si yo vi eso en la ratona Malfoy – se acerco un poco a el chico – los demás también pueden

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió

- Míralo tu mismo – sonrió

Con cautela Malfoy miro hacia la castaña, quien reía de un comentario de cara-rajada, en un movimiento ella quedo de lado mirando de frente a su amigo que seguía en la misma postura, agudizo su ya perfecto oído y escucho varios intentos de tragar saliva, los escuchaba como si él lo estuviera haciendo.

Miro a Nott y vio que reía, el rubio frunció el ceño no comprendiendo que pasaba, así que Theo como buen, compañero dirigió su mirada descarada, según Malfoy, hacia una parte de Hermione.

Trago espeso, al igual que muchos de la clase, ese era el sonido que había diferenciado hace pocos segundos, todos menos los que no estaban detrás de Granger y por supuesto las chicas, miraban las piernas de esta.

Apretó la varita con fuerza en su tunica, todos miraban la posición que la Premio Anual tenia en ese momento, adelante con su cuerpo de lado y hablando con el idiota de Potter sobre la poción hacia su izquierda, con los codos en la mesa y sus piernas entrecruzadas, dejando ver por la casta falda, mas piel de la permitida, y a cada risa que daba, la desobediente tela, se subía un poco mas.

Miro el salón y apretó los dientes con fuerza, casi dolorosamente, hasta los Slytherin la devoraban, y sabiendo lo que una serpiente puede pensar con tamaña clase de vista, su instinto homicida salio a relucir.

Saco su varita por debajo de la mesa y con un giro de esta, las corbatas de todos los, mirones, pervertidos, depravados, incluyendo al zanahorio, se ajustaron a su cuello asfixiándolos.

- Buen truco – rió Nott a su lado, con la corbata en un hombro – y predecible

- Cállate – siseo

Pronto los alumnos empezaron a forcejear con sus respectivas corbatas, para su desgracia el maldito Potter era tan malo haciendo nudos que la suya se tranco antes de poder apretar. Las chicas chillaban tratando de ayudar a sus compañeros de asiento, mientras que estos se ponían cada vez mas colorados.

Una mirada se centro en Malfoy, miro a Hermione que tenia el ceño fruncido y vacilaba entre sus ojos y la varita, la guardo con un ágil movimiento sin despegar sus ojos de ella, y con una ira que el rubio se dijo que no tenia explicación, viro su mirada a las piernas de la chica para que esta captara el mensaje.

Y lo hizo, tomo su falda y bruscamente tiro hacia abajo, tapando sus piernas, volvió la mirada al Slytherin y luego observo a Nott, quien sonreía y levanto las cejas.

- Gracias – susurro la castaña mirando a Malfoy

* * *

- Hola preciosa –

- ¿Nott? –

- Llámame Theo – dijo el besándole la mejilla - ¿Cómo estas?

- Mejor, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Si te molesta me voy – sugirió

- No – cerro los ojos – es que no ha mucha gente le gusta que lo vean a mi lado

- Pues a mi me gusta Luna –

- De acuerdo –

- ¿Cómo ha ido tu vuelta a clases? – pregunto caminando junto a ella

- Bien, ahora iba a juntarme con Ginny – sonrió

- Bien – dijo él

- Si

Siguieron su camino en silencio, muchos curiosos volteaban a verles, una imagen extraña podrán imaginarse.

- Te dejo para que vayas con tu amiga –

- Gracias – sonrió - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro dime –

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en hablarme?

- Mmm…- él chico se tomo unos segundos para responder – porque me pareces interesante y cautivadora

- ¿Ah? – murmuro Luna enrojecida

- No te molesta ¿Cierto? –

- No, eres agradable y me gustas – musito mirando al cielo – debo irme o llegaré tarde, hasta luego

- Entiendo – sonrió él mientras la veía alejarse

Se fue, dejando al castaño con la garganta seca y el corazón a mil por horas, desconcertado y con una sonrisa bien boba en el rostro, y es que si algo era lo que le encantaba de esa chica, Luna, era su fatídica sinceridad, que por cruel que digiera las cosas, jamás era con una mala intención.

Regreso sus pasos rápidamente, por que si de otra cosa mas estaba seguro, era de que llegaría tarde a miles de clases en el año solo por estar unos segundos mas al lado de ella, de su Luna.

* * *

Por fin todo había terminado, ya solo quería dormir, había sido un día abrumador, sin contar el hecho de que Ron estaba cabizbajo y no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, porque aunque ella mucho insistió él chico no dio tregua.

Sabia que se él sentía apenado por su desastroso cumpleaños, y a pesar que le dolió muchísimo enterarse de esas cosas, no le afecto como debería, lloro, si, lo hizo, pero solo la cantidad de su dolor, con desesperación pero muy poco tiempo, ya pasaba de aquel incidente, bastante a su parecer y el pelirrojo seguía tímido delante de ella.

Se estiro en el sillón donde hace algunas noches, durmió pacíficamente y con bandera blanca, junto a Malfoy, su olor la embriagaba y ya siempre sabía si él estaba en algún lugar sin verlo, solo por su olor y justo como ahora, cuando el mismo olor le anestesio de golpe.

- Hola – musito con la cara recostada en el cojín

- Hola – respondió él sin más

- Necesito conversar contigo – susurro ella cuando sintió al Slytherin subir por las escaleras

- ¿No puede ser en el infierno? –

- Falta mucho para eso, espero – la castaña se levanto y subió por las escaleras, vio como él tenia una mano en la puerta de su habitación

- Suelta de una vez – bufo el chico

- Quiero agradecerte por lo de la clase de pociones – sonrió

- No sé de que…-

- Si lo sabes y la mirada de Nott me lo confirmo –

- Nott es un…-

- Buen compañero –

- Si claro –

- Si no hubieras hecho eso, estarían todos mirándome –

- Granger lo hice por que te miraban – dijo el rubio sin pensar

- Sabia que lo hiciste para que no me siguieran mirando – susurro ganadora

- Bien, lo admito pero…- sonrió malvadamente – quiero mi recompensa por ser niño bueno

- ¿Bueno? Sé que has cambiado un poco pero de ahí a ser bueno…- rió la chica negando con la cabeza

- De todas formas te salve de una grande, si ellos siguieran mirándote así, no sabes lo que te harían -

- ¿Y tu si? –

- Soy hombre y una serpiente, con la vista que tenían de seguro pensaban como hacerte suya –

- ¿Y tu que pensaste? –

- En nada – susurro mordiéndose la lengua

- No te creo –

- No me importa – bufo él dando se la vuelta

- Espera – lo detuvo la castaña

- ¿Qué? – siseo aburrido

- Tu recompensa – dijo ella para luego ponerse de puntillas y besarlo lentamente por unos segundos – Gracias

Entro en la habitación frente a la suya, dejando a un rubio igual que Nott, solo que este, no entendía que era eso que ronroneaba en su pecho.

* * *

Tenia que terminar en la enfermería, por distraída, solo le faltaba que sacara una mala nota en algún examen o trabajo.

Había pasado la semana muy rápido, era viernes y por estar pensando en descansar, le llego un maldito hechizo de Lavender, la muy…tonta no le aviso cuando comenzaría el combate en DCAO, y termino con una pequeña contusión en su mano izquierda, nada grave, pero la señora Pomfrey insistió en que se quedara, ya que por el hechizo había chocado fuertemente con el piso.

Llevaba unos diez minutos acostada de lado mirando al cielo, cuando unos pasos le advirtieron la presencia de alguien, no quería volver a ver a la enfermera, así que fingió que dormía.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, el problema es que pronto le tomaron una mano y la acariciaron lentamente, su nariz capto un maravilloso olor, y sin proponérselo sonrió levemente.

- Ya sé que estas despierta Granger –

- ¿Si? – dijo ella aun sin abrir los ojos

- O tal vez creo que no – sonrió él

- Tal vez no – murmuro la castaña

- Entiendo –

La beso lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, saboreándola mientras él aun acariciaba su mano, mientras los rayos del sol tenuemente se apagaban, mientras él poco a poco se recostaba encima de ella, mientras ella lentamente le revolvía los cabellos, mientras cada vez se escuchaban unos murmullos acercándose…¿Qué?

Malfoy se separo rápidamente, se miraron a los ojos alarmados, sintiendo como las voces se acercaban cada vez mas, él se acerco para darle un leve roce en sus labios y se lanzo debajo de la cama justo cuando un grupo entraba en la enfermería.

- Herms – chillo Ginny corriendo donde ella

- Hola – musito la castaña un poco molesta

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Harry

- Perfecto –

- ¿Tu mano? – inquirió el pelirrojo tímidamente

- Perfecto – volvió a responder secamente

- ¿Cuándo puedes salir de aquí? – murmuro Ginny

- Saldrá en unas horas y si siguen aquí saldrá mucho mas tarde – interrumpió la señora Pomfrey

- Entendemos – dijeron los chicos al unísono

Se fueron dejándola sola, con un Huron debajo de su cama, la enfermera checo su mano y la espalda, para corroborar alguna lesión, y cuando termino, dijo que podía marcharse a las 8:30.

- Por poco – suspiro Malfoy sentado en el suelo

- ¿A que has venido? – pregunto ella

- Estas enferma, yo soy tu remedio – siseo el levantándose

- ¿Te vas? –

- No puedo quedarme…-

- Entiendo – suspiro ella

Unas horas mas tarde, pudo salir de la fría enfermería, y topándose con Luna un momento, conversando de la semana, le dio el toque de queda y corrió hacia su sala común.

* * *

- Ya es tarde – susurro en su oído

- No quiero marcharme – refunfuño en su cuello

- Sabes que…-

- Debo portarme bien y cumplir con las reglas – sonrió ella – lo sé

- Así se habla – le tomo la mano – prométeme que estaremos juntos pase lo que pase

- Amor yo…-

- Solo miénteme – dijo dándole un pequeño beso

- Lo prometo –

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? –

- Te lo haré saber – sonrió ella

Salieron de esa sala sin ánimos de separarse, era bastante tarde pero aun así la chica se resistía a dejarlo, no lo aceptaba y no lo haría, tampoco quería.

- Bien, aquí nos…- murmuro el chico

- Nada de separarnos, ni de aquí te dejo – suspiro ella

- ¿Cómo lo digo entonces? –

- Aquí, nos…- sonrió – nos vemos

- Bien, entonces aquí nos vemos – le beso dulcemente – y espero sea pronto

- Lo será, eso si lo prometo –

- Ve – dijo él

La chica volteo y comenzó a caminar con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, una de esas que no mucha gente es afortunada de ver, una de esas que alumbran una estancia, una de esas que a ese chico tanto le encantaban.

- Pansy…lo que siento por ti es…- comenzó a decir el muchacho

- Entiendo – dijo ella dulcemente sin girarse y perdiéndose a la vuelta de la esquina

* * *

- Me esperaste – dijo con una mueca divertida

- No sueñes, solo leía – le mostró un libro

- ¿Y desde cuando lees al revés? - inquirió la chica acercándose

- ¿Te han dicho que eres fastidiosa Granger? –

- Muchas veces Malfoy –

Él la fulmino con la mirada un rato, luego se levanto y se acerco a ella, se inclino, beso pasivamente sus labios y se giro a la escalera.

- Buenas noches – siseo él

- Buenas noches – rió ella

Se interno en la cocina, después de todo no había cenado y su estomago necesitaba comer, mas bien ella, su estomago, su cerebro, su mente, su todo, estaba hambrienta en pocas palabras

En la mesa estaba como cada noche, un plato humeante, gracias un hechizo y su postre favorito, mejor dicho, el doble de su postre favorito, sonrió, sabia que él se lo había dejado, que le había obsequiado su parte del postre, pero luego se obligo a borrar esa sonrisa.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿En que estaba pensando? Primero besa a una serpiente, y no una cualquiera, sino a "MALFOY", luego duerme con él y le da besos cada poco como si fuese su novio, ya no se entendía, no sabia que pasaba con ella, pero algo en su pecho ronroneaba cuando lo veía, claro que también rugía, por lo pretencioso y ególatra que era, pero no era tan malo, por lo menos, ya no la molestaba tanto, si la insultaba pero ella no se quedaba atrás.

Estaba confundida, se sentía abrumada, comió lentamente su cena pensando en los cambios que recientemente la habían afectado, todo se lo busco, por tonta, por idiota, por vengativa, pero aunque no quería sentirse así, era ese sentimiento en particular, la venganza, lo que la ayudaba a seguir.

Tomo su postre con parsimonia, saboreando cada bocado del helado de menta, sintiéndose cansada cada vez mas, mientras lloraba sin notarlo, dejo los platos en el fregadero y subió las escaleras un poco adormecida, se quito la ropa quedando en ropa interior, saco la parte de arriba de una pijama, se quito el sujetador, se puso la polera blanca y sin nada mas que su ropa interior abajo se acostó durmiéndose en el acto.

"_Ya no aguantaba mas, estaba totalmente cansada, no quería saber mas de hechizos y de Artes Oscuras, sudaba increíblemente, y la garganta seca le punzaba dolorosamente._

_- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar? – rió _

_- Llevamos solo dos días Lestrange, que más le pidas a una estudiante – _

_- Sé que puedes dar más que eso Granger –_

_- Necesito agua – bufó la castaña, aun en posición de ataque_

_- Y yo cambiarme el color de pelo mocosa, pero igual no pasará – dijo mostrando sus horribles dientes_

_- Eres despreciable – rugió enfurecida_

_- Gracias – chillo lanzándole un racimo de maldiciones_

_La castaña esquivaba como podía el ataque, se sentía mareada, no era nada comparado con lo que antes le habían enseñado, esta loca la torturaba sin llevarla a la muerte, lamentablemente un hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho lanzándola al suelo y haciéndola retorcer del dolor, cuando ya no pudo aguantarse mas, grito, como nunca antes lo había hecho."_

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse a la habitación de la leona, la puerta se abrió tan estrepitosamente como la cerraron, el individuo se acerco hasta la cama, y con cautela la vio con el ceño fruncido, mientras se quejaba y retorcía levemente.

Malfoy tomo una mano de la chica entre las suyas para tranquilizarla, pero al contacto esta se despertó.

- ¿Pesadilla? – susurro él

- Horrible – lloro la castaña

- Ya paso, tranquilízate Granger, no seas llorona – le espeto duramente

- No puedo – dijo bajito llorando ahora mas fuerte

La castaña lo tomo de los hombros y lo hizo acostarse con ella, se refugio en el pecho de este sin tener intenciones de para de llorar, solo sabia que, ese contacto de piel con piel, le calmaba la angustia y la tranquilizaba lentamente.

- Granger…-

- Quédate – le interrumpió – por favor

El rubio solo se movió para volver a taparlos, acaricio los cabellos de Granger por varios minutos, hasta que ella, cayo rendida al sueño, y solo en ese momento, él se permitió cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Era sábado, podía darse el lujo de levantarse tarde, sentía calor en todo el cuerpo, pero no uno incomodo, si no uno muy gratificante, no quería abrir los ojos, que aun cerrados podían distinguir la claridad del día, y su cama, su bendita cama, la invitaba exquisitamente a pasar varios años acostada.

Sintió un movimiento en su cintura y despego los ojos inmediatamente, vio el techo de su cama de dosel, y poco a poco giro su rostro para encontrarse con uno muy familiar.

Y contra todo pronostico sonrió, se veía tan bello, tan lindo, tan pacifico, tan angelical, su cara sin expresión alguna, sus labios levemente abiertos, y su olor, el cual identifico mucho después, pero que siempre la embriagaba.

Con su mano izquierda le saco algunos mechones rebeldes de la frente, recordaba que ayer le pidió que se quedase, y él lo había hecho, por ella, por una sangre sucia.

Él la tenía atrapada por la cintura, con su cara muy cerca de la de él, y cuando se dio cuenta, rió bajito, una de las piernas del chico estaba entre medio de las suyas.

- Como si me fuera a escapar – ironizo ella en voz baja

Con cuidado trato de zafarse del abrazo de oso que era Malfoy en esos momentos, por mas delicada que era no lograba nada, llevaba diez minutos tratando de salir de la cama pero no lo conseguía, bufó ruidosamente y se percato que aun así el chico no se inmutaba, así que de un golpe, se levanto de la cama victoriosa, sin que el chico despertara en lo mas mínimo.

Se dirigió al baño y lo cerro debidamente, con su ropa en la mano abrió el grifo y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió lo mas común posible y golpeo su frente ahogando un gemido.

Corrió a su habitación, el huron aun dormía placidamente, se ve tan tranquilo, se acerco a su mesita de noche y miro la hora, tardísimo, eran las nueve y media, y hoy los padres de los alumnos podían venir a almorzar con ellos, recordó que la señora Weasley vendría, y tenía interés de hablar con George y Fred, para que dejaran de burlar las reglas y no enviaran mas sus artículos, y obvio que también felicitarlos, por que ni McGonagall descubría sus trucos.

- Malfoy – susurro moviéndolo

- ¿Ah? – musito el dándose la vuelta y sorprendiéndose - ¿Qué rayos?

- Son las nueve y media, bajaré por que los padres de Ron vienen a almorzar y como son de seguro llegaron a las ocho, recuerda que hoy vienen los padres, y que los elfos vienen a las doce para limpiar –

- Cierto – dijo el chico aun medio desorientado

- Es mi cuarto – sonrió ella – quédate si quieres pero vete antes de las doce, ya sabes

- De acuerdo – musito él volviendo a cerrar los ojos

- Adiós – se despidió la castaña, y beso levemente los labios del rubio para salir apresurada, y ruborizada, de la sala común.

* * *

- Hermione – saludo la señora Weasley dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Que gusto verla – dijo respondiendo al abrazo

- Señorita – le dijo con el ceño fruncido – mal hecho eso de dejarnos parados en el anden sin saludar

- Lo siento mucho – susurro la castaña apenada – tenia prisa, no sucederá de nuevo

- Bien – acepto – les decía a los chicos – miro hacia sus compañeros, Harry, Luna y todos – que si lo desean en cuanto salgan podrían ir a la madriguera hasta recibir sus EXTASIS

- Lo tendré en mente – sonrió Hermione sentándose junto a Ginny

- Espero puedas, ¿Tus padres no vendrán hoy? – pregunto Arthur

- Están de viaje – susurro ella sintiendo ganas de llorar

- Ey futura Weasley, ¿Has tenido problemas con nuestros artículos? – rió Fred

- Primero, Fred, Hermione no será una futura Weasley – siseo Ginny mirando hacia Ron

- Y segundo – continuo Hermione – si, he tenido demasiados problemas, les rogaria que no los enviaran mas

- Negocios son negocios – apunto George – y…

- Como es eso de que no será nuestra cuñada – interrogo Fred

- Ron – se escucho un chillido acercándose

- Lavender – dijo Ron asustado

- Mi amor, acaso no me presentaras con tus padres – sonrió la rubia dándole un beso en los labios

- Yo…-

- Soy lavender Brown – se dirigió a los señores Weasley – la novia de Ronald

- ¿La novia? – murmuro Molly con los ojos abiertos

- Bienvenida a la familia – musito Arthur descolocada

- Gracias –

- No – chillo Molly – nada de bienvenida, como es esto Ronald, quien es esta mocosa

- Mamá – dijo Ron bajito

- Levántate de tu asiento ahora mismo – rugió yendo hacia la salida

Ron le siguió cabizbajo junto al señor Weasley, y un poco más atrás Lavender.

- Se armara un caos – advirtió Harry

- Uno de aquellos – secundo Fred

- ¿Y tu que opinas Hermione? – pregunto George

- Opino – dijo mirando a los demás – que tiene que ser responsable de sus actos y protegerla de la señora Weasley

Y un poco después de esas palabras, los gritos de Molly se hicieron resonar en todo el comedor, y tal vez, en todo el colegio.

* * *

_Espero que les guste._

_Besos._

_Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad._


	12. Cáp 12

_Aquí viene otro, subiré algunos más._

_Besos._

* * *

"_Si Draco, ahora bien y puedes hacerle la cena, y regalarle un lindo ramo de flores o chocolates. ¿Crees que le gusten las joyas? ¿Crees que querrá dormir junto a ti por más noches? No, ya sé, podrías pedirle matrimonio, y pensar en cuantos hijos podrán tener, si, eso suena menos maquiavélico."_

Todos estos pensamientos inundaban sarcásticamente la cabeza del rubio, estaba tan adormilado en la mañana que no fue capaz de decirle alguna idiotez a la sabelotodo, y en cuanto ella lo besó, él reacciono, tarde, pero lo hizo.

Rondaba la habitación de la chica, refunfuñando cada poco y tratando de desordenarla, pero cada vez que dejaba algo fuera de su lugar, alguna fuerza externa de él, hacia que regresara sus pasos y lo colocara tal cual.

La empollona era bastante ordenada, le irritaba que sus libros estén ordenados por materia, y estaba seguro que cada materia estaba ordenada por autor, camino al escritorio y diviso algo que llamo su atención.

Tomo el diario y lo abrió donde un turrón de tarjetas se encontraban, las miro y se confundió con tanto numero de que sé yo, nombres y algo que no entendía bien, que decía "_Oferta negociable"_ ó _"Interés urgente"._

Desplegó el diario y un artículo capto su atención, leyó sin dar crédito a lo que este decía, lo arrojo al suelo y como un energúmeno, bastante contrariado por cierto, se encerró en su propia habitación.

"_Casa en venta:_

_Dos pisos, barrio familiar, cerca de las estaciones del metro, ubicada en Londres Muggle, precio de oferta mas abajo, Contactar con la Señorita Hermione Granger o de la forma mas rápida, enviar sus intereses a el diario "El Quisquilloso"._

_Venta Urgente._

* * *

- No puedo creer que haya hecho tamaña cosa –

- Es tu culpa Ron por no decirle antes que salías con esa – rugió Ginny despacio

- ¿Y que esperabas? ¿Qué le digiera? Estoy grande y no puede elegir a mis relaciones – bufo el pelirrojo indignado, mirando de reojo a la castaña

- Pero es nuestra madre, y para evitar el bochorno deberías habérselo insinuado – contraataco la chica

- Lo sé, pero la grande ya esta – se resigno

Después de que Molly se hubiere llevado a su hijo fuera del comedor, y que Lavender estúpidamente les hubiera seguido, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, solo fueron calmados por un Arthur avergonzado y en gran parte por Hermione, que le dijo que Ron estaba bastante grande como para elegir con quien salir.

Luego de horas de malas miradas dirigidas hacia Brown, la señora Weasley cambio el trato para con ella, pero solo para que se sintiera peor, decía de vez en cuando que Hermione era la mejor persona que había, que era extremadamente inteligente y seria un sueño para ella tenerla como nuera, aunque ya fuese parte de la familia.

Esto último lo repetía un montón de veces cada tiempo, y para cuando fue la hora del almuerzo todos pensaban en como relajar el ambiente.

- Si ya esta la grande pero traten de actuar normales – dijo Harry

Todos se sentaron a la mesa rápidamente, con la visita de los familiares los puestos se habían hecho un poco escasos, pero la familia Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Lavender, tomaron los mejores.

Empezó todo de lo mas normal, cada poco Avadas salían de los ojos de Molly dirigidos a la noviecita de su hijo, pero gracias a Merlín que los gemelos estaban a su lado, así la calmaban un poco.

Arthur estaba frente a su esposa, al lado de Lavender y conversaba con ella para relajar la situación, la niña no le parecía una mala persona, pero al igual que su mujer, prefería a la Querida Hermione como nuera.

Lamentablemente como no todo es bueno y menos tratándose de los Weasley, la lengua acida de la matriarca no se hizo esperar.

- Hermione querida, te felicito por ser Premio Anual, lo había pasado por alto – dijo sonriéndole a la castaña sentada entre Fred y George

- Gracias – sonrió de vuelta

- Querida eres tan inteligente, tus padres deben estar orgullosos – apunto Arthur sin pensar

- Claro – respondió con la mirada en su plato

- ¿Y tu querida, que piensas hacer cuando grande? – pregunto Molly a Lavender

- Pues por las influencias de mi padre, lo mas probable es que me espere un puesto en la revista Corazón de Bruja – respondió fulminando a la castaña, quien solo comía

- Ah veo – siseo lentamente Molly, para su mala fortuna, amaba esa revista - ¿En que sección?

- Bueno…- empezó Brown pero fue interrumpida por Mcgonagall a espaldas de Hermione

- Señorita Granger – dijo la profesora llamando la atención de todos

- ¿Si? –

- Queremos y espero que ustedes sepan guardar en sus bocas esto – rugió dirigiéndose a los demás – llevarlos a la playa, solo a los de séptimos y necesito de la ayuda de los Premios Anuales.

- OH – musito la castaña, esa información era valiosa – Le comunicaré a Malfoy, pero en estas fechas ¿No será muy frío?

- Eso es lo que quiero conversar con ustedes, tenemos permiso del ministerio – rodó los ojos – como si lo necesitásemos, en fin, nos darán trasladores, siempre y cuando dos profesores vayan con ustedes

- ¿Tonks? – pregunto la castaña

- Si, aurores – acepto Minerva

- Pero no hay más aurores, a no ser, que a usted la dejen ir, pero que la directora deje la escuela, no creo que eso sea muy bueno – acoto Hermione

- Bueno – suspiro la profesora – el profesor Doyle no solamente es bueno en pociones

- Es un auror – exclamo encantada Lavender

- Si y por su bien señorita Brown – amenazo sonriente – espero que mantenga su boca cerrada

- Ajá – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

- ¿Irán a otro país verdad? – insinuó Ginny

- Siempre y cuando – miro acusadoramente a Granger – Los Premios Anuales se lleven bien y se pongan de acuerdo

- Como si fuera fácil – murmuro Hermione sin ser escuchada

- Bien, los dejo, y espero informes en tres días, para los arreglos Señorita Granger –

- De acuerdo – dicho esto la directora se perdió entre las mesas

- Que bien, para ustedes – se lamento Ginny

- Me gustaría que vinieras – susurro Harry

- Lo sé – sonrió la pelirroja

- ¿Y dime, Lavenda, que sección era? – dijo Molly como si no los hubieren interrumpido

- Es Lavender, y lo mas probable es que sea en los artículos de la alta sociedad – sonrió

- Que bien – siseo la mujer entre dientes - ¿Y piensas estar con eso por siempre?

- Estudiare… ¿Cómo es que le dicen Granger? – dijo Lavender muy melosa – Periodismo

- Si, pero no es solo una carrera Muggle Brown, por algo Rita Skeeter trabaja en el profeta –

- Ese es mi sueño – exclamo Lavender orgullosa

- ¿Ser como Rita? – indago Molly

- Si –

- Menos mal que aspiras a algo más tu querida Hermione – siseo la mujer despectivamente – mira que anhelar ser como la arpía de Rita

- Si mamá, Hermione es la mejor para ser tu nuera ¿No? – pregunto Fred

- Claro que sí – sonrió Molly

- Pues nosotros…- dijo George

- Pensábamos que…- continúo Fred

- No nos desagradaría…-

- Que nos permitieras salir con nosotros…-

- Te interesa ¿Hermione? – rió George

- Lo pensaré – dijo la castaña

- No te hagas la difícil, venimos en paquete, dos por uno – acoto un gemelo

- Además, eres muy bella y eres adulta, puedes gustarle a cualquiera y me interesa salir contigo – coqueteo el otro

- Si serás hermano, déjame algo para mí – rió

- Estoy aquí – rugió la castaña medio divertida – y no sé si pueda lidiar con los dos

- Eres lo bastante inteligente para hacerlo – anoto Fred

- Y lo bastante bella – prosiguió George

- ¿Y a donde me llevarían? – musito la castaña a punto de morir de la risa

- Pues desde que te conocemos…-

- Que queremos llevarte al puente de San Francisco –

- ¿Pero, como saben que quiero ir a ese lugar? – se sorprendió la castaña

- Siempre le tomamos atención a las chicas guapas – sonrió Fred

- Pues me encantaría que me llevaran algún día – les sonrió Hermione, pensando que era segunda vez que los gemelos le daban a entender que la escuchaban

- Hecho – dijeron los dos al unísono

En el transcurso de esta conversación el Weasley mas joven fulminaba a sus hermanos a cada lado de su Hermione, los celos lo carcomían, pero no podía decir nada por respeto a la rubia que estaba a su lado, deseaba con todo su corazón no ser tan idiota, así tal vez podría haberle dicho a ella, que la amaba con locura, y que el primer pensamiento en cuanto despertaba era ella, ella, solo ella.

- ¿Qué hacen? – siseo Ron mirando a sus hermanos y la cara divertida de su madre

Los gemelos se paraban de su asiento y con dos bellas sonrisas besaron al mismo tiempo las mejillas de una, enrojecida y muy sonriente castaña, las mejillas le cosquillearon por el contacto, el beso estaba durando mucho y cuando ella quiso zafarse de ellos levanto la vista y se congelo.

Entrando por el Gran comedor estaba Malfoy estático, la asesinaba con la mirada y apretaba los puños con furia, le levanto las cejas y bufo indignado, aun mirando los tibios labios de los gemelos en su cara.

Se aterro, le entro pánico y aunque no entendía porque, sentía que la escena había dejado de serle graciosa, comenzó a tartamudear entre las risas de Molly y los demás, que no se dieron cuenta que no estaba nerviosa, sino asustada.

Los gemelos dejaron de besarla y de reojo, pudo ver como estaban un poco sonrosados, ellos, los reyes de las bromas, apenados ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, se sentía confundida y al volver su mirada sobre el rubio, este le hizo una mueca desagradable y desapareció por donde vino.

Suspiro resignada y se golpeo mentalmente por preocuparse de lo que Malfoy viera, no tenían nada, y jamás lo tendrían, el podía acostarse con quien quiera y ella…podía pensar en su misión, si, eso, la misión.

- La oferta no es una broma Hermione – escucho en su oído derecho, era un serio Fred

- Nos encantaría salir con una chica como tu, nos gustas – susurro seguro de si George

¿Preocuparse?, ¿que era eso?, rió internamente la castaña, _"Soy una Mortífaga, sin padres, con sed de venganza, que no le interesa mas nada que hacerles pagar a todos por la ignorancia de años, que se besa con Malfoy y se pone histérica porque él la vio con los reyes de las bromas, y que en dos segundos, se da cuenta que los gemelos le han tomado mas en cuenta que sus propios amigos, que la escuchan, y que le dicen, solo a ella, que les gusta, no a uno, si no a los dos, JA, ¿Preocupación? ¿Qué es eso?, pero si es sentir una corriente helada en la espina y las manos sudorosas junto con la boca seca, pues creo que si, estoy PREOCUPADA,_ pensaba la castaña mientras todos se servían el postre.

* * *

Una serpiente enfadada.

En eso se convirtió Malfoy mientras caminaba hecho una furia a la sala de los Putos Premios Anuales, claro, como creyó que la sabelotodo se quedaría solo con él, si lo más probable es que fuera tan perra como Brown, con la diferencia de que Granger lo disimulaba muy bien.

¿Pero que mierda decía?, ¿Se quedaría con él?, la Granger esa era solo un juguete y no podía ser tan idiota para creer que ella no pensaba lo mismo, pero no señor, a los Malfoy no se les deja de segunda, no, ellos son los únicos y primeros y si la ratona de biblioteca creía que ella jugaba con él, no sabia con quien se metía.

Decidido le escupió la contraseña a esa hada entrometida, tomo nota mental de cambiar la contraseña, ya llevaban mas de dos meses con la misma.

Se tumbo en el sillón y el recuerdo de la primera noche en la que durmieron juntos inundo su mente, recordó su olor a vainilla y caramelo, ese olor tan delicioso, estaba seguro que era de su piel, y más de una vez se pregunto si su sabor era el mismo que el olor.

Bufó indignado, no podía haber caído tan bajo, le era algo incomprensible, pero algo dentro de él le decía que podía darse el lujo de tomar a Granger, que estaba bien, que era lo mejor, que podía ser prácticamente su recompensa por todo lo sufrido, pero a la vez, ella era todo lo que no buscaba en una mujer, siempre estas eran sangre limpias, de colores de cabello habidos y por haber, con cuerpos esculturales y con una personalidad que le gustaba, lanzadas, así él no hacia todo el trabajo.

Pero Granger no, no era sumisa, era bastante terca, amante de los libros, no le gustaba nada, no le atraía, ni siquiera la encontraba linda, su pelo castaño enmarañado, su piel de un color tostada increíble, sus labios rosados por la manía de morderlos, sus ojos brillantes, sus manos suaves, y ese olor hipnotizador…esta bien, si le atraía, poco.

Sentía un mar de cosas en su cabeza, la confusión era la más grande de todas, estaba seguro solo de dos cosas, a parte de las normales, como su lealtad con el Lord y su madre, la primera era que odiaba a Granger, no tanto como la odio los primeros meses del primer año, pero la odiaba, y la segunda era que ese poco de odio que ya no sentía hacia ella, se había transformado en algo mas, ¿En que?, no quería ni pensarlo, si le ponía nombre era como gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y escucho pasos, no necesito voltear para saber, solo por su olor, que Granger estaba a un metro de él, y suponía que de algo quería hablarle.

- Malfoy – le llamo sin obtener respuesta - ¿Hola?

- ¿Qué quieres? – siseo

- ¿Estas enfadado? – pregunto con cautela, poniéndose de pie frente a él

- No – grito

- ¿Por qué estas enojado? – inquirió la chica

- No lo estoy Granger – respondió ácidamente – solo me di cuenta de lo…igualita a Brown que saliste

- Así que es eso –

- ¿Eso? –

- El beso de los Gemelos – sonrió

- Por mí que ellos te besaran lo que quieran – bufó

- Entonces aceptare su invitación a salir – murmuro mirando al techo

- ¿Esas comadrejas te invitaron a salir? –

- Si, los dos, y me dijeron que les gusto, a los dos – explico sin darle importancia

- Veo que no pierdes tiempo –

- No, nunca lo pierdo –

- Eres una…-

- Por eso estoy aquí – le interrumpió la chica

El rubio se callo de golpe, jamás espero algo así de la castaña, cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba, estaba confundido y su cabeza empezaba a reclamar tanto revuelo.

- Pero si crees que pierdo el tiempo, iré a decirle a Fred y George que acepto su invitación – murmuro la castaña dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Alto ahí Granger – siseo el rubio levantándose y tomándola de un brazo

- ¿Qué? – fingió extrañarse

- De aquí no sales, y menos para ir con esos pobretones –

- Debo recordarte que con Sortilegios ellos no son tan pobres – sonrió

- Lo pobre lo llevan en la sangre – dijo despectivamente

- Bien –

- Te quedarás – ordeno

- No –

- No hay opciones Granger –

- Si que las tengo –

- Quédate – susurro él

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por que eres mía, Granger –

- Si yo soy tuya Malfoy, debes aceptar que me perteneces –

- Ni en tus mejores sueños húmedos – rió el rubio descaradamente

- Pues entonces me voy –

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan obstinada? – pregunto harto de la situación

- Acéptalo – dijo ella duramente

- ¿Si lo hago, no aceptaras la invitación de las comadrejas ni de ningún otro? –

- Si –

- Pues entonces Granger – la soltó y camino al sillón – me perteneces

La castaña sonrió triunfante, ahora, solo debía hacer que Malfoy no se enterara de que ya había aceptado la invitación al puente de San Francisco.

- Y tu a mi – dijo la chica viendo como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del rubio

- ¿Dónde te querían llevar? –

- Al puente de San Francisco –

- Es muy bello –

- ¿Lo conoces? –

- A mi madre le encanta, cuando mas pequeño, nos arrancábamos para ir allá –

- Veo –

- Por cierto Granger, ¿Cómo es eso de que vendes tu casa? – pregunto ceñudo y luego algo sorprendido

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y enmudeció, no debía darle explicaciones, de eso estaba segura, tampoco él insistiría, pero le pillo por sorpresa la pregunta, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿La verdad?, no podía, y no era por que no confiara en él, si es que lo hacia, si no que era por el simple hecho que si abría la boca, solo seria para rememorar su tormentosa vivencia, y terminaría sumida en su oscuridad como sucedió hace unos meses atrás, esa oscuridad que solamente, y aunque suene ilógico, Bellatrix y el señor tenebroso la pudieron sacar, a punta de amenazas, engaños, y absurdas palabras, pero salio de eso.

* * *

- Albus, ¿estas seguro de ese viaje? – pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall

- Minerva, tu eres la directora – dijo el retrato

- Pero fue tu idea – reclamo

- Y tú la aceptaste – rió

- Hay que ver que ni después de muerto dejas de ser insoportable –

- Todo estará bien, además, ellos necesitan recuerdos hermosos de su estancia en Hogwarts, no podemos encerrarlos por el hecho de que Voldemort aun ande por allí – resumió el ex director

- Lo dices como si fuese cualquier persona en la calle –

- De hecho lo es mi querida Minerva –

- De acuerdo, no insistiré –

- ¿La señorita Granger se encargará del viaje? –

- Si, eso me tranquiliza un poco – contesto la mujer

- La señorita Granger ha cambiado mucho – acoto el hombre

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Solo son corazonadas de un viejo muerto – sonrió él

- No te entendí vivo, menos ahora – refunfuño la nueva directora sirviéndose un poco de su té.

* * *

_Ya va otro capítulo, subiré el otro._

_Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad._


	13. Cáp 13

_Otro más, sigo subiendo._

_Besos._

* * *

- ¿Y? – inquirió el rubio

- Nada de tu incumbencia Malfoy – dijo la chica saliendo de su letargo

- No me convences Granger –

- Esa frase la he escuchado un millar de veces – murmuro para cambiar de tema

- Me doy cuenta de que quieres desviar el tema –

- Muy asertivo –

- Siempre –

Se miraron por unos momentos, la castaña pensando en lo fácil que le estaba resultando hablar con el rubio, y él, en lo agradable que era la presencia de ella.

Hermione se sentó a su lado recordando la plática con la profesora McGonagall, y decidió que era un buen momento para plantear el tema.

- La directora quiere que los de séptimo vayamos a la playa – le informo

- Creí que no nos dejarían salir nunca – dijo el chico

- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero por lo visto quieren hacer el intento otra vez…-

- De unir las cuatro casas – corto Malfoy bufando

- Exacto –

- ¿Y que tenemos que ver eso con nosotros? –

- …- la chica lo miro con cara trágica

- Demonios, ¿Nosotros deberemos encargarnos? –

- Si, nosotros decidimos todo – suspiro Granger – e iremos con Tonks y con el profesor Doyle

- Que desagradable – siseo él

- ¿Por qué? –

- Iré con mi prima loca y con el rompecorazones del profesor Doyle –

- A mi me agradan – comento ella

- Si, ¿y que mas haremos? –

- Decidir – dijo ella rodando los ojos – ¿No es obvio?

- Tengo poca paciencia Granger, no la acabes – la fulmino con la mirada

- Yo tengo mucha para soportarte, si quieres te la brindo – rió ella

- Graciosa – siseo lentamente

- De acuerdo, tú señor galán de telenovela colombiana, ¿Qué lugar propones? –

- ¿Galán de qué…? – se ofusco

- Cosas Muggles – respondió - ¿Y bien?

- Vayamos a Rumania –

- Con miles de Dragones, claro – ironizo ella

- ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti mocosa? –

- Fácil, Brasil – sonrió

- No hablamos Portugués sabelotodo –

- Somos magos cerebro de maní –

- ¿Siempre eres así de insoportable? –

- Solo con idiotas pedantes –

- Maldita…-

- Si, Bla, Bla, ¿Te parece el lugar? – Dijo obviando la inminente discusión - Es bastante bello, mucho bosque y en una parte de aquel país, no recuerdo cual, la playa esta a metros de unas cabañas altas, y el aire siempre es calido, mas en estas fechas, será como un sueño

- ¿Algo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión? –

- No, pero también debo escuchar tu opinión – se resigno la chica

- Solo con una condición – sugirió el rubio

- ¿Cuál? –

- _"Que duermas en mi cama sin nada puesto"_ pensó pero dijo: Que el lugar exacto lo escojo yo, y absolutamente todo lo que tenga relación con hablar con la directora etc., sea tu labor

- Sabes que las serpientes no me harán caso – refuto ella

- Nott si –

- Tienes razón – murmuro pensativa – de acuerdo

- Trato hecho, ahora me iré a dormir, estando tanto a tu lado, me da sueño – el rubio se paro y alcanzo su habitación, junto antes de cerrar la puerta escucho algo

- ¿Te hago compañía? – grito la castaña divertida aún en la sala

El Slytherin solo bufó y cerro de un portazo, se recostó en la cama sin quitarse la ropa y miro su cama de dosel verde, imaginándosela roja, _"Si que es suicida esa Granger, mira que ofrecerse a hacerme compañía, no sale virgen de esta habitación"._

* * *

- Mi señor, tengo noticias que podrían gustarle – sonrió Bella

- ¿Ah, si? –

- Ajá, nuestra querida Granger nos envió una lechuza, tendrán un bello paseo a la playa, aun no tienen fecha pero será antes de navidad – hizo un gesto de asco – solo nos avisa por si quiere hacer algo

- Tentador –siseo el hombre – pero muy dudoso que sepamos algo que es tema de netamente de Hogwarts

- Lo mismo le hice saber mi Lord –

- Veo que piensas como yo mi dulce Bellatrix –

- Es mi trabajo –

- ¿Bella, crees que sea recomendable decirle que ya no lo tenemos? –

- Ella aun guarda la foto que le di ese día en su casa, pero creo que sabe que lo soltamos por la información que nos dio –

- ¿Por qué aun estará con nosotros? –

- Mi señor, esa chica, es peligrosa, deberíamos mantenerla vigilada –

- Pero hace excelentemente bien su trabajo, al igual que tu Bella –

- Por algo la entrene – sonrió la mujer – su sed de venganza se huele a kilómetros

- Es increíble ¿O no? – Preguntó el señor – como puede mancharse un corazón, un alma, solo por el desinterés de algunos

- Los mocosos son muy imbéciles –

- Pero la señorita Granger es muy sagaz –

- Pero frágil, como Potter –

- Cierto mi querida Bella, muy cierto –

* * *

- No Neville – le reto la castaña – suavemente

- ¿Así? – pregunto el aludido

- Correcto, ya lo tienes – sonrió la chica

Era una de sus clases de pociones en las cuales solo daba concejos, de un tiempo a esta parte daba las gracias a el profesor por haberle hecho tal propuesta, que sin engañarlos, las clases en las que ellos no participaban eran justo, "Pociones Doble", serpientes y leones, así que por unas horas de descanso ella era feliz.

A lo lejos escuchaba las risas de Malfoy, que cada clase era mas hijo de puta, si hasta había hecho llorar al pobre de Neville y en una clase fue retado dos veces por el profesor, que gracias a el cielo nuevamente, podían darse el lujo de tener mas de dos clases así al mes, si hasta una semana completa estuvieron solo supervisando.

- Señorita Granger – dijo el profesor al final la clase cuando ella y Malfoy recogían sus cosas

- ¿Si? – inquirió ella poniendo su mochila al hombro

- Le gustaría quedarse y compartir una taza de café conmigo ¿le molesta? – Pregunto el profesor sonriente – Hay unos temas de los que quiero hablarle

- No puede – siseo el rubio detrás de ella

- Creo haberle preguntado a Miss Granger – dijo duramente el señor Doyle

- Y yo respondí por ella, que no puede –

- ¿Podría decirme porque? –

- Por que, justo hoy, debemos avisarle a los alumnos de nuestra salida a la "Playa" –

- ¿Es eso cierto Señorita? –

La castaña no dijo nada, estaba ahí, como una estatua, y cada poco rogaba que la tierra se la tragase, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Malfoy? Era cierto lo de comunicado pero podía esperar unos minutos, sobre todo para ellos, los Premios Anuales.

- E…yo – formulo ella

- Granger – rugió Macgonagall en la puerta – no puedo creer su poco criterio

- ¿Qué? – inquirió la chica

- ¿Cómo es eso de arrendar una cabaña con un solo cuarto? – pregunto ofuscada

- ¿Un solo cuarto? – dijo ceñuda y se volvió a ver a Malfoy

- Pensé que seria divertido – musito él encogiéndose de hombros

- Si ya decía yo que usted Granger jamás haría eso – suspiro la mujer – venga que lo arreglaremos

- Claro – acepto la castaña – Lo lamento profesor, será en otra ocasión – y dicho esto salio de la sala

- ¿Algo mas que añadir señor Malfoy? –

- Si – siseo el rubio – aléjese de ella

- ¿Cómo? –

- Lo que oyó, ya se rumorea por todo el castillo que Granger es su alumna favorita – respondió petulante – no querrá causarle problemas ¿Verdad?

- Claro que no, pero no veo el problema en ello – acoto Will ceñudo

- Usted tal vez no, pero las mujeres de este lugar son celosas, mas con lo que no les pertenece y quieren, por si no se ha dado cuenta, todas ya babean cuando usted habla y si prefiere a la sabelotodo lo mas probable es que las demás la molesten –

- Se preocupa mucho por ella ¿No señor Malfoy? –

- No – siseo el chico acercándose a la puerta – las sangres sucias me traen sin cuidado, más aún si es tan insoportable como Granger

Salio del salón muy ofuscado, mordiéndose la lengua dolorosamente, _"La próxima vez dile que no se acerque a lo que es tuyo, eso sería fantástico"_ pensó irónicamente el rubio, atropellando a unos Ravenclaw de primero que temerosos se quedaron en el piso.

* * *

- Pongan atención – grito la castaña sin lograr nada

- Cállense de una maldita buena vez – vociferó el rubio sin paciencia

Y lo logró, todos se quedaron callados en sus posiciones, muchos, con algo de comer a mitad de tragar.

- Gracias – dijo la castaña mirando con odio al rubio quien solo le hizo una mueca desagradable – Los juntamos aquí, por que haremos una actividad extracurricular

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunto Parvati

- Como si no lo supieras – mascullo la castaña – Iremos a la Playa

- Genial – grito la morena

Los murmullos ascendieron, todos comentaban felices la decisión de salir de las instalaciones para algo tan genial como un viaje.

- ¿Para cuando? – se escucho una voz

- En una semana – sonrió la castaña

Y era cierto, el tiempo se les paso volando y en tres semanas seria navidad, pero como Malfoy había hecho una estúpida reservación, les costo demasiado conseguir otra cabaña, además los padres estaban emocionados, no todos claro, pero de esa parte era responsable la directora, que al final termino siendo de la leona, y aunque ustedes no lo crean, consiguió permiso de todos, le costo un poco el de Jack, por que el no deseaba ir, como prefecto quería quedarse (Los prefectos lo supieron antes), pero algo lo convenció.

- ¿Una semana? – pregunto Lavender

- Si, es lo que dije – escupió Hermione

- Pero debemos pedir permiso y convencer a nuestros padres – añadió Parvati

- Aquí están, todos y cada uno de los permisos, autorizados – espeto la chica levantando una carpeta

- ¿Cómo los conseguiste? – pregunto ácidamente Parkinson

- Es mi trabajo –

- ¿Y a donde iremos? – quiso saber Jack

- Brasil – musito Malfoy

- Buena elección – concedió Pansy

- Nos iremos el trece de diciembre en la mañana, día sábado, y regresaremos el veintiuno por la tarde – informo el rubio

- Woo, una semana sin clases – celebro Lavender

- Y sin profesores – acoto Ron

- Error comadreja – siseo Malfoy

- ¿Qué dijiste hurón oxigenado? –

- Que iremos con dos profesores – sentencio Hermione para que no pelearan, y de al fondo del salón se levantaron dos personas, mejor dicho, dos profesores – Tonks, y el señor Doyle

Todos se voltearon a verlos, y sonrieron abiertamente, claro, con el profesor Doyle la vista de las chicas seria privilegiada, y Tonks, bueno, ya saben, es tan despistada que les concedería casi cualquier cosa, casi.

- Nos iremos a las once de la mañana de ese día, quien no este ahí, que pase una feliz semana en Hogwarts – amenazó con rubio con una esplendorosa mueca-sonrisa

- Pueden irse – informo la castaña – no así los prefectos

Los prefectos, los que eran de séptimo se acercaron a donde estaban Granger y Malfoy, la castaña deseaba en ese momento con toda su alma, que Ginny hubiese estado en su curso.

- Bien, ya lo saben todo, menos algunos – dijo la castaña mirando a Ron

- No es nuestra culpa que la comadreja haya estado ocupando su lengua y concentración en otras cosas – siseo Pansy de brazos cruzados

- Esa estuvo buena – rió Nott

- No peleen – advirtió Doyle junto a Tonks

- Este paseo, no será tan relajado para todos – comunico con un suspiro – deberemos patrullar la cabaña y los alrededores de igual forma, junto con los profesores

- ¿Por qué? – se quejo Ron

- Por que es nuestro deber – dijo secamente Jack Daniells

- Vaya, ¿Y tu quien eres? – pregunto Malfoy

- Prefecto de Ravenclaw – informo orgulloso

- Ya veo, eres tan insignificante que no te note – rió

- Que tengas los ojos debajo de las faldas de medio Hogwarts no es mi problema Malfoy –

La castaña ahogo una risita, si lo hacia debía someterse al mal genio estilo Malfoy, no así lo hizo Ron, quien se afirmaba el estomago casi a punto de llorar de risa. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada fulminante, observo a Granger quien estaba pasiva, y sus ojos viajaron hasta Pansy, que con su cabello largo y negro, tapaba una sonrisa de medio lado, algo extraño pasaba con ella, y lo averiguaría ahora.

- Muy inteligente – siseo – pero no creo que a Pansy le agrade saber que la observo por los rincones

_"__Touché__"_ el impertinente de Jack frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta y por la postura rígida que Pansy había adoptado, saco unas buenas conclusiones, y al parecer Nott también.

- Granger tiene lindas piernas – dijo Nott con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué mierda has dicho? – farfullo Ron a punto de asesinarlo

- Lo que escuchaste – rió él – pero si nos ponemos a hablar de esas cosas no creo que tú tengas mucho para decir

- Cierto Nott – prosiguió Malfoy después de descongelarse "_Maldito Nott y sus comentarios"_ – Digamos que Brown no es la séptima maravilla

Ron solo se encogió y miro apenado a la castaña, para quien ese comentario solo hizo que recordará lo que no era suyo, claro, ella también se besaba de vez en cuando con el hurón mal teñido, pero sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo no se irían tan fácilmente, eso ya estaba comprobado.

- Malfoy y yo – murmuro – haremos la ronda mas tarde, ustedes solo una vez que todos vayan a la cama y dos veces en ese viaje, los profesores harán las rondas con los Premios Anuales, así que podrán los prefectos acostarse con los demás – finalizo casi sin voz - ¿Entendido?

- Si – dijo Jack – pero como nos dividirán, si algunos prefectos son de sexto

- Hanna y Ron – comenzó el rubio dándose cuenta de que Hanna no interactuaba – Nott y Pansy – rió el chico – y lo lamento Jack, iras solo por la vida

- No – dijo la castaña mirando suspicazmente a Parkinson – No pueden ir dos de la misma casa, recuerda, así que Jack ira con Parkinson, y Nott ira solo por la vida

- Eso es injusto ratona – bufo el castaño sorprendiendo a todos

- Theo, haré las rondas contigo y después con Malfoy – suspiro ella – de todas formas no dormiré hasta terminar la mía

- Perfecto – siseo el rubio

- Ahora, todos a sus salas – informo Tonks saliendo del aula

- ¿Puedo hablarte? – pregunto Jack a Hermione

- Si claro – acepto saliendo con él hacia un pasillo desierto, en el otro extremo estaba Malfoy y Parkinson simulando charlar

- Gracias – dijo él

- Tranquilo, aunque no me haya fijado en lo que tienes con ella, no podía dejar dos serpientes juntas – sonrió

- Sabes Hermione, algo tienen esas serpientes que te atraen – murmuro el chico

- Dímelo a mí, que trabajo siempre con uno en Aritmancia y convivo con otro – bufo

- Disculpa la intromisión, sé que hemos compartido poco…-

- Si poco te parecen tardes enteras discutiendo sobre algún tema – ironizo ella

- Cierto, pero eso no es muy a fondo, ya sabes, nada de la intimidad del otro – agrego

- Entiendo, dime – le incito

- ¿Qué tienes con Nott? – pregunto ceñudo

- Pues, a decir verdad, es como mi mejor amigo – sonrió – es un poco despistado a veces y esa seguridad que aparenta es bastante vaga, pero le quiero así

- AH, es que hace tiempo que se comenta que andan juntos, ya sabes, Lavender – rojo los ojos – y se ve que hay bastante cortesía entre ustedes

- Pues, solo amistad – finalizo la castaña

- Bien, gracias de nuevo, adiós – se despidió Jack caminando hacia otro pasillo

- Adiós – susurro ella, imaginando miles de torturas para Lavender

- Ya terminaste de hablar con tu novio – dijo Pansy escupiendo las palabras

- Si – disimulo ella seriamente – y no es mi novio, solo vino a agradecerme que te dejará en las rondas con él

- ¿En serio? – musito ella enternecida sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba a su espalda

- Así que sales con ese idiota – siseo él

- No – se recompuso la pelinegra, la castaña solo rió - ¿De que ríes?

- Parkinson, creo que él te espera – murmuro mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro

- Como le digas a alguien Granger…- amenazó

- Tranquila – dijo la castaña seria – Jack es alguien a quien respeto, jamás haría algo para dañarle

- ¿Lo conoces de antes? – chillo Pansy

- Parkinson, cuando eres de Gryffindor, interactúas con quien sea, más aun cuando ese alguien, es tan inteligente como Jack –

- Lo único que me falta, dos estúpidas coladas por un pajarraco – espeto Malfoy

- Draquito…- comenzó Pansy

- No me llames así – bufo él

- Recuerdas que dije que no te llamarías mas así a cambio de algo –

- Si – mascullo entre dientes

- Es hora – sonrió maliciosamente la pelinegra

- De acuerdo – dijo el rubio avanzando grander zancadas hacia donde estaba un chico escondido detrás de una estatua

- Creo que deberías alcanzarlo, si quieres tener descendientes – le alarmo la castaña

- Tienes razón Granger…y gracias – dijo y corrió hacia donde dos hombre de casi la misma estatura, trataban de agrandarse frente al otro

- Hombres – mascullo la castaña tomando rumbo a su sala común

* * *

- Me entristecerá no verte en esa semana –

- A mi igual – él chico la sostuvo en sus brazos

- ¿Theo, que somos? – pregunto la rubia en sus momentos de lucidez

- Algo que todo el mundo es, algo antiguo, pero a la vez algo completamente nuevo – sonrió

- ¿Cómo una pareja? –

- Algo así, si tú deseas, sé que nos conocemos poco, pero…siento como si eso no importará, tengo toda una vida por hacerlo –

- Si, me gustaría – la rubia apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de él

Luego de salir de la tediosa reunión para el paseo, solo le quedaba el tiempo para dar una vuelta e ir a su sala, pero unos ojos azules se colaron en su mente y decidió cambiar el rumbo.

A unos pasillos de la sala de Ravenclaw, se encontró con Luna, descalza y arrodillaba buscando algo, cuando este se acerco y le pregunto que pasaba ella no levanto la cabeza y le contesto que uno de los Blibbers que su madre le había obsequiado se le había perdido y cuando él se agacho para ayudarla a buscar no sé qué, Luna lo miro enternecida, diciendo _"¿Tanto me gusta para que te hayas ido con él?"_.

Nott solo la observo en silencio mientras sacaba algo invisible del hombro del chico y lo dejaba en su cabeza rubia, luego solo se levanto y lo observo a los ojos dando una sonrisita que derretiría a miles de Iceberg, "_Mis Blibbers solo van con la gente que mas me agrada, han ido con Hermione, con Ginny, con Harry, Ron y Neville, pero solo por unos segundos, y luego cuando me voy, ellos vuelven, pero contigo es diferente, se ha ido por horas"_ sonrió dulcemente y el castaño solo atino a abrazarla, de eso hasta ahora.

- ¿Si soy tu, pareja, puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunto ella alejándose un poco

- Si, por supuesto – dijo el pensando en que no le negaría nada

- Bésame – susurro ella cerrando los ojos

El castaño trago espero, se olvidaba a veces de la sinceridad de la chica, vio su rostro angelical con sus ojitos cerrados y se decidió, cerro los suyos también y lentamente se fue acercando.

* * *

- Como se te ocurre hacer eso – le chillo sin comprender su propio enojo

- Es la quinta vez que lo repites Granger –

- Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que entiendas – grito limpiándole la frente

- Auch…duele – se quejo

- ¿Cómo esta Parkinson? – pregunto sin tomarle atención

- Al principio no nos quería hablar, la perseguimos por cinco pasillos casi rogándole – bufo – pero ese idiota es quien tiene la culpa de todo y…Auch…podrías ser mas delicada

- No – le espeto duramente mientras con algodón seguía limpiando la herida – Como se te ocurre Malfoy pelearte con el frente a ella, si que son brutos los dos

- Pues eso es para que le quede claro que alguien siempre la protegerá – siseo autoritariamente

- Hombres –

- Por lo menos nos hablo, aunque no entiendo como le defendió –

- Por que lo quiere Malfoy, tan difícil es de entender – protesto Hermione

- Pero yo soy su amigo desde que nacimos, tengo prioridad – dijo como un pequeño queriendo un dulce

- No en las cosas del amor – resolvió ella con tristeza

- Lavender es una puta y Weasley es demasiado idiota – soltó él de improvisto

- Si, lo son, pero están juntos – sonrió de forma lamentable – lo que importa aquí, es tu frente y tu labio

- Esa cosa, duele – acuso apuntando una botellita

- Eso es porque eres un cobarde – rió ella

- No – bufo él - ¿No pudiste hacerlo con magia?

- Bueno…- la castaña sonrió con malicia

- Yo muriendo aquí de dolor y tú pudiendo curarme con magia – se indigno el rubio aun sentado en el sillón

- No exageres – bufo ella, harta del comportamiento infantil de Malfoy

- Estoy enfermo Granger – le notifico acercándose a ella

- ¿Qué somos Malfoy? – le detuvo, el chico se congelo

- No preguntes cosas que no sé, ya había quedado claro – siseo hundiéndose un poco mas en el sillón

- ¿Qué sientes por mi? – pregunto ella

- Muchas cosas, una de ellas, odio –

- Ya veo –

- ¿Y tu que sientes por mi? –

- Nada – resumió ella pensativa

- Dime si no sientes nada, después de esto –

La arrincono en un espacio del sillón, con su cuerpo la aplastaba y ella no ponía resistencia alguna, devoraban sus labios con frenesí, hace unos días que ningún roce había de sus labios, entre peleas y deberes, además que ninguno iba a admitir que necesitaba sentir el dulzor de los labios del otro.

Él se separo cuando ya necesitaba aire y seductoramente le pregunto:

- ¿Qué sientes ahora? –

Ella solo emitió un gruñido de molestia, a lo que Malfoy sonrió triunfador.

* * *

_Espero les éste gustando._

_Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad._


	14. Cáp 14

_Sigamos leyendo._

_Go._

* * *

Pronto paso el tiempo, mas rápido de lo que les hubiere gustado, en esos seis días después de que la castaña lo curara, ellos no volvieron a verse, aunque vivían juntos, era como si el mundo coludiese en su contra para no tenerlos juntos…mejor dicho, para no tenerlos el uno a menos de dos metros del otro.

Se miraban por los pasillos caminar con prisa, la mayoría del alumnado no soportaba el carácter del Slytherin, hasta Zabinni había desistido en su flamante lucha de quitarle la cara de pocos amigos ¿lo logro?...logro tanto como era de esperarse, nada.

Theodore caminaba junto a Malfoy entre clases, hablándole animadamente, mientras el rubio se limitaba a bufarle descontento, logrando que el castaño solo sonriera.

Se sentía de mal humor por el simple hecho de que Granger parecía más preocupada en ayudar al mundo mágico por completo, que descansar.

Ella iba con un permiso en la mano a donde fuera, Mcgonagall se lo concedió para andar con más libertad hasta horas inimaginables, las razones eran bastante estúpidas, como era su último año, su directora quería que fuera la mejor, como si fuese más posible, y le autorizo a estar donde quisiera cuando lo quisiera.

A pesar de la intención del permiso, Hermione no lo aprovecho como tal, se dignaba a pasear y hacer un mapa detallado de Hogwarts, si le pedía el mapa a Harry este le haría muchas preguntas y ella solo debía trazar un plan sobre el pergamino, ni pensar en rayar el "Mapa del Merodeador".

Investigaba en la biblioteca como crear que la gente se viera en el horrendo y gigante pergamino que hizo, pero no encontró mucho. Al tercer día se golpeo la cabeza fuertemente.

De puntillas, la noche antes de que se fueran a Brasil, le escupió la contraseña a la señora gorda quien trato de meterle platica, luego de deshacerse de ella, con el sigilo aprendido de Bellatrix, subió a los dormitorios de los chicos, explícitamente al de Ron y Harry.

Abrió la puerta sin sorprenderse en no hacer ni un ruido, era más sigilosa que Bella, era mejor que ella, en todos los aspectos, tal vez no tanto en uno, pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

Se acerco al baúl de Harry y hurgo con prisa por los calcetines sucios y demás cosas que según ella, no deberían estar allí.

Lo encontró dentro de un Jersey, regalo de la señora Weasley, lo saco y miro a su alrededor, susurró unas palabras y ningún rastro de luz quedo en la habitación, se sentó en la cama de Harry bastante entretenida, unos trucos que aprendió de su maestra, la luz equivale a la conciencia, sin ella, podría hacer una fiesta de los mil demonios en ese momento y nadie despertaría.

Apunto con su varita al mapa, dijo las palabras mágicas y tadá, el mapa en su esplendor frente a ella. Rió como una histérica, lo que hacia ni en sus mas trágicos sueños aparecían, estaba prácticamente robándole a sus amigos, exactamente a Harry. Pensó en él, y un sentimiento de odio le hizo temblar de manera descontrolada, indiferencia, eso había recibido por parte de ellos por al menos tres años, no iba a sentirse mal ahora, de hecho, solo recordaba haberse sentido verdaderamente culpable, cuando Luna salio lastimada.

Hizo una copia perfecta del mapa, sintiéndose idiota por el tiempo perdido por los pasillos durante tres noches, guardo el original entre sus ropas y la copia la volvió a dejar en donde debía, susurro el contra hechizo y la luz de la luna volvió a reinar en el cuarto.

Se volvió hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero unos susurros la detuvieron en el acto.

- Hermione – escucho y le entro el pánico, la habían descubierto, su cerebro trato de maquinar alguna escusa, pero parecía alelado

- Deja eso – volvió a oír, pero parecía más una orden divertida, que algo enojado

Se acerco a la cama de Harry, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, lo miro ceñuda, preguntándose que mierda hacia soñando con ella.

- Sé que te gusta – murmuro el pelinegro y tuvo que ahogar una risita, su voz, era como seductora – Díselo a Ron – y lo comprendió de inmediato, no era seducción la voz, si no que cuando saben eso que no quieres decir en voz alta

Se inclino hacia él, solo se quedaría un poco mas.

- No Harry, no me gusta Ron – susurro ella cerca de su cara

- No mientas, lo haces mal – farfullo el chico dormido frunciendo el ceño

- Me gusta otra persona – sonrió

- ¿Y quien seria? – pregunto Harry mas relajado

- Tú – dijo la castaña a punto de echarse a reír en el piso

- Her…Hermione – exclamo el chico logrando que ella solo se pusiera a llorar por aguantar la risa

- Bésame Harry – logro formular mordiéndose la lengua, estaba siendo cruel, pero era divertido

- Yo…yo…- decía su amigo aun completamente dormido

- Si no quieres besaré a Neville –

- Grr…- el muchacho solo gruño y apretó los puños

- Harry, bésame – dijo ahora la castaña con una voz muy parecida a la de Ginny

- Ginny – murmuro él relajándose por completo – Te amo

- Yo también Harry – siguió el juego - ¿Harry? – exclamo la castaña afirmándose el estomago –Saca tus manos de ahí

- Sé que te gusta, no te hagas – río el pelinegro y la castaña decidió que en esa parte, ella no entraría, fin del juego

Salio tan sigilosa como entro, camino rápidamente y dando saltitos como Luna hacia su propia torre, y una vez adentro se desplomo en el sillón, observo el reloj y suspiro al ver lo tarde que era.

- Deberías descansar – murmuro una voz detrás de ella

- Malfoy –

- Granger – se burlo él

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- Nada que puedas ofrecerme – rió él con sorna mientras se agachaba por detrás del sillón y ponía su cara cerca de la de ella

- Jamás te ofrecería algo – dijo ella despectivamente, como si la idea fuera absurda

- ¿Dime sabelotodo, que haces para el señor? –

- ¿Dime Malfoy, que haces para el señor? – inquirió ella volteándole a ver

- Entiendo tu punto – concedió el rubio, por ahora

- Lo sé –

- ¿Tienes sueño? – pregunto cautelosamente

- Si – dijo ella - ¿Estabas acostado antes?

- Si – respondió ceñudo viendo como Granger se paraba y encerraba en su habitación – Mujeres, y peor si son sangre…- se callo a mitad de frase, Granger, con su pijama puesto, había entrado en la habitación del rubio

Su ira acrecentó cuando la vio sentada en su propia cama, cerro la puerta tras de si y la encaro duramente.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – le espeto el chico

- ¿Qué harías? – le pregunto ella deslizando sus manos por la suave sabana de seda verde

- ¿Contigo? – Pregunto y la chica solo asintió – no quieres oírlo

- Pues dormiré aquí, ¿Te opones? –

- Estas suicida Granger – le siseo mas molesto que nunca

- Tal vez – se encogió de hombros – pero hace frió

- Tienes una cama –

- ¿Preferirías dormir en la mía? – quiso ella saber

- Estás demente – farfullo Malfoy yendo a su cama

La corrió sin mucha delicadeza y se deslizo por las sabanas tapándose hasta los hombros, cerró sus ojos fuertemente e intento relajarse.

Ella sonrió burlonamente, realmente no entendía el fin de su actuar, pero cada vez que él estaba cerca, no pensaba, solo hacia, se repitió mil veces lo patética que se había vuelto, era como una venganza muda para sus amigos, pero no le importo mucho cuando hubo estado acostada a un lado de él, le dio la espalda, pensando que con ello, él no se molestaría demasiado.

Sintió las heladas manos del chico en su cintura, que con gran habilidad la empujaron al centro de la gran cama, haciendo que su espalda chocara con el pecho de el, una mano corrió su espeso cabello, dejando al descubierto su oreja izquierda, su cuello y un poco los hombros, para luego volver a su sitio en las caderas como antes.

- No sé que pretendes, me intrigas – dijo el chico en su oído

- Solo quiero hacer lo que me plazca – le respondió con simpleza

- Eres tan astuta y a la vez tan tonta – rió él

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por que podría hacerte miles de cosas ahora, aun sin tu consentimiento –

- No lo harías, te encantaría que yo cayera a tus pies –

- Cierto – concedió él, hundiendo su cara en el pelo de ella, sintiendo su olor tan característico

Ella solo sonrió y puso una de sus manos sobre la de él, así, volvieron a dormir.

* * *

- ¿Llevarás eso? – pregunto Parvati a Lavender

- Si – respondió con una bella sonrisa - ¿Por qué, es feo?

- No – se alarmo la morena – no me malinterpretes, el celeste te queda precioso, pero amiga, ese lo tienes hace unos dos años, ¿lo has usado en este tiempo?

- No – se irritó Lavender - ¿Crees que me quedará pequeño?

- Lo siento, pero vamos, algunas de tus partes han crecido – rió Parvati

- Tienes razón – bufo frustrada – pero no tengo ninguno mas, en vacaciones no he ido a la playa, solo a lugares civilizados

- ¿Alguno de los míos te servirá? – ofreció

- ¿Tu crees? –

- Mira, la parte de arriba del bikini te quedará bien, somos iguales, pero abajo…eres como tres tallas más que yo –

- Envidiosa – rió la rubia – creo que la mía me quedará, ¿pero tienes para arriba algo celeste?

- No – suspiro – el que usare es naranjo suave, pero tengo uno blanco y otro negro, combinarán

- De acuerdo – acepto

Las muchachas se cambiaron a pesar de que les quedaba media hora para salir a su paseo, Lavender se probo la parte de arriba que Parvati le ofreció, le quedo perfecto, eran de la misma talla, guardo en su maleta hecha la prenda negra junto con la celeste de abajo, se vistieron entre risas y agarrando fuertemente sus cosas fueron al vestíbulo.

- ¿Cómo vas con Seamus? – pregunto Lavender llegando al vestíbulo completamente lleno y sentándose en su maleta, en un lugar apartado

- Ya sabes, algo por allí, por allá –

- ¿Nada concreto? –

- No –

- ¿Y eso no te molesta? – inquirió Lavender

- La verdad es que no, es como tener un puerto seguro, pero pudiendo mirar a ver si hay otra cosa – dijo Parvati con simpleza

- Si estas cómoda con eso –

- ¿Y tu con Ronald? –

- Bastante bien, fíjate que ahora es un poco más dulce, tal vez le agrada mi presencia –

- Ay amiga, se ve que estas colada por él –

- Si, no sé si sea correcto estar con él sabiendo que quiere a otra –

- Pero si has dicho que esta mas dulce, tal vez le estas gustando en serio –

- Tal vez –

- Dale tiempo, si en unos meses no ves cambio, creo que lo vuestro no rendirá mas –

- Eso haré, de hecho, hace semanas que no lo hostigo tanto, creo que funciona, y si no veo cambios, "Finito" – susurro tristemente

- Ahora, divirtámonos ¿Quieres? –

- Claro, trataré de no tomarme las cosas tan a pecho –

- Esa es mi amiga – exclamo felizmente la morena

- Bien, divídanse en cuatro grupos, y rodeen los trasladores – ordeno la voz de Hermione

- Vamos – murmuro Parvati

- Si – dijo Lavender acercándose al traslador

Ya cuando todos hubieran rodeado los trasladores, y después de la voz clara y firme de Hermione les ordenara tomarlo a la cuenta de tres, con un sentimiento vertiginoso, los alumnos desaparecieron del castillo rumbo a una semana tranquila.

* * *

- Ustedes allá – chillo al borde de un ataque de histeria

- Tranquila Granger – murmuro el rubio sentado en los sillones

- Claro, como tú haces todo el trabajo – siseo la castaña

- Relájate, si estos idiotas saben donde ubicarse – respondió huraño

- De acuerdo – acepto saliendo de la cabaña

Hace unos minutos que habían llegado a la, solo por la fachada, pequeña cabaña, con seis cuartos aparentemente pequeños, cada cuarto tenia un tamaño gigante con muchas camas, cuatro de ellas eran para los alumnos divididos en sus propias casas, todo porque habían empezado a discutir, y gracias a Tonks los dejaron dormir hombres con mujeres, claro, poniendo un hechizo para que de noche no se pasaran de listos.

En una de las que sobraban, dormiría Tonks y Hermione, y en la otra, Doyle con Malfoy, ya que eran las habitaciones mas enanas, la estancia era sorprendente, una chimenea gigante y empolvada llamaba la atención al cubrir casi la mitad de la pared, había espacio como para que todos estuvieran ahí sin sentirse sofocados, los baños, dos, eran como en Hogwarts, hechizados para que hubieran varios cubículos, y una cocina, hermosa, que los hombres ni siquiera habían mirado.

La castaña se sentó en el césped de la entrada de la cabaña, suspiro rendida, no llevaban ni una hora en ese lugar y ya todos deseaban salir a recorrer, claro, como si en unas horas mas no fuera la hora del almuerzo, ¡Rayos¡, ¿Quién cocinará?, no había pensado en ello.

- Es un caos – dijo sentándose a su lado

- Harry – exclamo la castaña medio asustada

- Si, pero vamos, por lo menos el aire, el sol y todo esto vale la pena –

- Tienes razón –

- ¿Hechas de menos a Ginny? –

- Mucho –

- Que gracioso – comento la castaña – se despidió de ti hace veinte minutos

- Es que la amo – regaño - ¿Herms, puedo preguntar algo?

- Dime –

- ¿Qué sientes por Ron? – pregunto mientras en la cara de su amiga una mueca de disgusto aparecía

- No me malinterpretes Harry, ya no me gusta, pero es un poco fuerte hablar del tema, me dolió y aun creo que me duele, pero el sentimiento de amistad es mas grande –

- Veo – suspiro el chico - ¿Y quien te gusta ahora?

La castaña sonrió, sabia que su juego de la noche había sido mucho, pero ver la cara de Harry con un nerviosismo atroz valía la pena.

- Nadie – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Segura? –

- ¿Desconfías de mi? – pregunto ceñuda

- No, no, no es eso – aclaro – es que a las chicas siempre les gusta alguien

- Pero a mi no, por ahora – sonrió

- Por ahora – repitió el ojiverde – entremos

- Claro –

Entraron y un murmullo sutil les extraño a todos, la voz de Malfoy era clara y amenazante, mientras Nott reía, y los demás tragaban espesamente.

- ¿Entendido? – amenazó Malfoy de forma "sutil"

- Si – respondieron todos

- Bien, adelante – y después todos corrieron contentos a hacer lo que les permitiera el tiempo

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – inquirió Hermione mirando al rubio

- Pasa que Malfoy nos ha dado la tarde libre – dijo Ron a un lado de los chicos

- ¿Cómo? –

- Lo que has escuchado Granger, ¿Ahora eres sorda? – bufó Malfoy

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – pregunto ella a punto de un colapso, lo que menos necesitaba era un grupo de adolescentes magos, sueltos por medio brasil, sin supervisión

- Por que es una buena idea señorita Granger – interrumpió el profesor Doyle

- ¿Ah? – embozo incrédula

- Si, podrán salir a recorrer el sector, la playa mas que nada y las tiendas cercanas, con Tonks pusimos un hechizo de un radio de cinco kilómetros a la redonda, no podrán pasar de el –

- ¿Pero si desaparecen? –

- Tranquila, no podrán, no se atreverán mejor dicho, no muchos saben hacerlo – susurro Tonks

- Así podremos descansar – añadió Malfoy pagado de si

- De acuerdo – se rindió la castaña

- ¿Vamos a la playa Herms? – invito el pelirrojo

- Claro, que más – dijo esta sin muchas ganas

- Vamos por los trajes de baño – sonrió el pelinegro

- Si –

Minutos mas tarde, los tres chicos iban caminando por la arena blanca de las playas de Brasil, se sonrieron y se sentaron algo cerca de la orilla, pusieron sus toallas en el suelo y los chicos se sacaron la ropa para quedar con su traje de baño.

- ¿No te sacarás la ropa Hermione? –

- No – dijo ella sacando un libro

- Nada de libros – espeto el pelinegro volviendo a guardarlo

- Oye – le bufo

- Venimos a divertirnos sabelotodo – se burlo el pelirrojo

- Ya veo a que si - sonrió la castaña – tu novia se divierte mucho

El muchacho se dio media vuelta y comprendió a lo que se refería su amiga, no muy lejos y caminando hacia ellos, Lavender y Parvati, conversaban con unos chicos, tres, de bella piel tostada, un poco, solo un poco, mas oscura que la de Hermione. Se veían muy animados entre sonrisas, hasta que llegaron donde ellos estaban.

- Amor – exclamo Lavender dándole un pequeño beso – te presento a, Caco, Rogelio y Tiago, hablan nuestro idioma perfectamente

- Hola – saludo hoscamente Ron

- Hola – sonrió Tiago, el de estatura media - ¿Ustedes son?

- OH, cierto – rió Parvati – el es Ron, el novio de Lavender, el Harry, y ella Hermione – los apunto

- Un gusto – murmuraron los tres chicos y el trío de oro solo asintió

- Si quieren pueden quedarse con nosotros – sugirió Ron entre dientes

- Gracias – exclamaron contentos y se sentaron a seguir la charla animadamente

Luego de una hora, de que Hermione mantuviera la boca cerrada, ya que los chicos nuevos también eran magos y les encantaba el Quidditch, bufo sonoramente llamando la atención de los demás.

- ¿Quieres ir a nadar? – pregunto Lavender

- No, gracias – contesto un tanto aburrida

- Vamos – tiro Parvati de Lavender – yo quiero refrescarme, ahí están las demás – apunto a las chicas de otras casas que le hacían señas para que fueran con ellas, enfrente a ellos

Rápidamente se desprendieron de sus ligeras ropas para quedar en Bikinis, muy bonitos, corrieron unos metros y se zambulleron en el mar, riendo junto con las otras, bajo la mirada meticulosa del alumnado con testosterona de Hogwarts.

- Si que tienes suerte Ron – articulo Rogelio

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el aludido sin dejar de mirar a las chicas

- Por que tienes una novia buenísima – acoto Caco

- Gracias – fue todo lo que pudo decir

Media hora mas tarde, y unos cuantos codazos a Harry, el tema de conversación fueron los bikinis, discretos y no tanto, de las chicas, todos murmuraban y hasta Neville parecía muy emocionado, aunque cada poco decía que Paula era la mejor, por supuesto, ella no estaba ahí.

La castaña estaba mas que aburrida e incluso había sacado el libro sin que el emocionado de Harry se diese cuenta, ya cuando había decidido largarse, una persona había tapado el sol frente a ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto duramente Ron

- Nada tuyo Weasley – respondió educadamente Theo

- Theo – sonrió la castaña, su bote salvavidas había llegado

- El mismo, ven, que los caballeros parecen haber olvidado tu presencia – invito tendiéndole una mano

- No es cierto – espeto Harry

- Si claro – bufo la castaña parándose – ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al agua – le contesto

- Ah, no, gracias, yo no deseo ir a bañarme – dio un paso a atrás

- Ya veo que lo harás –

La tomo y la cargo en su hombro y corrió ante la mirada de todos hacia el agua, la castaña solo golpeaba su espalda, mientras chillaba medio horrorizada, medio divertida.

- Suéltame – ordeno cuando vio agua debajo de ella

- Como quieras – dijo Theo y la soltó al agua

- Te odio – grito saliendo a flote completamente empapada

- Yo igual – sonrió – venimos a divertirnos ratona, no a hacer sedentarismo

- No se me da el nado – reprocho

- No es necesario, no entraremos más que esto –

- Esta bien, ya estoy toda mojada –

- Ve a quitártelo – le sugirió

- No – se escandalizo

- Te da vergüenza – se burlo Nott mientras reía

- No es para chiste –

- Tranquila, quédate con la ropa si lo quieres así –

- Si –

Se sentaron en la orilla mientras las olas les golpeaban suavemente los pies, ya no eran el centro de atención de todos, y muchos les comunicaban a los otros que los dos trabajaban juntos en Aritmancia, por eso que se llevaban bien.

La verdad es que la conversación de los dos solo consistía en tratar de sonsacarle a Nott información acerca de Luna, que luego de muchas horas cayo rendido y confeso que se habían besado.

Ya muchos tenían su ropa de nuevo puesta y unos cuantos chicos tapaban con la toalla una parte de su anatomía, las hormonas se habían revolucionado, y al atardecer, cuando sus estómagos rugían, el llamado de Tonks los hizo entrar, las ultimas en llegar, Lavender y Parvati que despedían a sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

- Es increíble – Bufó Draco bastante molesto - ¿Por qué no me aviso?

Caminaba por la playa ya entrada la noche, por el "ejercicio" de la tarde, los prefectos perfectos, se habían quedado dormidos, parecían niñitas agarrados a sus almohadas, y por mas que insistió no despertaron.

Los profesores hacían una especie de ronda solo fuera de la cabaña, mientras que él, tuvo que ir solo a recorrer el lugar, por que Granger, había abarcado la ronda de los prefectos y se marcho hace unas dos horas.

Refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras distraídamente caminaba, su mente no acaparaba absolutamente ningún pensamiento, solo andaban por inercia.

Sus pies chocaron con algo duro, se agacho para ver mejor que era, unas zapatillas, se extraño del lugar donde estaban, muy cerca de la orilla, miro y descubrió también ropa de mujer, la tomo y reconoció en seguida el olor, Vainilla y caramelo.

Volteo su vista al mar, y allí la encontró, Granger iluminada por la luna, con un bikini blanco que resaltaba su tostada piel, su cabello tomado en un moño revuelto, dejando ver sus hermosos hombros, soltó la ropa de la impresión y su boca se desencajo unos centímetros, el agua le llegaba a las rodillas, mojando su delicada piel, tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornaba su sereno rostro.

Trago espeso, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y le comenzaron a sudar las manos, se veía perfecta, preciosa, jamás había visto a una mujer mas atrayente hasta ese momento, dio un paso atrás para marcharse, pero justo en ese momento ella volteo a verle.

Le sonrió con dulzura, como nunca le había sonreído, parpadeo unas veces para comprobar que el chico no era un espejismo, ahí estaba él, su peor enemigo, su compañero de oscuridad, y lo que ella jamás pensó tener de un hombre.

Vio como lentamente ella estiraba una mano hacia él, como invitándole a acompañarle, y lo comprendió, ahí, con el agua rozándola, y la luz iluminándola, descubrió que el juego con Granger estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero sencillamente no le importo.

* * *

_Espero que vayan captando la cosa._

_Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad._


	15. Cáp 15

_El último por hoy, ya subiré los demás._

_Besos._

* * *

- No, te he dicho que hacen la ronda – casi grito Tonks

- Nym no te enfades, solo preguntaba – dijo una voz desde la chimenea

- Amor, me lo has preguntado como mil veces, ella es grande, sabrá defenderse si él le hace algo – rebatió

- Lo sé, pero no es buena idea que ande por ahí en la noche con un hijo de Mortífago –

- Remus Lupin, ya basta, es grande, entiéndelo, por favor, tiene que hacer sus rondas – dijo la metamorfomaga rodando los ojos

- Esta bien, pero vigila por si las dudas – acoto Remus

- Si eso te tranquiliza lo haré, en una hora se termina el turno, si no llega, la iré a buscar –

- Gracias Nym – sonrió

- De nada, que tengas buenas noches y sueña conmigo –

- No tienes ni que pedirlo –

La cara del hombre lobo desapareció de la chimenea dejando a una chica de pelo rosa chicle con una real cara de fastidio, tenia que amar mucho a ese hombre, era demasiado sobre protector.

* * *

La besaba lentamente, como si tuviera el resto de la vida para hacerlo, como si el hechizo de la luna sobre ella no desaparecería al amanecer, sus pies estaban completamente mojados, cuando se acerco a ella ni siquiera pensó en quitárselos, solo fue allí, le tomo la mano y capturo su boca con la de él.

La tenia posesivamente abrazada, sin un milímetro de separación entre ellos, sentía sus labios hinchados, a pesar de lo pausado del beso, ella jugaba con su pelo, enredando sus dedos en el, enviándole miles de descargas a su espalda.

Sus manos en sus cintura se movían con algo de temor, como si fuera a romperla si lo hacia muy brusco, miles de sentimientos lo embargaban, pero a ninguno le dio mucha importancia, pero solo uno se quedo allí, insistiéndole en que no se iría, "_El gusto_", si, se sentía a gusto allí, se sentía bien, completo, y hasta alegre, solo por el gusto de estar cerca de ella, con ella.

Hizo un camino hasta su cuello, le beso la unión con su hombro, y escucho un leve gemido, música para sus oídos, sus manos aferraron más fuerte sus caderas, beso cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto, su respiración era agitada, lamió sin pensar cerca de sus senos y el gemido le hizo desconectar su cerebro.

- ¿Qué mierda me hiciste Granger? – exigió besando su oreja

- Lo mismo me pregunto – respondió ella entrecortadamente

Volvió a besarla, esta vez pidiendo mas y mas, algo le había hecho esa mujer, era todo lo que no esperaba de una, pero era la primera que le hacia perder la compostura. La levanto sin esfuerzo y camino con ella hacia el espeso bosque, la apoyo contra un árbol, recorrió sus costados sin dejar de saborearla y cuando lo inminente era mas que obvio, un dolor los hizo separarse abruptamente.

Ella lo miro horrorizada, dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, corrió hacia su ropa dejando al rubio sosteniendo su brazo, a ella también le dolía, pero el desconcierto era mayor.

- Vamos – le urgió al chico una vez que estuvo vestida

Corrieron por el espeso bosque, llegando a un pequeño claro, donde la luna estaba justo arriba, dándoles el privilegio de la claridad.

- Buenas noches – siseo una voz saliendo de la oscuridad

- Quisiera decir lo mismo – bufo el rubio

- Tus modales Malfoy – se molesto el hombre

- Los deje en Hogwarts –

- Señorita Granger – dijo amablemente

- Profesor Snape –

- No creo que sea necesario lo de Profesor, ya no lo soy –

- Me gustaría seguir llamándole así, decirle Snape a secas me incomoda –

- Por supuesto – rió el hombre – el señor los convoco para ajustar unos detallitos

- ¿Cuáles? – inquirió el rubio

- ¿Lo tiene Miss Granger? – pregunto el profesor sin tomar en cuenta a su ahijado

- Lo tengo – confirmo ella

- Démelo – exigió

- ¿De que hablan? – quiso saber Malfoy

- No – dijo la castaña

- No querrá desobedecer…-

- Las ordenes de mi señor fueron claras, "_Téngalo con usted, hasta que yo lo requiera_" – repitió sin inmutarse

- El me dijo…-

- No me importa lo que haya dicho mi señor, si el en persona no me lo pide, no lo daré –

- No sea boba Granger –

- No lo soy, aunque lo dude usted, no confío –

- Muy astuta – susurro una voz femenina – Severus

- Bellatrix – dijo él con asco - ¿Qué te traes por aquí?

- Solo vengo a ver que tramas –

- ¿Tramar?, eso es algo que solo tu haces querida Bella –

- Lo sé, ¿No es cierto Hermione? – sonrió

- Si – respondió ella ante la aun mirada suspicaz del rubio

- Veo que se llevan bien – acoto Malfoy

- Solo descubrí que tenemos mas cosas en común de las que nunca pensé – rió Bella

- ¿Cómo cuales? – inquirió el profesor

- Como cierto resentimiento a un idiota de ojos verdes y cicatriz estúpida – interrumpió Hermione

- Veo su cambio – añadió Snape

- Yo no el suyo – rebatió

- No seas grosera Hermione – rió Bella - Severus solo quería verte, él no confía en ti –

- No me interesa – bufo la chica – mi lealtad esta donde debe, quiera creerlo o no

- Es usted…- empezó Snape

- Lo traje para ti Hermione – sonrió la mujer

- ¿Ahora? – pregunto asombrada

- Mi eficacia es tan buena como la tuya – añadió bella

- Lo quiero – ordeno la castaña con la cara llena de odio

- Es todo tuyo, pero deber dármelo primero – sugirió Lestrange

- No me ofendas Bella – rió la castaña aun con odio – mi señor – repitió – no tú, ni él – dijo mirando al profesor

- De acuerdo – acepto ella - ¿Lo puedes sentir?

- Si, no me tardaré – y comenzó a caminar

- ¿Qué le has traído? – pregunto Snape una vez la castaña desapareció

- Ella debe arreglar unas cuantas cuentas, Draco, espérala en este mismo lugar, no oses acertarte a ella, lo sabré – rió – los dejo, trágicas noches – se despidió

- No me gusta no saber que pasa – siseo Malfoy

- Mientras menos sepas es mejor para ti Draco – dijo quedamente Severus

- Quiero saber – exigió

- Miss Granger es el nuevo juguete de tu tía, más que uno diría yo que es como su nueva adquisición, esta encantada con ella, tú no estabas ahí cuando se entreno a Granger, pero yo pude ver una de sus tantas prácticas – suspiro – es buena Draco, y me atrevería a decir que es mejor que Bellatrix

- ¿Tanto así? –

- Si –

- ¿Por qué se nos unió? –

- Digamos que su corazón Gryffindor es más poderoso que el de ninguno, se siente traicionada e inútil, de nuestro lado ha hecho muchas cosas, creo que se siente…es una estupidez, pero se siente a gusto –

- Es rara –

- Y fuerte, pero no tanto como a ella le gustaría –

- Aun no comprendo su afán para estar de nuestro lado –

- No le queda nada Draco, la mente de una persona como ella, en estos momentos, no sabe de lógicas, solo hace lo que a ella le conviene –

- ¿Cómo es eso de que no le queda nada? –

- Draco, tu curiosidad por ella podría matarte, al señor no le gusta que la cuestionen –

- ¿De que hablas? –

- Digamos que a Goyle padre, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de interrogar a Granger, de insultarla y exigir el por qué de su alianza, todo en frente de nuestro señor – río – aprendió la lección Draco, aprendió a mantener su boca cerrada cuando Granger esta presente

- ¿Qué tanto ha estado con nuestro señor? –

- Mas de lo que ha estado tu propio padre –

- Pero es una maldita sangre sucia –

- Pero eficiente –

- ¿Qué misión tiene ella? –

- No puedo decírtelo –

- Me frustra Snape, mi Lord no me ha dado nada, estoy en off –

- Muy pronto te dará una misión, aunque la compañía no sea de tu agrado –

- No debería confiar tanto en ella, podría traicionarnos –

- Lo sé, pero esta segado, maravillado de tener a la mano derecha de Potter a su lado –

- ¿Por qué los demás no están aquí? –

- Ellos no son requeridos, yo necesitaba hablar con los dos –

- ¿Sobre qué? –

- Con ella de eso que no me entrego – negó con la cabeza – no te diré que es, no me esta permitido, pero no te rebanes los sesos por ello, es algo sin valor, es solo la base del plan, nada del otro mundo, algo que hasta tu hubieses conseguido en unos minutos – suspiro – y contigo, de tu madre

- ¿Mi madre? – inquirió

- Draco, ella estuvo en San Mungo –

- ¿Por qué? – siseo apretando sus puños

- Según ella, se le cayó el estante de la biblioteca mientras iba a buscar un libro – bufo

- Mi padre – rugió el rubio quedamente – él le hizo eso

- Lo mismo pienso –

- Lo mataré –

- Ella no quisiese que hicieras eso, me pidió expresamente que no te lo contara, pero tú debías saberlo –

- Gracias padrino – dijo casi viendo todo rojo – pero de esta no se salva Lucius

- Haz las cosas bien Draco, no seas tan idiota como para hacerle algo a tu padre –

- Es un desgraciado –

- Lo es, pero también astuto, y sabes que a nuestro señor no le interesa si uno de sus Mortífagos golpea a su esposa –

- Apestan – el rubio miro a su padrino - ¿Cuidarás de ella?

- Haré lo que este a mi alcance – prometió – ahora, quédate a esperar a Miss irritante ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Es necesario? –

- Si, hacían la ronda juntos, seria sospechoso si llegasen separados –

- Claro – musito Malfoy

- Adiós – dijo el hombre desapareciendo y dejando al chico solo

- Esta me la pagas padre – susurro él al viento

* * *

- Es la mejor idea que has tenido – rió

- Es que no quería verte deprimida por ahí – sonrió la rubia

- Ay Luna, ¿Qué haría sin ti? –

- Lo más probable es que estarías en tu habitación, con miles de ranas de chocolate, engordando y repitiendo el nombre de Harry en cada exhalación – dijo seriamente

- Lo peor de todo – sonrió Ginny – es que tienes razón, ya le hecho de menos

- Basta de boberías – les grito un chico de Ravenclaw – es hora de disfrutar

- Si que estas emocionado Patrick – susurro Luna

- Hay que aprovechar, aprovechar, y a BAILAR – chillo siendo coreado por alumnos de Sexto y Quinto

Patrick arrastro a Luna hacia la improvisada pista de baile, la sala de los menesteres albergaba a muchos alumnos deseosos de divertirse, la idea inicial fue de Luna, quien pidió ayuda para que Ginny no vagará por el castillo como zombie, y el resto fue idea de Patrick, que para tal organización, hizo de una simple reunión una fiesta de lo grande, él decía que había que celebrar que los odiosos de séptimo no estaban en el castillo, pero la mayoría sabia que no podía negarle un favor a la rubia, de mas esta decir, que la chica, creía fervientemente que era solo por que le gustaba bailar.

Ginny se levanto cuando sus propias compañeras le invitaron a bailar, aun era temprano cuando la cosa comenzó, muchos hechizos habían lanzado por si las dudas, aunque sabían que no se les escucharía, no estaba mal prevenir.

La pelirroja miro a su amiga que trataba de seguir el ritmo mientras Patrick se reía de ella, Luna jamás se molestaría porque alguien se riera de su pésimo bailar, sonrió al verlos a los dos, se llevaban de maravillas, "_Si Luna fuera mas lista, sabría que él trata de conquistarla_", pensó con una risita, para después girar en sus pies y cantar la gritos la melodía que inundaba la habitación.

* * *

- Traidor – le grito en la cara

Sabia que Bellatrix estaba escondida tras suyo entre los árboles, la conocía demasiado bien como para sentir sus movimientos, los reconocía a la perfección, sabia que después de que terminara con él, ella se encargaría de sacarlo de su vista.

- Hermione por favor – suplico

- No quiero volver a oír mi nombre en tus labios – le escupió las palabras furiosa

- Yo no quise…- comenzó

- ¿Qué no quisiste? – le interrumpió feroz - ¿Delatarme? ¿Traicionarme? ¿Qué?

- Iban a matarme – susurro apenado

- Yo habría muerto por ti – le espeto empuñando su varita

- Lo sé –

- Y te haces llamar un Gryffindor, menuda especie saliste – chillo, sintiendo la sutil risa de Bella aun escondida

- Perdóname – pidió – Te amo

- Yo no – sonrió – ahora lo único que alberga mi corazón para ti es el mas puro odio, el desprecio, me repugnas

- ¿Todo esto es por mi culpa? – quiso saber

- No te des tanta importancia – mintió a medias

- Hermione vuelve conmigo –

- BASTA –chillo – no…manches…mi…nombre…con…tu…asquerosa…boca

- ¿Qué te han hecho? – pregunto con los ojos llorosos

- Me han traicionado – se agacho para estar a su altura – He sido vilmente traicionada por los que amo y preguntas que me han hecho – ironizo

- Tú no eres así, tú eres dulce – insistió el chico tercamente

- Dulcemente te mataré – rió la castaña - ¿Así de dulce?

- No Mione, no eres tu, eres una impostora – dijo llorando

- Mírame – le espeto tomándole el cabello rudamente – Dime si no soy yo, dime si no sientes lo mismo que la ultima vez, dímelo

- Si – suspiro el mirando a Hermione a los ojos – pero a la vez, eres diferente

- Lo soy – acepto – tu me cambiaste Oliver, tu traición me dolió mucho, pero no mas que la muerte de mis padres

- ¿Qué? – se horrorizo

- Si – le agarro el cuello tratando de asfixiarle – Por tu culpa Oliver Wood, por tu culpa mis padres murieron

Lo golpeo en la cara como endemoniada, Bellatrix salio de su escondite y la contemplo con orgullo, esa mocosa sangre sucia siempre demostraba de lo que estaba hecha, por algo Voldemort la requería junto a él, sonrió encantada, su nueva adquisición si que valía su peso.

Oliver chillaba a cada golpe que le daba, ella había comenzado a llorar, pero sus quejidos sonaban mas a el esfuerzo que a el dolor del llanto, la miraba cada vez que los golpes se lo permitían, en la hermosa cara de la que alguna vez fue, secretamente, su chica era oscurecida por un halo de dolor increíble, la había lastimado como siempre prometió que no haría, la traiciono, por ello se había cambiado de bando, por ello y por mas cosas que estaba seguro no quería saber, gran responsabilidad era de él, pero no completamente.

Hermione cayó a su lado, completamente exhausta, se quito las lágrimas disimuladamente, mientras escuchaba detrás de ella a su maestra, reír suavemente, como un gatito.

Busco en sus propios pantalones lo que llevaba consigo desde que Bella se la dio, aquella foto donde Oliver estaba amordazado, donde sus ojos suplicaban el perdón, la puso frente a los ojos de él, sonrió eufórica, mientras en la cara del muchacho una mueca de dolor se hacia notoria.

La apunto con la varita y esta se quemo en un instante, limpio la cara de Oliver con una mano, quitando la sangre que caía por ella, podría haberle lastimado con magia, pero eso ya lo sabia Bella, ¿No era mejor demostrarle otra forma de tortura?, lo más probable es que Bella lo hubiera disfrutado.

- Hermione por favor – suplico

- ¿Quieres ver algo Oliver? – murmuro bajando la guardia

- Hermione…-

- Mira – le obligo levantando su polera, dejando ver a la luz de la luna, su blanca cicatriz

- ¿Eso…? –

- Gentileza de Lestrange – rió – cuando me hizo una visita de cortesía, gracias a tu gran bocota

- Lo lamento – dijo él de corazón

- Yo más – le indico – Ahora, solo me queda una sola cosa que decir

- No me hagas nada –

- Tranquilo, no lo recordarás – se acerco y lo beso lentamente

Un beso suave para la escena trágica, Bella se extraño de ese gesto, pero no le dio importancia, cada uno jugaba con su presa como mas le convenía, la dejo ser.

Él sintió como el piso se movía, se asusto pero comprendió que solo era por la sensación de volver a sentir esos dulces labios sobre los suyos, quiso profundizarlo, pero termino tan inesperadamente como empezó.

- Adiós Oliver – le susurro en el oído, se levanto y le apunto con la varita - _¡Obliviate!_

- ¿Has terminado? – dijo Bella acercándose

- Sácalo de mi vista – ordeno, si estuvieran en otra ocasión, Lestrange probablemente la habría torturado por tal comportamiento

- Buen truco – siseo tomando el cuerpo inconciente del chico – lo dejaré por ahí, lo encontraran – rió y se desapareció con un guiño de ojo

Hermione suspiro al encontrarse sola, creyó que se le haría mas difícil, pero había resultado lo contrario, disfruto golpeándole, descargo su ira, sonrió quedamente y camino con sigilo hacia donde estaba Malfoy.

- ¿Qué demonios hacías? – le espeto el chico una vez se encontraron

- Métete en tus asuntos Malfoy – siseo peligrosa

- Maldita – vocifero más fuerte de lo debido

- Arrastra tu albino trasero – comenzó a caminar – no querrás que sospechen

El bufo como respuesta siguiéndola de cerca, la mano derecha de la chica estaba levemente roja, sangre talvez, ella se dio cuenta y con un _Aguamenti_ limpio los restos, antes de salir por detrás de la cabaña

- Hermione, Malfoy – grito una voz cuando doblaban

- Tonks – susurro ella

- ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? – inquirió mirando a su primo

- Se me ocurrió meterme al bosque – respondió la castaña sin parar – Gracias a la orientación de Malfoy no nos perdimos

- Ah – articulo Tonks – aun hay cena, ¿Desean?

- Si – respondieron los chicos al mismo tiempo

Comieron en silencio, mientras Doyle y Tonks hablaban animadamente, sobre algo que no les interesaba, o tal vez si.

- Los dejaremos solo, se portaron bien el primer día, quizá la temática sirva nuevamente –

- ¿Están de acuerdo ustedes? – pregunto William

- Si – respondieron al unísono, sin saber muy bien de que iba, pero intuyéndolo

- Okay, buenas noches – la castaña se levanto y se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Tonks

- Yo también me voy – informo esta

- Nosotros…- comenzó el profesor

- Menos habla, así es mejor – le corto el Slytherin seguido de Will

- Tus calificaciones son muy distintas a tu humor –

- Como si me importara –

Se acostaron en silencio, las luces apagadas y la suave brisa que se colaba por algún lugar, era el remedio para cualquier insomnio, el rubio durmió tranquilamente, por unos minutos pensó él, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el sol arremetía contra las cortinas, tratando de darse paso.

- Puedes ir a donde te plazca – le informo el profesor saliendo por la puerta vestido con ropas de baño.

Bufó, vio la hora, se había perdido el desayuno, se baño y vistió como siempre, nada de caminatas a la playa, no bobearía con esas cosas, salio y descubrió el lugar solitario, nadie había allí.

Suspiro rendido, y camino hacia el bosque, necesitaba pensar, pensar en ella, aunque no lo admitiera, estar con ella era como desaparecerse, vertiginoso, y extraño, tal vez se acostumbraría.

* * *

Sus ojeras negras eran patéticas, corrección, ella era patética, se sentía morir, su cuerpo dolía como si hubiese corrido una maratón, la noche anterior solo pudo tener pesadillas, todas ellas con la cara bien definida de Oliver, angustiosa había despertado la primera vez de esa noche, cuando logro dormir de nuevo, la pesadilla volvió también, pero algo diferente había, unos ojos grises tenían su mano tomada mientras Oliver lloraba y le gritaba pidiendo explicación, ella miro a esos ojos, Malfoy, lo reconoció, y Oliver pronto quedaba en el olvido, se sintió tranquila por un momento.

Cuando le sonreía de pronto veía un puño estamparse contra la cara del muchacho, era Ron, tan fuerte y varonil como siempre, enfurecido tomaba a la castaña en brazos y le besaba como si segundos antes no hubiera golpeado al Hurón, ella solo atinaba a abrazarlo, pero una risa los interrumpía, Lavender le sonreía a Ron y este se iba feliz con ella, dejándola sola, pero no, ella no estaba sola, su mano sentía algo tibio, otra mano, y miro a su lado, Malfoy seguía ahí, sin irse, sin decirle nada, solo dejándola ser, pero asegurándole que no se iría, y se sentía bien, cómoda, como nunca, y después despertaba, con un calorcito en el pecho, algo ronroneaba, ya lo había sentido antes, un gatito se alojaba ahí y no quería salir.

Suspiro frustrada, caminaba por el bosque para despejarse, no quería estar con nadie en esos momentos, sentía que se desmoronaría, pero no, no quería estar sola, quería a Luna, o a Theo, pero no podía ir y robárselo a esas serpientes, ya bastante que cotilleaban con él, no quería causarle problemas.

Una risita como la de su pesadilla se escucho tras unos matorrales, se acerco sutilmente y miro un precioso lago bastante escondido, era angosto y largo, el sol se reflejaba maravillosamente, estaba embelesada y no salio de su impresión hasta que la misma risita-voz se escucho de nuevo, pero esta vez, como un gemido.

Movió sus ojos hacia la procedencia del sonido, estaba de pie al lado de un gran árbol, mientras el arbusto yacía hasta sus rodillas, tapándola en un ángulo extraño, y ahí, casi a la orilla, con el agua hasta el muslo estaban Ron y Lavender.

Sus trajes de baño yacían olvidados en la orilla, ella tenia sus piernas rodeándole la cadera mientras él la sostenía, Ron le besaba el cuello, y ella suspiraba con la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzaron a moverse, mas bien él lo hizo, de sus bocas salían sonoros gemidos de placer, mientras los veía intimar, mientras los veía.

Algo húmedo bajo de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, se apoyo en el árbol con dificultad y resbalo hasta que el arbusto la tapo completamente, ya no los veía desde el suelo húmedo, pero les escuchaba, una cosa era saber que Ronald Weasley tenia relaciones con Lavender, otra muy dolorosa, era verlo con sus propios ojos.

Unos brazos la rodearon y la obligaron a pararse, caminaron con ella mucho tiempo, en silencio, salio a un claro, donde un tronco viejo estaba arrojado horizontalmente, lleno de musgo.

La sentó ahí, aun lloraba, le seco las lágrimas sin dejar de mirarla y lentamente, rozo sus labios con los de ella.

- No llores por él – le susurro – no vale la pena

- ¿Y tu si? – pregunto dándose cuenta de quien era

- Yo tampoco – sonrió – yo no tengo nada para darte, pero al menos no te ilusiono

- Yo estoy vacía – dijo Hermione

- ¿Por él? –

- No lo sé – suspiro – es confuso

- ¿Confuso? –

- Ron es todo lo que yo quise en un hombre, tal vez no tan idiota pero le quiero así – musito – pero tu, tu eres algo nuevo, prohibido e interesante, me siento cómoda junto a ti Malfoy

- Yo igual – se sincero con desgana

- Estamos enfermos – sonrió tristemente ella

- Yo no deseo curarme – murmuro el rubio sin mirarla

- ¿Cómo? - se sorprendió

- No me hagas repetirlo cabezota, solo quédate conmigo, elígeme a mi – pidió cerrando los ojos

Ella sonrió emocionada, esas de seguro serian las palabras mas lindas que jamás escucharía de Malfoy, y a pesar del tono, sabia que estaba siendo sincero, esto había llegado a su fin, él lo reconocía, reconocía aunque sin palabras que, de algún modo extraño, la necesitaba a su lado, y ella, de algún modo aun mas extraño, se quedaría con él.

- Te elijo – le susurro poniendo su frente con la de él

Una sonrisa sincera ilumino el rostro del rubio, bajo la guardia completamente, dejándole ver a su peor enemiga, cuanto bien le hacían sus palabras, sellando con eso un pacto, se pertenecían, ahora si era definitivo, estaban locos, pero juntos, una tregua inminente en sus vidas, una tregua que les acomodaba como anillo al dedo, una tregua que sin duda, jamás nadie esperaría.

* * *

_Besitos. Espero que me digan qué les parece._

_Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad._


	16. Cáp 16

_Volvó aquí para tratar de hilarles la historia, subiré unos cuántos capítulos, para que quedemos al tanto con todos._

_Besitos chicas y si me dicen cómo va, me encantaría._

_A leer._

* * *

- Malditos Mortífagos, los aniquilaremos – rugió el pelinegro

En sus manos yacía el diario "El Profeta", había escuchado esa noticia pero no había querido creerla, por eso, le arrebato, con brusquedad, la edición que Neville leía tranquilamente, el día anterior, algo escucho gracias a que la orden se contactaba con Tonks, pero verlo en la portada, era un golpe directo a su estomago.

De la primera plana, la cara del que un día fue su capitán en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, se removía con claros signos de dolor, a pesar de que las fotos del periódico eran en blanco y negro, se vislumbraba la sangre que corría por su cara, y en su cuello, una muy fea cortada.

Hermione al lado de Harry, trataba de no sonreír macabramente por tal imagen, los golpes y las contusiones eran gracias a ella, pero de la cortada en el cuello de Oliver no, de seguro Bella estaba aburrida y decidió dejar su pequeña marca.

- No recuerda nada – susurro Harry en cuanto abrió el periódico – Dice aquí, que solo sabe que se llama Oliver Wood, y que sus recuerdos persisten solo hasta que salio de la escuela.

- Debe haber sufrido mucho – opino Neville

- Chicos, creo que deberían saber algo – murmuro Tonks para que nadie escuchase – Oliver…él estuvo desaparecido por unos cuatro meses

- ¿Qué? – gritaron Ron y Harry a dúo

- Lo siento chicos – se disculpo la mujer – pero la Orden creyó necesario su ignorancia acerca de esto

- Pero…pero era nuestro amigo – le acuso el pelinegro

- Si, por eso mismo – Nym suspiro – creímos que si sabían, querrían hacer algo al respecto

- Por supuesto que debíamos hacer algo – se indigno el pelirrojo

- Pues lo mismo pienso yo – añadió – pero son ordenes explicitas, además, ya bastante tenemos con las constantes amenazas, para además preocuparnos por ustedes

- Pero sabemos valernos por nosotros mismos – rebatió Harry

- Si, yo lo sé, pero hasta que no sepamos como derrotar a Voldemort no podemos exponerte Harry – acotó

- Esto es un asco – finalizo Harry muy enfadado

Desde un rincón lejano, Draco miraban suspicazmente a Hermione, la veía sonreír autosuficiente, como si recordara algo satisfactorio, claramente nadie se percataba de ello, era lista y sabia como fingir, pero él, que la miraba detenidamente, había avistado la pequeña sonrisa que adornaron por unos segundos esos hermosos labios.

Dos días pasaron desde aquella tarde en que le ella "Lo eligió", esa tarde la pasaron juntos, sin hablar en lo mas mínimo y es que aunque se sentían a gusto juntos, aun era demasiado raro.

Necesitaba besar esos labios curvados, él sonrió al percatarse de ese hecho, una sonrisa sincera como la que estúpidamente le dio a ella en ese tronco, la misma que desapareció después de unos momentos.

- Si que te picó ¿No? – pregunto la pelinegra con un poco de hastió

- ¿De que hablas Pansy? – pregunto el rubio mirando a la chica

- Has mirado a Granger desde hace quince minutos, no soy boba – le espeto

- Si lo eres, mira que imaginar que miro a esa… - comenzó él

- Si, si, ya, haré como que te creo – bufo Pansy sentándose en el suelo

- Pansy…-

- Hay Draco por favor – casi chillo ella – si quieres engañarte bien, pero no intentes con los demás

- Debo quererte mucho como para soportarte ¿Lo sabes? – suspiro

- Claro que me quieres – sonrió la chica con cara burlona

- No sé que día se me ocurrió el tenerte de mejor amiga –

- El día en que me sonreíste por primera vez –

El chico solo bufo en respuesta, para luego sonreír levemente, en el último tiempo sonreía más de lo permitido, pero es que aun recordaba ese día.

Obviamente era una de las fiestas en la mansión Malfoy, tenia cinco años y recordaba que en esos tiempos siempre andaba tras las faldas de su madre, la adoraba y no quería separarse de ella, su madre le dijo que los Parkinson vendrían a la casa después de un largo periodo en África, ya dos años que no la veía, y por supuesto no la recordaba.

Cuando llegaron solo la veía a ella, una niña pequeña con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, enfundada en un vestido verde muy señorita, haciendo juego con sus ojos, y ahí le sonrió, para luego pasar toda la tediosa fiesta con ella debajo de una mesa tapados con el mantel, descubriendo así a quien se convertiría en su mejor amiga, mientras sus padres infructuosamente los buscaban.

- Si – murmuro golpeándole cariñosamente la cabeza

* * *

- ¿Cómo puede soportarlo? – acuso el pelirrojo a Harry

- Es su deber Ron – le contesto fastidiado

- Si, pero es Malfoy – reprocho

- No le ha hecho nada, si lo hace…- no completo la oración

- Que ni se atreva – siseo el pelirrojo

- No creo que sea tan idiota Ron – opino

- No lo sé, a ellos no se les puede dar crédito –

Los muchachos veían a la castaña caminar seguida de muy cerca, demasiado para ellos, por Malfoy que mantenía sus manos en los vaqueros, estaban ceñudos, no confiaban para nada en él, menos después de que intentara matar al director, claro, se arrepintió, pero las intenciones, decían ellos, eran las que contaban.

Era de noche, y cada vez se les hacia mas difícil ver hacia donde patrullaban los premios anuales, Harry fue el primero en desistir, aunque a ninguna hora hacia frío, ya era tarde y estaba cansado, en el caso de Ron, este solo desistió por la presencia de Lavender, que a pesar de lo amable de acompañarlo en silencio, él no quería hacerle daño por esperar a la castaña, y sabia que ella lo comprendía.

- Granger – la llamo el rubio

- Dime – le insito sin detener su paso

- Yo…- titubeo - ¿Puedes parar?

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto alarmada, deteniendo su paso

- Quiero algo – dijo él mirándola duramente

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Quiero saber la verdadera razón por la que te uniste a nosotros –

- Malfoy – suspiro – no puedes tenerlo todo

- Pero me intriga – murmuro como un pequeño

- Algún día, lo prometo – le sonrió

- Está bien – se rindió – ven

- ¿Qué? – inquirió

- Solo ven – le siseo

La castaña se acerco cautelosa, frente a él, frunció su ceño en expectación, no sabia que quería, y le encontraba un poco extraño.

Y la beso, llevaba casi dos días sin hacerlo y sus labios tibios y rosas le llamaban poderosamente, la saboreo sintiendo un calor por su cuerpo normalmente frío, la abrazo sin dejarla ir por ningún motivo, aunque ella no lo fuese a hacer.

- Pueden vernos – formulo cuando logro separarse unos centímetros

- Que lo hagan – replico él abalanzándose a besarla

- No aquí Malfoy – lo reto – cuando estemos en Hogwarts

- Siempre eres así de fastidiosa –

- Si – rió ella, dándole un pequeño beso y caminando de nuevo junto a él

* * *

- Mi señor, ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Bellatrix

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió Voldemort

- Me aburro sin la niña aquí –

- Querida Bella, no podemos salir para pasear –

- No es eso lo que digo mi señor, pero una pequeña matanza me mantendría distraída por un tiempo –

- Bella – amenazó

- Si mi señor – suspiro la mujer, caminando para salir de la estancia

- Tráeme a Lucius – ordeno antes de que saliera

- De inmediato – acato

Después de unos minutos, donde Lord Voldemort solo acariciaba su varita con una mirada llena de codicia, hizo su aparición Malfoy padre, con quien tenia unas cuentas pendientes.

- ¿Me llamaba mi señor? – escucho en su espalda

- Lucius, frente a mí –

- Dígame – dijo una vez frente a él

- Tu hijo – informo

- ¿Qué pasa con él? –

- Quiero que le informes su nueva misión –

- ¿En serio mi señor? –

- Claro Lucius, pero no lo hará solo, tendrá a Hermione como cómplice –

- Mi señor, creo que mi hijo puede…-

- ¿Refutas mis decisiones Lucius? –

- No mi señor –

- Entonces, dales este mensaje –

* * *

- Hogar dulce hogar – teatralizó Ron

- Harry – gritó Ginny corriendo a abrazarlo

- Ey, no hagan demostraciones públicas de acuerdo – se molesto el pelirrojo

- Hermanito, no somos nosotros quienes hacen demostraciones – sonrió ella – por demás patéticas

- Cierra la boca hermanita – amenazó

- Ya, ya – trato de calmar el pelinegro

- Vamos, a dejar las cosas – informo Lavender al llegar hasta ellos

Mientras caminaban divisaron a Lucius Malfoy conversan aireadamente con Mcgonagall, al pasar por su lado, escucharon como la nueva directora le recriminaba el hecho de que apareciera como si el castillo fuese suyo, claro que el hombre no se inmuto, al contrario, parecía divertido por fastidiar.

Subieron a su sala común descubriendo allí a Luna, quien se mecía en sus pies mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

- ¿Luna, como entraste? – pregunto Lavender

- Solo lo hice – dijo pestañeando - ¿Tan pronto volvieron?

- Luna, ha pasado ya una semana – le informo Ginny

- ¿Tan luego? – inquirió desconcertada

- Siempre en las nubes ¿No? – rió la novia de Ron

- Solo vine a dejarte el suéter Ginny – informo la rubia – me tengo que ir

- De acuerdo, cenamos juntas –

- Si, claro –

* * *

- Te eché de menos – sonrió

- Yo igual – le beso - ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

- Ya sabes –

- No, no sé –

- Nada fuera de lo común, solo algunas fiestas, algunas chicas nuevas, nado, peleas, sobre todo peleas – rió Nott

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto – susurro Luna

- Yo igual –

- No me aguantaba para decirte que fuéramos a buscar a Snoorplis a las nubes –

- ¿Snoor qué? –

- Snoorplis, son unas criaturas que crecen en las nubes y que dan buena suerte –

- Ah – formulo el chico contrariado

- Si no quieres –

- Haré todo lo que tú quieras –

- Gracias –

Ya en todo el castillos corría la noticia que los de séptimo habían llegado, muchos de ellos ni siquiera se detuvieron para atender a los curiosos que deseaban saber como les fue en las vacaciones, estaban muy cansados para escuchar.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón de costumbre, Malfoy estaba afuera de la sala hablando con su padre, a quien fulmino con la mirada en cuanto lo vio, se escuchaban algunas palabras malsonantes, sin contar el golpeteo en el suelo del bastón de Lucius, luego de lo que pareció horas, él entro.

- Granger – le llamo

- Dime –

- Tenemos una misión –

- ¿Seria…? –

- En las vacaciones de navidad, un ataque –

- Perfecto –

- Pero hay algo más –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto fastidiada, que lo digiera de una maldita buena vez

- Debemos herir a una persona en específico –

- ¿Nosotros? –

- Si -

- ¿Y a quien seria? –

- Tonks –

La castaña se congelo, deseando no haber escuchado ese nombre, no podía ser, no debía ser, por que no fue a alguien mas, a ella no le odiaba, ella siempre estaba preocupada, hasta hubiese querido que el maldito nombre fuese Harry, así no se sentiría mal.

- ¿Puedo saber por que ella? –

- Es para darles un aviso –

- Ya –

Escucho como Malfoy subía las escaleras hacia su habitación sin siquiera contemplarla, le extraño pero algo debía de haber pasado con su padre y no era asunto de ella, así que prefirió no darle importancia.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, parecía como si un huracán barriera con el segundo piso, mas específicamente con la habitación del rubio, escuchaba claramente como se rompían cosas y como maldecía al mismo aire, algo pasaba ahí, y aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaba preocupada por él.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se interno en el cuarto sin llamar, lo vio pateando su baúl y destruyendo todo a su paso, mientras que la cara de este era un vestigio concreto del dolor, una punzada apretó el corazón de la castaña, sintió que debía relajar el aspecto del chico, deseo acercársele y eso hizo.

- Malfoy – susurro quedamente

- Lo odio – grito él arremetiendo con su armario – es un hijo de puta, un cobarde y se atreve a mentir en mi cara, se atreve a decir que fue un accidente

- ¿De que hablas? –

- Del mal nacido de mi padre, golpeo a mi madre – casi lloro – y dice que fue un accidente, que ella lo causo sola, que un estante la derribo

- Merlín –

- Lo mataré, juro que en cuanto esto termine, será lo primero que haré –

- Tranquilízate – sugirió

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? – le grito eufórico - ¿Qué harías si tu padre le pegara a tu madre?

- Yo…- cerró los ojos por la nueva puntada que la atravesó

- Lo torturare hasta que pida clemencia – finalizo dando zancadas hasta donde la chica – Hazme olvidar Granger, hazme olvidar

La sostuvo muy fuerte por la cintura capturando sus labios de una forma brusca, mientras con cero delicadeza la arrojaba a su cama cayendo encima de ella, Granger no protestaba, estaba muy contrariada para hacerlo, por no decir temerosa, le correspondió el beso por que sabia que le haría bien, que lo relajaría, pero no previo la reacción de Malfoy.

Gimió cuando una mano de él se coló por su suéter tomando, demando, piel a su paso, masajeo su seno por encima del sujetador, mientras que la otra mano estaba ocupada desabrochando sus pantalones. Una corriente entre el placer y el terror recorrió su espalda, sin saber que hacer mas que mantener sus brazos a los costados, sentía el dolor de el en cada caricia que le daba, en cada beso, en cada gemido de él, pero también sabia que si no lo paraba esto llegaría demasiado lejos, no quería que fuera así, no quería que eso pasara así.

Afirmo el cabello del rubio para jalarlo lejos de si, pero era demasiado fuerte, trato empujando sus hombros pero él poco reaccionaba. Cuando sus pantalones iban bajando por su trasero cerro los ojos fuertemente y al momento en que la mano de Malfoy afirmo su pecho levantando el sujetador, cuando sintió el contacto piel a piel, comenzó a llorar.

El rubio beso su cuello y en ese momento se percato de su error, de la garganta de ella, salían sonidos lastimeros y su pecho convulsionaba bajo su mano, se separo unos centímetros y la vio perplejo, ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mas eso no impedía que gruesas lagrimas cayeran por esos ojos miel, tenia las maños en puños, y se mordía inútilmente el labio inferior para no proferir ningún sonido.

Cerro los ojos al comprenderlo, casi la había violado, a ella, con quien se sentía seguro, a ella quien solo había acudido a él para preguntarle como estaba, era un maldito idiota, acababa de dañarla, acababa de demostrar que era tan vil como su padre.

Puso su frente con la de ella, mientras sutilmente arreglaba la ropa de la chica, subía sus pantalones y los abrochaba con delicadeza, mientras bajaba su suéter hasta su lugar.

Ella aun no se percataba de que había parado, sus sentido se anularon al comprender lo que sucedería, solo se dejo en blanco para poder ser un cuerpo inanimado, para así no sentir el dolor.

Pero nada paso, sintió unos calidos labios en su mejilla, mientras una mano abría la suya para entrelazar los dedos, no comprendió que pasaba, ¿Acaso ya todo había pasado? ¿Así? ¿Tan rápido?

- Perdóname – escucho en su oído y abrió los ojos sorprendida – No quiero hacerte daño

- ¿Por qué paraste? – pregunto cautelosa

- Por que cuando pase, quiero que sea porque tu me deseas, no por mi calentura –

- ¿Me deseas? –

- Ni te lo imaginas – ella sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla – lo lamento

- ¿Lloras? – inquirió Hermione comprendiendo la humedad

- No – siseo el rubio desviando la mirada

- ¿Por tu madre? –

- Y por ti –

- Malfoy –

- Escúchame bien, que será la primera y única vez que lo diré – suspiro – me importas mas de lo que me gusta reconocer, me interesas mas de lo que ninguna otra, aun pienso que eres una maldita insufrible que no hace mas que molestar, pero así eres, y así me gustas Hermione

El latido de su corazón pego un vuelco de los mil demonios, a mil por hora, creía que se le saldría por el pecho, por la boca o por donde pudiese salirse, ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a los dos? ¿Por qué era tan repentinamente feliz al escuchar eso? ¿Por qué sonreía como una boba?

Pero es que con solo escuchar su nombre en los labios de él era para derretirse, nunca le había encontrado gracia a su complicado nombre hasta que él lo pronuncio, estaba hecho para él, para que solo él pudiese decirlo, para que solo en él sonara a cielo.

Ancho su ya de por si gran sonrisa y lo miro enternecida, era la primera vez que le veía con las defensas tan bajas, ya antes había tenido deslices, pero nada de profunda connotación, esto era nuevo y mágico, el cubo de hielo que Malfoy tenia por corazón, no era nada mas ni nada menos que una pequeña llama, calida y constante, oculta bajo cimientos antiguos, cimientos que Lucius había creado para él.

Le acaricio el rostro aun un poco emocionada, sentía el nudo de su garganta y si hablaba de seguro que echaba a perder el momento con sus estúpidos llantos sentimentales, pero ¿Alguien podría juzgarla? ¿Podría alguien no dejarla llorar de emoción cuando palabras tan significantes llegaban a su corazón? ¿Mas aun después de la perdida de sus padres?

Le beso con paciencia, dándole a entender que el acto de hace unos segundos ya no tenia importancia para ella, que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo ese lapsus, que ha todos les podía pasar, lo importante que su corazón le decía era que había parado por ella, para no hacerla sentir mal.

- ¿No dirás nada? – quiso saber él

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos brillantes comenzaban a derramar lagrimas, el chico se asusto, pensó que lo había hecho mal, que algo mas no tuvo lugar en ese cuarto.

- ¿Te herí? ¿Estás bien? – se alarmo

- Si hablo lloraré por horas – logro decir quebrándosele la voz

- ¿Lloras de…alegría? – pregunto ceñudo, si que era rara esa mujer, sonrió a este pensamiento

Ella asintió apretando el amarre de sus manos, trato de sonreír pero se le hacia difícil, cuanta gente no quisiera tenerla callada, y él, con unas frases la volvía muda por completo.

Él se acostó a su lado, atrayendo su cabeza a su pecho, se acurruco afirmando con fuerza la camisa del chico y desato su llanto, mientras él, tranquilamente le acariciaba el cabello, como cuando su madre lloraba por las novelas que leía y acudía a su cuarto para que la calmara, Hermione era la segunda mujer que sacaba su verdadero yo a la luz, la segunda en su vida, la segunda mujer a la que mas…apreciaba.

Algo le había hecho esta mujer, pero agradecía que así fuera, estaba loco, si, loco por tocar a una sangre sucia, loco por desearla y besarla, pero por él, les regalaba a todos un pasaje al infierno, ella era suya, y nadie diría lo contrario, era de él y jamás la alejaría, así Voldemort lo quisiese, la protegería a ella, a esa cabezota y también a su madre.

- Me has vuelto completamente loco Granger – susurro, pero la chica ya estaba completamente dormida.

* * *

_Vamos a subir el otro, besitos._

_=D_


	17. Cáp 17

_Aquí va otro, disfrutenlo._

_Besos._

* * *

Despertar se estaba volviendo algo realmente frustrante, no quería hacerlo, le daba pereza, sobre todo al tener a su lado el cuerpo tibio de Ginny, pero debían de salir de ahí, no podían quedarse plantados de por vida en la sala de los menesteres, ¿Si alguien quería algo? Bien, lo mas probable es que en vez de encontrar lo que necesitaba, vería una bella habitación llena de pétalos y a dos personas en una gran cama, ah, por cierto, completamente desnudos.

No le agradaba la idea, pero tampoco quería que llegara a los oídos de Ron, esa, no era una opción.

- Ginny – susurro

- Mm –

- Debemos irnos – le informo el pelinegro sentándose en la cama

- Cinco minutos más – se quejo

- Son las seis y media –

- Harry –

- No –

La chica se sentó en la cama con gesto molesto, fulmino a Harry con la mirada y se levanto, sin nada en su cuerpo.

- No hagas eso Ginny – gimió el chico desviando la mirada

- Potter – sonrió ella – no es la primera vez que me ves desnuda, pero siempre te sonrojas

- Lo sé – susurro él con la ropa interior puesta – pero…

- No te acostumbras – le acuso – pues deberías

- Pero…pero…- balbuceo

- Amor, mírame – el chico la miro – sé que esta es la tercera vez que estamos así, pero por Merlín, no te morderé

- Eso no me queda claro – rió él, viendo como ella se sonrojaba

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – le espeto molesta

- Me acostumbraré – prometió

- Eso espero –

Se vistieron en silencio y salieron para descubrir el frío que hacia fuera de esas paredes, Harry abrazo a Ginny que temblaba de vez en cuando.

- Navidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina – musito la pelirroja

- Cierto –

- Harry –

- ¿Si? –

- ¿Qué han sabido de…ya sabes? –

- Se localizaron algunos, lamentablemente no me dejan cooperar – bufó el chico

- Es mejor así –

- Es mi lucha Ginny –

- Por eso mismo, tú debes derrotar a Voldemort, si estuvieses por ahí, buscando su maldita alma esparcida, tu energía mágica se debilitaría, y te necesitamos al cien –

- Tal vez tengas razón – concedió

- Claro que la tengo Potter –

- De acuerdo Weasley – rió

Llegaron a su sala común, comprobando satisfactoriamente que se encontraba vacía, el fuego crispaba en la chimenea y no resistieron la tentación de quedarse un momento más a solas.

- ¿Será muy tarde? – pregunto Harry

- Ya todos deben estar despertando –

- Ah –

- Espero que no hayan hecho nada malo – escucharon a sus espaldas

- Ron – gimió Harry

- Buenos días hermano – saludo ella

- Si, buenas – bufo - ¿Dónde estuvieron toda la noche?

- Aquí – dijo inocentemente la chica

- Que curioso – los miro enojado – yo permanecí aquí hasta las dos de la madrugada

- Que ocioso – rió la pelirroja por lo bajo

- Harry – amenazó el pelirrojo – dime donde estaban

- E…yo…- tartamudeo para luego suspirar – estuvimos en la sala de los menesteres

- Harry – chillo la pelirroja indignada _"¿Acaso no podía mentir?_" Pensó, "_Bien, es pésimo en eso"._

- ¿Cómo? – grito Ron

- Jamás le haría daño a tu hermana amigo –

- ¿Qué hicieron? – quiso saber

- Nada malo – le sonrió Ginny, "_Eso es Harry, nada malo, al contrario, todo bueno_" dijo ella en su fuero interno

- Eso espero hermano – bufó Ron creyéndoles todo – deberían cambiarse de ropa, están con la misma de ayer, además, se hace tarde para ir a clases

- Cierto – suspiro aliviado el moreno – nos vemos aquí en unos minutos – dijo besando a su novia

- De acuerdo – acepto ella

Se fueron a cambiar y en unos minutos los dos bajaban con el pelo mojado y con sus mochilas al hombro.

- Claro, con el pelo mojado, para que todos piensen que se bañaron juntos – rugió el pelirrojo

- Ya déjalo, ¿Quieres? – le grito Ginny – yo no te digo nada cuando desapareces con la zorra de Lavender

- Yo soy mayor – le informo

- Un año –

- Soy tu hermano –

- Por desgracia –

- Enana –

- Bobo –

- Que bello – susurro una voz

- ¿Luna? – inquirieron los tres a coro

- Harry, Ron, Ginny – saludo

- ¿Cómo…como entraste? – pregunto la pelirroja

- La dama gorda me dio el paso – sonrió

- Espero que nadie mas que tu pueda entrar – opino Ron

- Espero – acepto Harry

- ¿Qué querías? – le dijo la pelirroja

- Ah cierto – saco una tarjeta – Patrick quiere repetir lo de la semana pasada y os ha invitado

- Genial – sonrió ella – vamos yendo al comedor – sugirió

- Si – respondió Ron un poco confundido

Ya saliendo de la sala y caminando todos por los pasillos, Ginny reanudo la conversación.

- ¿Cuándo seria? –

- Dentro de la tarjeta esta todo lo que necesitas saber – informo la rubia – hay dos espacios, pones tu nombre y el nombre de con quien vayas y ya en la puerta, te dejaran entrar

- Woo – rió la pelirroja - ¿Iremos?

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Harry

- A una fiesta –

- ¿Fuiste a una fiesta en nuestra ausencia? – inquirió Ron

- Ustedes se fueron a Brasil, no íbamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados – interrumpió Luna

- Cierto – apoyo Ginny – además, fue interesante

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió el pelirrojo

- Por que descubrí que Luna le roba el sueño a alguien – picó la chica

- ¿A quien? – se interesaron los chicos

- No puedo decirles, ni ella se ha dado cuenta –

- ¿Cuenta de que? – parpadeo la rubia

- Lo ven – musito la pelirroja

- OH, tengo que ir a dejar las demás invitaciones, por cierto Ron ¿Deseas ir? – añadió

- Pensé que ya estaba invitado – sonrió apenado

- Solo los que asistieron la ultima vez, pero puedo conseguírtela, ya que es solo para dos personas –

- Gracias Luna, me agradaría –

- Si, nos vemos – se despidió la chica dando pequeños saltitos

- ¿Quién es el chico que se interesa por lunática? – pregunto Ron

- Patrick, es de su año y casa, es una lindura – frunció el ceño – y no vuelvas a llamarle lunática

- Creo que está un poco irritada – le murmuró Ron a Harry mientras la pelirroja entraba en el gran comedor dejándolos atrás

* * *

- Deja de hacer eso – le espeto Lavender codeándole las costillas

- ¿Qué hice? – dijo Ron sobándose el lugar golpeado

- La estas mirando – le reto con la cabeza gacha

- Solo…es mi amiga –

- Si, pero la miras como algo más – le informo

- ¿Cómo que? – refuto el chico

- Como si te gustara –

- Lavender, Hermione es mi amiga, ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió

- No estoy tan segura – musito para si misma ya que el pelirrojo había empezado a devorar la comida

Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que Ron aun no se olvidaba de la castaña, y para su pesar, el limite de tiempo que se impuso para conquistarlo ya estaba casi por caducar, no quería aceptarlo, pero parecía que a pesar de sus intenciones en la playa por darle a elegir que hacer y con quien estar no habían dado frutos.

La castaña estaba sumida en un libro de transformaciones, tomaba su desayuno en completa ignorancia, tres pares de ojos la taladraban constantemente, Ron quien la veía embobado frente a ella, Lavender que su mirada era entre envidia y pena, envidia por tener la atención del hombre que ella amaba y pena porque sabia que la culpa no era de la castaña y la de Malfoy, que desde su mesa, miraba como ella fruncía la nariz al concentrarse.

- Deja de hacer eso – le espeto Pansy golpeándole un brazo

- ¿Qué? – le siseo el rubio

- Deja de mirarla –

- ¿A quien? –

- A Granger –

- Yo no…- se callo al ver la mirada de la morena

- Reconócelo – le rugió

- De acuerdo –

- Ja, ya lo ves – se regocijo Pansy

- ¿Qué sacas con eso? –

- Que seas sincero – lo miro furiosa – yo lo fui contigo, y tu ni siquiera me dices que tienes algo con Granger

- No es tan así –

- ¿A no? –

- No –

- Pues mira, la mocosa esa no me agrada, pero te hace sonreír –

- ¿No te agrada Granger? –

- No – sonrió con malicia – tu eres mío

- Pero tú tienes… ¿Novio? –

- Da igual Draco Malfoy – sonrió – eres mío y ya, ninguna mojigata te apartara de mi

- No te pediría permiso – le advirtió

- Eres tan tontito – le beso la mejilla – acabas de confirmar que estas con ella, y espero que sepas lo que haces, en mi caso no es tan grave, Jack no es alguien conocido, pero Granger – bufo – es como salir con Potter – rió – de hecho, si sales con ella, sales con Potter y Weasley

- No salgo con ella Pansy -

- ¿Qué haces entonces? ¿Solo sexo? – inquirió

- No, ella y yo no – se sonrojo el rubio imperceptiblemente

- Antes te habías obsesionado con alguna chica, pero solo por que era buena en la cama – medito la pelinegra – eso quiere decir que te gusta Granger

- Pansy por Salazar, no digas tonterías – le siseo molesto levantándose de la mesa y largándose a paso rápido

- Y soy yo la de los cambios de humor – se mofó tomando un sorbo de su jugo

* * *

- Es imposible – le chillo la castaña

- No son mis planes – le rugió el rubio

- ¿Ahora ya? –

- Si, ahora, ¿acaso no escuchaste? – le pregunto incrédulo

- ¿Escuchar qué? –

- La loca de Mcgonagall dio permiso para ir al pueblo –

- ¿Qué? – grito

- Ya has oído, las clases se suspenden después del almuerzo – se tomo la barbilla – realmente creo que es un poco estúpido, mira que dejarnos ir a comprar un lunes

- ¿Pero por qué? –

- Navidad Granger, navidad – le dijo como si fuese obvio

- Bien –

- Prepárate, es hora de darle su obsequio a mi prima –

* * *

Los profesores sabían que algo no iba bien, tal vez no debieron dejar que los chicos salieran para hacer sus compras de navidad, pero con el paseo a Brasil, estos no pudieron hacerlos y no podían dejar salir solo a los de cuarto, seria injusto.

Algunos de la orden patrullaban de cerca a Harry y compañía, Hermione se había detenido frente a un escaparate de la tienda de perfumes, un olor había llamado su atención.

Tonks no le dio mayor importancia, las chicas siempre hacían esas cosas, como comprar ropa también, pero tratándose de Hermione si que era extraño, lastima que no se dio cuenta de ello.

Tonks sonrió cuando alumnas de cuarto se amontonaban frente a un filtro de amor, a esa edad, ella también se moría por comprar lo que estuviera de moda, se identificaba mucho con ello.

Camino y decidió que aprovecharía el viaje para comprarle algo a Remus, ya que por el trabajo en el colegio, el tiempo que le sobraba era patéticamente escaso.

Compro unas cuantas camisas y corbatas para él, rió quedamente al imaginar la cara de su hombre, las corbatas no se le daban, pero sabía que las usaría solo por que ella se las regalara.

Había perdido a Harry y a los demás, pero de seguro que todo estaría bien, no era la única que andaba por aquel lugar, no estaba en peligro.

- _Confringo_ – grito una voz a su espalda

Se arrojo al suelo por reflejo, frente a ella, una pared quedó sin una gran parte de ella, soltó las bolsas y saco su varita apresuradamente, todo era un caos, y solo sucedió en unos pocos segundos.

- _Protego_ – blandió su varita cuando un rayo blanco se dirigía hacia ella

El hechizo dio de lleno con su escudo protector, pero era demasiado potente que la arrojo de espalda contra los escombros, se golpeo la cabeza y se aturdió por unos momentos.

- Tonks – grito Harry llegando a su lado - ¿Estas bien?

- Si, gracias – se levanto y comenzó a lanzar hechizos tratando de proteger a Harry y los demás chicos

- _Depulso_ – convoco una voz femenina que hizo que Tonks, Harry, Ron y Ginny, quedasen apartados de los demás

Corrieron por un pasaje que los llevaría al centro de Hogsmeade, pero cuando iban saliendo de ese callejón, un Mortífago les cerró el paso.

- Quítate – le rugió Tonks amenazante

- Si claro – se mofo la pequeña mujer – como si pudieras contra mí

- _Petrificus Totalus_ – se escucho a sus espaldas y todos miraron como Harry caía con un sonido sordo sobre su espalda - _Petrificus Totalus_ – volvió a decir y este cayó en Ron

- _Mimble_…- recita Ginny

- _Oppugno_ – le tira la primera mortifaga a la pelirroja dejándola aturdida

- Hola Tonks – saluda Hermione

- ¿Qué desean? – pregunto la mujer

- No es obvio – le responde la castaña

- Déjenlos en paz – grita

- Ellos – escupió las palabras – no los queremos a ellos – ríe Malfoy

- ¿Quiénes son? –

- Claro, te lo diremos – se burla la chica – solo queremos darte un obsequio

- ¿Obsequio? – inquirió dubitativa, "_Los Mortífagos jamás hacen esto_" pensó

- Tienes razón – camino la castaña – jamás hacemos esto, y si, leo tu mente, estas tan confusa – rió – solo queremos advertir

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Haces muchas preguntas ¿No es así compañera? – siseo el rubio – _Crucio_

Los gritos de Tonks se hicieron escuchar por el lugar, mientras la risa de Malfoy era mas que notoria, la castaña veía con impotencia como la mujer de pelo rosa se retorcía a manos de su primo, quiso reír, quiso llorar, quiso arrancarse los cabellos uno a uno, pero permaneció impasible, sin ninguna emoción detrás de esa mascara plateada.

Malfoy la observo rígida y supo que algo andaba mal, dejo de torturar a su prima y la observo, la castaña cerro los ojos y blandió su varita como un látigo, un nuevo grito lleno el lugar, y una gran cortada fea y profunda apareció en la espalda de la Auror, para después dejarla prácticamente inconciente.

Draco le tomo la mano a la castaña y escudriño en sus ojos para ver que pasaba, los vio fríos e irrompibles, pero a muy diferencia de ello, su respiración era agitada, no creía posible que ella se afectará con algo así, esta había sido su opción, tenia que haber disfrutado de ello.

- Vamos – le susurro él

- Si –

El chico, disimuladamente, saco a los dos idiotas de su encantamiento, pego a la castaña a su cuerpo y con un Poop, desaparecieron de la escena.

* * *

- ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? – le gritó

- Bella, ya es suficiente – le rugió la castaña

- ¿Suficiente? ¿Atacar con ese hechizo? – espeto

- Ahora tienes crisis moralistas – grito colérica la chica

La estancia permanecía en casi completo silencio, salvo por las dos mujeres que se gritaban la una a la otra en medio de la misma, esperando a su señor, nadie había querido meterse y Draco miraba divertido como Bellatrix se crispaba de enojo y como su varita sacaba chispas, no la lastimaría, le apreciaba, de una manera morbosa su tía apreciaba a la sabelotodo.

- Basta – susurro una voz

- Mi Lord – contestaron Bella y Hermione a la vez que se inclinaban

- Veo que han empezado sin mi – siseo el hombre

- No mi señor – contesto la castaña

- Gran trabajo mi pequeña – dijo él – has dejado tu propia marca

- Lo aprendí de Bellatrix –

- Mi señor…- comenzó la aludida

- Bella querida, sé que te molesta que se arriesgue de esa manera pero…- lamió sus labios – debes reconocer que es su marca personal

- Si, lo reconozco, pero ese hechizo aun es difícil, quita mucha magia y ni yo he podido hacerlo sin agotarme lo suficiente –

- Pero nuestra querida Granger no tiene cansancio – Voldemort miro a la castaña - ¿Cierto?

- Muy cierto mi señor – sonrió mirando a Bella

- Creo que te han superado, pero querida Granger – le miro furioso – no juegues con la comida otra vez

- De acuerdo – acepto ella aun sonriente

- Mis leales amigos – siseo Tom – esta vez estamos aquí, por que el juego se inicio, con la marca de Granger en la espalda de esa Auror, la fecha esta puesta, un mes antes de que termine el año escolar, iremos a visitar Hogwarts, y desataremos el caos, espero estén preparados – miro a la castaña

- Solo debo trazar el plan sobre el – le contesto

- Draco – llamo Voldemort

- Si mi señor –

- Ayuda a la señorita –

- Como usted ordene –

- Bien mis súbditos, es hora de que Harry Potter, sea eliminado –

* * *

- ¿Qué hay que trazar? – pregunto el rubio en su cama

- El camino que nos lleve directo hacia Harry –

- Pero ¿Eso es posible? –

- Harry es predecible Malfoy – sonrió – sé que hará y ha donde ira

- Eres temible – se mofó – Granger, ¿Qué fue eso, de la marca?

- Verás, Bella tiene su estilo, ese, es volver loca a la gente a punta de Crucios, pero yo, prefiero que lleven algo mío con ellos, algo que los marque, y claro, que lo recuerden – se mordió un labio

- ¿Qué escondes? – quiso saber

- No aun Malfoy, no aun – zanjó el tema

- ¿Cómo esta Tonks? –

- Bien, se recupera fácil, estaba protegida por una poción, mi marca no le quedara, pero si le arderá por un tiempo, vieras a Harry y Ron, estaban furiosos cuando fui a la enfermería, Tonks no desea ir a San Mungo así que le dan solo pociones calmantes de dolor – se encogió de hombros – y Ginny aun no despierta

- ¿Dormirás conmigo? – pregunto el rubio

- No te acostumbres – le sonrió

- Podría hacerlo, ya sabes –

- No, no sé – se subió a la cama – dímelo

- Sabias que Pansy cree que me gustas – rió él

- ¿Y no es así? –

- No preguntes estupideces, no lo repetiré –

- Dímelo –

- Solo sé, que me encuentro cómodo contigo – le sonrió el rubio seductoramente

- Si, es raro – acepto la castaña – ven, debemos dormir

Las luces se apagaron por arte de magia y la luz de la luna que inundaba la habitación, mientras la castaña se acurrucaba en el pecho del chico, este le susurro un: _Si, me gustas_, para después abrazarla y besarle tiernamente la cabeza.

* * *

_Subiré el otro._

_Besos._


	18. Cáp 18

_Otro más._

_=)_

* * *

Más no podía hacer, ¿Qué otra cosa podría?, en su poder de premio anual y prefecta, no estaba contemplada tamaña catástrofe, es que ni siquiera recordaba que el alumnado estuviere así cuando se iba a casa, ¿Esto siempre sucedía? ¿Así era cada año?, si era así, ella no lo recordaba.

Suspiro cansinamente, ya no tenia voz, y no pretendía amargarse la vida, tratando de que sus hormonales y estúpidos compañeros la obedecieran, si querían caos, pues que lo aprovecharan.

Se sentó al pie de las escaleras, y sonrió quedamente recordando las dos ultimas noches, noches en las que ninguna pesadilla la atormento, noches en las que una helada cama, se entibiaba con el calor de dos cuerpos juntos, noches en las que durmió con su otrora enemigo.

Tenia que reconocerlo, se le estaba haciendo mas fácil sobrellevar a Malfoy ahora, no negaría nunca que la exasperaba en la mañana, con sus comentarios sobre "_No me dejaste dormir con tus ronquidos_", pero es que ella no roncaba, ¿Cierto? ¿…Cierto?, pero aun con aquello, la convivencia se le hacia demasiado agradable, demasiado para su salud mental.

Se quejo aireadamente cuando un alumno de tercero la piso sin querer al bajar, cosa que ella no creyó, ¿Quién pisa sin querer a una mujer con un arbusto por pelo?, ¿Es que acaso era miope?, lo más probable.

Una calida mano tomo la suya y al darse la vuelta una esplendorosa sonrisa le dio los buenos días, que de bueno tenia poco.

- ¿Exasperada? – le pregunto entre risitas burlescas

- Ríete, hazlo y verás – le amenazo

- Ey ratona, por que tan agresiva, no ves que vengo a despedirme de la mujer mas bella del castillo – rió

- Que Luna no escuche eso, ella es un poco insegura con respecto a eso – menciono con un amago de sonrisa

- Lo que pasa mi querida "ricitos de oro", es que Luna en estos momentos esta en el jardín, así que por el momento – sonrió – tu eres la más bella aquí – miró a los lados asustado – pero no se lo hagas saber a Pansy

- Como si ella hablara conmigo más que unos cordiales saludos – bufó

- Eso, es por que no lo has intentado, ella es…interesante – dijo sacándole la lengua

- Theo – suspiro rodando los ojos – recuerda que debes…

- Investigar para lo del trabajo en Aritmancia, ya lo sé, lo sé – susurró

- Pues hazlo – le espeto casi furiosa, pero pronto, relajo su postura – lamento que tengas que hacer…

- Déjalo ya ratona ¿Quieres? – le rozo la mejilla – no hay problemas con eso, tu también buscarás información ¿Cierto? – ella asintió – bien, entonces no hay problemas, sé que estas con mucha presión, por eso que ya sabemos, así que yo solo aliviano un poco tu carga, a penas vuelva, me das lo que conseguiste y yo me encargo de la redacción y todo el cuento

- Te lo debo – sonrió ella

- OH ratona, no es bueno deberle algo a una serpiente –

- A cualquiera que no seas tú – le corrigió

- O Malfoy – insinuó Theo

- Ya hablamos de eso – rugió enfadada – no hay nada entre nosotros, solo…compañerismo –

- Si claro, y tú no tienes hermosas piernas – rodó los ojos – y yo no estoy enamorado de Luna

- ¿Enamorado? – rió bajito

- Digo…ya sabes, gustar…si eso…quise decir – tartamudeo nervioso

- Theo, ya sabes que no tienes que explicarte – dijo haciendo que el chico se relajara – pero cuidado con tu lengua –

- ¿Radar Lavender cerca? – pregunto el chico sin moverse

- Exactamente a tres metros de tu espalda, con su radar-orejota sintonizada a ver si escucha algún chisme – bufó

- Relájate mujer – musito Theo con el gesto de paz en su mano – que no ves que no tiene vida propia

- Eso, ya lo sé – sonrió – lo que me pregunto es por que ella aun no lo nota

- Ni idea ratona, ni idea –

- Ey, ¿Y? – pregunto la castaña un poco mas interesada y acercándose al castaño

- ¿Y? ¿Qué? – se confundió él

- ¿Suegro? – susurró

- Si, espero que mi padre no se entere de lo que haré – dejo de sonreír – si lo sabe, no me mata a mí sino que…

- Lo capté, lo capté – cerro los ojos – solo, Xenophilius es muy protector e igual a Luna, en sus desvaríos digo, así que con él no habrá tanto problema, por lo menos no intentará matarte – sonrió al abrirlos

- Si pero – se acalló algo incomodo – es la primera vez que…

- Si eso hace feliz a Luna – sentenció – es lo que harás

- Si –

- Hazla lo más feliz que puedas – sonrió tristemente – antes de hundirnos

- ¿No será peor eso? – inquirió acelerado - ¿No creerá que la utilice o algo así?

- Luna es una mujer intuitiva, jamás creerá que la manejaste, al contrario y estoy segura, que si sale mal todo esto en lo que estamos, ella sabrá que solo quisiste ser sincero contigo y darle luz a tu existencia, a Luna le dolería más, que aun amándola, no estés a su lado el tiempo que nos queda

- Luna es especial –

- Si, es una gran chica – lo abrazo unos segundos – y tu, un gran chico

- Sabia que te morías por mi ratona – murmuro con arrogancia fingida – pero lo nuestro es imposible, lo lamento

- Yo también lo lamento – le siguió el juego – no sé como olvidarte

- Tal vez – susurro en su oreja – un chico rubio de ojos grises que nos esta fulminando con su mirada en este momento te ayude – rió bajito – suerte y felices fiestas ratona – y se largo después de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Se quedo quieta, ahora que estaba atenta podía sentir una escalofriante mirada posada en su cara, si, sus mejillas cosquilleaban, como si ellas supieran que él andaba cerca, y era lo más factible.

Se aclaro la garganta y como Gryffindor que era, de valiente naturaleza, se dio media vuelta y saludo a Dean que pasaba con su mochila, ¿Qué clase de valentía tenia para llamarse una Gryffindor?, si aunque estaba despidiéndose de Neville sentía la mirada del rubio en su espalda, tenia los bellos de la nuca erizados, y lo peor es que no sabia si era por miedo, o por ansias, aun así, no volteó su mirada, y él, no despego la suya.

- Hermione – la abrazó Ginny - ¿Y tus cosas?

- En mi cuarto – le comunico con incredulidad

- ¿Es que no vas a casa? – quiso saber el pelinegro

- No – levanto una ceja – mis padres están en Francia, otra vez

- Vaya – se lamento el pelinegro – ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

La castaña lo fulmino con su mirada y rió internamente al ver la reacción de encogimiento del chico, "_Vaya salvador tenemos en el mundo mágico, se asusta con una chica, pero claro, viene Voldy y él es el héroe, el valiente y audaz niño que vivió, ja_" pensó con ironía, ya se cansaba del mismo cuento, ella les comentaba algo, ellos asentían, y lo olvidaban, la triste historia de su vida.

- Creo que algo recuerdo de eso – intervino la pelirroja apenada

- Claro – escupió la castaña sarcásticamente

- Ey Herms – grito Ron acercándose - ¿Y tus cosas?

- En Francia ya – se burlo

- OH – dijo el chico sin interesarse demasiado – Bien, nos vemos – se despidió tan rápido como llegó

- Definitivo – rugió la pelirroja – mi hermano es un idiota

- Bienvenida a mi mundo Ginny – le sonrió Hermione

- Te extrañaré –

- Es solo semana y media, y ya hemos estado dos meses separadas – comento – no dramatices

- Si – murmuro un poco triste

- Bien, yo debo ir a mi templo, nos vemos a vuelta de "vacaciones" – y después de darle a los dos un abrazo, subió corriendo las escaleras

- Tranquila Gin – le abrazo Harry – la veremos pronto

- No lo sé Harry – musito hundiendo su cara en el cuello del moreno – tengo miedo, algo pasa con ella, y lo peor es que no sé que es

- Gin, ella solo esta con mucho trabajo –

- Ella tomo el doble de clases en tercero y aun así, tenía tiempo para mi y mis idioteces –

- En tercero ella tenia el _"Giratiempos_" –

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así, Hermione esta distante – sollozó sin impedirlo

- Le preguntaremos en cuanto volvamos, de acuerdo – ofreció el pelinegro

- De acuerdo – acepto ella, besándole fugazmente y saliendo del castillo

* * *

"_Hermione:_

_Tu habitación es adorable y el dibujo de nosotras lo es aun más, quedo precioso en esa pared, gracias por darle tanta importancia._

_Como sabrás llevaré a Theo a que comparta con mi familia, mi padre mas bien digo, espero que todo vaya genial como tu dijiste, y gracias también por darme la idea._

_Tu regalo de Navidades esta en tu cama, y recuerda de cambiar la contraseña de la habitación, a mi me la dio y esperemos que a ninguna otra persona se la de._

_Amiga, si lo deseas, te dejas caer por mi casa, estaría feliz de que lo hicieras. Sé que no iras, pero la oferta esta, tu decide._

_Espero soluciones rápido lo que te aqueja, he notado tus ojeras pronunciadas estos días, y tu caminar mas acelerado que de costumbre, relájate estos días, que para eso son._

_Felices fiestas._

_Luna Lovegood."_

Sonreía a cada una de las palabras de su amiga, a ella si que no se le escapaba una. Se alegro al ver en su cama la carta de Luna, pero una parte de ella hubiese preferido no leerla, ¿Ojeras pronunciadas? ¿Caminar acelerado?, ella no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero Luna si, para Luna lo mas mínimo, era un grandísimo detalle.

Se dejo caer boca abajo en su cama, abatida, en su cama que antes siempre era cómoda y confortante, y que ahora por alguna razón que no quiso pensar, pero sabía cual, ya no le era tan familiar.

Sintió el colchón hundirse suavemente y luego una helada respiración en su nuca, unas manos afirmaron las suyas dejándola sin movimiento, mientras él se sentada con una leve presión en sus caderas.

- Hola – le saludo con un sonido suave, acariciándola - ¿Qué hay?

- No mucho – le respondió sin moverse

- Estás tensa – no era una pregunta

- ¿Y? – le espeto

- ¿Has hecho algo malo, para estar tensa? –

- Lo malo para ti, puede ser algo bueno para mí –

- Lo he notado – gruño – Nott es bueno para ti

- ¿Qué dices? – se extraño la castaña tratando de moverse, sin lograrlo

- Muy acaramelada Granger – siseo - ¿Juegas con los dos?

- ¿Otra vez? – suspiró

- No te creo ni media palabra leona –

- Y yo, ya me cansé de decirte, que no me interesa – rugió molesta

- Mientes –

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga para que creas? – grito eufórica soltándose de su agarre

- Júralo – espeto serio, sentándose en la cama

- Lo hago, y no es la primera vez – le sonrió, tomando su mano

- Si – sentencio Draco, dando por zanjada la incomoda situación

Hermione sonrió para si misma mientras se levantaba de la cama, camino hasta los pies de esta y tomo la pequeña caja, regalo de Luna, y la ubicó en el centro de su escritorio, luego, con una pereza enorme, sello una carta de aceptación que tenia pendiente hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué contiene esa carta? – pregunto el rubio detrás de ella

- La venta de mi casa – contesto con voz neutral

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por que ya no es mía –

- Pero…-

- No la siento como mía, de acuerdo –

- Que temperamento – se burlo abrazándola y hundiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos

- Que impetuoso – le reto ella

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – quiso saber él

- Cierto – comprendió - ¿Cómo es que no vas a casa?

- Solidaridad Granger, solo eso – se encogió de hombros

- Si, claro – frunció el ceño

- Mi padre estará en casa – le informo con indiferencia

- Y tu madre – rebatió

- No se puede tener todo en el mundo ¿No? –

- Claro –

* * *

El almuerzo fue más de lo de siempre, concurrió a el, después de su paseo por la lechucería, dejando la carta y finalizando con ello, la venta tan temida, el despojo, de lo único que le quedaba. El almuerzo, fue simplemente exacto a otros días, pero sin tanta bulla e incomodidad, comió con la misma calma de siempre, tal vez un poco más, varias personas la miraban, algo extraño que Hermione Granger se encontrara en el castillo teniendo una, según ellos, tonelada de amigos con los que ir a pasar las fiestas.

Bien, a ella, muy poco le importaba eso, sabia de sobra que su nombre corría por las bocas de la mayoría del alumnado, por uno u otros motivos, creía, ya nada le podría sorprender.

Suspiro después, cuando dejo en la mesa de la biblioteca, un grueso libro de Aritmancia, es que aunque sus notas siguieran estupendamente bien, su cerebro estaba más desconectado de lo usual.

Tomo otro libro sin fijarse en el nombre, leyó las primeras páginas al igual que el anterior, y lo arrojo a la mesa descartándolo de inmediato, ¿Es que esperaba encontrar algo allí? ¿Creía, que algo le serviría, siendo que ya Nott tenía esa información en su poder?, era inútil que lo pensara.

Miro hacia la sección prohibida y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro, algo de allí tenia que servirle, si no, estaba acabada.

Se levanto simulando ir a buscar algo, recorrió los pasillos llegando muy cerca de la sección, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, se detuvo a pensar un segundo, ¿Si ella fuese Nott, no habría pensado también lo mismo? ¿No habría ido a aquella parte de la biblioteca para completar el tedioso informe? Con el animo totalmente decaído se dijo a si misma que eso, era lo mas probable.

Regresó a su asiento con un suspiro prolongado, no sabía cuando había retenido tanto aire en sus pulmones, se desplomo con desgana y con una cierta molestia en un brazo, el mismo que Moody, le había lastimado.

Tomo sus cosas y sin molestarse en devolver lo sustraído, dejándolos sobre la mesa, se marcho de la biblioteca rumbo a su Torre, llegando a ella, recordó lo que Luna le aconsejo, era mejor cambiar la contraseña.

Una vez adentro, ingreso a la cocina a ver si algo quedaba para comer, helado de menta por ejemplo, o cianuro, veneno, las tres cosas, no serian mala mezcla.

Nada. Suspiro frustrada, más por el helado que otra cosa, como le hubiere encantado adormecer su cerebro con una buena porción de ese postre. En su lugar, un enorme vaso de agua, lleno su estomago.

Otra vez comenzó a divagar con el vaso en la mano, ¿Y si lo que hacia no era lo correcto? ¿Y si por su muda venganza contra el mundo salía lastimado alguien inocente? ¿Luna por ejemplo? ¿Tal vez Jack?, no quería pensarlo, pero como nunca nada le salía como quería, era eso exactamente lo que su mente imaginaba. Un dolor agudo le oprimió el corazón al ver a Luna en el suelo, ensangrentada y reprochándole con los ojos, su traición.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no bajaron como se imaginaba, ya casi no lo hacia, no lloraba como hace tiempo, cuando algo la agobiaba, no, ahora lo único que hacia, era lamentarse, mas allá de eso, nada.

Rió.

Ya no se reconocía, ahora si era definitivo, lo que hacia era lo correcto para su nueva personalidad, para su nuevo yo, la linda niña que fue nunca volvería, por lo menos no por ahora, y lo sabia, aunque eso no era lo peor, lo peor, era no saber, si quería volver a ser aquella niña inocente, o quedarse así, fría y calculadora, porque aunque no quisiese, su nuevo carácter, le ayudaba a no sentirse tan inútil ni dejada, al contrario, de un modo bastante masoquista, le ayudaba a valorarse un poco más.

Siguió riendo.

Como desquiciada, ¿Es que acaso no lo era? Ella lo creía así, creía que ya lo estaba, ¿Lo creerían los demás? Quizás, quizás no. No le importaba, y esa señal era otro indicio por el cual temer, ya poco le importaba, y dentro de lo que si, solo podía mencionar algunos nombres: Luna, Theo, Minerva Mcgonagall, listo.

En otra vida, los Weasley y Potter hubieren sido su máxima prioridad, pero en su ennegrecido corazón no había cabida para tales…personajes, personajes pasajeros de una existencia dependiente, por que eso es lo que era antes, alguien total y completamente dependiente de otros.

Dejo de reír para cambiar su expresión, a una totalmente carente de sentimientos, una punzada en la mano que tenia el vaso, le avisaba hace por lo menos unos minutos, que la presión que ejercía, era demasiada, ahora, la punzada no era menos que un trozo de vidrio incrustado en su palma izquierda.

_Si Bella hubiese estado aquí, reiría como yo hace unos momentos_, pensó abatida. Ya poco podía hacer ahora, no con el vidrio enterrado, incapacitándole una mano, y con el fregadero cubierto de sangre.

Quería llorar, gritar y patalear como una niña, pero su cuerpo inmóvil no respondía, y por alguna razón, su mano seguía dando presión al vidrio incrustado.

Se desangraría, _"Como me gustaría"_, pero en el transcurso de su entrenamiento había recibido heridas peores que esas, Bellatrix la había dejado con sinfines de cortes invisibles en su cuerpo, sangrando por cada uno de ellos, pero aquí estaba, viva, respirando, para su mala fortuna.

Una gélida mano tomo la suya, no se inmuto, pero obedeció las órdenes mudas que le dirigían. Abrir la mano, eso hizo. Soltar el vidrio, eso hizo. Morir, como quisiera obedecer aquella.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? – escucho a lo lejos

Comprendió que otra vez se había sumido en ese especie de transe indoloro, con razón el corte en su mano solo molestaba, incomodaba, no era bien recibido.

Trato de despejar su mente, pero no quería hacerlo, si regresaba, el dolor también, o por lo menos, lo haría el de la mano.

- ¿Me escuchas? –

Esa voz. Malfoy. ¿No era ya lo bastante malo estar así, para que justo él, la encontrara? Lo mas seguro era que el destino le gritara en su cara un rotundo; no.

Enfoco su vista en él, en su entrecejo fruncido, en sus ojos furiosos, estaba molesto, ¿Por qué no lo hablaba? ¿Por eso?, si era así, que se aguantara, que ella no hablaría, no por un par de años, bien, minutos.

- No te entiendo – siseo exasperado

La tironeo con más fuerza de la debida, ya que no era que ella colaborara mucho, pero aun así, demasiado brusco. Entre susurros sin compasión, y algo sobre una enfermera, Hermione reacciono antes de que la sacara por el cuadro de la torre.

- No – casi chillo al darse cuenta

- ¿Así que ahora me hablas? – ironizó el chico sin dejar de tironearla

- Enfermería. No. – logro formular con el rostro desencajado

- ¿Miedo a las agujas? – se burlo

- No. Razones – dijo seria

- ¿Solo puedes formular monosílabas? – pregunto furioso

- Si –

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo mejor – la desafió volviendo a tironearla

- Razones – grito tratando de hilar las palabras – no tengo, para darlas

- Hablas como un cavernícola –

- Lo sé – reacciono un poco – por favor

- Dímelo – pidió, sin rendirse

- ¿Monosílabas? – pidió ella, sin mas que ofrecerle

- De acuerdo – acepto a regañadientes – ya luego pondré los subtítulos

- Llegue. Hambre. – frunció el ceño, sin comprender porque no podía hablar, ya en su mente tenia la razón de corrido, pero no podía sacarla fuera de si – Vaso. Agua. Pensar. Sin querer. – finalizo agotada, esto, era deprimente, y patético.

- ¿Llegaste a la torre, tenias hambre, no había nada, tomaste agua, y comenzaste a pensar en no sé que, con el vaso en mano – tomo aire – y sucedió sin querer? – termino apuntando su mano herida

- Exacto – suspiro ella

- Ya te dije yo que le pondría los subtítulos – se mofó – ahora ¿En que pensabas exactamente?

Ella como respuesta, frunció el ceño en un gesto de dolor, mezclado con incomodidad.

- No lo dejaré pasar – le aviso, sin dejarse vencer, por ahora - ¿Botiquín?

Hermione frunció mas el ceño, ¿Acaso la imitaba? ¿Es que no podía preguntar, _Donde tienes el botiquín_? ¿Tenia que mofarse de ella?, pero por la expresión del rubio, eso, lo había dicho sin darse cuenta. Decidido, además de desquiciada, estaba paranoica.

- Baño – formulo y su voz salió sin el tono acido que quería imprimirle

- Siéntate – ordeno – ya vuelvo

Lo vio marchar, y a la vez se vio tentada de escapar, consecuencias; gritos y siseos de una serpiente peligrosa. Mala idea, lastima.

Se sentó y poco a poco se hizo mas conciente de su cuerpo, descubrió con una maravilles, e incredulidad, cada extremidad de su cuerpo, como si nunca antes las hubiere visto, ni sentido.

Su garganta luchaba imperiosa, por sacar aquellas carcajadas de deseaban ser libres, pero si reía, como hace unos instantes, de seguro Malfoy, la llevaba a San Mungo, y no es que no le agradaría la idea, si no que Bella, ella, estaría furiosa, sin mencionar que antes, se reiría en su cara.

Suspiró.

En ese segundo, Malfoy apareció trayendo consigo, la cajita del botiquín, pero muy a su pesar, recordó, que con magia podría curarse rápidamente, ¿Por qué el botiquín? ¿Acaso, quería vengarse por lo de la otra vez?, por ella bien, así, extendería, un poco mas su dolor.

- Hay que desinfectar primero – comunico decepcionando a la chica, eso, solo significaba una cosa – así, podré curarte con magia

- No es necesario – las palabras salieron de su boca, fluidas y rítmicas, para sorpresa de los dos

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió, sin detenerse y mojando el algodón con algo, que decía Yodo, según el frasco, desinfectante

- Por que está bien así – continuo – no duele

- No importa sabelotodo – siseo – no pueden verte así

- ¿Quiénes? –

- Mis padres –

Ella cerró la mano, obstinadamente, como si eso le protegiese, de la oración que acababa de escuchar.

- Debes estar de broma – sentencio – de pésima

- No – informo él, abriendo de nuevo esa mano, sin mayor problema – escaparemos, e iremos a Malfoy Manor

- No – volvió a los monosílabos

- No es pregunta – la miro desafiante – es una orden

- Yo solo sigo ordenes de mi señor – siguió obstinada, como siempre

- Granger – suspiro y sacó una carta de su bolsillo

La recibió con cautela, afuera, una letra negra y grande, citaba _"Draco Malfoy"_, la desdobló, leyó y enmudeció.

Severus Snape, su ex profesor de pociones, le pedía a Malfoy, encarecidamente, para ser exactos, que fuese a casa para las fiestas y estuviese con su madre. Sutilmente, en la carta, rezaban párrafos, un tanto extraños, sobre su madre.

Leyó nuevamente, y ahora capto la indirecta. Su mirada se levanto hacia el chico, que seguía trabajando en su mano herida, sin ningún tipo de emoción. Snape, no solo le pedía que fuera para estar con su madre, no, sino más bien, pedía protección para ella, ya que a él, durante esos días, se le requería, en una misión.

- ¿Por qué los dos? – inquirió ella, esta vez, mas suavemente

- Dos razones – sentencio él, sacando su varita – Uno; tienes una tarea de Aritmancia que hacer, y la biblioteca de mi madre, de los Black, está mejor surtida, incluso que Hogwarts, allí encontrarás, algo que pueda servirte – apunto la herida, y un hechizo no-verbal, comenzó a curar esa línea entre roja y morada – Dos; es la mejor escusa, que se me ocurre, para ir a Malfoy Manor, después, de recalcar que no iría allí

- No soy bien recibida – insistió, dándose cuenta, que perdería

- Listo – suspiro al finalizar de curar, ya solo una línea rosada se veía en la mano – escocerá, por unas horas – informó – Mi madre, recibiría hasta a Potter con tal de verme a su lado – hizo un amago de sonrisa – Mi padre, podríamos matarlo, es una buena idea

- Malfoy – se escandalizo la castaña

- Él, no es problema – dijo mas serio – si le decimos…si le digo – corrigió al ver el semblante de ella – que necesitas información, para un trabajo de mi Lord, no podrá negarse

Hermione, simplemente, enmudeció. Perdida, si, un plan perfecto, sin contar claro, el hecho de que ella no quería ejecutarlo.

- ¿O es que mi padre, se entera de tus misiones? – preguntó el chico, y en su voz, un leve timbre de histeria, rompió la ultima barrera, de su indecisión

Suspiro, por enésima vez en el día, y trato de moldear una sonrisa, en su rostro.

- Claro que no, mi Lord, solo habla conmigo a solas, o con Bella – musito – y ella, jamás le diría algo a tu padre, no sabiendo que él intentaría sabotearme

- Claro – hizo una mueca de desagrado – Al estilo Malfoy

- Yo, diría más bien – sonrió – al estilo Lucius, tu, nunca harías eso, no conmigo

- No estés tan segura – se sorprendió de las palabras, pero no lo demostró - podrías estar en un error

- Apuesto, si tuviese, un millón de Galeones, a que eso, no pasaría –

- No puedes, apostar lo que no tienes – se burlo – nada que perder

- Lo sé – se encogió de hombros – ¿A que hora es el fusilamiento?

- Que graciosa Granger – siseó el muchacho – al anochecer, después de la cena

- Okay –

* * *

"_Lumus_". Era peligroso usarlo, pero, no era su culpa que la noche estuviese tan, aunque suene irónico, oscura.

Malfoy la mantenía cerca de él, al no saber a donde se dirigían, estaba escéptico y, aunque era Hermione la que debía estar así, dudaba de las decisiones de la chica.

¿Alguien tiene una neurona útil para Malfoy? Se repetía sin cesar en su cabeza, pero es que no era posible, ¿Quién, según ella, en su sano juicio, decidía, salir del colegio, de noche, y sin ningún plan? Un ataque debería haberle dado, al marcar las nueve y media, e informarla de que debían irse, a la mansión, y ella, al preguntar cómo, él, no supo que responder.

Improvisar.

Una palabra que se le daba bien a la castaña, su mente ágil, le proporciono lo necesario, para salir de ese embrollo.

Su varita, la prendió cuando ya estaban en el pasadizo a Honeydukes, miro a Malfoy, quien miraba asqueado las paredes, por muy amable que pudiera ser en un futuro, seguía siendo un Malfoy.

Salieron del sótano en silencio. Golpeo la nuca del chico unas cuantas veces al notar que se quedaba mirando alguno de los productos, él, solo se defendía diciendo; hace hambre, como si eso, fuera una lógica irrefutable.

Salieron a la calle, con una facilidad estremecedora, por lo menos, de parte de Hermione, no creyó, que eso fuese tan fácil, pero al agudizar sus sentidos, y no percibir nada anormal, se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver a Malfoy.

- ¿Y? – pregunto ella, un tanto exasperada

- ¿Qué? – inquirió, sin comprender

- No sé donde esta tu casa – menciono, con sarcasmo

- OH – murmuro, cayendo en cuenta

Se acerco a ella, y con un tirón, la atrapó en un abrazo, Hermione se sonrojo, pero él, no hizo comentario alguno.

Sintieron el vértigo característico de la desaparición, y segundos después, aparecieron frente a lo que Hermione describiría, como un derroche, en demasía.

- Bienvenida, a la Mansión Malfoy – le susurro él, en su oído

Pero ella, solo podía ver a la mujer, que en la ventana superior, observaba al rubio en su espalda, con una notable, y calida, alegría.

* * *

_Besote, voy a por el otro._


	19. Cáp 19

_Y uno más._

_Más besitos._

* * *

- Harry, cariño –

El grito de la señora Weasley, resonó por la madriguera, y antes de que los chicos pudieran entrar por completo, ésta, ya estaba colgada del cuello, del pelinegro.

- Como creces – le dijo dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla – estás, más alto

- Gracias señora Weasley – agradeció Harry, un poco avergonzado

- Vamos, vamos, entren que ya preparo el almuerzo – apresuró la mujer, entrando tras ellos

- ¿Papá? – preguntó Ginny

- Ya sabes, en el trabajo – respondió ceñuda

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber la menor

- Nada hija, nada –

- Mamá –

- Solo…estamos teniendo un poco de problemas – suspiró cansinamente – Arthur, estará en el ministerio, vigilando a Tonks estos días, en los que a ella, se le necesita allá

- ¿Qué? – chillaron los tres Gryffindors

- Pasa, que después del ataque, ella, ha estado un poco, magullada – frunció el ceño – es terca, como mula, y ya van dos veces, que se desvanece, de la nada, sin razón aparente

- ¿Por qué no la llevan a San Mungo? – inquirió Harry

- No se deja – intervino, Remus, llegando y parado, desde la puerta

- Remus querido, ven y toma asiento – lo apremió la señora Weasley, denotando el estado del hombre lobo

- Gracias – dijo éste, una vez sentado – todo, es un verdadero caos

- ¿Por qué es que no quiere ir al hospital? – continuó Ginny, sin dejarse distraer

- Dice, y es una estupidez, que se encuentra estable – torció el gesto – al principio, Molly, creyó, bien…que Nym…podría

- Que podría estar embarazada – finalizó la mujer

- Ah – musitaron los tres

- Pero no fue así – continuó Remus – se hizo, unos Test Muggle, como cuatro, para verificar, salieron negativos, pero aun así, me preocupa – agachó la cabeza – por las noches, cuando cree que no la veo, va al baño, y se moja la espalda, suda y gime, cuando esta en la cama, de espaldas

- Esos malditos Mortífagos – siseó el moreno – deberíamos, haberlos matado

- Harry – se escandalizó la señora Weasley

- Es cierto mamá – intervino Ginny – ellos le hicieron eso a Tonks, deberían estar pudriéndose

La señora Weasley y el resto de ellos, se callaron, al saber, que lo que le aquejaba a su amiga, era por culpa de aquellos seres oscuros, llamados; Mortífagos.

La cocina de la madriguera, quedó en el más profundo de los silencios, solo se escuchaba, el Tin Tin, de las cacerolas, que Molly sacaba, para preparar, el almuerzo.

Remus, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y por la expresión de su rostro, se denotaba, que eran algo dolorosos, nadie se atrevió a interrumpirle, pero si, lo miraban detenidamente.

Harry, disimuladamente, aferro la mano de Ginny, sabía, que haber cedido a estar junto a ella, era un grave, gravísimo error. Temió por ella, mas que por él, no quería perderla, sencillamente eso, seria doloroso, tanto, como perder a Ron o a Hermione. Se preguntaba, si sería mejor para ella, dejarla.

Apretó más su mano, y la miró intensamente a los ojos, se sorprendió, lo que allí encontró. Ginny, le miraba acusadoramente, como si, supiese, lo que él pretendía. Harry sonrió, prefería, entrando en el campo de batalla, tenerla a su lado, a que ella, tan terca como la conocía, fuese, por su propio pie.

Con Ron y Hermione, era, harina de otro costal, a ellos, no podía retenerlos, ellos, elegirían su lugar, y él, estaba seguro que sería a su lado. Que equivocado estaba, por lo menos, con uno de ellos.

Una molestia en su corazón, le hizo fruncir el ceño. Pensar en Hermione, le dolía, y aun mas, el no saber por qué.

Compuso su cara, en una serena, no quería, preocupar con idioteces, a la familia, menos, en estas fechas.

Ya, la señora Weasley, estaba sirviendo los platos de humeante comida. En algún lugar, de sus cavilaciones, ésta, había terminado el añorado almuerzo.

Hablaban, todos un poco más animados, de lo que harían, para navidad.

- ¿Y Hermione? – preguntó la señora Weasley, luego de sentarse a la mesa

- En Francia – contestó Ron – con sus padres

Ginny, rodó los ojos, seguido muy cerca, de Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa, hija? –

- Hermione, esta en la escuela – fulminó a su hermano, con la mirada – sus padres, en Francia

- Pero ella dijo…- musitó Ron

- Si, lo dijo – le gritó Ginny – y era una broma, idiota

- Yo…yo…- tartamudeó

- No digas mas – le regañó Molly – no quiero peleas

- ¿Cómo esta Hermione? – preguntó Remus

- Bien – contestó Harry

El antiguo profesor de los chicos, vio como Ginny agachaba la cabeza, y movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, indecisa, inquieta.

Más tarde, cuando el tema Hermione se hubo acabado, hubieron arreglado el árbol para navidad, y a regañadientes, limpiaron la casa, Remus, se acercó a Ginny y le susurro quedamente.

- Algo pasa con Hermione, dime lo que sabes –

- Profesor Lupin yo…-

- Antes, Hermione tuvo problemas, pero nunca, tu has estado indecisa al respecto, por lo que deduzco, que siempre sabias que la aquejaba – le sonrió tristemente – también deduzco, que esta vez, tu, desconoces la razón

La pelirroja suspiró largamente, él tenia razón, siempre supo, que sucedía, con Hermione. Ahora, ni siquiera, sabia que pensar.

- Creo que, es mi culpa – se confesó con él, saliendo de la casa – antes, siempre ella tenía tiempo para mi, y yo, obviamente, para ella. Desde que estoy con Harry, siento, que ya no es lo mismo. Ahora, no me cuenta lo que le acontece, día a día, como en el pasado. Si tengo suerte – sonrió triste – me dedica unas palabras

- ¿Crees, que sea, la falta de atención de vuestra parte? – preguntó, mirando el atardecer

- ¿Vuestra? –

- Si, vuestra. Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, Ginny, y sé que sonará duro, no eres la única que la ha dejado un poco de lado – tomo aire de profesor, en cuanto vio lagrimas, en los ojos de la muchacha – Ella, me recuerda tanto a Lily, no solo en su inteligencia, si no también, en su corazón.

A pesar, de que Malfoy, la aqueja, con sus absurdos asuntos de la sangre, ella, se niega a que Ron o Harry, le hechicen para defenderla. Sé también que ella, usa como escusa, lo de perder puntos y demás, pero en realidad, ella, no puede tener rencor en su interior – suspiró – o por lo menos, esa, era la imagen que antes tenía de Hermione

- ¿Antes? –

- Te dije, que Hermione, es muy parecida a Lily – sonrió – solo una vez, he visto realmente enojada a esa pelirroja, fue cuando, su amigo, el idiota de Snape, le llamó sangre sucia, frente a varios de la escuela, ella, solo le ofendió, pero en su mirada, vi por primera vez, la furia y el dolor juntos. Juntos, en un alma pura.

- ¿Cree que Hermione, esté resentida, con nosotros? –

- Ella es fuerte Ginny, tanto o más que Lily, tanto o más, de lo que a ustedes les gustaría creer o pensar – sonrió para tranquilizarla – quizás, esta, es su forma de llamarles su atención, como una especie de "_Ey, estoy aquí, y ni saben que comí ayer_"

- ¿Pero por que no lo dice? – preguntó Harry, apareciendo detrás de ellos

Remus y Ginny, suspiraron abatidos, ninguno de los dos, querían explicarle, lo que para ellos era tan obvio, pero en definitiva, tenían que hacerlo.

- Harry – murmuró Ginny - ¿Te dije yo, alguna vez, a la cara, que te amaba?

- Muchas…- se cortó el mismo, al entender mejor la pregunto – antes, no, nunca, siempre…

Se quedó pensativo, al recordar, como eficazmente, Ginny había tratado de llamar su atención, saliendo con chicos, siendo rebelde, como si tuviera un cartel de neón en su cabeza, diciendo: _Te amo, pero no me atrevo a decirlo_.

- Si Harry – dijo esta vez Remus – ella no lo dirá nunca, no dirá, los necesito, aunque los necesite, ella es como Lily, dulce, tierna, entregada, decidida, pero orgullosa y valiente, como toda Gryffindor

- ¿Hermione es como mamá? – preguntó el pelinegro

- En muchos sentidos – le sonrió

- Creo, que debemos hacer algo, ¿No Harry? – inquirió la pelirroja

- Si, vamos, a buscar a Ron –

Entraron a la casa, como balas. Remus, se sentó en la entrada, y apretó su cara, sobre sus dos manos. Pensando, soltó una lágrima solitaria, la única debilidad, que se permitía.

"_Si, Hermione es como Lily, tan parecida, y tan diferente a la vez. Lily, era decidida, pero no tanto como aquella muchacha, solo espero, que solo sea una pataleta de adolescente, no podemos permitirnos lastimarla, la Orden, la necesita. Yo…solo deseo, que ella, éste bien."_

* * *

- ¿Dónde iras? – repitió su padre, por quinta vez

- Ya te dije, que iremos a algún lugar, es el ultimo año en Hogwarts, queremos…que sé yo – suspiró – pasarla bien

- No me mientas – le amenazó, poniéndose en frente, sin inmutar al chico – no lo perdonaré

- ¿Crees padre, que te mentiría, tan descaradamente? – Preguntó con ironía – sabes bien, que nos aburrimos sin misiones, así que, que mejor, que salir por ahí antes de servirle por entero, a mi Lord

- Mas te vale muchacho – dijo su padre, rindiéndose, tercos, adolescentes tercos - ¿A dónde planean ir?

- Aun no sabemos – dijo él, sentándose al lado del fuego, libro en mano – nos juntaremos donde siempre

- ¿Entrada de Hogsmeade? –

- Exacto – abrió en libro, donde había quedado – luego, decidiremos donde ir

- ¿Nada de Muggles? –

- Nada de Muggles, ni lugares, ni personas – prometió, sin sacar la vista del libro

Su padre, entusiasmado por dentro, por no tener a su hijo, por casi todo un día en la casa, se acercó a la puerta, y antes de salir, le dedicó las últimas palabras, o amenazas.

- No me defraudes Theodore – susurró

Para cualquiera, hubiere sonado como una petición, tal vez, sin ver la expresión del hombre, a súplica, pero Theo sabía bien, que eso, era equivalente a; _Traicióname, y no me temblará la varita al cruciarte_.

Siguió leyendo su libro, con una queda sonrisa en los labios, casi imperceptible.

"_Espérame Luna, ya pronto, estaremos juntos_".

* * *

Se tensó a su espalda, al dirigir la mirada hacia donde ella la tenía. Con un movimiento fugaz, su madre, desapareció de la ventana, seguramente a recibirlos. Mejor dicho, a recibirlo.

No sabía por qué, pero aquello ya no le parecía una excelente idea, como hace unos momentos, temía, que su padre se enojara, por llevar a Granger a Malfoy Manor, pero tampoco, quería dejar, a su madre sola.

¿Pero entonces, si podía escapar solo, por qué trajo a Granger con él? La respuesta, a esa interrogante, la sabía antes de formular, la pregunta en su cabeza. No quería, no, más bien, no deseaba, alejarse del olor dulce, de ella, no deseaba, estar tanto tiempo, lejos de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, no deseaba, tener que resistir, las ganas de escapar de la mansión, solo para volver a ver sus ojos caramelo.

Era su juguete nuevo, y como tal, la quería cerca, era de su pertenencia, y la quería, dispuesta, las veinticuatro horas del día. O eso, es lo que él, prefería creer.

Besó, imperceptiblemente, la mejilla de la chica. Luego, con un "_Camina_", la guió hacia la entrada de la casa. Ella, le siguió, un tanto confundida.

La puerta de la mansión, se abrió, por primera vez en años, por la propia dueña de ésta. Narcissa Malfoy, se asomó por la abertura, con una expresión, que hizo temblar a Hermione.

La dulzura en la cara de la madre de Draco, era algo difícil de ver, sobre todo, si ésta, te recuerda a tu fallecida madre. La misma expresión, que tenía su madre cuando llegaba cada año después del ciclo escolar, estaba plasmada, en las finas facciones, de esa mujer, a la que creyó, un témpano de hielo.

Sonrió en su mente, según Lavender y Parvati, era ella, la reina de hielo. Así que, con qué cara juzgaba a los demás.

La mujer, les hizo pasar con un movimiento de su mano, pálida como toda ella, aún, sin borrar la media sonrisa que llevaba, y sin sacar, el dulzor de sus ojos.

- Madre – le saludó Malfoy, con una pequeña inclinación

- Señora Malfoy – dijo Hermione, sin rendir demasiada devoción, pero dándole espacio a la mujer

- Draco y… - miró a Hermione, con algo de temor, que no paso desapercibido, para ninguno de los dos

- ¿Padre está, verdad? – inquirió el rubio, sabiendo la respuesta

- En su despacho, no te…los esperábamos –

- Madre yo, lamento venir sin avisar – se disculpó

- Tranquilo, me alegra, no sabes cuanto –

- ¿Quién es Narcissa? –

La fría voz, del padre de Malfoy, retumbó por el lugar, llevándole a dos de los que en el vestíbulo estaban, una corriente eléctrica, muy parecida al temor. Hermione, vio como Malfoy y Narcissa, subían la guardia, listos, para interpretar sus papeles, muecas en el rostro, incluidas. Ella, solo se sorprendió, era ella quien debería temer, en cambio, no sentía nada, es que Lucius, no era nada comparado con Voldemort, y en ese campo, ella, tenía experiencia.

- Hijo – dijo el hombre, deteniéndose en Hermione mas de lo requerido – y Usted, ¿Qué hacen aquí Narcissa, sobre todo ella? – murmuró con asco

- Eso, es lo que preguntaba –

- Explíquense – ordenó Lucius, arrugando la nariz, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña

- No creo, necesario eso señor – intervino Hermione

- Es mi casa, asquerosa sangre sucia, yo decido, qué es o no necesario – la fulminó, golpeando el suelo, con su caro bastón

- Si le disgusta mi presencia, puedo hacerle el favor de retirarme… – añadió, para sorpresa de todos

- Claro que te irás, no quiero tu inmundo olor…- comenzó pero ella, volvió a intervenir

- Aunque a mi Lord, no le agrade –

Bingo. Lo consiguió. Malfoy padre estaba de una pieza, mientras ella, se giraba para salir de ese lugar. Contó mentalmente hasta…_uno_, solo eso alcanzó para que él, le llamara.

- ¿Tienes, una misión aquí, de mi Lord? – quiso saber

- Eso, a usted, no le incumbe – le respondió con dulzura

- Atrevida – gritó, dispuesto a cruciar a la mocosa

- Lucius, Lucius – rió alegremente una voz, bajando las escaleras – que bella escena me tienes aquí

- Bellatrix – reverenció Lucius al mismo tiempo que Draco - ¿A que debemos el honor?

- Mi pequeña amiga de Potter me llamó – sonrió, mostrando sus dientes

- ¿Tú? – volvió a gritarle a la castaña, sacando su varita

- Yo – susurró Hermione

Ahora, que Lucius la miraba bien, ella, la mocosa oportunista, como le llamaba, tenía su varita, presionada en el brazo izquierdo, donde una serpiente, la marca tenebrosa, se veía a duras penas.

- Eso, solo mi Lord puede hacerlo – exclamó el hombre, llamando la atención de todos, hacía Hermione

- Verás mi querido Lucius – rió Bella, enterrándole la varita en el cuello al hombre – tiene privilegios, que solo mi Lord, ella y yo, poseemos. Claro, que ella con una clara diferencia, solo, puede llamarme a mí, dime querida ¿Querías…?

- Vine, a esta mansión, buscando la información que Hogwarts no posee, Malfoy, a regañadientes, me dijo que los Black, poseían una vasta cantidad de libros, que ni el ministerio imagina, necesito, de esa biblioteca – mencionó, sin inmutarse por la mentira – ya sabes Bella, trabajo eficiente…

- Lord contento – terminó la frase

- Pensé que, a mi Lord, le gustaría saber que esta familia, esta muy dispuesta a ayudar a favor de su causa –

- Mi Lord estará encantado – sacó la varita del cuello de Lucius - ¿No lo crees así, querido Lucius, Hermanita?

- Claro que lo estaremos – intervino Narcissa, fría como Hermione la recordaba

- Nada más que decir entonces – cantó la pelinegra – Pero he de llevarme a tu maridito, querida Hermana. Hermione, no podías haberme llamado en mejor momento, justo, se le necesita al señor de la casa.

- Me alegra ser útil –

- ¿Vamos, Lucius? –

El hombre solo se giró en sus talones, y desapareció hondeando su negra capa. Bellatrix rió ante la actitud de Malfoy padre, ella, se divertía con todo.

- No lo esperes, por unos días Cissy, mi señor, lo requiere para unos planes – se volteó – y ustedes dos, espero que lleven avanzado el trabajo, que se les encomendó

Hermione por respuesta, solo bufó exasperada. Bien, era claro que aún no tenía idea que hacer, pero Bella no tenía por qué enterarse. El vestíbulo, se sumó en un completo silencio, después de que Bella y Lucius, se hubiesen ido.

- Síganme – les ordenó Narcissa, subiendo las escaleras frontales

Como perritos guardianes, siguieron a la mujer, al parecer Malfoy sabia a donde se dirigían, pues ahora su semblante, era mucho más relajado.

Recorrieron los pasillos, interminables según Hermione, claramente, ella sola, se hubiese perdido. Una risita burlona se escuchó a su lado, y vio a Malfoy sonreír de lado, por la contrariedad de la chica. Bufó, es que ella, con suerte, sabía los pasadizos de Hogwarts en sus siete años allí, ¿Cómo pretendía él, que ella supiera por donde ir, si nunca había pisado tamaña casota?

El pelo de Narcissa, recogido en un elegante moño, no se movía de su sitio, tal vez, se echaba muchas pociones, para que permaneciera perfecto, durante todo el día.

Se detuvo frente a unas grandes puertas de madera, con un elegante picaporte, ella lo giró y les invitó a pasar nuevamente con un movimiento de mano.

Hermione, había visto cosas hermosas, pero nada, tan impresionante como aquello, seis, o tal vez, siete veces más grande que la biblioteca escolar, tal vez, como un campo de Quiddditch, pero no le importo eso.

Miles de filas, miles de estanterías, llenaban aquel precioso lugar, el olor a pergamino viejo la envolvía, y tuvo deseos de correr, y gritar, aunque estuviese prohibido. Dio un paso más adelante y sonrió como una boba, observando todo aquello, permitiéndose bajar la guardia, ante tamaña magnificencia.

Draco la observaba de lado, sabia que ella tendría esa expresión, tratando de comerse los libros con la miraba. Ella nunca cambiaria.

Sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa adorno su rostro al mirar a la castaña, verla ahí, tan dulce, tan indefensa, tan boba, y a la vez, tan condenadamente decidida. Le gustaba lo que miraba, lo sabia, y su madre también.

Narcissa Malfoy, miraba asombrada, como esa sonrisa de su hijo, se extendía por su rostro al mirar a Granger, a la sangre sucia de Granger. Intercalaba miradas desde su hijo, a la castaña, su hijo, la castaña.

Se detuvo a mirar a su pequeño, y abrió los ojos, sorprendida, la sonrisa, no era de burla, era mas bien, como si la admirara, como si le gustara lo que veía en ella.

Narcissa, se llevó la mano al corazón, sin querer creer, lo que su mente había deducido.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces querida? –

- Nada madre – respondió cansinamente

- Eso, no es nada – dijo la mujer, apuntando la gran caja de accesorios

- Nada, que sea de tu incumbencia –

- No le hables, así a tu madre, Pansy –

- De acuerdo, señora – le espeto, sentándose en su tocador

- ¿Saldrás mañana, cierto? –

- Si madre, iremos…a algún lugar, creo –

- Espero, no hagan nada indebido –

- ¿Indebido, como qué? – Sonrió mientras peinaba su cabello – Como hacer una orgía

- Pansy ¿Qué cosas dices? – se escandalizó su madre, mirándola en el reflejo del espejo

- No te hagas madre, me conoces lo suficiente, como para saber, que esta idea me agrada tan o mas, que casarme a los cincuenta – bufó

- Claro que no, te casarás si, con Draco, y espero sea muy pronto –

- Si madre, si, como digas – se burló, sin que su madre lo notara

- Bien querida, te dejo, para que sigas con tus cosas –

Pansy siguió peinando su cabello, una cortina de pelo negro, sonrió tranquilamente, al verse completamente sola en su habitación, dejó su cepillo, en el tocador, se levantó con un ágil movimiento, y camino hondeando su ligero vestido hacia la ventana, que daba al patio.

- Jack – susurró al viento, mientras su mano apretaba su corazón

Una carta, con una invitación a salir, descansaba bajo su almohada, un poco arrugada, de tanto leerla.

Saldría, mañana saldría con Jack, irían a algún lugar, solo esperaba, que fuera un buen día.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy, ordenaba a sus elfos para que prepararan algo para los chicos, no le agradaba mucho, tener a aquella chica en su hogar, pero su hermana, sabría si habían sido descortés con ella.

Subió ella misma, junto con su elfa de cabecera, que llevaba la bandeja, abrió la puerta suavemente e ingresó a la biblioteca.

Su hijo, le daba la espalda en el sillón frente al gran ventanal. Se preguntó, a donde estaría la mocosa de Granger. Camino hasta tocar el hombro de Draco, y éste, se sobresaltó.

- Madre – se levantó y le besó la mejilla

- Hijo – con un movimiento de mano, le ordenó a la elfina, poner la comida en la pequeña mesa de centro – puedes retirarte – ordenó

- Gracias madre – le sonrió Draco – no era necesario

- Es necesario, no queremos, que ella se sienta ofendida –

- Ella sabe –

- Pero no esta de más, prevenir –

- Como quieras – le abrazó

- Perdón – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, Hermione – ya me voy

- Tranquila…señorita, solo les traje, unos tentempiés –

- Gracias señora Malfoy, ha sido usted, muy amable –

La castaña cogió unos pergaminos, y regresó sus pasos hacia las grandes estanterías, dejándoles así, un momento a solas.

- Hijo, ¿Qué pretendes con ella? – preguntó la mujer, ceñuda al mirar a Draco

- No sé a lo que te refieres madre –

- Te vi – le acusó – mirándola, y…sonreías

- Te imaginas cosas, madre –

- No me engañas, hijo, soy tu madre y sé que esta pasando –

- Y según, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

- Esa niña, te interesa –

- Madre por favor, que cosas estas inventando, ella es solo una sangre sucia, con la que tengo obligación – gruñó – de convivir y trabajar

- Espero por tu bien hijo, que eso, sea así –

- Tranquila, el único interés que tenemos en común, es acabar con Potter –

Narcissa suspiró, no le creía media palabra a su hijo, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, era mejor, engañarse, que reconocer que su intachable hijo, tuviere un interés, más allá del desprecio, con aquella muchacha.

Una vez, que la mujer se hubo ido, Hermione comenzó con su trabajo, busco por las estanterías libros que sabia que le ayudarían, y descubrió otros que ni siquiera imaginó. Estaba maravillada, y no hizo caso a las burlas del Slytherin, que mas que burlarse de ella, solo la contemplaba.

Traspasó un tanto de información que le serviría, en pergaminos que eran interminables, tres horas seguidas, y ella no se cansaba, de vez en vez, tomaba algo de comida de la bandeja, pero su vista, no se despegaba de esos libros.

Malfoy, solo la miraba, y en la ultima hora, no hacia ningún comentario mordaz, aunque mas de una vez, le besaba el cuello por detrás para distraerla, desistió eso si, cuando un libro antiguo y de peso, le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

- Granger – bostezó – creo que es hora de dormir, mañana puedes seguir con esto

- De acuerdo – suspiró la castaña, también tenia sueño - ¿Dónde dormiré?

- Conmigo – le susurró Draco, al oído - ¿Te parece?

- Pues no – rió ella – si tu madre nos descubre, te mata

- Sería un buen precio –

Hermione rodó los ojos, el dramatismo a ella no se le daba bien, pero ya conocía un poco mas al rubio, así que estaba, medio acostumbrada a eso.

Malfoy la atrajo a él con sutileza, la abrazó y le besó, sintiéndose poderoso. Estar besándose con Granger en su casa, frente a, aunque no fuere así, su padre, le excitaba de una forma nunca antes vivida. Le besó como si nadie estuviera en kilómetros a la redonda, le besó libre y tajantemente, y eso, le encantó.

Un carraspeó les hizo separarse de golpe, giraron hacia la puerta, y se les heló la sangre.

- Madre – susurró Malfoy, con la cara muda

- Señorita Granger, sígame – murmuró la mujer, saliendo de la biblioteca

Hermione miró a Malfoy asustada, pero éste, ni la miró, estaba estupefacto en su sitio, mientras miraba hacia la salida. La castaña suspiró, si ella quisiera matarla, ya lo habría hecho ¿O no? Caminó hacia la salida, y se encontró con la espalda de Narcissa, estaba rígida y con los hombros cuadrados. Una elegante y feroz postura.

- Te mostraré tu habitación, de esta noche – le informó y comenzó la marcha

La siguió sin hacer comentario alguno, sin nada que decirle, es que no tenían mucha conversación, menos, después de que la vio besándose con su hijo.

Al pensar en aquello, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ahora, en ese pasillo desierto y elegantemente iluminado, entendía el peso, de la escena que había visto la señora Malfoy.

Temió, que por esto, Malfoy tuviese problemas, no quería, que nadie supiera que ella y Malfoy tenían… ¿Qué es lo que tenían?, bien, que tenían una cordial relación. Revolvía nerviosamente una mano contra la otra, no quería dar explicaciones, pero no estaba segura de que si la señora no se las mereciera. _"Yo soy la intrusa, yo, la sangre sucia metida en la cueva de una pura y elitista familia, era la intrusa que había seducido y embaucado a su pequeño hijo_", dijo en su mente, creía, que eso pasaba por la mente de la hermosa mujer.

- Aquí – señaló la mujer

Abrió una puerta igual de alta que las demás, y entró esperando que la castaña la siguiera, así lo hizo. Se detuvo al instante, el cuarto era prácticamente la alcoba de una princesa, o por lo menos eso hubiera imaginado a sus seis años.

El techo blanco, el suelo de alfombrado oscuro, el amplio espacio, la tenían embobada, al igual que con la biblioteca, avanzó unos pasos, adelantando a la mujer.

Miró hacia el frente, y su rostro le dio la bienvenida. Un tocador hermoso y antiguo, con un enorme espejo reflejándola, estaba frente a ella, sonrió, y ella en el espejo, también lo hizo.

- Siempre quise – murmuró la mujer, reflejándose también en el espejo, y embozando una media sonrisa – tener una niña

- ¿Por qué, no? – quiso saber la castaña, pero se dio cuenta, de su imprudencia

- Lucius, cuando Draco nació, dijo que ya tenia lo que quería – sonrió triste – espero, que mi hijo me de una nieta

La castaña no dijo más, y la mujer se acercó a la derecha de esta, esta vez, le sonrió sinceramente y puso una mano en su hombro.

- No quiero explicaciones, de lo que vi – susurró – creo que la escena, es bastante clara

- Señora Malfoy, su hijo y yo no…-

- Dije, que no quería explicaciones – le interrumpió, un tanto severa

Se alejó de ella y le indicó que la ropa a los pies de la cama, podría usarlas para dormir, antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo aun dándole la espalda.

- No eres lo que quiero para mi hijo – comenzó Narcissa sin voltearse – siempre pensé que ella, la que le robaría el corazón a mi niño, seria una sangre pura, digna de él. Tú, en cambio, eres todo a lo que imaginé

- Señora Malfoy…-

- Pero cuando le vi, observarte en la biblioteca, su semblante era pacifico y dulce, uno que no veía desde que tenia cinco años – continuó sin dejarla hablar – dude, de lo que mis perspicaces ojos veían, y me engañé, creyendo que solo estaba burlándose de ti

- Su hijo no…-

- Y cuando les descubrí besándose, mis sospechas, increíblemente raras y rápidas, se confirmaron, como te tocaba, te besaba – susurró – eres de él, eso sentí al verlos, que le perteneces, y él en igual medida. ¿Sorprendente no?

- Yo…-

- Lo repito señorita Granger – zanjó – usted no es quien quiero para mi hijo

La castaña esta vez, no dijo nada, comprendía como la señora se sentía, su madre, si viviera, tampoco querría a Malfoy para ella. Era un sentimiento, bastante predecible y entendible.

- Pero aun así – Narcissa ladeó su rostro, para que la castaña viera su perfil – creo que eres mucho mejor, tal vez, puedas salvarle, si puedes hazlo, ayúdale

Narcissa Malfoy. Mujer elegante y poderosa entre la alta clase. Ella, si, le decía que podría ser mucho mejor, que las millones de sangre pura que pudieren existir.

Antes de que ella se fuera de la habitación, y cerrara la puerta tras de si, Hermione vislumbro, una sonrisa, que le trasmitió confianza y a la vez, suplica. Bien, puede que fuera su imaginación.

Se puso la pijama, que consistía en un vestido delgado y ligero de seda, en un total letargo, tanta amabilidad de parte de dos de tres Malfoy´s, le volvía loca y un poco lenta.

Notó que todo en la habitación, la decoración, era dedicado a una niña. Los deseos de Narcissa, por tener una hija, se habían claramente reflejado, en ese cuarto. Tal vez por eso, se notaba que estaba vacío.

Se metió en la cama, aun confundida, y a penas su cabeza tocó la almohada, cayó profundamente dormida.

Soñaba, que estaba con su madre, y esta, le cepillaba el cabello, como cuando era niña, sonrió inconcientemente, antes de sobresaltarse repentinamente.

- ¿Qué rayos haces? – le espetó la chica, duramente

- No puedo dormir – le dijo, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

- No deberías, estar aquí Malfoy – se lamentó, un poco asustada

- ¿Qué fue, lo que te dijo mi madre? – preguntó, sin tomarle atención

- Que no quería explicaciones, y que yo no era lo que quería para ti –

- Yo tampoco, esperé que fueras para mí –

- No soy tuya – le dijo ceñuda

- Si, lo eres, lo sabes y te molesta – rió Malfoy, acariciándole la cintura

- Ególatra –

- Duerme –

Se acurrucó junto a ella, aferrando su pequeño cuerpo, sintiéndose seguro, como siempre que la tenía a su lado.

- Pero tu madre, dijo que era la mejor –

Después de susurrarle eso, y de darle el ultimo beso, los dos, algo calmados y algo inquietos, se rindieron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Y seguimos._


	20. Cáp 20

_Y el último por hoy, luego subiré el resto._

_Besos y diganme qué tal va._

_=)_

* * *

- No es una buena idea - comunicó, un tanto nerviosa

Todos en la habitación, la miraron comprensivos, pero no había más remedio que ese, necesitaban refuerzos con extrema urgencia, eran su única posibilidad de tener alguna y definitivamente no podían desperdiciarla.

- Molly…- susurró su esposo

- No, no - se negó - no lo acepto

- Es la única salida - se lamentó Remus

- No, no lo es - chilló, a punto de llorar - ya tengo suficiente de haber aceptado que Fred y George hayan entrado, no los demás, son niños por el amor a Merlín

- Sabes bien, mamá - habló Fred - que si no los tenemos con nosotros, ellos trabajarán por su cuenta, ya han soportado que salgamos a misiones, sin tenerlos en cuenta, no creo que les falte mucho para actuar

- Cierto - coincidió su gemelo

- No podemos, no es justo - reclamó Molly

- Es lo más justo que podemos hacer, es lo mejor que tenemos - dijo Remus

- No cuenten conmigo - la señora Weasley se levantó de la mesa - no para tal irresponsabilidad

Se fue de la habitación, dejándolos a todos en un profundo silencio, nadie quería decir que estaban de acuerdo con ella, pero para su mala suerte, necesitaban de esos chiquillos, eran jóvenes, lo sabían, pero nadie mejor que ellos para ayudarles en esta travesía, ellos, eran los únicos con el suficiente coraje para enfrentar lo que se les venía encima.

- ¿Cuándo les diremos? - pregunto Tonks

- Lo más pronto posible - susurró Arthur - deben ir a buscarlos ahora, y comuníquense con el profesor Doyle, necesitamos que estén al tanto

Tonks y Remus se levantaron de sus asientos, al pasar por la sala, vieron a la Señora Weasley llorar en silencio, frente a la chimenea, sentada en el sillón de un cuerpo.

La bruja tomó la mano de su pareja, dándole a entender, que ella estaba de acuerdo con que era una pésima idea.

- Yo iré por Hermione y Doyle al colegio, tú, a la madriguera - le informó el hombre lobo

- De acuerdo - le besó brevemente - te amo

- Yo también –

Los dos desaparecieron, y reaparecieron, en lugares completamente diferentes.

Tonks caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de la madriguera, la abrió y el olor a café le inundó el sentido del olfato, se preguntaba quién podría haberlo preparado.

- Hola Tonks - le saludó Ginny, detrás de un gran tazón humeante

- Hola Ginny - musitó - no deberías beber eso, hace mal a tu corta edad

- Lo sé, pero se me pegó la manía - dijo un tanto triste

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Nada, es que antes con Hermione tomábamos café, a escondidas – sonrió

- Ah, bien, necesito que se vistan, hay que ir a Grimmauld Place, tenemos algo que pedirles –

- ¿Es grave? –

- Me temo, que sí –

- De acuerdo - se levantó - iré a despertar a los chicos

- Si –

Ginny corrió hasta el tercer piso, abrió estrepitosamente la habitación de su hermano Ron y rodó los ojos al verlo con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, mientras que Harry, dormía plácidamente.

Se acercó a su novio, y le besó lentamente, pronto el muchacho, abría los ojos.

- Vaya - murmuró - que bella manera de despertar

- Lo sé - sonrió - soy una preciosura

- Vamos, no presumas –

- Ey, lo soy –

- Por supuesto que si pelirroja - le acarició la mejilla - por eso te amo tanto, bueno, aparte de que eres la única que me mantiene de una pieza, y que es capaz de soportarme

- Soy la mujer increíble - rió - súper mujer

- ¿A qué se debe tal despertar? –

- Tonks está abajo, quiere que vayamos a la casa de…a Grimmauld Place, tienen algo que pedirnos –

Harry se extrañó un poco al escuchar a Ginny, ¿Qué era eso que deseaban pedirles? ¿Acaso necesitaban de ayuda?, este pensamiento le hizo florecer dos sentimientos, uno; excitación, ahora por fin podría ayudar desde adentro y dos; temor, para que quisieran su ayuda, la cosa debiera estar muy peligrosa.

Se levantó después de robarle un beso a su pelirroja, y comenzó a vestirse ruidosamente mientras que ésta, trataba inútilmente de despertar a Ron.

- No lo lograrás - le informó el pelinegro

- No ayudas ¿sabes? - bufó, es que ya lo sabia

- Tengo una nueva técnica que funciona en Hogwarts, supongo tendrá el mismo efecto aquí –

- ¿Cuál? –

- Solo observa –

Harry sonrió maliciosamente, se acercó a la cama de su mejor amigo y bajó su rostro hasta el oído de Ron, tomó aire profundamente y gritó.

- ¡Ron!, te perderás el desayuno, no quedará nada para comer –

- ¿Qué, qué, no queda comida?! - se exaltó el muchacho, un tanto desorientado

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, era tan de Ron el desesperarse por la comida, que, la pelirroja se sentía un tanto estúpida por no haberlo predicho, suspiró cansinamente, estaba bien reírse, pero temía que muy pronto ese lujo ya no les pertenecería.

- ¿Qué manera es esa de despertarme? - vociferó molesto

- La única en la que despertarías - rió Harry - buenos días

- ¡Vete al infierno! –

- No, a Grimmauld Place - dijo Ginny, mirándole seriamente - así que vístete, nos necesitan urgente

- ¿Es en serio? - quiso saber el pelirrojo

- Si - susurró Harry - me parece muy extraño

- A mí también, así que mientras más luego estén listos, mas luego podremos deducir que pasa - exclamó Ginny saliendo de la habitación

Bajó las escaleras luego de pasar por su habitación y cepillar su rojo cabello, sonrió a Tonks que terminaba de tomar el café que había dejado a medias, la Metamorfomaga se levantó y ahora que Ginny lo notaba, su cabello ese día estaba de un color arena, nada llamativo comparado para la habitual Tonks.

- Tu cabello - le informó - ya no es rosa

- Debo…- titubeó la mujer - debo ser recatada, con lo de la escuela, me he acostumbrado - sonrió y pronto su cabello era de un rojo sangre, que le venía muy bien

- Claro - aceptó la pelirroja

Se silenciaron al sentir pasos bajando rápidamente, aparecieron Ron y Harry, el último, con su cabellera más despeinada que de costumbre, saludaron a Tonks y salieron cerrando la puerta. La madriguera era un lugar seguro.

Se tomaron del brazo de la Auror, y juntos desaparecieron, en la entrada de Grimmauld Place, Arthur les esperaba con cara de preocupación.

* * *

Se despertó y enseguida notó que algo le faltaba, miró a su alrededor y no vio su rastro por ningún lado, suspiró, tal vez debía esperar aquella conducta.

Se internó en la ducha, desocupando totalmente su mente, su cansada mente, y sintió el relajo del agua caer en su desnudo cuerpo, miró su antebrazo izquierdo, la marca tenebrosa estaba allí, quieta, sin llamados, sin necesidades, Lord Voldemort confiaba demasiado en ella, tanto como para no vigilar su trabajo.

Se vistió pulcramente, eran las siete de la mañana, no quería imaginar, a qué hora había desaparecido de su lado, aunque sabía que estarían juntos cuando quisiera, ahora el no estar a su lado más de lo común le incomodaba de sobremanera.

Dio un vistazo a la biblioteca, intentando encontrar algo, aun sabiendo que era en vano, pero nada perdía con intentarlo, así, despejaría su mente antes de ir a enfrentar a su madre.

Narcissa. La encontró, con el rostro resplandeciente, después de buscarla por casi toda la mansión, debía haberlo supuesto, era obvio que al no estar su padre, ella se encontraría allí.

- ¿Qué delicia me tienes para este día de libertad? - le susurró llegando por detrás

- ¡Por Morgana! No asustes así a tu madre - le reprendió la mujer con la mano en su pecho

- Soy sigiloso - rió él

- Si, como Bellatrix - murmuró su madre, con el rostro sombrío - envió una lechuza, decía que estuvieras preparado en cualquier momento, nuestro señor quiere reunirlos a todos

- ¿Qué jugarreta tendrá preparada esta vez? - preguntó Draco para sí mismo

- Lo que sea, te aseguro cielo que no es nada bueno –

- No seas dramática madre - rodó los ojos - siempre estuviste de acuerdo con las acciones de mi Lord

- No hijo, no - la mujer negó con su cabeza - me vi obligada a hacerlo, el apellido Black, es algo que se debe honrar, además tu padre, es quien me arrastró a esto

- Pero yo pensaba…-

- Hijo, ¿Por qué razón crees tú, que mi brazo está libre de la marca tenebrosa? –

- Pensaba que mi padre, no quería que te inmiscuyeras en sus planes –

- Aparte - rió cínicamente - también por qué me consideran una mujer incompetente, y yo no hubiere aceptado

- ¿Por qué ahora madre, por qué lo dices ahora? –

- Nunca hijo, nunca quise que fueras uno de ellos, siempre te advertí pero eres igual de ambicioso que Lucius

- sonrió al ver la contrariedad en la cara de Draco - aunque no quieras reconocerlo, eres muy parecido a él, en algunos aspectos

- Espero pocos - dijo con hastío

- Pocos - concedió su madre - ¿Desayunas?

- No madre, debo volver - se disculpó - hablaré con Mcgonagall para decirle que me quedaré en casa, no quiero que estés sola

- Gracias –

- No lo hagas, no cuesta - le sonrió - madre…bueno…tu viste si…

- Ella se fue demasiado temprano, es madrugadora y sigilosa, más que tu tía Bellatrix - respondió la mujer, batiendo algo espeso en un recipiente, comprendiendo que quería saber su hijo

- ¿Te dijo algo? –

- Solo agradeció la amabilidad, quise que se quedará, pero ella temía que le descubriesen, también agradeció unas cuantas veces más por dejarla usar la biblioteca –

- De acuerdo –

- Esa chica te traerá problemas si tu padre se entera - le advirtió

- Tranquila, es algo pasajero –

Draco besó a su madre en la sien, y luego se fue de casa tal como Hermione lo había hecho unas horas antes, dejándola en una soledad completa, pero teniendo la esperanza de que su hijo volviera a casa.

Siguió batiendo en el recipiente, quería hacer panqueques, hace tiempo no hacía. Repitió las últimas palabras de su hijo en la cabeza, "_Es algo pasajero_" y una genuina risa escapó de sus labios.

- Si supiera - dijo en voz alta - que para mí, Lucius también era algo pasajero

* * *

El agua se sentía cálida en su piel, a pesar de que solo dio el agua caliente, tal vez se estaba volviendo insensible, tal vez ya era demasiado fría como para preocuparse por nimiedades, tal vez solo era su imaginación.

Cerró el agua y pudo sentir como sus músculos se contrajeron de nuevo, de nada le había servido el baño para relajarse, para nada más que sacarse el olor de él, el olor de Malfoy.

Se enrolló en una toalla, y caminó escurriendo el agua de su cuerpo hasta la habitación, maldita mente que le jugaba malas pasadas, maldita mente que la llevó a la habitación equivocada. Salió de ahí en un estado de completo sopor, no había pasado una buena noche aun al estar al lado de Malfoy, despertó cada poco con esas horrendas pesadillas de nuevo, la muerte de sus padres, su conversión a los Mortífagos, las duras y verdaderas palabras de Bella en su mente, palabras hechas para lavar el cerebro, con razón esa mujer era buena para hacerte perder la cordura, ahora Hermione, presumía que no necesariamente lo podía hacer a punta de Crucios, sino, que escogiendo bien las palabras, podría obtener a cualquiera, quien fuera.

Esta vez, entro en el cuarto correcto, desenrolló la toalla al ver su demacrado rostro, la puso sobre el mismo, para prevenir el verse de nuevo. Abrió sus cajones y con parsimonia absoluta, vistió ropa interior, unos Jeans que había olvidado lavar, y su suéter grueso favorito, el que su padre usaba hasta que en quinto curso se lo obsequió, era de material extremadamente grueso, color gris, y de escote cuadrado, su madre siempre le decía que era un suéter de chica, su padre nunca lo tiró a la basura, prefirió dárselo a ella, en vez de verlo arruinado.

Se lo puso con cuidado, le tenía mucho cariño y a pesar de que no andaba con nada más abajo, este le daba todo el calor que necesitaba y más.

Le quedaba un poco grande, tal vez más que cuando su padre se lo obsequió, un hombro se escapaba por el ancho cuello, pero a ella poco le importaba, menos, que las mangas le quedaran aun más grandes, solo las agarraba con su palma, dejando a duras penas la extensión de sus dedos al descubierto.

Bajó aun en estado soporífero, por alguna razón, su corazón le decía que debía quedarse en cama, sin hacer ni pensar en nada, pero como tenía un papel que interpretar, prefirió no levantar sospechas.

Su cabello aun iba húmedo y se le pegaba a la cabeza de una forma patética, debió secarlo, sabía que debía haberlo hecho, la Hermione Granger de antes, jamás habría dejado pasar eso por alto. Suspiró cansinamente, le agotaba no mandar todo a la mierda y simplemente ir al cementerio donde estaban sus padres y apuntar su corazón con la varita y decir las palabras mágicas, pero era muy cobarde para eso, o demasiado valiente como para quedarse en este mundo y sufrir.

Llegó al gran comedor y se golpeó mentalmente el no secar su cabello, los pocos alumnos que quedaban le miraban extrañados, bostezo abiertamente y sin pudor, eso debería ayudarle, tal vez por la gracia de los antiguos magos, esa tropa de inexpertos muchachos pensarían que estudió hasta muy tarde.

Funcionaba. No le miraban.

Se sentó con tedio impregnado en el rostro, tomó una taza de humeante chocolate caliente, lamentaba que no les diera café, untó unas tostadas con mermelada de damasco, la única que le gustaba, no tenia estomago para nada más que eso.

Llevaba la mitad de su desayuno, cuando dos hombres le interrumpieron con caras graves y serias.

- ¿Qué sucede? - quiso saber ella

- Necesitamos que nos acompañes Hermione - le informó Remus, mirándola extrañado

- ¿A dónde? –

- A Grimmauld Place - dijo su profesor de pociones, con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo sabe usted profesor Doyle de Grimmauld Place? –

- Bien…-comenzó el hombre lobo pero fue interrumpido por Hermione

- Es parte de la Orden –

- Exacto - suspiró Lupin - debemos irnos ya

- Mi desayuno - les comunicó ella, una escusa barata

- Podrás terminarlo allá - le aconsejo Doyle

- Claro, me lo imaginé - murmuró ella levantándose

Salió del gran comedor junto con los dos hombres, pero antes de atravesar las puertas, se disculpó un momento e intercepto a un grupo de niñas que tenían una libreta en sus manos y muchas plumas

- Me permites - le pidió amablemente a una de pelo negro como la noche, ésta, le brindó su libreta y pluma con gentileza – gracias

Rápidamente garabateo unas palabras en el papel y lo dobló, agradeció a las pequeñas y sacó su varita, un movimiento y el papel ya no estaba.

Alcanzó a los hombres que conversaban bajo entre ellos, cuando se acercó escuchó a William negarse a la idea que tenían en mente, sonrió, sabía exactamente lo que querían hablarle, y estaba segura de que Ginny, Harry y Ron estarían ya en el hogar de Sirius, era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Una molestia presencia le incomodo en el trayecto a las puertas del colegio, una incómoda intromisión en su cabeza, frunció el seño y lo expulsó sin que pudiere entrar a observar la más mínima palabra, apretó los puños dentro de su suéter, Remus sería un problema, un serio problema.

* * *

Sus ojos como el océano le dieron la bienvenida al hermoso sol de la mañana, se estiró entre las sábanas con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazó un rato mas su suave almohada, con la mente en blanco, miró el techo y pudo ver a sus amigos en ella, unidos con una cadena en oro de letras, "Amigos" se repetía una y otra vez, uniéndolos a todos.

Se levantó y duchó tranquilamente, su naturaleza pacifista no le permitía comportarse de otra manera, sonrió mientras lavaba su rubio cabello, recordando cuando de pequeña su madre le decía, que por más que no quisiera, su cabello siempre seria sedoso.

Vistió un vestido naranja pálido con caída libre, aquel que tanto le gustaba, esperaba con ansias, que a él también le gustara.

Bajó dando saltitos hacia el estudio de su padre, le encontró leyendo un libro, el mismo que había leído miles de veces antes, él insistía en que algo había dejado pasar, y su hija, Luna, le creía.

- Buenos días papá - le saludó sobresaltando al hombre

- ¡Cielito! Me has asustado - le sonrió - ¿A qué se debe tanto entusiasmo?

- Saldré - le dijo y frunció el ceño, raro en Luna - ¿No lo habrás olvidado, cierto?

- Eee… - titubeó - no, por supuesto que no

- Ah - suspiró Luna, sin dudar de su padre - vendrá a las diez

- De acuerdo ¿desayunamos? –

- Claro –

El desayuno transcurrió en conversaciones de criaturas mitológicas y demás, rieron muchas veces y jugaron con una especie de mapa donde había que encontrar criaturas de una lista en la derecha, Luna ganó, por dos aves extinguidas.

El timbre sonó a las diez en punto, y el señor Xenophilius se levantó a recibir al invitado mientras que Luna corría a su habitación para coger su bolso. Abrió la puerta y un muchacho de ojos verdes con una sonrisa nerviosa se presento.

- Hola - saludó - soy Theodore Nott, es un gusto

- Hola, bienvenido - le hizo pasar - Luna, hija - gritó el hombre escaleras arriba

- ¡Ya bajo! - devolvió el grito

- Siéntate - ofreció el señor Lovegood - ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?

Antes de que el trasero de Nott llegara a su destino, quedó completamente paralizado, no era bueno en estas cosas, era un tipo sincero y temía que decirle lo que planeaba con su hija, surtiera el efecto contrario a la tranquilidad.

Es que mil cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza para hacer con Luna, era Slytherin por el amor a Salazar, estaba en sus genes, su historial no estaba exento, si más limpio que el de Blaise, millones de veces más limpio que Draco, pero no intachable como el de su Luna.

Tragó saliva espesamente y se sentó pesadamente, miró al padre de Luna a los ojos, y supo que debía decirle la verdad.

- Estoy enamorado de su hija - dijo por fin, sintiéndose más nervioso, ¿No era que después de confesar, uno se sentía aliviado?

- Ya veo - comentó - espero, no verla lastimada, es mi tesoro, lo único que tengo de valor en esta vida, ya perdí a mi esposa, no deseo perderla a ella también

- No la dañaré - mintió, cuando supiera la verdad, Luna saldría lastimada, pero entendería - es lo último que querré para ella

- Mas te vale muchacho - sentenció - ¿Y, te gustaría venir a buscar Snorkack de cuernos arrugados con nosotros?

Sonrió y le contestó que le encantaría mucho acompañarles, es que por más que el señor Lovegood tome seriedad en lo que concierne a su hija, éste no dejará de ser quien es por mucho tiempo, parte de esa magia que Luna posee, viene de su padre, tal estrafalario con las criaturas mitológicas como ella, y tan pacíficamente igual.

Luna bajó después de unos minutos y el ver a su padre y novio hablando tan animadamente y con sinceridad le conmovió en sobremanera, sonrió agradecida, su madre le daba desde el cielo el mejor regalo que podría obsequiarle, una familia completa, amigos incluidos.

- Hola - saludó, haciéndose notar

- Hola - Theo se levantó del asiento, y la miró maravillado - estás hermosa

- Gracias - dijo la rubia, con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa - ¿Vamos?

- Si - le tendió la mano a su suegro - ha sido un gusto, la traeré temprano

- Tranquilo - le estrechó en despedida - sé que está en buenas manos

Theo y Luna, salieron de la casa en forma de torre de ajedrez, dejando atrás al entusiasta padre. El castaño le tomó de la mano y cuando estuvieron a una distancia en la que no se verían, la estrechó en sus brazos y le besó dulcemente.

- ¿A dónde iremos? - preguntó Luna

- Es una sorpresa -

* * *

Sentada entre Ginny y Harry estaba Hermione, algo incomoda, casi todos allí la miraban extrañados, su pelo, seguía siendo un desastre.

Suspiró por enésima vez, necesitaba que hablaran ya, no quería estar en ese eterno silencio que a nadie ayudaba. Ron se revolvía las manos cada poco y alternaba su mirada de su madre a Hermione.

- Bien - carraspeó Moody - queremos que se unan a la orden

El disgusto de Molly se hizo presente sin hacerlo llamar, todos la miraron un tanto enojados, era necesario que se enlistaran en esta lucha, sin saber que un traidor estaba entre ellos.

- ¿Así, sin más? - preguntó Ginny

- Tú, no - le chilló su madre

- Pero…-

- Nada de peros jovencita - sentenció - no puedo detener a los demás, pero tú eres menor de edad

- No es justo - gritó la menor de los Weasley, indignada

- Está decidido –

- Molly…-

- No Arthur, ya bastante tengo con que seis de mis hijos estén en la Orden del Fénix, no permitiré que Ginny…-

- Es su decisión Molly - le interrumpió Remus

- ¡No! – gritó

- Entraré - zanjó la pelirroja - no me detendrás mamá

- Ginevra…-

- Mamá, esta guerra es tan tuya como mía, quiero un mundo mejor y lucharé por el –

Molly estalló en un llanto algo silencioso, su esposo la sentó a su lado y la abrazó con mucha dulzura, entendían muy bien la postura de Molly, pero de nada les servía dejarla tras la línea de fuego, conociendo a Ginny, algo tramaría para poder luchar.

- Como no sabrán y se enteran ahora - comenzó Remus - estamos en situaciones graves, es bien conocido que ahora forman parte de la orden y pueden tener voto dentro de esto, pero les recalco que eso no significa que pueden hacer tonterías y arriesgarse - les miró con dureza - que les quede claro chicos, que no permitiremos arriesgarlos hasta que llegue la batalla final

- Lo sabemos - dijo Harry

- La batalla se aproxima - mencionó Moody - hemos destruido cuatro Horrocruxes, pero aún quedan tres, el que Voldemort tiene en su cuerpo - algunos se estremecieron - intuimos que Nagini es uno de ellos, nos quedaría solo uno, y el equipo de aurores perteneciente a la Orden esta en ello

- Desde ahora, Tonks les dará entrenamiento especial, Luna y Neville también deben recibirlo, creo que ellos querrán ayudar al igual que los ustedes - Remus se levantó - las clases las impartirá en sus horas libres, sabemos que será pesado, pero confiamos en que puedan con esto

- Por supuesto - dijeron Harry, Ron y Ginny al unísono

- Hermione - le llamó Remus - ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

La castaña solo se levantó, sin decir palabra alguna, todos en la mesa de reunión les miraron confundidos, mas Tonks que otro, algo tramaban los dos.

Remus guió a Hermione por las instalaciones, subieron las escaleras tan conocidas para ella y al pasar por el retrato de la madre de Sirius, la tela que la cubría de su molestia presencia se libero y con ello, los gritos de la mujer.

- ¡Sangre sucia inmunda, que osas pisar el ancestral hogar de la honrosa casa de los Black, que insulto a…! –

- No le tomes en cuenta - le dijo Remus siguiendo el camino

Pero Hermione se detuvo, sin que su ex profesor se diera cuenta. Se acercó a la mujer que seguía despotricando a diestra y siniestra y le miró con fiereza, con locura y un tanto de diversión.

- Lo único y escúcheme bien retrato inservible - le siseó y la mujer la miró atentamente, con burla - lo único honroso que esta casa tiene, es la memoria de Sirius Black, de los pocos Black que si valen la pena

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –

- ¡Cállese! - le siseó esta vez con furia y mirándola asesinamente logró que la ancestral Walburga Black, cerrara la boca temerosa - pierda su tiempo venerando a su hijo, no chillando como vaca

El retrato espantado cerró su tela, dejando así el lugar en un completo silencio, por primera vez, sin utilizar ningún hechizo.

- Interesante - susurró Remus a unos pasos tras ella - me pregunto, que mirada tenias para dejarla callada

La castaña se volteo, sin cambiar su mirada ni un milímetro. Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido, era mirada no era de Hermione, lo sabía, algo pasaba con ella, algo muy, muy peligroso.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo Hermione? –

- Nada –

- Estás distinta –

- Solo más decidida –

- Increíble lo que hiciste con la madre de Sirius, él estaría orgulloso si viera como la hiciste callar –

- Sirius es un buen hombre, no soporto que se hable así de él, recuerde profesor que mientras estuvo aquí, yo pase mucho tiempo con él, le apreció y le conozco lo suficiente como para defenderle así - le susurró endulzando su mirada

- Entiendo –

- ¿Qué deseaba hablar conmigo?

- Sí, creo que podemos hablar aquí –

Le guió hacia la habitación que en la que ella durmió, muchos meses atrás. Entraron y ella se sentó en la cama cerca de la ventana, le miró expectante, a la espera de que se entrometiera en su mente, y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

- ¿Qué escondes, que no me dejas ver? - quiso saber el hombre

- Todo, y a la vez nada –

- ¿Quién te enseñó Oclumancia? –

- No me creería si le dijese - le sonrió

- Pruébame –

Hermione frunció el ceño, le aburría esta plática, ahora entendía por qué su corazón le rogaba quedarse en la cama, y dormir por horas, además de que lo necesitase. Miró el techo y suspiró, tenía tantas mentiras por decirle, que no sabía cuál era la mejor, todas eran excelentes, pero no deseaba sacarlas de su mente.

- Me enseñó Sirius - mintió, sin inmutarse

- Veo - Remus se acercó a la ventana, su rostro era inexpresivo - aunque lamento que me mientas Hermione

- ¿Por qué? - se golpeó mentalmente, de todas las mejores, eligió la más inestable, es que no sabía si Sirius sabia esos trucos

- Sirius, no sabía Oclumancia, menos Legeremancia –

- Veo –

- ¿Aprendiste sola?-

Ella agachó la cabeza, esa era la mejor opción, y la que debería haber dado al principio.

- Entiendo que no quieras decírmelo, aprender estas técnicas, cuando eres menor de edad, es ilegal, en el caso de Harry, era algo de urgencia y nadie se enteraría, pero si te descubren Hermione, puedes tener graves consecuencias –

- Lo siento profesor - se disculpó

- Tranquila - le sonrió - me sorprendiste, eres más inteligente de lo que pensé

Y por supuesto que lo era, el pobre hombre tenía al enemigo bajo su nariz y no podía siquiera oler el peligro con sus sentidos desarrollados de hombre lobo, ella era inteligente, y por sobre todo, era sagaz.

Su profesor le brindó un fraternal abrazo que la dejó descolocada, en muchos sentidos, primero, porque nunca antes le había abrazado, segundo, por lo improvisto del mismo y tercero, por que cuando hundió su rostro en el pecho del hombre, el olor de protección de su padre llegó a sus fosas nasales, golpeándole la mente y el corazón de una forma dolorosa.

Minutos después, bajaban hacia la sala, les llamaban para programar las clases mientras que Molly preparaba el almuerzo.

* * *

- Me voy mamá –

- ¿A qué hora llegas? - le gritó desde el salón

- No lo sé, no molestes ¿quieres? –

- No le hables así a tu madre - le reto su padre

- Si, si - bufó saliendo de la casa

Caminó por alrededor de veinte minutos, así le daría tiempo de pensar. Lástima que el tiempo se le hizo demasiado corto.

Lo vio tan elegante como siempre, sonrió y el captó su mirada, corrió hasta ella y la envolvió en un beso que la dejo sin aliento y un tanto desorientada.

- ¿A dónde iremos Jack? –

- Sorpresa Pansy, sorpresa -

* * *

Draco bufaba enojado en la torre de premios anuales, no le gustaba para nada tener que pasar el día solo. La nota que le dejó la castaña era bastante pobre: _"Me necesitan urgente, no estaré en todo el día. El pajarraco. HG."_, es que nadie podría entender algo así, claro que él la captó a la primera, pero expresarlo con mas palabras no era nada malo, tal vez ella estaba apurada.

Ya había hablado con Mcgonagall y ésta a regañadientes le otorgó el permiso para salir por los días que festividades, no sin antes darle un sermón de ser puntual y responsable si necesitaba algo. Tonteras.

Daba vueltas como, paradójicamente, un león enjaulado, quería verla antes de irse a la mansión, pero lo veía bien difícil. Según pudo averiguar, Granger salió con Lupin y Doyle, no tendría problemas para llegar a la hora que quisiera, para su mala suerte.

Decidió largarse, sin dejarle una nota ni nada, era infantil, pero se sentía sumamente abandonado.

Llegó a su casa y paso las horas en la compañía de su madre, cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la tarde, algo previsto comenzó a ocurrir.

Su marca comenzó a retorcer y arder, su madre le miró preocupada pero él solo le besó la frente y acudió al llamado.

Pansy y Nott estaban juntos en un lugar muy apartado, sonriendo un tanto aliviados por alguna razón que él no sabía.

- ¿Y esas caras de alivio? - preguntó cuando llegó donde ellos

- Vieras las que pasamos Draquín - susurró Pansy

- Pans, te quiero, pero mi nombre es Draco –

- Lo sé –

- ¿Bien y que pasaron? - quiso saber

- Pues que estaba despidiéndome de Jack cuando hicieron el llamado - murmuró la pelinegra - imagínate que me quejé en pleno beso de despedida, pobre, pensó que algo malo había hecho, pero él hace todo bien…

- Ya, entendí - le cortó Malfoy - ¿Escapaste ilesa?

- Le eché la culpa a mis padres - sonrió - rápido y efectivo, los hombres le temen a los suegros

- ¿Y tu Theo? –

- Lo mío, es algo extraño - frunció el ceño - estaba frente a la casa de Luna, conversábamos mientras su padre miraba por la ventana, no es muy bueno escondiéndose y cuando comenzó la llamada, me quedé de piedra, justo enfrente de ella, no supe que decirle y eso que siempre tengo comentarios mordaces e inteligentes con los cuales zafarme. El punto es que Luna solo me besó y dijo: "_Ve, te quiero y ten cuidado_", luego solo entró a su casa, y heme aquí.

- Lovegood es extraña - comentó Pansy y Malfoy solo asintió

Las puertas de roble alto, al fondo del salón, se abrieron de par en par, dándole paso, a la pesadilla de muchos y al mentor de otros tantos. Inclinaciones inundaron el lugar, reverencias en otros un tanto exageradas pero que su señor alababa, nunca agradecería, era lo mínimo cuando el entraba a algún sitio.

- Mis fieles aliados - dijo Voldemort, con las palmas blanquecinas abiertas - que orgulloso estoy de su rápida respuesta a mi llamada, los he citado aquí para…

Voldemort se silencio de repente, para asombro de sus seguidores, Bellatrix avanzó hasta posarse a su lado y vio como su amo miraba entre los Mortífagos, buscando algo, buscando algo que ella, recién se daba cuenta.

- ¡¿Dónde mierda esta Granger?! - vociferó la mujer, haciéndoles temblar

* * *

Se le hacía tarde y ya no soportaba más tener esa falsa sonrisa en la cara, estaba harta y quería largarse, además que le dolía como nunca, debía de estar furioso, ¡ya!, se levantó y despidió lentamente, deteniéndose un poco más en Ginny, quien le metió conversa, Remus le acompaño hasta la entrada de los jardines del castillo, ya que "supuestamente" ella no podía desaparecerse.

- Bien Hermione - sonrió - nos vemos

- Claro –

Su profesor desapareció ante sus ojos y por fin pudo sostener su brazo ardiente, su amo y Bellatrix le llamaban desde hacia cinco minutos, y el dolor la estaba matando.

- Maldita niña, ¿Quién se cree que es? – escuché decir a Bellatrix, en cuanto aparecí en el salón

- Tu cariño me conmueve – le susurré mientras me acercaba e inclinaba a mi Lord

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Bella

La miró con superioridad, y no respondió, divisó a su Lord en un amago tenebroso de sonrisa, esto le gustaba.

- Déjala Bellatrix – siseó Voldemort

- Claro, mi señor – bufó la mujer, hastiada

Hermione se sentó en una silla, cruzando sus piernas elegantemente ante la intensa mirada de Malfoy, cruzó sus brazos con desinterés.

- Cambio de planes – anunció Bella – Ya no lo haremos cuando este por terminar el curso, estos inútiles no tan inútiles de la Orden del Pajarraco ya nos dan dolores de cabeza, mi Lord quiere que actuemos cuanto antes, así que, abril será un mes espeluznante

Todos rieron y aplaudieron con vigor, Voldemort se acercó a Bellatrix y algo le susurró, ella sonrió y les despidió con un movimiento de brazo.

- Tú y tú, se quedan – siseó, apuntando a Malfoy y Granger

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Malfoy, un tato aburrido

- ¿Cómo va lo que mi Lord les encomendó? –

- Va bien, lo tendré en un mes – comunicó la castaña

- Bien, ahora lárguense –

- Que humor – se burló ella

Desapareció y el castillo le dio la bienvenida, pero cuando iba a comenzar a caminar una mano le jaló fuertemente un brazo, chocó con sus ojos gélidos, algo asesinos habían en ellos, tal vez debería temer, solo tal vez.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le sisó soltándose de su agarre

- No me gusta despertar solo Granger – dijo Malfoy apuntándole con su varita

- Baja eso – susurró – no sabia que fueras tan sensible a la soledad, pensaba fervientemente que mientras mas "Ego Malfoy" era mejor

- No juegues – le enterró la varita en el cuello

- No podía quedarme – le miró asesinamente – espero que tu cabecita oxidada lo entienda, se supone que tengo que estar aquí

- Yo también –

- Bien, pero como a ti, no te importa lo que pase – chilló – tú, OH gran dios perfecto y guapísimo rey de Slytherin

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó con una sonrisa picara

- No he dicho nada –

- Si lo has dicho, repítelo –

- Eres detes…-

El beso de Malfoy apago cualquier insulto que en ese minuto haya estado a punto de decirse, la castaña le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, apegándose mas a él, es que a ella no le hubiese gustado irse tampoco, pero no tenia que dejar de ser la irresponsable y perfecta premio anual. Las manos de Draco acariciaban las caderas de la chica, ansiaba tenerla así, y su calor derretía su fría presencia.

Tan ensimismados estaban en lo suyo, que no se percataron que unos ojos muy abiertos e impresionados, entre los árboles, los observaban como si no lo creyera, aunque lo tenía en primera fila.

* * *

_Todo por hoy._

_Besotes ^^._


	21. Cáp 21

_Aquí estoy, para que déjemos la historia en el tiempo que va._

_A leer._

_**Go.**_

* * *

_Concéntrate._

Esa era su máxima prioridad. Concentración.

No podía quitar esa sonrisa boba que adornaba su rostro, no podía evitar que su mente se explayara en miles de formas de hacerlo suspirar, no podía evitar, querer que volviera a su lado.

Ya el año nuevo estaba próximo, y solo le quedaba una tarea que hacer. Runas Antiguas siempre le agradó, pero no cuando tienes medio metro de ensayo para tu próxima clase y ésta es en dos días.

Solo un centímetro más y terminaba. Ya estaba lista.

La releyó y bufó encolerizada, pero decidió que no había problema en entregar eso, no estaba tan mala, no como ella la entregaría en otros tiempos, pero tampoco es que fuera a reprobar el trabajo. Estaba bien, pero no excelente.

Suspiró. Aun traía puesta esa camisa de seda que tanto le gustaba a él, ella no le veía nada en especial comparada con otras, pero de a poco iba encariñándose. Miró por la ventana el blanco bosque, la nieve había tardado un poco en llegar pero cuando lo hizo, ¡De que manera fue!, hacia un frío horrible, pero ella aunque solo tenia esa camisa puesta y los pantalones de su pijama, no sentía helado, y ni siquiera la chimenea tenia encendida.

Se estiró y alejó de la ventana, tal vez un paseo le despejaría la mente.

Una vez en su cuarto, vistió sus Jeans desgastados, que a regañadientes lavó, porque él le obligó. Miró en su espejo y esa sonrisa estúpida le saludó de nuevo, se odio por eso pero sonrió más pronunciadamente, sabia la razón de su bienestar, y aunque fuese raro, no le incomodaba.

Más para su asombro, recordó cuando le preguntó a él por qué le gustaba tanto esa camisa, "_Combina con todo_" le había dicho, para después agregar "…_no es que no me vea bien con cualquier cosa, soy perfecto_". Volvió a rodar los ojos como cuando escuchó esas palabras, y se miró en el espejo nuevamente, los Jeans y la camisa negra de seda, combinaban de una manera perfecta, aunque la camisa le quedaba grande, dejaba ver sus curvas, sobre todo marcaba su busto y cintura.

Decidió no cambiarla, pero se puso sujetador y un suéter abrigador azul como sus Jeans, que dejaba al descubierto el cuello, los puños y el final de la camisa.

Calzó sus botas y se puso el gorro de lana que Ginny le obsequió para navidad, era adorable, como de los enanitos del cuento de blanca nieves, era rojo, pero con un hechizo sencillo lo dejó azul.

Bajó y vio a lo que quedaba de alumnado en el gran comedor, allí hacia calor y a pesar de que la hora del almuerzo había pasado, la mayoría se quedó para conversar. Salió a los jardines del colegio, y lamentó no haberse puesto guantes, subestimó el frío de la época.

Caminó hacia el campo de Quidditch, y subió las escaleras hasta las gradas, se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas, nuevamente sonrió.

A pesar de que en el día, Draco no estaba con ella, en las noches aparecía en su cuarto y la llevaba hasta el de él, había pasado noche buena con ella, y las noches siguientes también y a pesar de que despertaba sola, podía sentir el calor en su lado de la cama, y su olor, sobre todo su olor.

Draco era un tipo complicado a los ojos de Hermione, peleaban muchas veces y se decían cosas hirientes, más de una vez la hizo llorar en esas noches, pero eso era lo de menos. Jamás antes hubiere creído que Draco Malfoy se doblegaría con ella, aunque admitía que era extraño, también le agradaba ese hecho. Él nunca le pedía disculpas por sus groserías y desatinos, solo iba y la abrazaba, le besaba el cabello y se quedaba con ella, acariciándola y meciéndola.

En noche buena, había llegado con unas galletas deliciosas, y ese día también descubrió que Narcissa era una excelente cocinera.

Varias veces le descubrió mirándola mientras se duchaba, él tenia la mala costumbre de sentarse en el retrete a conversar de lo que fuera mientras ella se duchaba, ella también había adquirido un poco de ese mal habito, él solo le decía que no quería perderla de vista.

Draco era un tipo temperamental, y muy, pero muy tierno. Siempre le preguntaba por qué estaba con ella, y él solo se encogía de hombros y le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que eran solo para ella. Y eso, la confundía.

No sabía que sentía por él, ni siquiera sabia si sentía algo, solo estaba confundida. De un tiempo a esta parte, y tras todo esos meses de dolor y destrucción, solo con una persona se había sentido segura; Luna. Ahora, Theo y sorprendentemente, Draco, se unían a la lista.

Inspiró el aire hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones y lo exhaló lentamente, repitió una vez más el procedimiento pero ésta vez un olor dulce le llegó a sus sentidos.

- Hola Hermione –

Volteó lentamente y le saludaron unos ojos como el mar, se levantó y corrió a sus brazos, a sus dulces y protectores brazos.

- Luna, no esperaba verte por acá – le dijo en cuanto se separó de ella

- No quería que estuvieras sola – sonrió

- Gracias –

Se sentaron donde antes hubo estado la castaña, Luna sacó un par de guantes de su bolso y se los dio a Hermione, tan blancos como la nieve.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó a la rubia

- Solo estar con papá y eso – sonrió – ya sabes que nunca nos aburrimos

- ¿Cómo fue la cita con Theo? –

Luna se cohibió y sonrojó, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos blancos y una sonrisa comenzó a apoderarse de su rostro.

- Me llevó a un lugar maravilloso – susurró – habían muchos juegos y comimos unos algodones dulces que sabían genial. Ganó un peluche para mí y entramos en un lugar donde había muchos espejos. Y me abrazó todo el tiempo, es algo…

- ¿Divino? – sugirió Hermione

- Yo iba a decir extraño – rió

- ¿Espejos? – preguntó la castaña

- Si, realmente fue bonito, nunca había ido a un lugar así –

- Un parque de diversiones – se asombró Hermione

- Creo que así le llaman –

- Se te ve tan feliz Luna –

- ¿Tu crees? –

- Si, se te da natural –

- Aun que tu creas eso – se sonrojó - no estoy acostumbrada a eso, sabes que nunca he tenido un novio, y al estar con Theo, mi estomago se contrae y mi piel se eriza, solo trato de disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda

- ¿Qué les queda? –

- Si, antes de que empiece la guerra –

Hermione abrió mucho la boca y no pudo cerrarla en unos segundos, cuando logro articular una palabra, no quiso dejarla salir, era más complicado de lo quería pensar y Luna más perspicaz de lo que le gustaría.

- Tranquila, no digas nada – le susurró Luna sonriéndole

- A veces, me asustas Luna – reprochó Hermione

- Es culpa de mi madre, me enseñó cuando la gente oculta algo, a pesar de que era pequeña, sé que no todo es bueno en esta vida –

- Yo juraría que no sabes lo que es malo –

- Tal vez, pero si sé distinguir lo diferente –

- ¿Si? – le dijo burlona

- Si – Luna miró hacia el bosque – Theo, Parkinson, Zabinni, Malfoy…, Tú

- ¿Yo? –

- Una vez te dije, que no intentaría averiguar que era lo que tramabas, pero tus hechos y movimientos me dieron una clara idea de lo que es – le tomó una mano – y pienso que no es lo correcto, para mi

- Luna yo…-

- Pero no es mi decisión, es la tuya – sonrió – pero recuerda, que pase lo que pase, contarás conmigo

- Gracias –

- ¿Y dime, como es que estas con Malfoy? –

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó, asustada

- OH – musitó la rubia – pensaba que…bueno, es un poco obvio, por como él te mira en clases y cuando después de insultarte al pasar a tu lado te roza

- ¿Cómo? –

- Soy una buena observadora –

- ¿Me mira en clases? – preguntó confundida

- Si, desde hace unos dos meses – le miró extrañada – pensé que lo notabas

- No – sonrió – no, estoy concentrada en otras cosas

- La verdad es que no sé cómo pasó, y a pesar de que no soy la persona recomendada para decir que pareja es extraña – rió – me parece interesante que estés con él, siempre creí que terminarías junto a Ron

Hermione le sonrió tristemente, su corazón latía muy rápido y su lengua quería decirle a alguien todas las confusas ideas que vagaban por su mente en las últimas semanas, pero no podía permitirse hacerlo.

¿Pero…por qué privarse de la única cosa que le era familiar? ¿Por qué no decir todo aquello que le aquejaba? ¿Luna seria lo suficientemente confiable como para no delatarla? ¿Seria lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar lo que tenia que decir? ¿Hermione era lo necesariamente valiente para abrir la boca?

- Siempre creí que terminaría con Ron – le dijo Hermione un tanto triste – pero no sé si quiero que eso pase

- Estás enamorada, solo es eso –

- No, no, no, no – negó con la cabeza – no

- Negación – rió la rubia

- Luna, si, lo reconozco, algo pasa con Malfoy, pero no es amor – susurró – es…es, una enfermedad

- Si, una sin cura –

- ¿Qué intentas decirme? –

- Que lo amas –

- No es cierto –

- Durante meses Hermione, te vi opaca, apagada, sin ánimo – murmuró sin mirarla – y ahora mírate en un espejo, tu pelo brilla, tus ojos aun más, y llevas puesta una de sus camisas

- No quiere decir que lo ame –

- ¿Entonces que significa? – le preguntó interesada

- Significa que disfruto de estar junto a él –

- Estás diferente Hermione, pero no tanto como para ser tan fría y estar con una persona solo porque te sientes bien estando junto a ella, eres de sentimientos y actos, ve en tu interior

La castaña frunció el ceño y tras la insistencia de Luna, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en todo o relacionado con Malfoy.

Pasó como en una película lenta, todos esos momentos junto a él.

Su primer beso, su primera noche en que durmieron al lado del otro, cuando le dijo que le gustaba, cuando la descubrió con el corte en la mano, las noches en las que la cambiaba de cama y solo la abrazaba para sentir su calor.

Todo y a cada uno de esos bellos momentos pasaron como una ráfaga en su memoria, su corazón comenzó a latir desaforado, le necesitaba, más de lo que creía, más de lo que su salud mental le permitía y eso dolía. Por que no sabía que hacer, si era correcto permanecer a su lado o sería mejor alejarse para siempre.

- Date una oportunidad – escuchó decir a Luna

Y comenzó a llorar.

Abrazó su pecho en un intento estúpido por calmar esa angustia que acrecentó al dejarse sentir lo que había frenado mucho antes, intentó no romperse en pedazos frente a Luna y no lucir patética, pero no funcionó.

Luna le abrazó con ternura y entendimiento, mientras que Hermione lloraba y su cuerpo se sacudía cada poco, le acariciaba el cabello tratando de transmitirle paz, mientras le cantaba una canción que su madre había compuesto para ella.

La castaña se separo de ella, miró a Luna a los ojos con sinceridad, y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro lloroso, lo comprendía y Luna estaba feliz por ella.

- Estoy enamorada – susurró Hermione, a duras penas – de Draco Malfoy

Luna, solo le sonrió y asintió, como si ella lo supiera hace años.

- Lupin, ¿Qué te trae por acá? –

* * *

La profesora Mcgonagall dejó el libro que leía sobre su escritorio, estaba en su despacho y sin nada que hacer más que lastimarse mentalmente por todas las cosas que ocurrirían en unos meses más.

Lupin entró en la estancia y se sentó frente al escritorio de la directora, miró a los lados, un tanto nervioso, no quería hablar de eso con ella, pero era necesario tener un control sobre "_ella_" en especial.

- Necesito que hablemos de algo de suma importancia – le comunicó tras un suspiro

- Claro, ¿De qué se trata? –

- De un alumno –

- ¿Alumnos? – Se extrañó – pero Remus, si tu nunca estas en el colegio

- Lo sé – susurró

- ¿Entonces? –

- Es de alguien en especifico – informó dudoso

- ¿Quién? –

- Esta persona, ha cambiado su actitud desde que llegó a la escuela, la he visto algunas veces en actitudes sospechosas –

- ¿Actitudes sospechosas? –

- Minerva, quiero que me escuches atentamente – inhaló – la guerra se nos avecina, todo esto será muy difícil de digerir pero quiero que me tomes en serio, también quiero dar las clases de DCAO, mientras que los chicos se entrenen con Tonks

- Ya algo así habíamos hablado con Dumbledore – suspiró – creo que tienes razón, deberé hacer algo para que no se den cuenta que estas aquí, tal vez, poción _Multijugos_, o algo así…

- Minerva – le interrumpió – estamos perdiendo a uno de los nuestros

- ¿A quien? –

Remus tomó la ultima bocanada de aire, antes de darle a conocer a la anciana mujer sus sospechas, solo que esta vez, el deseaba, quería, anhelaba estar equivocado.

- Hermione Granger –

Y al decirlo, sintió como algo en su interior se quebraba.

* * *

- No esperaba verte por aquí – le siseó a él llegando al salón

Estaba en _su_ salón, con _su_ madre, comiéndose _sus_ galletas, tomándose _su_ café y sentado en _su_ sillón.

Cosas suyas. De él.

- ¿Hay algo mas de lo que me pertenece que quieras usar? – le preguntó desdeñosamente

- Se me vienen a la mente unos rizos castaños y unas piernas de infarto – se burló

- Que gracioso –

- Yo lo encuentro gracioso – acotó su madre

- Madre, no hables –

La mujer y el joven sentados comenzaron a reír, los dos sabían lo temperamental que se ponía el rubio, cuando alguien se metía con cierta muchachita, o por lo menos, la mujer rubia, se enteró en esos escasos quince minutos en los que se demoró en bajar su hijo.

- No sabía que estabas de tan mal humor –

- Solo cuando te veo, Nott –

- Draquín, ¿Ahora soy Nott? – fingió sorpresa

- Siempre lo has sido – se sentó al lado de su madre, mientras ésta se levantaba

- Los dejaré conversar – anunció retirándose del salón

- ¿Qué desgracia te trae por aquí? – preguntó Draco

- Vine a saludar, ya que no tenemos noticias tuyas –

- No es necesario que las tengas Nott –

- Parece que mi Ratona no ha podido ablandarte –

- Ninguna mujer me ablanda –

Theo levantó una ceja escéptico, esa, ni el propio Draco se la creía. A los ojos de Nott, el rubio estaba enganchado hasta más no poder.

- Si, claro –

- ¿Te vas? – sugirió el rubio

- Tanta hostilidad en vez de hospitalidad mí querido saltamontes –

- Te hace mal estar tanto con la chica Lovegood ¿sabes? –

- Me hace más alegre, eso es todo – sonrió – y hablando de alegría, como esta tu enamoramiento con mi pequeña sabelotodo

- ¿Enamoramiento? – escupió, esa palabra no la conocía

- Si mi querido Draco, ¿es que eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta? –

- ¿Quién te dijo semejante, estupidez? –

- Luna –

- Ya decía yo que habías enloquecido –

- No lo creo – musitó – míralo desde éste punto de vista ¿quieres?

- ¿Cuál? –

- Antes de mi castañita, jamás me habrías recibido en tu casa –

- Ahora no lo hago –

- Pero no me sacaste a patadas – le informó, el rubio solo bufó – antes nunca te darías el tiempo de visitarla alternando el tiempo entre ella y tu madre, si lo sé, Pansy también, antes jamás la dejarías de llamar sangre sucia, porque aunque la insultas de vez en vez para no perder el training, no es que le lastimes el corazón como antes, nunca hubieses aceptado que Pansy estuviera con un Ravenclaw y también…

- Si, ya entendí, ya entendí – siseó colérico

- Ves, estas enamorado –

- Cierra la boca Nott –

Nott por toda respuesta sonrió y se levantó, tomó la última de las galletas y le golpeó suavemente un hombro al pasar.

Le escuchó despedirse de su madre y salir por la puerta principal, realmente no sabía para que Nott fue a verlo.

Sabia que ya le caía mejor, que era un buen tipo, sincero, divertido y extraño, muy extraño, pero aun no podía comprender esa manía que tenia de decirle lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer.

- ¿Irás hoy también? – le preguntó su madre sentándose junto a él

- Si no te molesta – dijo tomándole la mano

- No, claro que no, tu padre vendrá a casa –

- Mejor me quedo –

- No, mejor ve, sé que quieres estar junto a ella –

- Madre, deja de decirlo como si algo sintiera por ella –

- Algo sientes hijo, Theodore también lo nota –

- ¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes? –

- Soy tu madre, Theodore tu amigo, pero sabes mejor lo que sientes, solo por que tu te niegas a reconocerlo, ¿Cuántas veces has estado con una muchacha tanto tiempo? ¿Sin que una cama éste de por medio?

Draco solo guardo silencio, su madre besó su cabeza y en segundos le dejó completamente solo.

Se quedó pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho esos dos, pero es no podía creer que se les pasara tanta tontería por la cabeza, la primera fue Pansy y ahora su propia madre y el idiota de Theodore. Estaba perdido.

Suspiró.

Y enamorado, lo sabia, pero decirlo en voz alta, no era una buena señal, para él, para ella, para nadie.

- ¿Tienes algo que pueda llevar para cenar mamá? – le gritó mientras iba a la cocina

- ¿Mamá? –

- ¿Eres mi madre o no? –

- No me dices así desde los cinco años hijo –

- No llores mamá – le repitió mientras la abrazaba

- No estoy llorando – le refutó secándose las lagrimas, que según ella no eran eso

- ¿Y? –

- Bien, te daré eso - informó – tal vez un poco de aquello y…

* * *

- No te vayas – le suplicó

- Lo siento – dijo despegando algo de una sartén – nunca he cocinado y debo llegar a casa

- Creo que lo mío no es la cocina difícil –

- Fue un lindo gesto Hermione – le sonrió – pero ya es de noche y mejor le pides algo a Dobby

- Claro – suspiró – gracias por ayudarme Luna

- Te quiero – le abrazó

La rubia tomó sus cosas y caminó hasta la salida dejando a la castaña refunfuñar sobre toda la comida quemada, rió cuando ella el pidió que le ayudará a preparar algo especial para él.

Hermione a los ojos de Luna, seguía siendo esa chica dulce y un tanto mandona, tal vez ayudaba el hecho de que la castaña podía ser natural con Luna, ser ella, y no fingir.

Salió por el retrato y se topó de frente con Draco, que traía unas cuantas bolsas en las manos.

- Hola Malfoy – saludó cortésmente

- Lovegood –

- ¡Que bien huele! – exclamó cerrando los ojos

- Si, es que quería…ya sabes, comer – titubeó

- Hermione estará encantada –

- ¿Si? –

- Si – le sonrió – estuvo toda la tarde tratando de hacerte algo especial para la cena, pero le resultan mejor las cosas no complicadas

- ¿Estuvo…cocinándome? –

- Si – miró hacia el pasillo – debo irme, que pasen un feliz año nuevo

- Ya – se atragantó

Luna comenzó a caminar y alcanzó a escuchar como Malfoy le gritaba un; "_Para ti también_" algo confundido, la rubia solo sonrió.

Siguió ensimismada en sus pensamientos, saludaba a cada quien se cruzaba con ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro, bajaba las escaleras, de vez en vez, daba saltitos haciendo que su cabello se meciera al son de su paso.

Llegó al vacío Lobby y su sonrisa se acrecentó, con paso apurado cruzó las grandes puertas del castillo y fue recibida por unos calidos brazos.

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Theo

- Si – le besó - ¿Tu?

- Excelente – la abrazó y comenzaron a caminar por los terrenos hacia la salida – Draco es un tanto testarudo

- Hermione no se le queda atrás –

- ¿Estas segura que ellos…? –

- Si Theo, se quieres, solo necesitaban un empujoncito –

- ¿Sabes que te quiero y temo al mismo tiempo? –

- Theo – se sonrojó levemente – solo, quiero ayudarla

- Lo sé, mi Luna, lo sé –

Tras esas palabras, Theo desapareció con Luna en sus brazos.

* * *

- ¿Granger? – le susurró cuando la descubrió medio tirada en el sofá

- ¡Draco! – exclamó levantándose y se dio cuenta de su error – Digo…Malfoy

- Traje algo – levantó las bolsas, haciendo caso omiso al animal que ronroneaba por haber escuchado su nombre en los labios de Hermione

- OH, estaba a punto de…pedirle algo a Dobby – se sonrojó

Malfoy fue a la cocina y dejó las bolsas en la mesa, miró el desastre que había dejado y sonrió burlón. Hermione caminó tras él, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y cruzó sus brazos, no le gustaba que él sonriera como si se burlara, que era lo más probable.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – Preguntó mientras sacaba la comida de las bolsas - ¿Weasley quiso cocinarte?

- Que gracioso – chistó – no, solo deseaba cocinar algo elaborado, la cocina sencilla es lo mío

- Se nota –

- Por lo menos sé cocinar –

- Yo también ¿Qué no ves? – apuntó a los manjares que había empacado Narcissa

- De seguro – le miró juguetona – que eso lo hizo tu madre

- Pero yo lo empaqué –

- Tu madre también lo hizo –

- Está bien – le bufó – pero yo lo pondré en los platos

- ¿Qué hago yo? – se le acercó por detrás y puso su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho

- Vístete – susurró

- Estoy vestida – le regañó

- Es año nuevo sabelotodo, debes empezar el año nuevo, con cosas nuevas –

- No tengo nada nuevo –

- Ve a tu cuarto – dijo dándose la vuelta y abrazándola – prepararé todo, y como sé que eres una chica y te demorarás, alcanzaré a cambiarme para cuando estés lista

- Ya te dije que no…-

La besó, para acallarla y funcionó, solo se dejó llevar por el momento y le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Ve, a tu cuarto – le susurró en el oído para después comenzar a ordenar las cosas

La castaña suspiró y se fue a su habitación como el amo Draco lo había ordenado, rió ante este pensamiento. Se descalzó una vez estuvo dentro y desde el espejo observó una caja sobre su cama, cuando la tuvo en sus manos, la abrió lentamente y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

Un vestido color lila descansaba ahora en sus manos, la tela era suave, y observándolo mejor, descubrió que no tenia breteles, era una especie de vestido-top, sonrió emocionada, quizás era el primer regalo que Malfoy le obsequiaba.

Una tarjeta cayó desde la tapa de la caja, se agachó a recogerla y la abrió un tanto nerviosa. La apretó contra su pecho cuando terminó de leerla, la dejó en su mesita de noche y junto a todas sus pertenencias, se encerró en el baño a arreglarse.

Cuando bajó, todo estaba listo y Draco estaba impecablemente arreglado, se sonrojó cuando el rubio no le despegaba la mirada de encima y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó tímida

Su piel bronceada y a la luz baja de la estancia se veía suave y delicada, sus pies calzados con los zapatos que una vez su madre compró para ella se veían como parte de esas largas piernas. Su cabello, ataviado en un moño alto, dejaba algunos mechones rebeldes escapar, otros más osados, alcanzaban a tocar sus descubiertos hombros. El vestido flotaba a su alrededor, como si solo se sostuviera por arte de magia, rozando su piel, acariciándola mientras ella se acercaba a Malfoy.

- Mágica – farfulló, sin encontrar más palabras

- Gracias –

Draco corrió una silla para ella, y una vez sentada, ocupo un lugar en frente a ella.

Diez minutos sin conversación habían pasado, los dos pensando en lo que sus amigos por separado les habían comentado, y estando algo nerviosos, comieron en completa calma.

La castaña comenzó a sonreír y el rubio la miró extrañado. Comenzaron a hablar después de eso.

El reloj pasaba con mucha rapidez, eran las once de la noche y la conversación se había trasladado al sillón. Hermione estaba medio recostada, con su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, mientras reían de las estupideces de años anteriores y se enfadaban cada poco.

- Creo que es mejor acostarse, esta haciendo frío – comunicó Draco levantándose

- Si –

Subieron las escaleras por separado, cuando Hermione se quitó los zapatos en su cuarto y se miró al espejo, decidió que muy estúpido seria pasar esa noche exclusivamente sola, las anteriores, las había pasado junto a él, ésta, no sería la excepción.

Salió descalza hacia la habitación del chico, y antes de poder tocar a la puerta ésta se abrió sorpresivamente.

- OH – musitó el joven – iba por un vaso de agua

- No te gusta el agua antes de dormir – le informó la castaña cruzándose de brazos

- Yo tengo una escusa estúpida, ¿Y tú? –

- No necesito excusas – sonrió – solo quiero dormir aquí, ¿puedo?

- Cla…claro – dijo dejándole libre el paso

Una vez adentro, Draco se sentó en la cama y aflojó su corbata con un suspiro, miró hacia arriba y encontró los ojos mieles de Hermione, mirándolo con ternura.

Sonrió de vuelta y la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el de una vez, apoyo su frente en el plano estomago de ella, y le susurró a duras penas.

- Nunca –

La castaña sabía a lo que se refería, y le acarició la cabeza. Él nunca se había sentido así con una chica, nunca había imaginado sentirse así con ella, nunca habría creído quererla, nunca habría pensado sentirse a gusto así.

Se sentó a su lado y le besó tiernamente, a pesar de que solo ahora aceptaba estar…_enamorada_, sabia que su corazón lo había hecho mucho, mucho antes, solo que ella fue lo suficientemente terca para no querer darse cuenta.

Cuando el beso se intensificó, ella tenía la espalda en la suave cama, con el cuerpo de Draco sobre ella. Tímidamente comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, con parsimonia, con dulzura, con detenimiento, disfrutando el acariciar cada poco la piel que se exponía con su gesto.

Draco atacó su cuello como tantas otras veces quiso hacerlo, lo saboreó y se deleitó con su dulce sabor, lo más dulce que había probado, lo mas placentero.

Desconectaron sus cerebros como si eso era lo que deberían haber hecho hace ya mucho tiempo. Ya la camisa negra de él estaba en el suelo, y ahora la castaña trataba infructuosamente de lidiar con su cinturón, una tarea complicada al sentir como el rubio contorneaba sus piernas en un vaivén que se acercaba peligrosamente a un sector sensible de su cuerpo.

Arrojó al suelo el cinturón una vez que pudo sacarlo.

Su vestido era trasladado sutilmente hacia arriba, y sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerla cuando los dedos de Draco tocaban la piel al descubierto, pronto su vestido yacía en el suelo, junto con la camisa de él.

Hermione automáticamente cubrió sus senos, no necesitaba usar sujetador, menos con el vestido regalado. Draco sonrió ante tal acto, y fue besando los brazos de ella hasta que por fin los dejo al aire, cuando por fin dejo sus senos perfectos al aire.

Estaba ruborizada, el rubio le miraba pasmado y ella no se creía la gran cosa, solo era una chica común, él de seguro que había visto mejores cosas.

- Lamento decepcionar – susurró Hermione y le miró a los ojos

Se estremeció cuando vio rabia en ellos, cuando vio como frunció el ceño, cuando lo vio apretar los dientes, algo había dicho, que a él no pareció gustarle.

- No juegues – le siseó y ablando su semblante – eres perfecta

Por toda respuesta Hermione le besó.

No les tomó mucho más tiempo, el acomodarse en las finas y suaves sábanas de seda verde, completamente desnudos.

Draco le besaba donde alcanzará mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, besaba su cuello, sus labios, sus senos, sus ojos, hasta los hombros. Estaban completamente extasiados y disfrutando de ese momento de placer.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y ella le aferró fuertemente los brazos, un tanto nerviosa, un tanto ansiosa.

- ¿Estas segura? – le preguntó él, no tan seguro de poder detenerse a estas alturas

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

Dolió y apretó sus piernas, él le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse, era solo el principio, aún quedaba mucho. Cuando la sintió relajarse, empujó hacia delante suavemente, de a poco y sin apuros. La besó cuando un gemido escapó de su boca, no quería lastimarla, no quería escucharla gemir de dolor, por eso tragaba cada quejido que ella daba, para hacerlo suyo.

De a poco empezó a moverse en ella, al principio suavemente, guiándole, enseñándole como hacerlo. Hermione aprendía rápido. Los sonidos inundaban la habitación y Hermione agradeció al cielo por que el dolor pasara y el placer le siguiera. Ni su vicio conocido, el helado de menta, era tan placentero como lo que sentía en estos momentos, pero ella era demasiado ingenua como para haber creído que el helado, era lo mas delicioso que había probado alguna vez.

Sentía a Draco temblar entre sus piernas y encima de su cuerpo, le miraba directamente a los ojos, haciéndole el amor lo más delicadamente posible que podía. Ella entendía que él no acostumbraba el controlarse a la hora de tener sexo, pero lo agradecía enormemente.

Le oyó decir algo a Draco, cuando le besó la oreja, _"No aguanto más"_ dijo, y ella solo pudo gemir en respuesta. Draco se desplomó sobre ella, aun entre sus piernas, y besándole el estomago.

Le acarició el pelo, mientra su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Decían, una vez Ginny le contó, que la primera vez de las chicas era una experiencia traumática y dolorosa, ella no estaba traumada, quizás si un poco adolorida. También decían que la primera vez ellas no llegaban al orgasmo, ese si era su caso, pero si el clímax era mejor que lo que ya había sentido, podía irse al infierno en paz. Aunque sonara extraño.

Se acomodó a su lado una vez que hubo acompasado su respiración, y la atrajo a su cuerpo autoritariamente, capturando su cintura firmemente.

- Feliz Año Nuevo Hermione – le susurró en su cuello

- Feliz Año Nuevo Draco – respondió cerrando los ojos

El reloj en el cuarto de Draco, marcaba la medianoche justa.

* * *

La ventana de la habitación de Hermione, estaba media abierta, las cortinas se mecían lentamente sobre su mesita de noche, sobre esta, una pequeña tarjeta amenazaba con caer al suelo. Las palabras escritas en aquella tarjeta, harían sonreír a cualquiera.

"_No regalo flores, ni chocolates, ni tarjetas. No esperes una para San Valentín ni para tu cumpleaños. Y como yo no regalo boberías ni cosas dulces, este es un NO regalo para ti."_

* * *

_Va el primero, ya subo más._

_Besos._


	22. Cáp 22

_Otro más._

_Besos ^^_

* * *

Tenía todo planeado.

Hace un día que habían vuelto de las absurdas vacaciones por las festividades y él estaba más que harto de las clases.

Trazaba círculos con su pluma, distraídamente mientras que el profesor de pociones daba su clase. Suspiros incluidos. Es que ya no le importaba que el tipo tuviera las faldas de todas las chicas arriba, esperando ser descubiertas, ya no prestaba atención.

Sonrió maliciosamente e internamente decidió que en una semana lo haría todo, descubriría que tenía para volverle tan loco, que tenia, para que cayese en la monogamia.

Su varita, la que tenía aferrada con la mano izquierda en su tunica, sacó unas cuantas chispas rojas cuando la sujetó demasiado fuerte.

Más allá, unos puestos por delante, Theodore miraba de una forma extraña a Pansy.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le cuestionó confundido

Pansy trenzaba su cabello, lo destrenzaba, lo alisaba, lo ondulaba, pasaba sus dedos por el, lo dejaba libre. Estaba visiblemente incomoda o alterada, y no prestaba atención a lo que explicaba el profesor. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención a Nott.

- ¿Pans? ¿Pansy? – le llamó

Ella seguía sin atender.

Desde que habían vuelto de vacaciones, que ella estaba un tanto distraída y alejada. Nott no quería entrometerse en sus cosas, pero ya era demasiado extraño el que ella, la princesa de Slytherin, no estuviera por ultimo, haciéndole ojitos al profesor. Pansy era mujer de Slytherin, estando o no, enamorada.

Algo pasaba con ella.

- Te quiero – le susurró Theo en el oído

La pelinegra se sobresalto de la impresión y llevó automáticamente su mano derecha a su corazón. A duras penas enfocó su mirada azul en la de él, y sonrió muy agradecida.

- Yo también Theo, yo también – musitó bajito

- ¿Me dirás qué pasa? –

- Nada –

- Pansy…-

- Tengo miedo Theo – susurró – como nunca antes había sentido

- Jamás te tiembla la mano sosteniendo tu varita – reprendió, Pansy era buena

- Pero me tiembla el corazón – dijo a penas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Theo tomó su mano, dándole todo su apoyo y cariño con ese gesto. Secó rápidamente una lágrima traicionera que escapó por la mejilla de ella, sin darle el placer de acercarse a sus labios.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó esta vez, captando un tanto el temor de ella

- La vio – apretó su mano fuertemente – la vio Theo

- ¿Qué vio? –

- La ma…-

- ¡¿Algo que acotar?! – casi les chilló el profesor Doyle

- Nada – le siseó Pansy

- Bien, porque no veo sus calderos afuera, ni cortando los ingredientes que enliste hace cinco minutos –

- Ya esta – susurró Nott

Para la sorpresa de Pansy y el profesor, todos los artículos estaban en la mesa en unos segundos. Theodore sonreía complacido y divertido con la expresión de Doyle.

Más atrás del profesor, Hermione sostenía su varita en dirección a la mesa de su amigo, solo traslado algunos ingredientes que los demás habían cortado o separado, a ella no le importaba quitárselos, además, que estaba de un excelente humor. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro desde hace algunos días, para ser específicos, desde la víspera de año nuevo, desde ahí, que tenia la sonrisa soldada a la cara.

Theo le guiñó imperceptiblemente a la castaña, y esta le regreso el gesto. Luego de que el profesor Doyle se rascara la cabeza y felicitara por la rapidez al castaño, Hermione siguió explicándole el procedimiento al de siempre; Neville.

- ¿Hablamos después del almuerzo? – susurró Nott

- De acuerdo – aceptó la morena, esta vez, con una sonrisa en los labios

Después de una hora transcurrida, de la mitad de la poción de Neville a terminar, esta vez milagrosamente sin ningún error, y unas cuantas risas por parte de todas las chicas, los alumnos de a poco estaban saliendo del salón.

- Buen trabajo chicos – se despidió Doyle con una sonrisa, el ultimo en salir

Hermione comenzó a regresar las cosas que había sacado al interior de su mochila, estaba a punto de introducir el tintero cuando este rodó al suelo, soltándose de sus dedos como agua.

¿La razón?

Dos manos subiendo descaradamente su falda, por su costado. Sintió el momento exacto cuando él pego su cintura a su trasero, sintió otras cosas también.

- Draco – le cuestionó sacando esas suaves manos de su cuerpo

- Hermione – susurró en su oreja, para después darle un beso

- Aquí no –

El rubio sonrió, eso era exactamente lo que quería. No era como si fuese a hacerla suya en ese lugar, aunque no sonaba mal. No, lo que quería era saber si la maravillosa experiencia que vivió hace dos días podría repetirse, y por lo visto, si pasaría.

- De acuerdo – aceptó sin dejar de masajear sus piernas

- Draco, basta –

- ¡Que escena mas conmovedora! –

Draco de la impresión, no sacó las manos de donde la tenia, de hecho, puso como escudo protector a Hermione, jalándola desde las caderas. Hermione, solo tenía sus manos arriba, como dándose por vencida.

La risa del muchacho no se hizo esperar, por más que trato de aguantarse no sabia como hacerlo, la cara de Draco era todo un placer de ver, antes siempre frío, ahora, con el temor hasta en las dilatadas pupilas. En el caso de Hermione, esta no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro, pero verla con las manos arriba, y la falda levantada mostrando sus piernas, era algo digno de ver.

Lo que pagaría la escuela entera por ver aquello.

- Creo que sería mejor, que sacarás tus manos de allí – sugirió apuntando las piernas de la castaña – aunque sinceramente, no me molesta la vista

El rubio bajó la falda de la chica, mientras esta soltaba todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. Sin hacer ningún comentario, limpio el desastre de su tintero y echó su última pluma a la mochila, se la colgó al hombro y enfrento al muchacho.

- Gracias por el elogio – susurró ella con una media sonrisa

- De nada –

- La próxima vez Nott – siseó Malfoy, entrelazando su mano con la de ella – no mires, te sacaré los ojos

- ¡Que protector! – exclamó el moreno, aun en la puerta del aula

- Y tu un husmeador – siguió molesto el rubio

- Ya chicos – rió Hermione, besándole la mejilla a Draco – nos vemos después

Salió del aula y tan despreocupada como era, tropezó con una silla antes de salir. Casi cae pero no volteo, de lo que no se percató, es que con el tropezón, su falda dejo expuesta su ropa interior, solo unos segundos.

- Cierra la boca – siseó Malfoy al ver la cara sorprendida de Nott

- Draquín, las cosas bellas de la vida, son para mirarlas – sonrió – no seas tacaño

- Cállate – bufó - ¿A qué regresaste?

- Por Pansy –

- Pansy no está aquí –

- Necesita ayuda –

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –

- Algo la aqueja, me preocupa –

- ¿Deduces algo? –

- Creo que tiene que ver con Jack – susurró el castaño – presiento que algo supo

- Que ni se le ocurra lastimarla –

- No creo que él quiera eso Draco – se exasperó Nott – él la ama

- No puedes asegurar eso – chistó caminando hacia la salida

- Te has vuelto demasiado protector mi pequeño grillo – rió con la mano en el mentón – pero vamos a verla

Los dos salieron de la sala y un murmullo les lleno los oídos de una forma incomoda, las chicas cotorreaban en grupos, y mientras mas avanzaban por el pasillo, los grupos se hacían mayores.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – quiso saber Draco

Una chica de Slytherin, de su mismo curso, cuyo nombre no recordaba, le respondió.

- Weasley – anunció, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro

* * *

Estaba frente a él.

Las clases de DCAO ya no las impartiría Tonks, pero tampoco sabía que hacia él ahí, en el salón.

- Tonks llegará en cinco minutos – informó el hombre

Hermione solo le miraba, pero esta vez lo que sentía era todo demasiado diferente.

La mirada de su ex profesor de DCAO era distinta, le miraba duramente, sin una pizca de esa azúcar que siempre agregaba a sus ojos, algo pasa con él, y temía por ello.

- De acuerdo – contestó

- Quiero hacerte unas preguntas antes Hermione – se sentó en una de las dos solitarias sillas que estaban en ese lugar - ¿puedo?

- Claro –

La castaña se acercó a la silla que él dispuso frente a la suya, se sentó y cruzó sus tobillos como toda dama, debía tener cuidado de cómo expresarse, cualquier cosa errónea, podría ser fatal para sus planes.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – sonrió el hombre lobo

- ¿Cómo? – se extrañó la castaña

- ¿Qué cómo has estado? –

- Bien – respondió dudosa, pero sin expresarlo

- ¿Nada que te moleste? –

- No –

- ¿Nada notable? –

- ¿Qué quiere conseguir con esto profesor? –

- Supe lo de Ronald – suspiró, lentamente – creo que a lo mejor, se dio cuenta de lo que siente por ti

- ¿Ron? –

- Si, ¿no sabes lo que pasó? – dijo confundido

- No tengo la menor idea – sinceró

- Pasa que…-

- ¡Hermione! –

El grito que interrumpió y retumbó por la estancia, no podía ser de nadie más que ella. Hermione desvió su mirada de Remus, hasta posarla en la entrada de la estancia, cinco pares de ojos y unos de ellos, sin mirarla, estaban en el marco de la puerta. Frunció el ceño sin comprender que pasaba, mientras hacia a su cerebro trabajar, Ginny, la del grito, caminaba raudamente en dirección a la castaña.

- ¡Levántate! – le dijo eufórica, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó

- Solo…levántate – rió la pelirroja

- Ginny – susurró Ron

- Cállate hermanito – cogió la mano de la castaña y la jaló hasta levantarla – yo no me aguanto nada, nada

- No es necesario que se entere – refutó Ron, un tanto sonrojado

- Lo es, podría cambiarlo todo –

La pelirroja arrastró a Hermione por la sala hasta que estuvieron afuera. Ron no daba mas de lo rojo que estaba, y en cuanto las chicas salieron él dejó escapar el aire que retuvo en sus pulmones, descansó la espalda en la pared mas próxima y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

- Tranquilo Ron – intentó animarle Harry – de hubiese enterado de todas formas

- Gracias Harry, pero eso no lo hace menos vergonzoso –

Todos en el lugar entendieron completamente la situación del joven Gryffindor, pero aun así, se sentían aliviados por lo que Hermione estaba a punto de enterarse.

Afuera del aula, Ginny saltaba muy emocionada, asustando un poco a la castaña, que estaba más confundida que nunca.

- Ginny, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó interesada

- Es que no sabes lo que pasó en el vestíbulo –

- No, no lo sé – suspiró

- Mira…-

- Listas chicas – escucharon decir a sus espaldas

- ¡Tonks! – exclamó Ginny, Hermione solo bajó la vista

- Entremos – dijo cuando estuvo a su lado - ¿listas?

- Espera – frenó la pelirroja – hay algo que Hermione debe saber

- ¿Qué, qué? –

- Lo mismo digo ¿Qué? – bufó Hermione

- Ron – susurró la Weasley menor

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – se emocionó Nym

- Pasa, que en el vestíbulo…-

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, y su expresión, se desencajo por completo, no era buena señal, y no deseaba tener problemas, no ahora, no cuando tenia una pequeña llama que flameaba en su interior por él. No quería ver esa mirada fría, esos grises ojos, mercurio sólido, clavada en ella. Algo había pasado, para que Draco estuviera en una esquina, con su cuerpo poco sutilmente escondido y con los puños blancos de tanto apretarlos, con su ceño imposiblemente fruncido y respirando agitadamente.

Hermione recompuso su expresión. Todo esto pasó en un segundo.

-…y llegó Lavender con sus boberías de Won-Won y que sé yo – continuó – pero lo que no sabíamos, me incluyo, es que ellos estaban peleados desde Navidad

- Si, si – apuró Tonks, mas emocionada que la misma Ginny

- Comenzaron a pelear y…-

- ¿Qué? –

- Terminaron –

- Que novedad – exclamó la castaña rodando los ojos

- Espera – rió – que no te he contado lo mejor

- Vamos, dilo – urgió la maga

- Después de los miles de gritos que se dijeron – Ginny bufó – y de que toda la escuela les viera discutir, Lavender le gritó a Ron algo así – se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente – _"Nunca encontrarás a alguien como yo, que te quiera tanto como yo"_

- ¡No! – interrumpió Tonks

- Eso no es todo –

- No quiero saber, no es bueno divertirse por las desgracias de los demás – intervino la castaña

- No digas nada, solo escucha – instó la pelirroja – Ron se enfureció, porque la ultima noticia, decía que Lavender iba por el colegio escurriendo el rumor de que se había acostado con mi hermano

- Eso es cierto – acotó Hermione

- ¡¿Es cierto?! – Gritó la mujer y las chicas la acallaron rápidamente – lo siento, me sorprendí

- Bueno – sonrió como si recordara algo placentero – pasa que Ron gritó a todo pulmón lo siguiente – tomó aire y miro a los ojos a su mejor amiga – _"Espero no encontrar a alguien como tú, porque ya tengo a quien amar, ¡Estoy enamorado de Hermione Jean Granger!"_

Hermione lentamente separó sus labios, sorprendida, formó con ellos una muda "O".

- Eso es increíble – exclamó Tonks

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Ginny volviendo a dar saltitos

- ¿Tu qué opinas Hermione? – preguntó alegre la mujer

- Me dispensan, debo hacer algo, recuperaré la clase, lo prometo – se disculpó y corrió perdiéndose por el pasillo

- Creo que…-

- A lo mejor quedo muy sorprendida – justificó Ginny

- Entremos –

La castaña corría por los pasillos, y cada vez que doblaba una esquina, alcanzaba a vislumbrar la oscura tunica de a quien perseguía.

Ella no comprendía por qué le seguía, o por qué él decidió salir corriendo en ve de conversar con ella, no había hecho nada malo, no podía responder por las acciones que los demás hacían o por lo que decían, ella era inocente.

Rió como estúpida mientras le seguía hacia su torre de premios anuales, "inocente", de qué era inocente si no había hecho nada, no podía serlo, si ninguna de sus acciones requería un culpable u inocente.

Le alcanzó cuando el entraba por el retrato, el hada protectora de la torre la diviso y no cerró sus puertas hasta que ella hubiese entrado, Hermione como pudo le otorgo una penosa sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Draco cerró la puerta de su habitación con un golpe fuertísimo, Hermione subió las escaleras lentamente, regularizando su respiración y tratando de ingeniárselas para saber qué pasaba con él, el por qué de su actuar, antes de tocar a la puerta, sonrió sutilmente, Draco, estaba celoso.

- ¿Draco? – llamó tocando la puerta

No hubo respuesta desde dentro de la habitación, suspiró y rodó los ojos cansadamente, se recordó mentalmente, que en estos momentos, Draco, se comportaba como un niño.

Entró sin ser llamada y lo descubrió solo con su camisa y pantalón puestos. Sus zapatos y demás accesorios estaban esparcidos por la habitación, en completo desorden. Su porte aristocrático y altivo le hacia ver como el antiguo Malfoy, no como el que ella amaba, eso le asustaba.

Tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, frente a la ventana, con los ojos cerrados, y por su ceño fruncido se veía que trataba intensamente de concentrarse en algo.

- Draco – le susurró la castaña parándose frente a él

La ignoró olímpicamente o por lo menos eso pensó la castaña.

- Mírame –

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente y la enfocó en su vista, en su borrosa vista.

Estaba enfadado, con él, no con ella. Sabia que era una reverenda estupidez el haberse enojado cuando escuchó el rumor del patético show que dio la comadreja en el vestíbulo, Theodore se lo advirtió, le dijo que no le hiciera una escena, que ella no tenia la culpa.

Pero le daba ira, impotencia corría por sus venas, por saber que él estaría más cerca de lo que un Malfoy podría estar de ella.

El maldito Weasley podía hablarle cuando quisiera, reír de sus comentarios mordaces e incluso pelear frente a todos por tonterías, todo lo que él quería hacer con ella, lo poseía otro sujeto.

La abrazó con urgencia, tratando de fundirse con ella, no quería perderla y con este acontecimiento, por fin descubrió cuanto la necesitaba, más de lo que ya había aceptado. Ya ni siquiera soportaba que Nott digiera que tenía unas piernas de infarto, aunque él sabia de primera mano que era verdad y que Theo solo era un amigo, le hervía la sangre de la rabia.

Hermione pasó sus manos por el torso de él, colándose por debajo de la camisa. Para cuando Draco estuvo conciente de lo que ella hacia, su camisa estaba en el suelo y su pantalón estaba siendo atacado por esas suaves manos.

No necesito más para saber que este gesto de ella, era para recalcarle que le pertenecía.

Él no dudó ni un momento en aceptar que reafirmaran lo que ya sabia, no se resistiría a eso, nunca.

Esa tarde, Hermione descubrió lo que era tocar el cielo, al llegar al clímax. No una vez, sino que muchas.

* * *

- Pansy, no te preocupes –

Theodore siempre fue alguien comprensivo y acertado, tal vez un tanto misterioso y tímido, pero siempre un buen amigo.

Estaban en el baño de Myrtle La Llorona, sentados sobre el frío piso, mientras que la morena, con su cabeza en las piernas del castaño, lloraba sin poder detenerse.

Nott jamás juzgaría sin saber absolutamente toda la información, por eso que cuando Pansy le contó lo que pasó con Jack, fue personalmente a escuchar la versión del noviecito de su amiga.

La misma versión, y por primera vez se sorprendió de que Pansy no haya tergiversado la información.

- ¡No me perdonará! – farfulló entre lagrimas

- Lo hará, te ama Pansy, solo dale tiempo – le acarició el cabello tiernamente

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió levantando la mirada

- Hable con él – sonrió

- ¿Qué…qué te dijo? – preguntó ansiosa

- Estaba un poco desencajado, el es muy calculador, solo deja que se acostumbre –

Pansy cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de su amigo, respiró entrecortadamente unos cuantos minutos más, mientras Theo peinaba suavemente su cabello con los dedos de forma rítmica y constante.

Jack Daniells, descubrió por un torpe error de la morena, la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. Tal fue el impacto del chico, que no gritó ni hizo nada. Estaban en vísperas de año nuevo, y él se quedó hasta la hora establecida, solo abrazándola y besándolas cada poco, sin hablar, mientras ella inútilmente trataba de explicarle.

Grave error.

- Cualquiera que te haya conocido – le susurró Theo tiernamente – termina amándote

La pelinegra soltó una risa graciosa, para después caer en el más profundo de los sueños.

* * *

Una semana exacta había pasado, y cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, sentía unas enormes ganas de tirarse sobre él y hacerle toda clase de cosas que se le venían a la mente.

Se sentía extraña pensando esas cosas, ella, una alumna modelo, o por lo menos pretendía serlo, estaba cayendo en la tentación.

Pero es que le encantaba sentir su piel desnuda sobre la de ella, amaba que la hiciera suspirar por horas y horas, podría beber de su cuerpo durante toda su vida y más.

Hermione Granger, fantaseaba mientras se dirigía a una de sus clases con Tonks. La primera.

Tan ensimismada iba en sus asuntos perturbadores, que no se percató de que alguien seguía sus pasos, no se dio cuenta de que la vigilaban, hasta que una mano se posó en su rostro tapando su boca y jalándola hacia un aula vacía.

Estaba ya oscureciendo cuando la atraparon por la espalda, había dejado solo hace unos momentos a Draco en otra aula vacía, aun sentía las caricias de él.

Su agresor la tomó del pelo fuertemente y la arrojó a la mesa del profesor, dándole duro en la espalda al chocar con la dura y fría superficie.

Tanteo su brazo en busca de su varita, pero antes de que pudiera encontrarla, aquel sujeto se la arrebató enviándola lejos.

- ¡Suéltame! – le gritó desesperada

- Aquí te tengo sangre sucia – le siseó colérico

- ¿Qué quieres? – volvió a gritar mientras forcejeaba inútilmente

El individuo agarró sus manos con una sola de él, las subió por arriba de su cabeza y abrió sus piernas con la otra, posicionándose aun de pie entre estas.

La castaña por más que intentaba, no podía zafarse de su agarre, no podía moverse mucho por la fuerza que él ejercía, y experimentó un sentimiento que hace tiempo no corría por sus venas; miedo.

La mano masculina comenzó a subir su falda lentamente, acariciando sus piernas a lo largo, apretando en donde la piel era más delicada.

Hermione podía vislumbrar poco de su atacante, era fuerte ya de por sí, no era necesario ser inteligente para notar aquello. También notaba lo tostado de la piel del agresor, moreno, muy moreno.

Sintió un dolor entre sus piernas, un dolor agudo y escuchó el rasgar de tela. Había destruido su ropa interior.

Comenzó a gritar lo más que podía, pero él tapó sus labios con los de él, en un beso furioso y abrupto. La castaña mordió su labio y el sabor metálico de la sangre llegó hasta su lengua, rompió el labio inferior de ese maldito infeliz que le tenía cautiva. En respuesta, recibió tres bofetadas.

Se dio cuenta cuando su pómulo comenzó a sangrar, sentía el liquido calido correr hasta perderse en su cabello, y estaba segura que su labio había corrido la misma suerte.

- No por favor, no – rogó cuando la mano de él se coló por su entrepierna, llegando muy cerca de ese lugar solo explorado por Draco

- ¡Cállate! – Volvió a gritarle – solo quiero saber, que tienes entre las piernas para volver loco al rey de Slytherin

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, con ese último comentario, reconoció la voz del sujeto, y se golpeó mentalmente por no haberlo descubierto antes, nadie tan mal nacido como él, nadie tan retorcido como él, o por lo menos, nadie tan sádico dentro de la escuela como él. Hermione, siempre guarda las apariencias, aunque sea más peligrosa que el idiota que tiene encima.

- No te atrevas – le siseó la castaña, esta vez con furia – te arrepentirás

- Desde que los vi besarse a las afueras del colegio – comenzó a relatar mientras lamia el cuello de la chica – me entró la imperiosa curiosidad de saber qué tenia la aburrida ratona de biblioteca que cautivaba al señor de hierro

- ¡No! – gritó

Su mundo se fue al suelo, pasando por debajo unas buenas yardas al infierno.

Y todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta, dejó de respirar por lo que le parecieron años. La mano del moreno acariciaba frenéticamente su intimidad, mientras ella se quedaba paralizada, sin saber que hacer, tampoco sintiendo algo. En el momento que esa asquerosa mano tocó ese lugar, sus sentidos se desconectaron por completo, dejándola vacía.

Un frío la atacó repentinamente y a lo lejos escuchó una voz masculina, después, no había nadie sobre ella y sus manos estaban libres de cualquier agarre.

Se incorporó, con un pitido horrible en los oídos, sin poder escuchar nada, pero viendo todo claramente.

Blaise Zabinni yacía en el piso boca arriba, mientras que Remus Lupin, le propinaba golpes certeros en su rostro. Vio a su profesor levantarse y sacar la varita, con una luz amarilla, el cuerpo del moreno, quedó atado de manos y pies, en una posición bastante complicada.

Seguía sentada en la mesa, con las manos en los muslos descubiertos, sin siquiera bajarse la falda. Una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo mientras iba hilando todo lo que le había acontecido hace solo segundos.

Remus Lupin jamás vio tal desplante de magia.

Las mesas, excluyendo en donde la castaña estaba sentada, las sillas y todo implemento inerte en el salón comenzó a elevarse, y lo que era de hierro empezó a deformarse en figuras anormales.

Remus miraba atentamente a Hermione, su mirada nublada estaba centrada en el moreno en el suelo, y su cabello alborotado flotaba al son del aire. Remus no movió ni un solo músculo, tampoco pestañeo.

Había escuchado, que cuando las brujas o magos poseen más del poder que sus cuerpos resisten y se ven en una situación tensa, estos expulsaban su energía, su magia fuera del cuerpo, en forma de explosión, para liberar una cantidad y solo quedar con la necesaria, con lo que podían sobrellevar.

Pero Hermione no expulso su energía. Lo que ella más bien hacia era una implosión. Sacaba toda su magia y cuando su cuerpo se relajara, solo jalaría de ella hacia dentro. No perdería rastro alguno, ni una pizca de su poder.

Verlo en vivo y en su alumna preferida, fue un golpe duro para él. Había desconfiado de Hermione, pensó que ella les podría estar traicionando y por eso que consiguió alojarse en el castillo, para vigilarla. Pero estaba equivocado, ella solo estaba diferente por la magia acumulada en sus venas. Sintió alivio cuando llegó a esa conclusión.

El alivio, le duró dos latidos de su corazón.

La puerta del aula se abrió estrepitosamente, dando la vista a un muchacho rubio y con mirada de acero. Remus posó sus ojos en él, tratando de hacer el menor movimiento.

Draco miraba a los tres ocupantes con tres distintos sentimiento. Desesperación al ver a Hermione así, no tardo en atar cabos, Odio cuando miraba al moreno en el suelo y confusión cuando se detenía en su ex profesor de DCAO.

Cuando el joven dio un paso al interior, sintió una energía poderosa en el ambiente y en seguida, las sillas y mesas crujieron de forma amenazadora, comenzaron a temblar y una que otra, se trasladaba de sitio peligrosamente.

Captó de inmediato de donde venia esa energía; Hermione.

Dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar donde la castaña, no sin antes haber recibido el impacto de unas cuantas sillas.

Remus veía dudoso el comportamiento del chico. Draco, desde el momento en que vio el estado de la castaña, se olvido de Blaise y Lupin.

Le sostuvo la cara y levanto su barbilla, ella aun con sus ojos nublados, que parecían no ser de ella, tenían la mirada fija en su blanco; Zabinni.

Acarició sus mejillas, frente a la mirada atónita de Remus, que abrió la boca totalmente sorprendido. Su corazón empequeñeció, por la escena que tenía enfrente.

- Vuelve – exclamó el rubio, bajándole la falda – soy yo

Hermione lo miró y no le reconoció, era como si sus ojos lo traspasaran, como si diese lo mismo que el rubio estuviera ahí o si fuera una pared.

Y la besó, frente a un Lupin inexistente en ese momento para Draco. La besó tiernamente.

Sintió una lágrima en su mano y se separó de ella solo unos centímetros. Le dolía ver esos ojos abnegados en lágrimas, amenazando con desbordarse.

- Draco…- susurró ella

Todos los muebles cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, dejando en completo desorden el aula.

- Estoy aquí – le abrazó – no me iré Hermione, no te dejaré

Hermione comenzó a llorar en el hombro del chico, mientras trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido un poco antes, estaba demasiado borroso todo y su cabeza dolía demasiado.

Abrió los ojos y enfocó a Remus, rígido en su sitio y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Profesor! – susurró separándose del rubio

- No te preguntaré nada por hoy, debes ir a la enfermería –

- Gracias –

Y tras pronunciar esa ultima palabra, la mente de Hermione se fue a negro. Lo ultimo que escuchó, fue _"Explícate"_ exigente, de parte de su profesor a Draco.

* * *

_Vamos a por otro._

_=)_


	23. Cáp 23

_Otro más. Séguimos._

_=)_

* * *

Como un peso muerto.

Exactamente como un peso muerto Hermione se desplomó en los brazos de Draco, como el primer copo de nieve de una nevada, como la primera hoja seca en caer para el otoño, como una pluma descender desde el mismo cielo.

Draco observó a la castaña en sus brazos y trató de reprimir sus propias lágrimas, el bello rostro de la chica estaba húmedo y pálido, más de lo normal, más de lo recomendablemente permitido.

Siempre pensó que ella era fuerte, y ahora que lo descubría, que sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser hasta para ella misma, lo atacaba un pánico que solo sintió, cuando amenazaron con matar a su madre. Sostuvo su peso casi imperceptible, y estuvo más que seguro que ella había bajado un tanto de peso, otro punto malo entre todo lo oscuro ya.

- ¡Explícate! – le ordenó su ex profesor

El rubio lo miró, esta vez con inexpresividad en los grises ojos que poseía, no dijo nada, no cambió de postura, ni de semblante, no pasó ningún sentimiento por sus ojos o algo que le delatara, un lienzo en blanco, eso es lo que era, así le habían enseñado a actuar, y él era un excelente aprendiz.

- No tengo por qué hacerlo – le siseó el muchacho, un tanto irritado

- Creo tener derecho a saber – suspiró el hombre - qué sucedió aquí

- Ningún derecho a nada –

- Lamento que no estemos de acuerdo –

Remus se acercó al muchacho amenazadoramente, y en unos instantes, Hermione descansaba en los, que para Draco eran equivocados, brazos del hombre lobo. Aún tenía los brazos como acunándola, pero sin sentir su calor, su tibieza, la cual había descendido unos tantos grados, por el estado débil de la misma. Lanzó Avadas con sus ojos para el viejo, pero no intentó quitársela, no era un buen plan, el ya sabía más que suficiente.

Suspiró derrotado, era mejor irse por las buenas, en otros tiempos, hubiese amenazado a Remus, pero esta vez, no solo su pellejo estaba en juego, sino que también el de ella, el de su castaña, inmóvil y pálida.

- ¿La llevará a la enfermería? – preguntó el chico, impregnando su voz con algo de amabilidad, solo algo

- Pensándolo bien, no es una buena idea – contestó pensativo

- ¿Qué hará entonces? –

- Llévame a su torre – suspiró – ahí podré curarla

- ¿Qué pasará con este idiota? – siseó Malfoy pateando en el transcurso la pierna de Blaise

- ¿Podrías encargarte de él? –

Draco frunció el ceño, dos cosas no se le daban bien en el último tiempo, una, dejar sola a Hermione, otra, estar a solas con alguien por el cual tenía sentimientos asesinos. Tal vez el viejo no sabía de lo que podría ser capaz, eso, era de lo más seguro.

- No sé qué hacer con él – optó por decirle

- Llévalo con tu señor – murmuró Remus para sorpresa del rubio

Apretó los puños, ahora más que nunca no quería dejar sola a la castaña, el hombre sabía más de lo que le gustaría, y no tenía idea de cuánto más. ¿Sería seguro dejarla con él? ¿Le confesaría a alguien lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Era una persona de fiar? Muchas interrogantes sin respuestas, no le gustaba sentirse así, fuera de control, sin poder manejar la situación a su manera.

Suspiró contrariado, así debía sentirse Hermione cada día, dividida entre el odio y la rutina, tener que verle las caras a esos "amigos" suyos, mientras que confabulaba a sus espaldas, toda una proeza lo de la chica, todo un logro y ellos sin enterarse.

- ¿Se da cuenta lo que me pide? – inquirió Draco

- Absolutamente – Remus subió a Hermione un tanto, para afirmarla mejor – no soy tu profesor y no tengo poder sobre ti, puedes hacer lo que sea, yo podría hacerle sufrir en este momento, pero no fue así como Dumbledore me enseñó

- ¡Pero es capaz de llevarlo directamente a la horca! – bufó el Sly, sin gracia

- No es mi responsabilidad, podría llevarlo directamente con Minerva, pero mi prioridad es Hermione, y creo que la tuya también –

- No sea iluso – mofó descaradamente – no tengo nada que ver con ella

- No besas a una sangre sucia por qué si Malfoy – sonrió – hay cosas que deseo averiguar

- No le diré nada –

- Tú no quizás, pero ella – miró a Hermione – tal vez este más dispuesta

Malfoy rió de su comentario, eso sí era gracioso, era mucho, mucho más fácil hacer hablar a Bellatrix que a Hermione, le deseo suerte mentalmente a Remus con eso, iba a necesitarla.

- Como desee – comentó Draco levitando a Blaise – la estúpida contraseña es _Susurro al Viento_

- Asegúrate de que no te vean –

El rubio le dirigió una indignada mirada al hombre, dándole a entender que eso ni siquiera se insinuaba, tras mirar a Hermione una última vez, Draco salió muy seguido por el cuerpo inconsciente de Blaise, que aun seguía en una incómoda e imposible atada postura.

Caminó por los pasillos y recordó que no era lo suficientemente tarde como para que los prefectos estuvieran en sus salas comunes, debía tener cuidado, pero algo de esa noche le decía que nadie se le acercaría, quizás el aura negra que lo rodeaba como si fuera una capa oscura le ayudaba a espantar a todo el mundo, quizás el mundo no confabulaba en su contra, solo en contra de Hermione.

Para divertirse en el trayecto, picaba con su varita fuertemente entre los omoplatos del moreno, sabía de sobra que el chico sufría de dolores en esos lugares, pero el rubio necesitaba descargarse de alguna manera y esa era la única que lo complacía…por el momento.

No lo mataría en la escuela, ni loco.

Después de unos tediosos veinte minutos, estuvo a las afueras de su Mansión, rogando que en el trayecto de la "Aparición" a Blaise se le desprendiera un brazo o el cerebro, luego el rubio recordó que lo más factible era que el moreno no poseyera lo último.

Su madre salió alarmada en cuanto los elfos le avisaron de su llegada, la abrazó con dulzura casi olvidándose de a quién estaba custodiando, su padre, no tardo en bajar a recibirle.

- ¿Qué se supone significa esto? – siseó Lucius indignado por el espectáculo

- Me alegra verte a ti también – le saludó Draco, sin decir el siempre respetuoso "padre"

- ¿Qué hace Blaise atado? – inquirió de nuevo el hombre

- Se ha portado mal, mi señor querrá saber que hizo –

- ¿Se puede saber qué es? –

- No creo que a mi Lord le agrade que otros se enteren primero que él – sonrió Draco

- Bien pensado hijo, yo le llevaré a este muchacho – felicitó

- Tú no sabes que pasó –

- He dicho…- comenzó Lucius

- Déjalo que lo lleve Lucius – intervino Narcissa – así podrá ganar respeto ante su señor

- Está bien – accedió el patriarca – pero te acompañaré

- Como gustes – miró a su madre – no podré quedarme por acá a la vuelta, pero prometo escribirte

Malfoy padre se extrañó de las palabras de su hijo, nunca en los años que llevaba en Hogwarts envió una carta ni señales de humo, las veces que enviaba tarjetas, él y Narcissa sabían que Pansy las enviaba en su nombre, claro que Malfoy padre no sabía que era solo una charada, para poder conversar por Red Flu, con ella.

Lucius guió a Draco hasta su mismo despacho, el cual el joven no podía pisar, lo tenía estrictamente prohibido, solo podía ingresar en caso de emergencia o cuando la situación lo beneficiara, como en este caso.

Lucius solo quería que Draco tomara su puesto en algunos años cuando él mismo, no le sirviera tanto a su señor. Aun poseía el suficiente poder y entusiasmo como para servir y luchar por años, pero no sería por siempre, y cuando reinara el señor tenebroso, un Malfoy debería estar al lado de su señor, por eso es que había concebido a Draco, ese era su único fin en este mundo.

Entraron a la espaciosa chimenea del despacho con los polvos ya en su mano, susurró bajo el lugar de destino y las llamas verdes los envolvieron a los tres, después del sentimiento de empuje y contracción, aparecieron en una estancia bastante amplia, con solo un sillón de cuero negro en el centro.

Bellatrix estaba sentada en el apoya brazos derecho del sillón, por la que fue la primera en verlos.

- Cuñadito – sonrió la mujer – sobrino, ¿Qué los trae por acá?

- Bellatrix – saludaron los dos, mientras se acercaban

- ¿A qué debo su visita? – susurró una voz silbante, sentado en el sillón

- Mi señor – empezó Draco, sin darle oportunidad a su padre para hablar – le traje a Blaise

El cuerpo inerte del moreno, cayó con un ruido estridente a un metro delante de Voldemort. El mismo, ladeo la cabeza y la confusión se hizo notar en ese gesto, pero sus tétricos labios inclinados en lo que debería ser una sonrisa, daban a entender que le entretenía el estado del joven.

- ¿En qué debería servirme tal regalo? – preguntó Voldemort, aun divertido

- Pensé que le gustaría saber, que se ha portado muy mal – sonrió el rubio

- ¿Qué hizo? – se interesó Bella

- Intentó violar a Granger – susurró con asco – de no haber llegado, la mata

Las palabras del rubio surtieron tres efectos diferentes en las tres personas allí.

Lucius, no sentía casi nada, solo aburrimiento, de hecho, el sacar del camino a la mocosa de Granger hubiese sido mucho mejor para él y para Draco.

Bellatrix saltó del su sitio indignada y sin poder creerlo, negaba con la cabeza y su varita echaba chispas rojas y negras, amenazantes y peligrosas.

Voldemort enderezó su cabeza y frunció el ceño, él necesitaba de Granger para sus planes, la mente de esta era la clave de su triunfo o derrota, no podía perderla, no debía.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione? – preguntó Bellatrix parándose frente a Draco y en el trayecto pisando a Blaise

- Aún no lo sé, se la dejé a el hombre lobo, le dije que la había encontrado así, él se encargará – Bella asintió – pero hizo algo muy increíble, cuando la encontré, los muebles flotaban y estaba como ida, cuando reaccionó, todo se cayó

- ¿Qué sentiste al verla así? – preguntó Voldemort, sin dejar de mirar a Blaise

- ¿A qué se refiere? – inquirió el rubio

- A su magia, ella desprendió su magia – explicó Bella – cuando eso pasa, un sentimiento predomina el ambiente, según eso, se sabe que tanto daño causa

- Sentí, algo poderoso y tenebroso, la primera impresión, me disuadió de largarme, de que no era seguro, pero la vista que tenía en frente no me agradó – sinceró Draco

- Creo que ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse sola hijo – aportó Lucius ganándose la mirada desdeñosa de Bella

- No sin su varita, tú mismo Lucius, no eres nada sin ella – siseó la mujer

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Malfoy padre

- Si Hermione hubiere usado su varita en este idiota – Bella miró al moreno – estaría muerto

- Querido Draco – se hiso notar Voldemort – gracias por traerlo conmigo, espero cuartees tu estancia en algún lugar, Zabinni no regresará a la escuela, así que harán preguntas, se creativo –

- Si mi señor – hizo una reverencia

- Buenas noches señor – se despidió Lucius luego de la correspondiente inclinación

- Draco – le paró Voldemort

- ¿Si? –

- Mantenme informado del estado de la Señorita Hermione –

- No creo que demore mucho en estar bien –

- Lamento no concordar con usted mi estimado joven – le miró a los ojos – pero ese desbordamiento de magia no es tan solo eso

- ¿Qué es? – quiso saber el rubio

- Muy pronto lo sabrá – hizo un ademán para que se marcharán – solo infórmenme

- Como sea su voluntad mi Lord –

Bellatrix volvió a ocupar su lugar en el apoyabrazos en cuanto sus familiares desaparecieron por la chimenea, y acarició el brazo de su amo, el cual tenía fuertemente aferrado a la varita.

- ¿Qué cree que le ocurra, mi señor? – preguntó

- Lo mismo que estas pensando mi querida Bella – suspiró

- ¿Algo que podamos hacer? –

- Solo ella tiene la decisión y me temo que tenemos la mitad a nuestro favor, así como es fuerte, también es decidida, si elige no volver…-

- La perderemos para siempre –

- Si, y si eso sucede, el señor Zabinni vivirá los próximos setenta años, creyendo que es una niña de cinco años –

- ¿Mi lord? –

- ¿Si, Bella? –

- ¿Puedo entretenerme con él? – apuntó a Blaise

- Claro – rió tétricamente – sabes que no te niego nada, pero déjale algo a Granger, si sale de esta, querrá darle un saludo

Bellatrix saltaba muy emocionada por todos lados, y su a veces, como en esta ocasión, armoniosa risa retumbaba por la estancia, dándole a la imagen una impresión de diversión pura, como de niños. Blaise, ahora consciente, deseaba nunca haber conocido a Granger.

* * *

No le pesaba nada.

Remus caminaba un tanto apurado a la que era la torre de Hermione, la acunaba en sus brazos preocupado por el semblante que había adquirido en tan solo minutos, su palidez casi traslucida le hacían dudar en llevarla a la torre o a la enfermería, pero el hombre era demasiado curioso como para hacerlo, si quería averiguar algo de lo que pasaba, no era bueno exponerla, primero, debía curarla y luego ganar su confianza.

Se paró en seco una vez estuvo frente al retrato de las hadas, una de ellas, muy bella, salió del árbol con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se desvaneció al ver a Hermione inconsciente.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó con su dulce voz

- Eso es lo que quisiera saber – suspiró Remus – pero se pondrá bien

- Eso espero – se lamentó el hada – la señorita Hermione es una buena niña

- _"Susurro al viento"_ – dijo la contraseña – te avisaré cualquier cosa

- Gracias – y el retrato dio paso a la torre

Entró apresurado y se dirigió a las escaleras, miró las dos puertas y captó cual era la habitación de cada quien, la de Draco estaba entreabierta y el color verde daba a entender la indirecta.

Cuando hubo ingresado a la habitación de Hermione, se sorprendió de lo limpia y pulcra que se veía, aun más de lo que pensó que ella la tendría, de hecho, parecía que no era ocupada en mucho tiempo, pero lo dejo pasar, habían cosas más importantes de momento.

Acostó a la castaña sobre la cama, y la examinó superficialmente por encima, no se veía que tuviera ningún daño ni ninguna secuela de connotación, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que no reaccionara.

Con un movimiento de varita la dejo en ropa interior y buscó su pijama, lo encontró doblado perfectamente a los pies de la cama bajo una manta roja. Usando magia le colocó la camiseta de mangas largas y el pantalón de algodón, los dos de un color celeste casi blanco. Otro movimiento de varita y le sacó el sujetador.

Quería que Hermione estuviera lo más cómoda posible y muchas veces le escuchó quejarse a Nym, de que los sujetadores habían sido inventados por un hombre que odiaba a las chicas y querían que sufrieran, he ahí la incomodidad.

Cogió un par de mantas del armario de la castaña y la cubrió delicadamente, tomó su mano y comenzó a realizar hechizos para que mantuviera su calor corporal, el cual ya estaba en lo extremo de frio, luego, intentó reanimarla con todo lo que se le ocurrió, solo le faltaba echarle un vaso de agua en la cara cuando Malfoy hizo su aparición.

- ¿Novedades? – preguntó el rubio con las manos en los bolsillos

- Ningunas – contestó el profesor – Malfoy

- Diga –

- ¿Por qué la habitación de Hermione, parece no utilizada hace semanas? –

El rubio no contesto, no sabía si era porque no quería o porque no sabía que decir, de todas formas, su silencio fue como una respuesta de quince metros de pergamino para Lupin.

El hombre frunció el ceño, todas las suposiciones que alguna vez sacó se estaban yendo al drenaje excepto por una, la de que Hermione ya no les pertenecía del todo, las demás como que estaba en una etapa de rebeldía, de que de seguro mataría a Malfoy de un ataque y hasta que ella sería capaz de no participar en la guerra, le sonaban demasiado estúpidas cuando tenía la verdad en el mismo cuarto.

Solo necesitaba hurgar un poco en los pensamientos de alguien si accesible.

Tanto tiempo pensando en lo que Hermione estaría haciendo que no pensó nunca que su alrededor podría ser mejor para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría. En unos segundos estaba apuntando con su varita a un asustado Draco que no alcanzó a reaccionar.

- _"Legeremens"_ – susurró y se internó en un mar de recuerdos

Y lo vio todo.

Y lo lamento.

Y su corazón dolió.

Vio como Malfoy y Hermione recibían un raro vociferador de parte de Bellatrix, vio como ella se presentaba y era marcada por Voldemort, el asesino de sus mejores amigos, vio como Hermione se desenvolvía con naturalidad y seguridad ante los muchos Mortífagos, vio como Voldemort y Bellatrix la escuchaban y cuidaban, vio como Hermione hería a su Nym, vio a la castaña dormir junto a Malfoy, la vio reír naturalmente solo con Luna y Theodore, la vio desafiar a Bellatrix y casi burlarse de ella, la vio alterada una noche en la playa, vio a Snape, y salió de la mente del muchacho en cuanto el recuerdo de año nuevo invadió la mente de Draco, pero vio lo suficiente como para saber que había pasado esa noche.

Lamentó haber juzgado mal a Hermione, lamento creer que a ella el mal no la tocaría, lamento el creer que era la estudiante modelo que cualquier escuela daría todo por tener, lamento haber jurado que su amistad con los demás era irrompible, lamento saber que ella no era diferente a muchos otros, lamento haberla comparado con Lily, eso por sobre todo, lamento haber creído que una parte de Lily vivía en la castaña.

Le dolió, que esa chica a la que tanto quería hubiera caído en las manos indebidas, le dolió que no hubiera compartido sus secretos con él aunque no hubiera razón alguna, le dolió el no darse cuenta antes de que ella no estaba bien, le dolió saber que tenía que lidiar con cosas que él en su vida, jamás tendría que pasar, pero más le dolió el saber que su cariño por ella, no fue el suficiente como para mantenerla de su lado.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y dejó que la rabia para con ella y consigo mismo lo consumiera hasta el ardor por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – le siseó el rubio un tanto aturdido

- Lo he visto todo – comunicó abriendo los ojos

- No tiene derecho – vociferó - ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

- Solo un hombre, que cometió el error de subestimar a una mujer –

- No venga con sus acertijos penosos – bufó - ¿Qué es lo que vio?

- Todo lo que tú también repetiste en tu memoria –

- ¿Y qué va a hacer? –

- Trae a tus amigos, Parkinson y Nott, Crabbe y Goyle no saben ni donde están parados, así que no los necesito –

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – inquirió el rubio con altivez

- Porque si no lo haces, te enviaré a Azkaban, pertenezco a la Orden, puedo hacerlo –

El rubio permaneció de piedra, en su sitio sin intención de moverse, pero con la clara convicción de que debía sacar su trasero de ese lugar, y hacer lo que el hombre le pedía.

- Y de paso, ve a buscar a McGonagall, le encantará saber que descubrí – ordenó Remus, masajeándose las sienes

- No – exclamó Draco, ahora atemorizado

- No pasará nada muchacho, solo que esta vez, el juego será doble –

- ¿A qué se refiere? –

- Solo haz lo que te pedí, y recoge la varita de Granger, se quedo en el aula –

Draco salió de la torre más confundido que nadie en el mundo, llegó por inercia su ex sala común y susurró la contraseña que Pansy se encargaba de pasarle cada vez que la cambiaban. Pansy era astuta, se necesitaba para cosas mínimas como estas.

Despertó bruscamente a Theo, que dormía con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y para más locura, dormía al revés, todo un desastre.

- ¿Qué demonios? – le siseó cuando el rubio de un pie lo jaló al suelo

- Levántate, tenemos problemas – le informó saliendo en busca de Pansy

A Pansy nunca la despertaría así, y menos como la vio enseguida.

Se acercó hasta ella y antes de despertarla la observó con su pelo despeinado regado por el colchón en el lugar que debería de estar la almohada, la misma, yacía en los brazos de la morena, siendo, si tuviera vida, asfixiada impetuosamente y con mucho ahínco, el rostro de la chica estaba surcado por lagrimas secas y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados alrededor de estos se notaban enrojecidos.

Se le arrugó la expresión, es que con tanta felicidad de tener en la cama y a su lado a Hermione se le había olvidado por completo el problema que aquejaba a la morena. Theo se había encargado de decirle que era lo que pasaba unos días después pero él nunca fue a ver como se encontraba su amiga, ahora el remordimiento de mal hermano crecía dentro de él, como una planta carnívora comiéndose sus órganos vitales.

Dudó en despertarla.

Frunció el ceño y se prometió que cuando todo esto terminara llevaría una semana completa a Pansy a ese lugar que tanto quería visitar, la isla de navidad o de pascua, como fuera, pero tendría una semana junto a ella para estar a solas, como en los viejos tiempos, le daría la atención que ella merecía.

Acarició lentamente su mejilla, miró al marco de la puerta y vio a Theo restregándose los ojos en silencio, esperando.

Pansy al minuto comenzó a abrir los ojos, y sonrió al verle a su lado.

- ¿Ya hay que ir a clases? – quiso saber pestañeando como una niña

- No princesa – le sonrió el rubio – creo que solo has dormido una media hora como mucho

- Solo me llamas princesa cuando quieres que no me enoje – le dijo Pansy preocupada - ¿Qué pasa?

Draco miró hacia la puerta de nuevo, Theo tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus Jeans, la morena levantó la vista y lo miró interrogante, el castaño negó con la cabeza dándole a entender de que estaba igual de confundido que ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – repitió esta vez con un tono más agudo

- Vístete – le pidió levantándose y yendo hacia la salida – te esperamos abajo

En silencio esperaron que la morena bajara las escaleras, cuando lo hizo, esta traía en sus manos la almohada con la que dormía, ninguno de los dos le dijo algo, solo la comprendieron, por el momento, esa almohada hacia las de amigo, confidente, compañero y escudo.

- ¿Nos dirás que ocurre? – preguntó por primera vez Theo

- Estoy en un lio grande –

Solo los pasos de tres muchachos se escuchaban en la oscuridad, con uno que otro prefecto de turno, se cruzaron en el camino, para ser más exactos, dos, los cuales al no creer en serpientes, decidieron acompañarlos para verificar, Draco por su parte, no le dio mayor importancia.

Al llegar a la sala donde solo hace un momento ocurrió el ataque, Draco amenazó con matar a alguno de ellos si osaban entrar con él, incluidos sus amigos. Solo le tomó unos segundo entrar, recoger la varita y salir.

La siguiente parada, fue el despacho de la Directora.

- Deberían estar en sus camas – les acusó Minerva en cuanto abrió la puerta en su bata marrón

- Se los dije – comenzó uno de los prefectos – insistían en venir a verla

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber la mujer, esta vez interesada

Malfoy se quedó en su lugar pero se dedicó a fulminar, pulverizar, carbonizar, con la mirada a los dos prefectos que captaban que debían irse pero no lo hacían por dos razones; una, no le darían en el gusto, dos; querían saber que tanto les urgían, eran de Hogwarts, eran curiosos por naturaleza.

Minerva fue más sutil que Malfoy a la hora de dar a conocer sus intenciones.

- Pueden seguir haciendo sus rondas Prefectos, ya yo me encargaré – les informó con voz firme

- Si profesora – respondieron los dos

Una vez que los dos se hubieren ido, Malfoy relajo su asesina mirada y se dirigió hacia la anciana mujer.

- El señor Lupin quiere verla – mencionó dudoso

- ¿En dónde se encuentra? – preguntó ella

- En mi torre –

- ¿Su torre? ¿Qué hace allí? – Miró a las otras dos serpientes – ustedes ya pueden retirarse

- De hecho profesora – intervino Draco – él me dijo que los fuera a buscar

- ¿Para qué? – inquirió

- Lo mismo quisiéramos saber – dijo Pansy, apretando su almohada con algo de nervios

- Estoy seguro de que si vamos, lo averiguaremos – susurró Theo

La anciana entró en su despacho dejando la puerta abierta como estaba, la vieron calzarse de sus habituales zapatos y cubrirse con un abrigo, en el cual introdujo su varita.

- Vamos – les instó saliendo presurosa de su despacho

Luego de cerrarlo mágicamente, caminaron por los pasillos, subieron escaleras y doblaron en muchas esquinas, les faltaba solo una mínima distancia para llegar cuando Minerva se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Supongo bien al decir que usted Malfoy sabe el quid de la situación? –

- Supone bien – susurró él

- ¿Y seria…? –

Malfoy tomó aire ruidosamente, no quería estar en esta situación incómoda, ya bastante tenía con que Hermione no reaccionara. Y justo ahí pudo darse cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba, ese era su fin, Remus le diría a Minerva y ella decidiría que hacer con ellos, tal vez él ya no era su profesor, pero seguía siendo parte de la orden y sería leal a los suyos.

El susurro que salió de sus labios, fue como si le quitaran el aliento, como si fuera su último deseo, como si fuera lo que más quería proteger.

- Granger –

* * *

Hermione ahora sudaba, sudaba frío y su cuerpo ardía de una forma preocupante, Remus ya no sabía qué hacer, dudaba aun mas en llamar a Pomfrey, haría muchas preguntas, por eso prefirió llamar a Minerva, ella sabia más de curaciones que él.

La castaña se removía nerviosamente, como si algo no le agradará, tenía que estar sufriendo pesadillas, o tal vez solo la incomodaba el calor, pero no quería destaparla, para no agravar su de por si delicado estado.

Cuatro personas entraron en la habitación con un sigilo de funeral, Minerva encabezaba la marcha, su expresión contrariada daba a entender que todo le parecía demasiado confuso y que no había deducido nada, pero al ver a su estudiante estrella en la cama, casi delirando, se angustió y trastabillo hasta llegar al lado de Remus.

- ¿Qué tiene? – quiso saber la mujer

- Es lo que me pregunto Minerva –

- ¡Hay que llevarla con Pomfrey! – exclamó alterada, cuando tocó la frente de la joven

- Primero hay cosas que debo decirte –

Remus invocó cuatro sillas, todas cercas de la cama de la castaña y frente a él, los chicos se sentaron y Minerva lo hizo un poco mas ansiosa que los demás, no sabía para qué tanto misterio mientras una de sus mejores alumnas ardía en fiebre.

- ¿Qué sucede Remus? – preguntó y cruzó sus dedos para ocuparlos en algo

- Tienes a cuatro Mortífagos en este mismo cuarto – le anunció el hombre

Minerva ahogó un grito y estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento cuando comprendió que él dijo cuatro y ella solo veía a tres serpientes ¿Acaso Remus era de ellos? ¿Los había traicionado? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Ella no entendía absolutamente nada.

- No entiendo Remus –

- Yo tampoco al principio – suspiró mirando a los chicos, Pansy muy inquieta – solo sé, que el señor Blaise Zabinni trató de sobrepasarse con Hermione, gracias a Merlín llegué antes de que sucediera una desgracia, pero lo más impresionante Minerva es que Hermione hiso implosión

- ¿Qué? –

- Sacó su magia Minerva, lo vi con mis ojos –

La anciana profesora se llevó las manos a la boca, reprimiendo inútilmente esta vez un grito de asombro y miedo, también había escuchado de lo que pasaba cuando los magos poseían más magia de lo que ellos podían soportar, ese era el caso de la explosión, lo que Remus no sabía era que la mujer tenía más información en su poder, que la implosión, era más peligrosa que la explosión.

- Merlín santísimo – exclamó la mujer ahogadamente - ¿Cuánto ha pasado de eso?

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Remus, no esperaba que preguntara esas cosas, pensó que le preocuparía lo de los Mortíos y esas cosas

- ¿Hace cuánto ocurrió? – repitió

- Una media hora –

La mujer pareció que se hundió en su silla, abatida y cansada, sobre todo cansada. Los alumnos y Remus la miraron confundidos, ellos no sabían que consecuencias tenía lo que la castaña había hecho, no sabían que podría acontecer a ese suceso, no sabían por eso que no se preocupaban.

- Hace cientos de años – comenzó la mujer sin expresión alguna para relatar – cuando los primeros magos descubrieron sus dones y comenzaron a utilizarlos, no existían canales por los cuales dirigir la energía suficiente y almacenar la adecuada. Pasaron años de entrenamientos en los que solo se dedicaban a hacer trucos que ahora nos parecen meras cosas Muggles, pero que en esos tiempos eran un gran avance. En lo que a canales digo, me refiero a las varitas, todos podemos hacer magia leve sin ella, pero el mejor riel por el que va la energía es por nuestras varitas.

Fitzpatrick, un geólogo de esa época, era un mago reconocido por su gentileza y amor a su trabajo, él de profesión era buscador, la palabra geólogo no existía en esos tiempos pero así se le llama hoy. El se dedicaba a encontrar vestigios de magia en lugares recónditos, y deseaba saber si los animales también la poseían, sus prácticas consistían en encontrar el fósil de un animal y luego matar al mismo de su tiempo, compararlos y averiguar si la magia interfería en el cuerpo de una forma notable.

El temple de ese mago y el aura de tranquilidad le jugaron una mala pasada ya cuando iba teniendo progresos en sus investigaciones, a un grupo de aldeanos no le agradaba que él matara a animales para sus investigaciones, sinceramente él habrá matado no más de siete especies en su vida, no daba tanto fruto en esa época. De todos modos, quisieron que dejara las andanzas y que poseyera un trabajo normal.

Fitzpatrick fue encontrado inconsciente, ardiendo en sudor frio y a los tres aldeanos que fueron a reclamarle muertos, un radio de quince metros a la redonda de bosque destruido, un círculo perfecto donde solo hubo tierra y en la cual ya ninguna planta volvió a crecer.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esta historia con esto? – interrumpió Malfoy

- Fitzpatrick hizo implosión – se lamentó la mujer – el primer registro que ha quedado

- ¿Qué pasó con él? – inquirió Remus

- Despertó – dijo Minerva y Remus suspiró antes de tiempo – treinta años después

Draco se acomodó en la silla, sintiendo que su estomago se había ido justo de paseo en estos momentos, una corriente le recorría la espalda y un gusto desagradable se apoderó de su boca, solo el cálido tacto de la mano de Pansy aferrando la suya y la de Theo en su hombro, le confortaban.

- ¿Cómo pasó eso? – susurró Pansy

- Según el mismísimo Fitzpatrick cuando los aldeanos llegaron a obligarlo a desistir de su profesión, el sintió una ira descomunal en su cuerpo, discutieron por lo que fueron unos minutos y en un momento dado, cuando él no pudo controlar su rabia, sintió que un pequeño elástico se desprendió en su mente y lo jaló hacia afuera – comentó la mujer esta vez de pie – dice que se vio a sí mismo, y que cuando se percató de lo que había pasado, el elástico lo jaló hacia adentro de él, incluyéndolo en el proceso

- Eso quiere decir que…- comenzó Remus pero no fue capaz de terminar

- La ratona está atrapada en su propio cuerpo – concluyó Theo

- Correcto señor Nott –

- ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? – preguntó Draco levantándose precipitosamente

A la mujer le extrañó la reacción del rubio, no le contesto y miró a Remus quien le asintió para que prosiguiera y les dijera todo lo que sabía, aunque no fueran buenas noticias.

- Nada señor Malfoy, nada que podamos nosotros hacer – anunció y agregó al ver al joven apretar sus puños – solo ella puede sacarse a si misma, a Fitzpatrick le costó, como ya les dije, treinta años encontrar su salida, pero dijo que habían ocasiones en las que escuchaba a la gente afuera, al principio le agradó tener entre comillas compañía, pero luego dijo que se volvió tedioso

- ¿No hay como guiarla? – preguntó Remus

- No si no sabemos por qué su mente se selló – negó con la cabeza – tendría que llevar una vida paralela para que una persona como la señorita Granger se escudara en si misma

Todos, excepto la profesora, se miraron con complicidad, sabían que la carga que Hermione llevaba a cuestas era un duro y arduo trabajo de tiempo completo, y que si se había resguardado en si misma era como revelarse contra lo que había construido ella con su vida. También sabían, que era hora de decirle a su directora, todo lo que sabían.

- Minerva por favor, siéntate – pidió Remus levantándose, la mujer hiso lo que se le pidió – te traje aquí no solo por lo que el señor Zabinni le hizo a Hermione, sino también porque hurgue en los recuerdos del señor Malfoy – levantó una mano cuando la mujer quiso interrumpir, deteniéndola – descubrí así que estos muchachos ya son parte de las filas de Voldemort – se estremecieron – descubrí también que Hermione es una de ellos

- ¿Qué? – rió la directora confundida, _es absurdo_ pensó

- ¡Absurdo! – exclamó Lupin leyéndole la mente – pero no lo es, puedes comprobarlo Minerva, puedes leerlo en sus memorias, en la de los tres, en las de Crabbe y Goyle, Hermione le sirve al señor oscuro

Minerva se levantó lentamente y observó a los muchachos, Draco parecía renuente en mirarla a los ojos, Pansy muy nerviosa apretaba su estúpida almohada y Theo, Theo solo la miraba como si quisiese ir a desayunar.

Así que lo escogió.

Miró todo lo que Remus le había dicho de Hermione en la mente del castaño, pero de otra perspectiva, algunos momentos con Luna la distrajeron pero nada con mayor énfasis, a cada imagen que pasaba, más rápido latía su corazón.

Bajó su varita en cuanto vio lo suficiente y su aspecto duro y exigente se apoderó de ella, fría como su profesora de antaño.

- Vi lo suficiente como para llevarlos a Azkaban muchachos – les dijo – pero no lo haré, ¿Remus?

- Pienso exactamente lo mismo Minerva –

- ¿Qué nos harán? – siseó Nott

- Trabajaran con nosotros – sentenció Minerva

Los tres adolescentes, palidecieron.

* * *

Eran las once de la noche y en el ala de mujeres de la torre de Revenclaw Luna despertó asustada en su cama, un grito de auxilio retumbaba en sus oídos, de una voz que no alcanzó a descifrar, pero sabía que le era familiar, tocó su frente y su nuca y las encontró bañadas en sudor, esperaba de todo corazón que no hubiera despertado a nadie.

Agitó su varita dos veces, una para silenciar su cama de dosel y la otra para llamar un objeto, aquella cajita de música que tanto le gustaba, el primer regalo que le dio Theo, su Theo. Luego puso su varita en su oreja izquierda.

Dejó que la música la calmara, la puso varias veces y murmuraba una canción al son de las sutiles notas, su melena rubia que al despertar estaba opaca, iba brillando mediante el tiempo pasaba. Corrió un poco las cortinas y vislumbró la luna que descansaba en el oscuro cielo.

Sintió de pronto la imperiosa gana de acostarse a dormir y de no preocuparse por nada, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, el brillo de la luna la embelesó.

Sus ojos azules océano se opacaron quedando apagados y sin vida, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, aferró sus piernas llevándolas hacia su pecho, y espero, espero por algo que ni ella misma sabía.

La cajita de música, seguía sonando en la cama de Luna, mientras esta como un cadáver sin alma se mecía frente a la ventana, si cualquiera hubiera despertado y la hubiera visto, no encontraría raro que Lunática Lovegood estuviera en ese estado de trance, ya que no era la primera vez, que tenía una actitud como esta.

* * *

Kingsley y Alastor habían llegado diez minutos después de que fueron llamados por Minerva, muy buenos aurores y muy rápidos.

Habían escuchado en silencio por parte de Kingsley y bufidos por el lado de Alastor, la historia de los muchachos. Moody les hizo una pregunta que los dejó a todos inquietos.

- ¡¿Qué pretendían con unirse a los Mortífagos?! – les había gritado en la salita de estar, mientras dejaban a Hermione descansar

Theo había sido el primero en contestarle y la manera en que lo hizo, calmó un poco la cólera que sentía el viejo cazador de Mortíos.

- Eso era lo que mi padre esperaba de mí, lo hice para que dejara de fastidiar – dijo con toda la tranquilidad en sus venas, siendo completamente sincero

- Mi familia también esperaba eso de mí – susurró Pansy – me obligaron, decían que ninguna Parkinson seria la excepción a la regla

En el caso de Draco, fue más difícil sacarle la respuesta a esa pregunta, ya cuando Alastor estaba decidido a cruciarlo hasta que confesara, fue que el rubio decidió a regañadientes decir su situación.

- Mi padre y mi señor me amenazaron con matar a mi madre – les dijo con tedio, sin siquiera mirarlos a los ojos

A eso de las once y media y cuando Alastor dejó de gritarles su imprudencia, los cuatro adultos dieron su resolución, la única alternativa que tendrían para ayudarles, de lo contrario, tendrían que delatarlos.

- Serán nuestros espías – sentenció Minerva

- Nos descubrirán y si eso pasa nos matarán – chilló Pansy asustada

- Debiste pensarlo antes mocosa – gritó Moody

- ¡Alastor! – Reprendió la directora – no los descubrirán – le susurró a Pansy – les daremos clases de Oclumancia, algo rápido y nada difícil, solo a saber seleccionar la información que darás

- ¿Cómo es eso? – se interesó Nott

- Solo les enseñaré a guardar la información vital y enviar a su visitante – Moody tocó su sien con el dedo – a otros pasadizos con otra información, no requiere de mentes brillantes para aprenderlo

- ¿Cuándo nos enseñarán? – volvió a preguntar el castaño

- Ahora – comunicó Remus – no les tomará más de veinte minutos aprender, es fácil, la base de toda Oclumancia

- Seré su informante solo con una condición – aceptó Theo

- No estás en posición de negociar – le gritó Alastor

- Nadie dijo que lo hacía – le desafió

- ¿Qué quieres muchacho? – quiso saber Minerva

- Que protejan a Luna, que al momento de la batalla elle quede fuera, de una u otra manera – informó

- Luna Lovegood – susurró Kingsley - ¿Por qué quieres protegerla?

- Es mi novia – dijo como si le preguntaran la hora

Todos se sorprendieron de que el muchacho dijera ese tipo de cosas como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo, Minerva suspiró cansinamente, si esos muchachos iban a jugárselas el todo por el todo, aunque fuera obligados, por lo menos la Orden tendría que recompensarles con algo y qué más lindo que salvar a las personas que amaban.

- Cuente con ello señor Nott – sentenció la directora – señorita Parkinson ¿Alguna petición?

- Jack, Jack Daniells directora – dijo la morena sin despegarse de su almohada

- De Revenclaw – asintió – por supuesto, ¿Señor Malfoy?

- Narcissa – siseó abrumado

Hermione no dejaría jamás que la protejan y él prefería mantenerla vigilada en el campo de batalla que tenerla en otro lugar donde pudiera hacer cualquier locura, eran tan típico de ella que no se arriesgaría a una cosas así.

Minerva asintió y miró a los demás, esa era la condición y si ella la aceptaba, entonces ellos tendrían que proteger exactamente a esas personas, quisieran o no.

- Practiquemos – anunció Alastor con entusiasmo, por lo menos así podría hacer algo

En las habitaciones, Hermione descansaba con su cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas perlas de sudor, se había destapado por el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y se removía un tanto incomoda o impaciente.

Mas dentro de ella, una lucha interna se llevaba a cabo.

La castaña sabía que se encontraba atrapada en su propio cuerpo, lo que no sabía era como salir, y esas imágenes que revivía su memoria no le ayudaban a concentrarse mucho.

"– _Hermione linda, no hagas eso, te puedes caer – le gritaba su madre, con una sonrisa en la cara_

_Tenía unos cinco años y estaba en un parque con sus padres, media tarde y el atardecer estaba por venir, quería verlo desde lo alto y por eso es que había trepado un gran y antiguo árbol de ese parque, su madre la miraba orgullosa de que fuera buena trepadora, su padre estaba realmente asustado._

_- Mia, baja nena, te puedes lastimar – le negociaba su padre, ella solo negaba con la cabeza_

_Cinco minutos después, uno de los milagros de la naturaleza más bello que pueda haber ocurría frente a sus inexpertos ojos, el sol se iba escondiendo y oscureciendo todo a su paso, lentamente, dejando que los mortales disfrutaran de sus últimos rayos de sol lo mas que pudieran._

_Cuando ya estaba por oscurecer de verdad, Hermione saltaba a los brazos de su padre quien la agarraba y ponía en sus hombros, a pesar de lo grande que estaba._

_- ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó su madre caminando en dirección a casa, la castaña asintió – hay una sorpresa de cena_

_Hermione sonreía complacida y tiraba del cabello de su padre para que fuera más deprisa, le encantaban las sorpresas."_

Hermione seguía removiéndose en la cama, esos recuerdos le dolían en el alma, al saber y comprender que no se repetirían, sus padres ya no estaban, y ella no volvería a verlos.

"– _Eso es – gritaba su padre desde la primera fila_

_Hermione enrojecía, a su corta edad, era lo suficientemente consciente, de que cualquiera se avergonzaría de que su padre estuviera gritado a todo pulmón "esa es mi niña, mi hija, mi Mia", pero a pesar del bochorno, sonrió complacida con que su padre estuviera tan alegre y orgulloso._

_Con siete años ganaba su primer concurso escolar de deletreo, y su padre ya pensaba llevarla a las nacionales. Sus amigos reían encantados con el espectáculo del padre de la castaña, pero no decían nada ya que estaban acostumbrados._

_- Felicidades Damita – le sonrió su director – primer lugar y bien merecido Señorita Granger_

_- Esa es mi hija – gritaba de nuevo su padre_

_- Mia también – le reprendía su mujer_

_- Si, si mi amor – le decía este y la señora solo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía imperceptiblemente_

_Hermione bajaba del escenario y era recibida por los imperiosos brazos de su padre y madre."_

No quería ver más, ya le dolía lo suficiente, no soportaba tener que vivir esos recuerdos, por eso era que los había sepultado muy en el fondo de su mente.

"_Era navidad, y sus regalos no podían ser más perfectos, todo lo que quería, pero que no era lo que una niña de nueve esperaría para esas fechas._

_Libros, muchos de esos por parte de su Santa-padre, ropa muy preciosa por parte de su Santa-madre y un violín con unos papeles que le había entregado a su madre para que le explicara._

_- Dios mío – había exclamado su madre después de repasar los papeles_

_- ¿Qué, qué? – preguntó su padre asustado, Hermione solo permanecía en silencio_

_- El tío Richard ¿Lo recuerdas? – la castaña asintió, de sus tíos, era el que más le gustaba – como no podía venir, te envió el regalo_

_- ¿Un violín? – inquirió su padre extrañado_

_- No solo eso amor – le sonrió a Hermione – también te pagó las clases_

_Hermione sonrió ampliamente y corrió al teléfono para llamar a su tío mientras su padre le gritaba algo de que aun no le daba permiso, para después soltar un quejido y escuchar decir a su madre que ella si se lo daba."_

Su tío Richard había alcanzado a vivir lo suficiente para verla dar su primer concierto ocho meses después de eso. Cuando él murió, Hermione dejó de tocar, a pesar de que sabía que a él le gustaría que ella continuara, ella no lo podía soportar.

"_La casa estaba más silenciosa que nunca y eso era extraño ya de por sí, Hermione tenía once años y había recibido una extraña carta dirigida a ella dándole las indicaciones completas de donde durmió la noche anterior._

"_Ventana de la recamara lila" rezaba el sobre, ¿Cómo sabían que se había dormido allí?_

_Releyó la carta unas cinco veces y no podía creer lo que le decía, era una bruja, eso no se lo esperaba. Claro que a veces hacia cosas extrañas y sin explicación, pero como ella decía, cuando grande utilizaré la ciencia para explicar esos fenómenos._

_Su madre venía bajando la escalera y la encontró como una piedra frente a la mesa del comedor, la veía recorrer el pergamino con ojos veloces y un tanto desencajados, trató de no darle importancia, tal vez era algo personal._

_Su padre, menos sutil, cuando la miró le preguntó bruscamente que qué era lo que hacía, ella solo le entregó el sobre entero y su padre y madre comenzaron a leer._

_- Tiene que ser una broma nena – le dijo su padre, asiendo que Hermione bajara la cabeza_

_- No decimos que no eres especial, pero es difícil de creer – acotó su madre_

_Hermione terca como ella sola, apuntó el sobre en la parte donde decía donde había dormido._

_- ¿Allí fue donde dormiste? – preguntó su padre y Hermione asintió_

_Justo en ese momento, alguien tocaba al timbre, Hermione iba a abrir e ingresaba de nuevo en la sala junto a un señor de túnica rara y pelo blanco y largo por doquier._

_- Señores Granger – saludaba efusivo y se sentaban a conversar – soy Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, vengo con el único fin de que esta señorita – miró a Hermione – acepte una plaza en nuestro establecimiento_

_- ¿Escuela de magia? – inquiría su padre con gracia en la voz, Hermione bufaba exasperada_

_- Si señor, de magia, su hija, es una hechicera –_

_Su madre sonreía complacida mientras que su padre miraba escéptico a todos lados en busca de alguna cámara indiscreta de la cual él era el inocente, pero nada daba indicios de ello, el anciano parecía ser serio._

_- No tenemos el dinero para enviarla – concluyó su padre_

_- Aún no le digo cuánto cuesta el curso – rebatió Albus_

_- Querido, deja que vaya – le susurró su mujer – Mia, es especial_

_- Lkjdks – farfulló su padre derrotado_

_Hermione de la efusividad, abrazó al desconocido anciano."_

La respiración se le hacía cada vez más difícil, su cabeza daba vuelta por el cambio brusco de recuerdos y solo quería que se terminaran, tenía que encontrar la salida lo más pronto posible.

Los recuerdos cambiaron de una manera poco sutil, de ser recuerdos agradables y a la vez dolorosos, ahora los que vinieron le recordaron lo que era su vida en estos últimos meses.

"_- No – le chillaba – no puedo más_

_- No seas una nena ¿quieres? – gritaba Bellatrix obligándola a continuar_

_Llevaban más de dos horas de práctica y Hermione necesitaba un maldito descanso, no quería seguir así, ya antes había decaído frente a ella y se había burlado hasta el cansancio, solo necesitaba un respiro, un break y podría patearle el trasero._

_Continuaban con el cansado entrenamiento, día a día era igual, esa mujer no se cansaba con nada y cada vez que quería desistir, veía la foto de Oliver que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, le daba fuerzas para rescatarlo, le daba fuerzas para continuar._

_- Ya no le necesitamos – dijo Bella a Snape un día_

_Hermione estaba escondida tras una pared, de hecho solo pasaba por ahí y de casualidad escuchaba esa conversación._

_- Entonces lo dejaré ir – decía el hombre_

_- Deja a Oliver en cualquier lado y encárgate de advertirle que le pasará si abre sus bellos labios – ordenó Bellatrix_

_- Lo sé Bellatrix, lo sé – _

_Al volver a la práctica, Hermione dejó inconsciente a su maestra de un solo movimiento de varita, iban a soltarlo y por alguna razón ella sintió que si lo hacían no tenia escusa para quedarse, así que pretendió no escuchar y seguir como si nada, esa fue la línea que dividió a la Hermione de antes, de la de ahora._

_Cuando comprendió, que deseaba quedarse allí por gusto, más que por obligación."_

No quería recordar a Oliver, le daba nauseas y unas ganas tremendas de patearle el trasero pero aun así, no podía mover su cuerpo, sentía que la negrura la envolvía poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro.

"_Estaba llorando en la mansión que se suponía era de los Spencer, quedaba poco para entrar a la escuela y estaba ultimando detalles con su señor y Bellatrix._

_Lloraba por qué no sabía lo que hacía, por que no entendía que sucedía con ella, estaba escondida en la bodega de los vinos, y dejó a su pena salir, mientras acariciaba esa cicatriz en la costilla izquierda que significaba tanto para ella, lloraba por sus padres y por ella misma, porque sabía que lo que hacía no era lo correcto pero estaba a gusto entre ellos, pronto comprendería el significado de lo correcto._

_- ¿Qué te acongoja? – susurró esa voz silbante detrás de ella_

_Hermione volteó y miró a su señor sentado en un bajo barril donde supuso había vino, secó sus lágrimas con rapidez y se levantó para interpretar su papel._

_- Lamento la escena mi Lord – se disculpó dándole una reverencia_

_- Deja las formalidades querida – le sugirió – sabes que no son necesarias en tu caso_

_- De acuerdo –_

_- Dime, ¿Qué te acongoja? – _

_- No sé…si lo que hago es correcto – confesó, tal vez si Voldemort creía que lo traicionaría, ella podría morir luego_

_- ¿Correcto? ¿No es eso algo relativo? – _

_- ¿Relativo? – preguntó la castaña confusa_

_- Claro – le estiró la pálida mano y Hermione la tomó con delicadeza – mi pequeña joven, lo correcto es algo ambiguo, algo que para ti puede estar bien, para los demás puede estar erróneo, nuestra causa según nosotros, es la correcta, según los demás, es una estupidez, solo cuenta, como tú lo sientas_

_Hermione asintió en silencio y Voldemort la arrojó al piso de rodillas, la acunó en sus piernas y ella se aferró a estas como si fueran el último espacio con aire y lloró, lloró para no volver a hacerlo, lloró mientras el vil y endemoniado Voldemort le relataba historias de la edad media."_

Ese ultimo recuerdo la hizo relajarse un poco más, antes siempre se había preguntado por qué Bellatrix seguía a Voldemort como un perrito entrenado, era por qué ella pudo ver el lado humano de ese hombre, vio el poco Tom que aun quedaba en ese cuerpo, todo malo tiene su lado bueno, solo hay que saber buscarlo, saber donde ver.

Así como su señor, ella, tenía una lado oscuro, para la lastima de los demás, resultó ser mucho más grande que un pequeño círculo.

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento llegó a su mente, todo recuerdo desapareció y fue reemplazado por la oscuridad completa, se sentía como en una piscina, flotaba, pero no sabía si estaba de cabeza, no sabía dónde estaba arriba de abajo, se sentía en paz, completa y sin preocupaciones, el tema de buscar la salida, fue desechado de su mente inmediatamente.

Pronto una mano cálida tomó la suya, y miró a su lado para saber quién era, su padre, le sonreía mientras le acariciaba la mano, su madre pronto le abrazaba por la espalda y le besaba la mejilla.

Se sentía dichosa y más alegra que nunca, no eran sueños ni ilusiones, podía sentirlos, ahí junto a ella, podía olerlos y acariciarlos cuanto pudiera.

Los abrazó, besó y mimó como no lo hacía desde pequeña, les repitió que los amaba un sinfín de veces. El tiempo pasaba lentamente para su fortuna, pero cuando todo iba más que bien, sus padres de despidieron de ella.

- _Debes volver _– le susurró su madre y comenzó a alejarse junto a su padre

Hermione negaba con la cabeza, no quería que se fueran, quería quedarse con ellos y que permanecieran como familia por mucho más tiempo, no quería vivir si no era con ellos, no quería, no tenía nada más en la cabeza que a ellos, nadie más tenía cabida en su cerebro en ese momento.

Corrió gritándoles a sus padres y ahí fue donde comenzó todo.

Al comenzar a correr, su cuerpo se incorporó solo, con los ojos abiertos pero desenfocados y nebulosos, camino hasta su mesita de noche y tanteó por su varita, la encontró allí.

En su mente corría por pasadizos interminables persiguiendo a sus progenitores, en la vida real, ella bajaba las escaleras a la sala descalza.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Alastor acercándose

Una pared de la nada fue lo que se imaginó la castaña y la mando a volar para seguir con su camino. Alastor voló metros derribando a Malfoy y Nott, dejando a todo shockeados.

- Esta delirando – informó Remus alarmado

Hermione se acercó al retrato que en su imaginación era una puerta de roble inmensa, la abrió y la misma dio paso a un lindo laberinto en el cual corrían sus padres por la derecha.

Sintió algo atrás y volteó exasperada, muchas cartas gigantes y con manos horribles se lanzaban hacia ella cautelosamente, frunció el ceño y tras un racimo de hechizos, algunos dichos en latín, salió en busca de sus padres.

En el salón, todos sin excepción, terminaron estampados en las paredes más cercanas, adoloridos y aturdidos por la rapidez con la que los desarmó y hechizó.

- Iré tras ella – informó Draco y todos salieron tras él, varitas en mano

Hermione chocaba con alguna que otra esquina, destrozaba alguna armadura creyendo solo que eran las ramas descuidadas del inmenso laberinto, cada vez que doblaba una esquina, veía a sus padres doblar sin poder alcanzarlos.

- _No vengas _– le rogaba su padre – _no es lugar para ti_

- _No vengas_ – pedía su madre – _tienes alguien por quien vivir_

Ella negaba y apretaba su paso un poco más rápido, tenía que alcanzarles, tenía que quedarse con ellos.

Subió lo que era para ella la raíz de un árbol gigante y caminó con los brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio. La escalera que subía daba a la torre más alta de Hogwarts.

Corrió la cortina de hojas con su varita y pasó a través del hueco que quedó disponible. Mientras caminaba por la liza, fría y dura superficie de la torre, sus pies eran lastimados por las astillas de la puerta que acababa de mandar a volar.

La noche estaba muy fría, aun había nieve pero para Hermione solo era una refrescante brisa matutina. Corrió tras sus padres que saltaron un gran tronco y luego no les volvió a ver. Se asomó por el tronco y los vio a bajo, solo unos pocos metros y si ellos salieron ilesos, ella podría saltar.

- _Mia, no lo hagas_ – rogaba su padre – _tienes que quedarte_

- Es mi decisión – susurró en su sueño y en la realidad – ya nada es más importante

- _Tienes gente que te ama_ – dijo su madre

- Mientes – acusó

Subió a la rama sin dejar de mirar a sus padres, se acercó al borde y los dedos de sus pies se quedaron sin un soporte, solo su planta tenia donde afirmarse.

- _No vengas_ –

- _No es lugar para ti_ –

- _Tienes quienes te aman_ –

- _Debes quedarte_ –

Sus padres le intentaban persuadir, pero esa la mente de Hermione la que controlaba esa visión, más no podían hacer, más no podían explicar, solo darle razones vagas de por qué se debía quedar.

- Quiero ir con ustedes – les susurró desde el borde de la torre

Su pelo se mecía con el viento helado y amenazaba con botarla si ella no lo hacía ya, Hermione comenzó a extender sus brazos, para recibir al vacio, para dar el gran salto.

- _Tienes quien te ama _– gritó su madre, abrazada a su padre

- Mientes – volvió a acusar, en su sueño como en realidad

- _Busca dentro de ti, lo hallaras_ – acotó su padre

- No – se negó – quiero ir con ustedes

- _Estamos bien princesa, estamos juntos y bien_ – susurró su madre

- Pero yo no, los necesito – y comenzó a llorar

- _Pasará Mia, pasará y él te ayudará_ – le aseguró su padre

- ¿Quién? – quiso saber

- _Tú lo sabes_ –

Sus padres comenzaron a correr y pronto se perdieron de vista entre los árboles espesos, la castaña empezaba a dudar de si seguirlos o averiguar a qué se referían diciendo "él", ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué debía esperar ella de él? ¿Lo conocía hace mucho? ¿Era un hermano, novio o amigo? Las palabras novio y amigo le hicieron latir el corazón pero ninguna imagen llegó a ella, no había nada donde aferrarse, nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo cual vivir.

Seguía llorando y con sus brazos extendidos, dispuesta a lanzarse.

Adelanto un pie y se dio impulso, justo en ese momento escuchó su voz y la imagen llegó a su cabeza; rubio, ojos grises acero, pálido, altivo, arrogante, de labios fríos, e idiota. Draco Malfoy.

- ¡No Hermione! – gritó Draco antes de poder detenerla, de poder llegar a tiempo

Hermione volteó casi en el aire y centro su miraba en el recuerdo vivo de esa imagen que envolvió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada espacio disponible lo ocupo él.

Su mirada antes borrosa, se aclaró y le dio el toque brillante que caracterizaba a ese par de mieles que miraban impresionados, como si lo que veía era la primera vez.

Le sonrió, a pesar de que no tenía algo donde sostener sus pies y le susurró maravillada con lo que veía.

- Eres real – dijo dulcemente y cayó de espaldas al vacio

* * *

Luna reaccionó al escuchar un gritó proveniente de una de las torres cercanas a su dormitorio. Se extraño al encontrarse en la ventana con la mirada dirigida a una columna en especial.

- ¡No Hermione! – había escuchado

Y temió que algo le hubiera pasado, estaba decidida a salir en busca de su amiga cuando una silueta delgada encima de la torre más alta caía por el borde del mismo. Supo que era ella de inmediato.

Sacó su varita de la oreja y abriendo la ventana velozmente susurró un hechizo que hizo aparecer debajo de la torre donde Hermione caía una enorme burbuja blanca. A penas sintió que Hermione cayó en su escudo, salió rumbo a los jardines para ver como se encontraba.

Mientras corría, le rogaba a su madre que su amiga estuviera a salvo.

* * *

_Está que arde, eso espero._

_Besos._


	24. Cáp 24

_Y sigo subiendo._

* * *

"_Nunca, nunca te he pedido nada mamá. Nunca, nunca te he culpado por dejarnos a papá y a mí. Nunca, nunca me he rendido por el dolor, pero por eso, y por muchas cosas más, no me quites a Hermione, no permitas que la pierda también, la necesitamos…la amamos mamá."_

A veces, las circunstancias de la vida nos ponen a prueba de diferente manera. Lo malo, es que lastima a los demás para hacernos entender, en vez de herirnos a nosotros. La prueba de Hermione, era el dolor del corazón puro de una amiga.

Luna Lovegood jamás preguntó el porqué de que su madre haya muerto, jamás lloró por algo que no había alcanzado a hacer con ella. Muy al contrario, lloraba cuando revivía esos pacíficos momentos, esos consejos de adulto a sus ocho años, esas ahora comprensibles charlas de sexo, que en su momento solo escuchó por que amaba ver hablar a su madre.

Luna, no era de esas que lloran porque la vida es cruel con ellas, de las que van por la vida, sintiendo lastima por sí misma, ni dando lastima a otros.

Luna se conformaba con lo poco que tenia, y que no perdería, aunque tuviera que luchar por eso.

De sus ojos oceánicos emergían muchas olas saladas, que recorrían sus pálidas mejillas e iban a parar a la cara inerte de Hermione, de su amiga, de su especial amiga.

Luna por dentro era una chica con prejuicios, pero fundados, y a pesar de que era bien reconocido que Hermione era una sabelotodo y mandona tempestuosa…Luna creía fervientemente que exactamente ese era su encanto, que si se relajara un poco, dejaría de ser Hermione y a pesar de que se repudiaron en un principio, por no conocerse, ahora podía con todo orgullo dar su vida por Hermione, aunque no se le retribuyera.

Por eso que le rogaba a su madre que intercediera por ella en el cielo para que le devolvieran a Hermione, a su amiga, a aquella que con su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia no despertaba, a aquella que por más que Luna intentaba no reaccionaba, a aquella que por más que movían no respiraba, a aquella, que por más que Luna gritará, no le respondía.

O no quería responder.

No más de unos cuarenta segundos habían pasado desde que Luna salió como un cometa en dirección a los jardines del colegio, aturdiendo en el camino a Flich que estaba por cerrar con cadenas las gran puertas de roble. No había pasado mucho tiempo pero en cuanto alcanzó a su amiga, notó que algo no andaba bien.

No respiraba.

Y Luna sabía tanto de sanación como Bellatrix de piedad.

- ¡Respira! – le gritó mientras le golpeaba la mejilla

Nada pasaba, tenía un peso muerto.

La abrazó con mucha dulzura y le susurró todas las cosas que pensaba de ella, las malas y las buenas.

Cuando Draco y los demás llegaron al lugar, no dijeron nada. Theo se acercó a Luna y arrodillándose la envolvió en un abrazo protector, la chica hundió su rostro en el cuello de su novio, sin soltar en lo más mínimo a Hermione.

Parecía una mentira, que tirada en el frío manto blanco de la nieve estuviera la otrora mejor alumna de Hogwarts, inerte, sin respirar, sin mandar, sin refunfuñar, sin vida.

Draco camino hasta Hermione y por algún motivo irracional, la miraba con odio y repudio, ya no era Hermione, ya no más, y él no se lo perdonaría jamás. Se agachó hasta tocar la mano de Luna, que sacó con delicadeza del pecho de la castaña, si estaba muerta, quería comprobarlo él mismo.

Su corazón no latía y al notarlo sintió como si algo lo abandonara, aunque supo que no vivía mucho antes de tocarla, el hecho de hacerlo, lo confirmo terriblemente más.

Luna sozollaba inconsolable a un lado de su castaña, a quien había jurado vigilar, proteger, cuidar. Era un inepto para todo, eso es lo que pensaba.

Minerva sin poder creerlo aún, y sin preguntarle a nadie más levito a Hermione poniéndola en una posición aun más escalofriante, como si la halaran de su torso, dejando a su cabeza y extremidades moverse al son del viaje.

Un viaje a la enfermería para que nadie notara lo que ahí pasaba.

A pesar de que caminaban en silencio por los pasillos hacia su destino, Luna no dejo de sostener una mano de Hermione, helada pero suave. Sus lamentos ahora no eran audibles, pero seguía preguntándose por qué en el cielo se la habían llevado…sus suplicas deberían enfocarse más abajo.

Más cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Pomfrey estuvo esperándoles afuera, y a pesar de todo el dolor que les embargaba, aun así se extrañaron.

- ¿Qué haces despierta Pomfrey? – le susurró Minerva en el nivel audible suficiente para ser escuchada

- Desperté asustada – miró a Hermione y por alguna razón no le extraño verla así

- ¿No preguntarás qué pasó? – inquirió Alastor

- No es necesario – bajó la cabeza y los encabezó hasta una de las camillas

- ¿Por qué no lo es? – se extrañó Remus

- Albus me dijo que vendrían –

Comenzó a examinar a Hermione ante la atónita mirada de algunos y el completo desinterés por parte de Draco, Luna y Theo, quienes solo tenían ojos para su amiga, ya con los labios morados por el frio.

La secó con un rápido hechizo e invocó muchas mantas para taparla. No debía descuidar su temperatura.

- Ella está…- comenzó a decir Minerva en un lamento

- Viva – le interrumpió Pomfrey

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Draco, hablando por primera vez

- Albus me dijo que seguía viva –

- ¿Y cree eso posible? – Siseó el rubio venenosamente – Viniendo de alguien muerto

- Cree lo que quieras muchacho, pero no declararé a la señorita Granger muerta, hasta que lo esté –

Después de eso, la enfermera se marchó sin decir más nada, no había mucho que hacer, ni tampoco que decir.

Luna se enderezó de pronto, con la misma mirada ensoñadora de siempre, con sus sonrosadas mejillas y con una sonrisa adornándole la cara, dándole el aspecto habitual.

Theo la miró sin comprender y se extrañó un tanto más cuando la rubia besó la cabeza de Hermione y le susurró quedamente.

- Mamá te trajo después de todo, no vuelvas a hacerlo –

Luego de tomar la mano de Theo y de decirle a Minerva que por favor le mantuviera al tanto de la evolución de Hermione, los dos se retiraron, la escena cada vez era más escalofriante.

Pansy les siguió después de comprobar que Draco ya no oía, no hablaba y de ser posible no respiraría. Se fue con la cabeza gacha, sintiéndose más sola que nunca, se fue aferrándose a su fiel almohada.

Minerva no entendía las palabras de la rubia, pero tampoco tenía mucho para decir, cualquier mención de algo, hubiera sido una rotunda pérdida de tiempo y animo.

Tan silenciosa como la noche, se retiro del lugar con Alastor y Kingsley, dejando a Remus y Draco solo, junto con Hermione.

La nueva directora despidió a sus invitados por Red Flu, advirtiéndoles de no hablar de lo que acababa de suceder, por palabras propias de Kingsley, ellos no hablarían ya que no entendían mucho que pasó.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan perdida, tal vez podría ser cuando los Potter murieron, pero esto era diferente, era como un suicidio, algo que pudo controlarse y no se hizo.

Albus llegó a su mente de improvisto y decidida se encaminó hacia el despacho del director, para pedir explicaciones, además de que no entendía, no podía aceptarlo.

Cuando llegó frente al retrato del director, los antiguos directores no estaban en sus lienzos, y Albus con sus manos entrelazadas esperaba serenamente.

- Toma asiento querida Minerva – ofreció amablemente – hay cosas que debes saber

* * *

Cuando Luna se acostó en su cama, sacó de debajo de la misma, una caja mediana que tintineo al mecerla, la abrió cuidadosamente y observó sintiéndose culpable.

- ¿Qué es eso? – le susurró Theo acostado a su lado

Luna al salir de la enfermera, había llevado en un completo silencio y paz a Theo hasta su sala común, para luego subirlo a su cama, a pesar de que el castaño no lo creía prudente, lo hizo sin chistar.

Un par de hechizos y Theo podría estar con ella en la noche y por la mañana desaparecer como buena serpiente, no quería dejarla sola, no por esta noche, Luna estaba demasiado choqueada y desorientada.

Luna estaba tranquila. Era la escusa de Theo para no estar solo, no quería aceptar que la ratona estaba…se había ido, él no era tan positivo como su novia, él era un tanto más realista.

- Es el dinero por la casa de Hermione – informó la rubia

- ¿Vendió su casa? –

- Pensé que lo sabías – se extrañó Luna, Theo negó y luego ladeo la cabeza, tal vez lo sabia pero no recordaba – como estaba con tantos problemas, quise quitarle uno de encima. Me dejó todo para el traspaso de papeles y esas cosas, así que lo hice por ella

- Ya veo –

- Ayer recibí de mi padre una parte de dinero y el documento que dice que la casa ya no es de ella, pensaba darle la noticia hoy, pero ya no se pudo –

- Ella estaría agradecida de que le tomes tanta atención –

- No hables de ella en pasado Theodore –

- Luna ella está…-

La chica besó a Theo, acallando la última palabra, porque en cuanto la dijera, él podría arrepentirse después.

* * *

Nunca fue buena para pedir disculpas, pero si alguna vez lo hacía, ella imaginaba que sería así.

Fue a buscar a Jack hasta su sala común, había visto entrar a Theo y Luna un rato antes, y solo después de unos largos diez minutos decidió que lo necesitaba, que más sola no podría estar, y que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Por eso ahora es que estaba llorando a mares frente a él, sacando de su corazón todo el dolor que la envolvía, toda la confusión que sentía y todos los errores cometidos.

Jack la miraba desde la habitación, con una mano en la puerta lista para cerrársela en la cara, pero sin hacerlo.

Las serpientes lloran.

Las serpientes sufren.

- Te amo – susurró Pansy entre lágrimas

Las serpientes aman.

Jack salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda, aferró la mano de la morena jalándola hacia otra puerta, el baño, la lanzó ahí con un tanto de brusquedad, y se metió con ella sin decir una sola palabra.

A Pansy Parkinson la catalogaban como la suelta y fácil de la escuela, también como una diosa en la cama, y gran parte de ese cartel se lo había dado Draco, por petición de ella.

Pansy nunca hizo el amor, nunca se lo hicieron, ella solo los utilizaba y de inmediato si uno de aquellos que tenia entre las piernas le gustaba, no volvía a verlo ni a hablarle, ella usaba no era usada.

Jack jamás hubiera elegido el baño para poseerla como nadie lo había hecho antes, pero tendría mucho tiempo para ser el romántico hombre que era, ahora solo quería marcarla como suya, quería escucharla decir su nombre, quería sentir como enterraba sus uñas en su espalda y quería decirle al llegar al clímax cuanto la amaba.

Y lo hizo. Cuando la sintió relajarse en sus brazos, se lo dijo.

- Te amo – le besó en la sien – demasiado, y voy a protegerte

Y Pansy fue feliz, porque no le importaba que el baño fuera donde le hicieron el amor por primera vez, solo le interesaba el con quién.

* * *

Remus no se movió ni un ápice de Hermione, miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como su cuerpo perdía color a cada rato y nadie hacia nada.

¿Pero que más hacer, cuando ella estaba muerta? ¿Cómo iba a explicarles eso a todos los demás? ¿A Harry, Ron y Ginny? ¿Qué haría? Se sentía tan perdido como cuando supo que Nym fue atacada.

Sin decirle nada más a Draco, se acostó unas camillas más allá, a esperar, aunque no sabia bien qué cosa. Cerró los ojos y lloró silenciosamente, por él y por Hermione, sobre todo por ella.

Había sentido un poco de ira al saber que ella había lastimado a su mujer, ¿Para qué mentía?, hubiera hecho sufrir a Hermione de no ser porque la quería, era como una hija para él, y más cuando siguió confiando en su persona más sabiendo que era un hombre lobo.

Tantas contradicciones en su cabeza lo mataban lentamente.

Hermione tenía que estar viva, por Harry, por Ron, por todos, por ella…por Malfoy. Pero el verla ahí, inmóvil, pálida no le daba ningún haz de luz, de esperanza para que sus anhelos se cumplieran, como deseaba estar en casa, abrazado a su mujer y desahogarse como solo con ella podía.

De reojo vio como Malfoy se acercaba a Hermione, era el primer movimiento que hacia desde que llegaron a la enfermería, realmente él no entendía esa clase de…relación por así decirlo, siempre se llevaron como el perro y el gato y de un tiempo a esta parte, se habían… ¿Enamorado?, no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero el muchacho lo parecía, por la manera de mirarla.

Lo vio tomarle la mano suavemente y llevarla hasta su frente, se sentó al lado de ella y Remus creía que esperaba que ella le diera algún motivo para quedarse, pero aunque la estancia estaba en penumbras, el color de la piel de la castaña revelaba una dura verdad que debían enfrentar: Hermione estaba muerta.

Alcanzando a terminar ese pensamiento, se levantó sobresaltado al ver caer el cuerpo del rubio sobre el de Hermione, cayó de forma incomoda, con sus brazos doblados, en las piernas de la chica, aun sosteniendo una con la propia.

Se acercó velozmente a Draco y empezó a moverlo, para ver que era lo que le pasaba. El muchacho no reacciono.

- ¡Malfoy! – lo llamó alarmado - ¡Malfoy!

Puso sus dedos en el cuello del joven, para sentir su pulsación.

No tenía.

Corrió asustado hacia donde la enfermera y una vez esta despierta, fue en busca de Minerva.

* * *

- ¿Dices que el muchacho la traerá de vuelta? – preguntó la directora a su antiguo colega

- Si querida Minerva – le contestó Albus, tranquilo y pasivo

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? –

- Él, la ama – sonrió el anciano para sorpresa de la mujer - ¿Asombroso no?

- Esta vez, si te pasaste Albus – farfulló la mujer levantándose – es imposible…Hermione es lo mejor que le ha pasado a esta escuela después de Lily Evans, jamás se metería con alguien…como Malfoy

- No te estoy pidiendo que la juzgues Minerva – dijo con dulzura – digo que esperes

- ¿Esperar? Es que a todos les ha dado por que ella esta viva – acusó eufórica – la señorita Lovegood también, ¿Qué es eso de pedirme que le informe de la evolución de Hermione? ¡Esta muerta!

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el anciano – la señorita Lovegood también lo sintió, sin tener la necesidad de verla – sonrió - ¿no es algo especial esa chica?

- ¿Especial? Albus por el amor a los alumnos, ¿no creerás que Granger revivirá de la nada? –

- La señorita Luna lo sintió –

- Esa chica es estrafalaria Albus por Merlín –

- Ella es especial, igual a su madre – alabó el ex director – tiene talento y esperanzas

- No los entiendo – bufó encolerizada, dejándose caer de nuevo en su silla

- Pertenezco a otra…vida, Minerva – explicó Dumbledore – tengo acceso a cosas que jamás imaginarias

- ¿Cómo a qué? – quiso saber, un poco más interesada esta vez

- Como a Hermione –

La mujer se escandalizó y quería gritarle miles de cosas a Albus, pero la mirada sincera de este, le bastó para darle a entender que no bromeaba con lo dicho y que probablemente si había tenido contacto con la castaña. Lo cual, a ella no le daba esperanzas.

- Pero Albus, mucho peor – se lamentó ella – si estuviste con ella, eso quiere decir, que no hay opciones, que ella no se salvará

- Ella no está muerta Minerva – le repitió el anciano

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –

- Porque es de ella la decisión, si él la convence de volver, lo hará –

- ¿Cómo es que la hará volver según tú? – preguntó escéptica

- Debe estarlo haciendo ya, solo asegúrate de no separarlos –

- ¿Qué…? – comenzó pero fue interrumpida

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dándole paso a la cara casi traslucida de Remus, las palabras que a continuación dijo, le helaron la sangre a Minerva, que sinceramente, a veces, deseaba que Albus no estuviera en lo correcto, que no tuviera la razón.

- Es Malfoy – masculló entrecortadamente por su respiración – no tiene pulso

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, y una luz intensa le segó por unos largos segundos, mientras pasaba el impacto de la blanca luz, se puso a pensar en qué le había pasado y a preguntarse en dónde estaba.

Después de ver a ese muchacho, no recordaba nada más, salvo por una grata sensación de paz y protección que la envolvió antes de… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, y a su mente acudieron las imágenes antes de caer por el tronco-torre, ¿Se había lanzado por que quería? No, estaba persiguiendo a sus padres, pero ¿Por qué? Claro, había muerto.

Todo el dolor que remitió en su interior, por meses, la golpeó dejándola sin aire, pero a pesar de que debería sentirse lastimada y deprimida, sintió una liberación inmensa, por lo visto, en donde fuera que se encontraba, podía dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Entonces había muerto. Sonrió al pensar en esa posibilidad, era demasiado cobarde como para querer estar viva, o tal vez, extremadamente valiente como para no querer hacer daño mientras respirara.

Abrazó su propio cuerpo y trato de vislumbrar más allá del intenso blanco que dejaba de lastimar sus ojos.

Y como si el lugar respondiera a sus suplicas, un hermoso panorama abrió paso a sus pupilas, que embelesadas, miraban el lugar.

Estaba rodeada, por miles de autos a sus pies, de diversos modelos, que tocaban sus bocinas, unos apurados otros estresados, se encontraba mirando al sur y la ventisca le hizo darse cuenta de que no llevaba su ropa habitual. Esos pantalones que tanto había querido, los que le regalaron los gemelos Weasley la vestían en ese preciso momento, resaltando con su negro, en el impresionante color rojo del la estructura.

Su cabello esta hecho una media cola, de la cual los mechones que escapaban, se mecían al son del viento. Traía una polera celeste, corte en V, y manga tres cuartos. Iba descalza.

Estaba en el puente de San Francisco, y no solo eso, sino que estaba en la torre de en medio, la más alta, y miraba la construcción en todo su esplendor.

Sintió que alguien le miraba, y tranquilamente ladeó su cuerpo, para ver a un metro de ella, a su antiguo director de la escuela, sonrió enternecida, ¿Quién mejor para ir a buscarla en su muerte que él? Tal vez sus padres, pero podría compartir con ellos en un tiempo más.

- Hola profesor Dumbledore – le dijo con dulzura, sin moverse

- Me encantaría decirle que es una alegría verla, Señorita Granger – comentó – pero me temo que no es la mejor de las condiciones

- La muerte no es una condición señor – sonrió – es el destino

- Lamento no concordar en algo con usted – se acercó a ella y la miró serio – ya que usted no está muerta

- Pero si estoy viéndolo aquí señor – rebatió – es lógico que morí

- También es lógico el decir, que posee una de las mentes más poderosas que he tenido el placer de compartir – narró como encantado, le agradaba alguna idea, la castaña no sabia qué – y que gracias a esa mente tan peculiar, usted se encuentra en la misma, protegida

- ¿En mi mente? –

- Así es señorita Granger, estamos en sus recuerdos y en sus anhelos –

Hermione abrió la boca para reclamar, pero es que si estuviera muerta, debería de estar en el purgatorio, esperando ser mandada al cielo o al infierno, si es que eso existía.

Y recordó cuanto deseaba estar ahí, en el puente, en ese lugar al que nadie podía llegar, no solo por lo imposible, sino también por la altura. ¡Altura!.

Le tenia miedo a las alturas, pero ahora que tenia algo tan bello para observar, se le hacía algo extraño tener pavor, sonrió y pensó en Harry, tal vez cuando él jugaba Quidditch, tenia un panorama igual de hermoso para él, y por eso es que jugaba tan bien.

- Algunos temores – susurró el anciano rompiendo el silencio – se van cuando los enfrentas

- Tal vez – sonrió ella, temía a las alturas, pero si debía subirse a una escoba para llegar a este puente, lo haría

- Su deseo era conocer este lugar que solo vio por fotos y en televisión – continuó él – su mente se lo brindó

- ¿Lo que sea? – preguntó la castaña mirándole a los ojos

- Lo que sea – repitió – pero no es lo vital ahora. Entiende que no está muerta ¿verdad?

- Si usted lo dice – se encogió de hombros, le había entrado la inmensa gana de quedarse allí, para siempre

- Hay gente que la espera – informó haciendo que ella tomara atención

- ¿Quién? – dijo fingiendo confusión, ella lo sabia claramente

- Sus amigos, y no solo me refiero a Nott y Lovegood – le tomó la mano – sino también a los Weasley y Potter

- No deseo verles, ahora que me libere de mis sentimientos, la vergüenza me embarga en demasía – susurró apenada

- Ellos no tienen que enterarse señorita Granger – sonrió el hombre – protéjalos

- No puedo – se angustió

- No veo el inconveniente –

- Voldemort – dijo ella con seguridad – por más que ahora quiera que no les suceda nada a ellos, no dejaré a Tom, el es importante en mi vida, Harry y los demás lo fueron en la otra

- Veo que hay una línea que separa tu vida Hermione – acarició su mejilla – ves lo que yo vi en Tom, pero que él se encarga de ocultar. Pero no es razón para que inocentes mueran ¿Llevarás esa carga contigo?

- No le gustara escuchar esto – suspiró – pero si, no dejaré a quienes me enseñaron lo que ahora soy, ni tampoco a aquellos que me ayudaron en un pasado, por que a pesar de ser diferente ahora, traje muchas cosas de antes a la actualidad, pero aun así, ¿Para qué vivir? Si no puedo traicionar Tom, ni tampoco quiero ver la muerte de Harry

- Das por sentado que Harry morirá –

- No entiende, y él tampoco, ¿Qué no ven, que Voldemort es como todos deberíamos ser? Insistentes y perseverantes, ¿Por qué ha de él estar equivocado? –

- Voldemort quiere matar a los de tu clase Hermione – le dijo duramente, levantando un poco la voz

- ¿Y qué? No tengo por que vivir, ni por quien, Voldemort me da una razón –

- Te equivocas –

- ¿En qué? –

- Voldemort te asesinará Hermione, serás la primera en caer –

Hermione retrocedió peligrosamente al borde de la alta columna, con el viento aun meciéndole el cabello. Ella no creía en la palabras de su antiguo director, ellos no le harían eso ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

- Dudas – cabeceó positivamente el anciano – ellos solo te utilizan querida, no sé como no lo has visto venir

- Aunque eso fuera cierto – tragó saliva – no tengo por qué proteger a Potter

- No te pido que lo protejas querida – dijo suavemente – te pido que te protejas a ti misma, y a los que amas

- ¿Amar? – musitó, pero sonó más a sarcasmo e ironía

- Lo haces, y solo date una oportunidad, alguien aquí, desea llevarte a otro lugar – se volteó camino hacia una columna – déjale que te muestre

- Creí que era mi mente, que solo yo podría controlar esto – acusó no muy convencida

- Verás, que le das acceso a las personas que amas – el anciano comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, como humo – si deseas volver, vivirás pero debes saber, que hay personas allá que saben de tu condición de Mortía y la de los demás también, ellos te ayudarán, si deseas quedarte, la muerte vendrá, pero no es tu momento, querida, no lo es

Desapareció por completo, y junto con ello, su paisaje maravilloso del puente también.

En su lugar, un hermoso lago le saludaba con un radiante sol, el pasto largo le rozaba hasta casi las rodillas y la humedad se sentía en sus pies descalzos, un panorama que a su madre le abría encantado.

El sonido de un balón rebotando le llamó la atención, de entre los árboles, un negro balón se acercaba a ella, y al acortar distancia, bajaba la velocidad.

La castaña se agachó para recoger la pelota una vez se detuvo a sus pies, y la risa de un niño le hizo levantar la vista.

Y ahí estaba, una versión miniatura de unos cuatro años del chico que ella recordaba, y que al hacerlo, su corazón latía más rápido, Draco Malfoy era su nombre y al repetirlo en su cabeza, rememoró todos lo momentos que pasó con él y sonrió como una boba. La risita melódica del niño la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Hola – saludó cautelosa - ¿Es tuya?

- Si – contestó y ella se sorprendió de lo tierna que era su voz

- Ten – ofreció y el pequeño se acercó sin pudor

Cuando el niño tomó sus manos, se dio cuenta de que el balón ya no estaba, y sonrió un tanto confundida, ¿Qué hacia allí Malfoy pequeño? ¿Para qué iba a necesitarle?

- Hermoni – susurró el pequeño reclamando atención

- ¿Si? – rió ella, al escuchar su…casi nombre

- Vem, vem – insistía jalándole las manos

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó ella mientras caminaba tomada de una de las manos del niño

- Onde yo – le sonrió

- Pero si estás aquí pequeño – le dijo mientras descubrían un camino de helechos y transitaban por él

- Oto yo, oto yo – decía rodando los ojos

Hermione rió ante esta característica, eran casi igualito al otro, solo que el nene era mucho más tierno.

- Ya voy, no apresures – susurró mientras el niño insistía en que fuera más rápido

El pequeño soltó la mano de Hermione, en cuanto estuvieron a los pies de un hermoso sauce, el único árbol en una enorme explanada de pasto, nada más se veía que aquello, salvo por el camino desgastado por el cual ella y el enano Draco llegaron hasta ahí y otro, conectado con el primero pero en dirección contraria, solo dividido por el tronco del gran árbol.

A pesar de que la castaña sabia quien era el niño, se hubo tentada en preguntarle el nombre y lo hizo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? –

- Daco, Daco – dijo él, con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia que le recordó a Dobby

- ¿Y que hacemos aquí, Draco? – inquirió

- Espea, a ti y yo – sonrió y comenzó a jugar con el balón reaparecido

Hermione no supo a lo que se refería el pequeño, puesto que él pronto demandó que jugaran, y mientras esperaban algo, el niño reía gustoso con ella.

* * *

El rubio miraba a la castaña en la cama, estaba muerta y no sabía qué seguía haciendo allí, le había dicho en una ocasión que le pertenecía y que no se le ocurriera morir, ella no había cumplido, así que podía irse en cualquier momento. Pero algo se lo impedía.

La risa de una niña lo sorprendió en demasía, pero su cuerpo no mutó en ningún momento. Algo en su interior le instó a acercarse a la chica, mientras la risa se iba haciendo cada vez más baja e inaudible.

Tocó la mano de Hermione y la voz se le hizo más sonora y cercana, llevó a su frente la mano y se sentó a los pies de la camilla.

"_Ven"_

El susurro que escuchó, llamándolo, lo sintió como una urgencia, y por algún motivo desconocido, él quería ir.

"_Iré"_

Al responder mentalmente al llamado, sintió como su conciencia se perdía en alguna parte y cerró los ojos, las calidas manos de una niña en sus mejillas le hicieron abrirlos de nuevo.

_**Play**_

Con parsimonia, se vio en sus rodillas, en una amplia habitación blanca, una niña de unos cuatro años le sostenía el rostro, y con una gran sonrisa en su cara, le miraba dulcemente. Draco se vio tentado a devolverle el gesto, pero se abstuvo.

Solo un momento.

Al mirarla bien, descubrió lo más bello que había visto jamás, una Hermione pequeña, enfundada en un vestidito lila, con sus ondas perfectas redondeándole la cara y unas sonrosadas mejillas. Esta vez, sonrió involuntariamente.

- Daco – le susurró sin apartarse – Hoa

- Hola pequeña – le saludó él, tratando de reprimir una risa - ¿Quién eres?

- Papá me ise Mia, pero mi nombe es Hemoni – sonrió – Vamo, vem

El rubio se levantó y persiguió a trote a la niña que intentaba correr con sus pequeños zapatitos, se le hacia muy tierno ver a su castaña en miniatura, es que ya de por si encontraba hermosa a la chica, ni hablar de la pequeña, era una dulzura.

Llegaron a una puerta, también blanca y la niña instó al rubio a que la abriera.

Lo que vio fue aun más que asombroso.

La niña le tomó de la mano y atravesó lo que parecía ser un estudio, solo que éste no tenia suelo ni nada, la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejándoles solo ver por la luminosidad de los recuerdos que supuso eran de Hermione.

Trecientos sesenta grados de recuerdos, estaban envueltos por los primeros pasos de la castaña, y el rubio miraba enternecido, solo se dejaba guiar por la pequeña, mientras disfrutaba del paisaje.

Otra puerta más adelante. Y el rubio volvió a abrirla, esa era su tarea.

Pataletas, las primeras palabras de ella, sus amigos en los cumpleaños, momentos con Cara rajada y compañía, adornaban las estancias mientras seguía abriendo puertas.

Una que otra le molestó, como los momentos a solas con Viktor-gorila-Krum, el beso con Theo, y por sobre todo, la casi intimidad que tuvo con Oliver, molestia cual se esfumó en cuanto vio lo que ella le hizo en el bosque de Brasil, sintió un poco de orgullo en ese momento, pero también vio el dolor de sus ojos.

A medida de que pasaban los desordenados recuerdos, el corazón de Draco latía más aprisa, ahora estaban rememorando cuando Hermione descubrió muertos, a sus padres.

Y eso por más que no fuera asunto suyo, le dolió. Ella no compartía tantas cosas con él.

Al notar el endurecimiento en el cuerpo de Draco, la niña le apretó su mano más fuerte, pero sin desconcentrarlo en las visiones.

La que fue la última puerta, fue también la más hermosa, y en ese momento, la pequeña le obligó a que la tomara en brazos, cosa que el rubio hizo a regañadientes y ella le señaló la próxima puerta, para luego taparse los oídos y esconder la cabeza en el cuello del muchacho.

El recuerdo era de ese día de año nuevo, cuando le hizo el amor por primera vez, ahora él entendía por qué la pequeña Hermione había decidido privarse de su vista y audición, la escena no era apta para menores. Draco sonrió y pasó rápidamente la estancia, a la nena le incomodaba y él podría volver a hacer miles de esos recuerdos y aún más escabrosos. O eso es lo que deseaba él.

Bajó a la niña en cuanto se hubieron acabado la puertas y al cerrarse la última tras ellos, el paisaje cambio de pronto, se vieron en un camino marcado, zigzagueante, que llevaba más allá de donde el rubio podía ver, todo era verde y la explanada se veía vacía, esta vez, hizo las preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas.

- ¿Dónde estamos nena? – inquirió mientras la niña volvía a tomar su mano y emprendía camino por el sendero

- Aquí – susurró y apuntó su sien con su mano libre

- ¿En el cerebro? – se confundió

- Menteeeeeee – le dijo ella, como si fuera lo más obvio

- Que genio – bufó Draco, alzando un poco la voz

La nena se soltó del agarre de Draco y se detuvo, cuando Malfoy se volteó a verla, le impresionó lo que sus ojos presenciaban, era un idiota.

La niña apretaba entre sus manitas el borde de sus vestido, tenía la cabeza media gacha y su labio inferior era atacado por sus pequeños dientes, sus ojos…estaba casi inundados en lagrimas.

Draco no sabia que hacer. No es que fuera un idiota…bien si lo era, pero no era que había recibido mucho cariño como para saber que hacer en estas situaciones. Su madre le vino a la mente, y recordó un día en los que él de pequeño había botado la bandeja de las galletas queriendo coger una. Repetiría las palabras que su madre le dijo después de sermonearle duramente.

Se agachó a su altura y puso una mano en su cabecita, le sonrió dulcemente y las palabras que dijo, calmaron de inmediato la pena de la niña.

- Lo siento – murmuró con sinceridad

La mini Hermione, saltó a sus brazos como un conejo, y se apodero de su cuello mientras el rubio la cargaba y decidía que mejor él la llevaba, no quería hacer cansar a la pequeña.

Después de lo que le pareció un paseo interminable y después de miles de canciones Muggles que estuvo obligado a aprenderse, tales como: _"Mi lindo globito" "Arroz con Leche" "Manzanita del Perú"_, los dos vislumbraron no muy lejos un sauce enorme.

Draco bajó a la pequeña que insistía en ser depositada en el suelo, y corrió tras ella, cuando la misma, emprendió corrida hacia el majestuoso árbol. Creyó ver siluetas a protección del sol en la sombra del árbol, pero lo encontró imposible ya que hasta el momento no se habían cruzado con nadie.

El sol, reflejo algo dorado dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña que de pronto le llevaba una ventaja considerable, a pesar de que el rubio corría con todas sus fuerzas. Temio por la nena.

Justo en el borde de la sombra, donde ésta terminaba, una silueta igual de enana estaba junto a la mini Hermione. Draco lo miro impresionado, era él, de niño, sonriéndole a la pequeña.

Sintió una mirada posada en él y la buscó con imperiosidad, por algún motivo, ya sabia de quien era.

La Hermione adulta, ahora corría hacia a él con una sonrisa igual de dulce que la de la pequeña, acortó el camino yendo a buscarla, quedando a resguardo de la sombra.

- ¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó ansioso una vez la tuvo en sus brazos

- Bien ¿tú? – dijo ella sin soltarle pero mirándole a los ojos

- Confundido – musitó él y Hermione rió

- Yo también al principio –

- Es tu mente un rompecabezas interesante Granger – sonrió de medio lado

- Como todo en mi, Draco –

El rubio solo sonrió, ya no había caso con llamarse por sus apellidos, si de vez en cuando, se les escapaba el nombre, era mejor, satisfacerse mutuamente al escuchar el nombre en los labios del otro.

- Si, Hermione –

Y la besó, el rubio sentía que este momento y lugar, eran los correctos y los adecuados para susurrar unas palabras que hace tiempo tenía en la garganta, pero que temía decir por la reacción a las mismas, se separó de ella bruscamente, al sentir las risas de los niños.

- Se quieden – le dijo Draco mini a Hermione mini

- ¿Van a casadse? – preguntó inocentemente la niña, haciendo sonrojar a los jóvenes

- No digas cosas así pequeña – susurró Hermione – son cosas de grandes

No se le ocurría qué más decir, le pidió ayuda a Draco con los ojos. Draco estaba en blanco, hasta que de pronto algo recordó.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? – quiso saber soltando a Hermione del abrazo pero manteniendo su mano

- Solo juntalos – rió el pequeño Draco

- Yo sé que debe hacer – musitó la nena mirando a Hermione

Hermione asintió comprendiendo ahora las palabras de Dumbledore, "_Dejas que las personas que aman entren a tu mente_", hizo que Draco entrara, para que se fuera con él. Pero es que ella lo había decidido mucho antes.

Regresaría, no a apoyar a Potter, no a apoyar a Tom, volvería a proteger a lo que amaba, a él, a Luna, Theo y a muchos más, si ella era tan patética como para querer morir por haber perdido a sus padres, no quería que nadie más se sintiera así. Ella tenía a alguien por quien luchar y le sostenía la mano en este preciso momento.

- Es nuestra decisión – informó la niña aún mirando a Hermione

- Y nosotros debemos respetarlas – dijo Draco mini sonriendo a Draco grande mientras le tomaba la mano a la pequeña

- Nos vemos – susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo, y se desvanecían tal cual como Dumbledore

La castaña hundió su cara en el pecho del rubio una vez se hubieron ido los pequeños, seria uro volver y enfrentar las miradas de aquellos que supieran lo que era, en lo que se había convertido, solo tenia el alivio, de que Draco estaría con ella.

- Ya oíste a los mocosos – siseó el rubio acariciándole la espalda – es tu decisión, yo lo respeto

Hermione levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, le besó pausadamente y susurró contra sus labios.

- Nos vemos afuera –

La oscuridad los invadió a los dos.

* * *

Faltaba una hora para que los alumnos bajaran a desayunar y emprendieran sus clases del día. Alastor y Kingsley fueron llamados nuevamente y ahora recorrían la enfermería en busca de alguna solución.

Luna que había insistido en madrugar, estaba con una gran sonrisa en la cama contigua a la de Hermione, tarareando por lo bajo una canción, mientras Theo trataba de controlar las ganas de revivir a Malfoy a golpes.

Pansy estaba un poco más atrás, con un color de piel, más claro de lo normal, pero pasando desapercibida, no le gustó la noticia de que Draco…no reaccionaba, menos cuando horas antes, había recuperado a su hombre, y por alguna razón esta mañana, Pansy estaba casi tan tranquila como Luna, no confiaba en lo que los demás le decían, pero aquella rubia, tenia algo especial, quería creer que era así.

Minerva estaba de los nervios, ahora tenia dos alumnos muertos en su colegio, dos de los alumnos más influyentes, eso debía ser un mal augurio.

Ya cuando Minerva iba a explotar, Luna se levantó presurosa y se acercó a los muchachos a los que no movieron de su posición. Todos los miraron expectantes.

Y para la sorpresa de todo menos de Luna, los dos abrieron lentamente los ojos.

Pansy largo a llorar mientras que Kingsley y Alastor se dejaban caer en unas sillas cercanas, Theo abrazaba a Luna y la daba vueltas por los aires y Remus junto a Minerva, suspiraban más que aliviados.

El rubio, se levantó y sentó al lado de Hermione quien le dio un espacio, los miro a todos y cuando sintió la mano del Slytherin apretando la suya en señal de apoyo, se armó de valor.

- Hay mucho que contar – musitó con una voz madura – y cosas que planear, por favor, si la profesora Mcgonagall me lo permite, desearía hablar esto en el despacho del director

Los demás, solo miraron a la anciana mujer, esta asintió, dejándoles claro que de ahora en adelante, solo la verdad debiera ser dicha.

* * *

_Por a por el último._

_Besos._


	25. Cáp 25

_El último, ya tengo la historia al mismo nivel, ahora, subire cap. cada una semana más o menos._

_Besos._

* * *

Estando en el despacho del director, Hermione se sentía un tanto abrumada por la cantidad de gente que la observaba. Desde el asiento principal, Minerva la taladraba con sus ancianos y experimentados ojos, le miraba con resentimiento, pero a la vez, con una confusión tremenda.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar el temblor en sus manos. Draco le tomó las mismas, bajo la mirada de Minerva, para infundirle seguridad.

- Todo empezó cuando regresé a casa después del sexto curso…-

El sudor recorría su espalda, era la primera vez que contaba la historia con todos sus detalles, habló sin mentiras y tratando de hacerlo de corrido. Cada vez que contaba una desgracia en su vida, Malfoy apretaba aún más sus pequeñas manos.

A pesar de que era algo totalmente egoísta, Draco creía que el hecho de escuchar a la castaña, le acercaba mucho más a ella y le hacía entender muchas cosas de sus actos, cómo el hecho de unirse a los Mortífagos, él en su caso, hubiera hecho lo mismo pero solo por qué no tenía amigos, en cambio Hermione, estaba rodeada de personas que la amaban con locura.

Se sentía un tanto alegre en escuchar lo que ella había vivido, también culpable por disfrutar del dolor por el que la castaña tuvo que pasar, pero no podía evitar, querer conocerla en su totalidad.

Suspiró y siguió escuchando atentamente a su Hermione.

El relato de la castaña, fue escuchado y algunas veces visto en el Pensadero, en completo silencio. Remus tenía los ojos cerrados, preguntándose cómo una persona, tan pequeña como Hermione, podría vivir cargando ese peso, sola en sus hombros.

- Me bloqueé - le susurró al hombre lobo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - es útil cuando no tienes más nada por lo que luchar, es como borrar tu mente y llenarla de otras cosas

- No es cortés espiar los pensamientos de los demás - le retó él, mirándola detenidamente

- Ya no conozco el significado de la cortesía, profesor - sonrió con sus ojos apagados y sin vida en ellos

- No es tarde - musitó Alastor

- Si, lo es - Hermione se levantó y camino hacia la chimenea

Todos en el cuarto la observaron, ella deseaba con todo su corazón, que Luna hubiera podido asistir, pero la rubia sabía mucho más de lo sanamente posible, era mejor sacarla de todo conocimiento.

Se volteó lentamente y su expresión puso serios a todos allí, salvo por el retrato del director, que sonreía suavemente. El viejo anciano, sabía que Hermione lucharía por salvar a los que amaba, pero eso era todo lo que recuperarían de ella, la parte perdida, había sido ocupada por el amor de Draco, y ya no se podía sustituir.

- Es tarde por qué…- ella inspiró profundamente - no me interesa si ustedes mueren, con tal de salvar a los míos, no se interpongan en mi camino porque lo lamentarán…lo juro

- ¡¿Qué rayos dices, mocosa?! - se enervó Moody sacando su varita

- Lo que escucha - informó la castaña imitando al auror

- ¿Quién se cree que es, señorita Granger? - vociferó ésta vez Minerva

- La mano izquierda de Tom - aseguró con, ahora, una total frialdad - la mano derecha nunca sabe lo que hace la izquierda, así que básicamente, mi poder es mayor que el de Bella

- ¿Tienes más privilegios que Lestrange? - preguntó Remus aturdido por lo escuchado

- Bella es una buena chica - sonrió tiernamente - comparada conmigo

Todos en la estancia se estremecieron. Alastor bajó su varita con mucha cautela, sabía reconocer el peligro sobre todo si lo tenía bajo su nariz, los ojos de Hermione no irradiaban exactamente dulzura, que más quisiera el viejo auror que eso fuese lo que demostrara.

Draco se levantó y acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares, calmando inmediatamente la ira de la castaña, ésta suspiró cansinamente, en el último tiempo, estaba perdiendo el control más de lo debido.

- ¿Cuáles son los planes a seguir? - exigió el rubio, hastiado

- ¿Qué tanto acceso tienen a las decisiones de Voldemort? - preguntó Kingsley

- Le digo a dónde ir, y él irá - contestó Hermione, tranquilamente

- De acuerdo, podemos aprovechar eso - la profesora Minerva volvió a tomar asiento y se masajeó las sienes

- Debemos llevarlos hacía donde los queramos - se emocionó Alastor - será fácil acabar con ellos, si los tenemos en el punto muerto

- ¿Punto muerto? - preguntó Theo

- El punto muerto es dónde ya no hay escapatoria - relató Hermione - es a donde los llevas haciéndoles creer que es su idea

- Estás bien entrenada muchacha - fingió Theo una gran intriga

- No soy un perro Nott - rió la castaña

- Y una vez allí, ¿Qué seguirá? - indagó Pansy

- Todo dependerá del señor Potter - contestó Albus, aun sonriéndoles a todos

Se miraron los unos a los otros, comprendiendo que tal vez ésta sería la última oportunidad para triunfar. Ya la orden había recaudado el Horrocrux que hacía falta, sin contar al mismísimo Voldemort y su amistosa serpiente Nagini. Esta sin dudas, era su gran oportunidad.

- ¿Dónde será la batalla final? - quiso saber Remus

- La casa de los gritos - informó Hermione

- ¿Por qué? -

- ¿Quiere destruir la escuela? - Se encogió de hombros - bien, hágalo

- De acuerdo - Remus le sonrió de vuelta y con dulzura susurró;- debes fingir mejor tu amistad con Harry y los demás Hermione, supe que algo malo pasaba contigo desde hacía mucho tiempo

- Es difícil mantener el control en la luna llena - susurró ella con un poco de malicia, Remus solo asintió divertido

- No estoy seguro Minerva - se quejó Alastor, el viejo auror - no sé si debamos confiar en ella

La miraron con desconfianza y Hermione solo sonrió levemente.

- Tendrán que correr el riesgo - murmuró yendo hacía la salida

- ¿Dé qué lado estás Hermione? - preguntó el hombre lobo

- Del mío -

Y dicho esto, se retiró junto con Draco.

* * *

Hermione no asistió ese día a clases, una vez que hubo llegado a su torre compartida, y después de hacer cositas con Draco y darse una exquisita ducha con él, se durmió para no despertar.

Durmió sonoramente.

Draco quiso quedarse con ella durante todo el día, pero no hubo caso de que Pansy le dejará en paz, además que le repetía cada dos segundos que Granger prácticamente no estaba consciente, le insistía que debía dejarla descansar.

Y Draco aceptaba que si se hubiera quedado con ella, no habría sido de mucha ayuda. Aún así, regresaba cada vez que le era posible a vigilarla.

Luna ya se estaba encargando de controlar al clan de simios que eran Ron, Harry y Neville, preocupados por la chica, pero Luna no aseguraba, que se quedaran tranquilos con la excusa que inventó; el que Hermione se sintiera descompuesta, no era algo con lo que se conformarían.

La castaña pocas veces no asistía a clases, pero al no poder entrar en su torre personal, dejaron de hacer suposiciones y trataron de calmarse, aunque cada vez que veían a Malfoy, se trenzaban en discusiones y en acusaciones de que algo le había hecho a la castaña.

La castaña solo dormía tranquilamente, sin sueños ni pesadillas, solo estaba agradablemente tendida en la cama del rubio, aspirando su embriagador aroma.

Una bella sonrisa adornaba su lindo y pacifico rostro, y poco a poco, a eso de la hora de la cena, ella se fue despertando.

Aun manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro, se vistió delicadamente y de forma pausada, abrigándose lo más posible por el frío.

Su vestimenta, la hizo parecer una niña pequeña que necesitaba del abrazo de su madre, pero la sonrisa en su rostro denotaba que algo le hacía tremendamente feliz.

Quizás el motivo era que no se sentía tan descansada desde hacía unos cinco años, por las presiones de la escuela y digámoslo, sus vacaciones eran precisamente lo contrario, solo se dedicaba a estudiar. Ahora no tenía a nadie a quién decepcionar, estaba sola y aunque a cualquiera le daría una pena increíble, ella creía que era un regalo de quién sabe quién.

Se sentía tan relajada y tan de mente despejada que no recordaba con exactitud por qué había estado tan tensa durante meses, eso de llevar una máscara siempre contigo era realmente agotador.

Si ella hubiera sabido que hablar de todo lo que le había acontecido desde el año anterior, para así poder sentir un poco de paz como lo hacía ahora, de seguro que habría abierto la boca hace mucho.

Pero la castaña estaba totalmente consciente, de que si se sentía así, era por el hecho de no tener que ocultarle nada más a Draco, eso era lo que verdaderamente la dejaba tranquila y en una relativa paz.

De pronto, un chico moreno captó totalmente su atención. Sonrió nuevamente con dulzura y salió de la habitación con rumbo al comedor en un estado de inocencia total.

Cuando cruzó las puertas de roble del gran comedor, fue recibida con un abrazo tan fuerte que quedó por unos segundos sin aire alguno, después de toser y de regular su respiración, le sonrió de vuelta a Luna.

- ¿Cómo estás Luna? - le preguntó caminando a su mesa

- Eso no importa, pero estoy bien, gracias por preguntar - sonrió angelicalmente - ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Bien, la verdad es que estoy muy relajada - se sentó a un lado de Ginny quién le abrazó impetuosamente

- No es por molestar - rió la rubia - pero se te nota

- Bienvenida cariño - saludó la pelirroja sonriendo - no dijeron que no te sentías muy bien, pero te veo de maravillas

- Ya se me quitó lo que tenía - la castaña cogió un plato y lo llenó de comida - pero en serio estuve lo suficientemente mal como para no ir a clases - susurró en un tono de antigua Granger

- Te echamos de menos amiga - susurró Harry con dulzura en sus ojos

- Yo también - mintió, ni se acordó de ellos

- Te ves mucho mejor Hermy - añadió el pelinegro - se te nota

- ¿Qué se le nota a Hermione? - indagó Ron ceñudo, él la notaba como cualquier día

- Pues que está enamorada, obvio - musitó la rubia mirando hacia el hechizado cielo del gran comedor

Hermione dejó caer el tenedor y cuchillo con los que torturaba a un trozo de pollo, se le congeló la expresión y enmudeció en un segundo, al otro, estaba riendo tan fingidamente que era increíble que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

- ¿Qué locuras dices Luna? - dijo Hermione alegre y retomando la tortura del pollo

- Tus ojos brillan, tu piel está más suave, estás más bella que cuando Krum te besó en los jardines…- enumeró ella

- Luna - sonrió Hermione llamando la atención de la rubia - ¿Dé qué rayos hablas?

La rubia despistada en algunas ocasiones, como ésta, se percató de que hablaba de Hermione como si ya tuviera novio y que estaban los dos felices de la vida viviendo su amor, obviamente nadie más que ella, Theo y Parkinson sabían de tal relación, algunos de la orden, solo lo sospechaban, otros como Remus, estaban completamente seguros.

Luna se removió las manos como una niña que ha sido pillada en medio de una travesura, guió su vista hacia la mesa de las serpientes y descubrió a Nott mirándola con un gesto severo como diciéndole "Controla la lengua", esto la hizo sonrojar adorablemente y también preocuparse, Malfoy, a un lado del muchacho, le golpeó las costillas al castaño, y éste como respuestas solo suavizó su expresión y le guiñó un ojo a su novia.

Hay muchas cosas que la Ravenclaw entendía, y ese gesto de Malfoy hacia ella no lo olvidaría nunca, Theo podía ser muy estricto algunas veces, como esta, sabía ella muy bien que esas serpientes poseían un oído súper desarrollado, o solamente era que ponían atención a lo preciso, y que lo seguro era que Theo escuchó la metida de pata de Luna, y también lo más probable era que esa expresión seria, fuera debido a que no quería que Hermione amontonará un problema más a la montaña que cargaba sobre su espalda.

Por eso le agradecería a Draco después, por haber sacado esas severas facciones en la cara de su novio, porque con ese codazo, el rubio le aviso a Nott, que ella no tenía la culpa, ser despistada era parte de su encanto, y cuando el castaño lo recordó fue cuando le guiñó coquetamente un ojo.

- ¿Enamorada? - Susurró la rubia, saliendo de su shock - ¿Estás enamorada Hermione?

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la aludida, aun más confundida

- ¿Estás enamorada? - volvió a preguntar Luna

- No - contestó la castaña

- Pero dijiste que lo estabas -

- No, no lo hice - suspiró - fuiste tú

- ¿Yo? - Ladeó la cabeza - no lo recuerdo

Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor, o por lo menos los que habían alcanzado a escuchar de qué iba la conversación, se largaron a reír en compañía de Hermione y Luna, la Ravenclaw era un caso perdido, según ellos, cada día más loca.

- Lo siento - susurró muy bajito la rubia y luego se marchó a su propia mesa

- Cada día más loca, pobre - susurró Ron, creyendo que nadie le escuchaba

- Ella es inocente, y a veces solo un poco despistada - le defendió Hermione

- Si - apoyo Ginny - pasa que tú no sabes de sensibilidades hermanito

- ¿Para qué necesito de eso? - alegó el pelirrojo sin interés

- Para no ser idiota, y perder lo que quieres - Ginny le sonrió con todas intenciones de que el muchacho hiciera algo

Ron sólo se sirvió un poco más de jugo de calabaza y comenzó otra vez con su ritual de la comida, completamente ruborizado.

Hermione suspiró silenciosamente aliviada, estaba bien que estuviera de buen humor, que anduviera alegre y descansada, pero eso no significaba que podía lidiar con algo tan complicado como lo era Ron.

Rechazar a Ron, significaría rechazar a toda la familia Weasley, incluyendo a Harry, a Hagrid y Neville, y eso era con lo que no podría lidiar. Explicarles el por qué de que ya no se siente atraía hacia el pelirrojo era un misterio hasta para ella, pero sin siquiera pensarlo, no podía decirles que su color favorito había pasado de ser el naranja al rubio oxigenado, eso sí que sería su sentencia de muerte, y ella prefería mil veces desafiar a Voldemort que tener que dar explicaciones.

Comieron en una total normalidad, increíblemente nadie había descubierto que Hermione estaba comiendo más de lo habitual, o que hablaba menos de lo normal, pero diciendo lo correcto en el momento preciso, te da más que una escusa producente para poder callarte.

Hermione mecía sus pies, como una niña pequeña debajo de la gran mesa, más de alguna vez, Ron y Neville, los que estaban frente a ella, recibieron patadas accidentales en los tobillos por culpa de su distracción, otras cuantas, recibían patatas intencionadas.

Tenía que seguir fingiendo que le gustaba estar entre ellos, pero la verdad era muy diferente.

Si no fuera porque deseaba ver imperiosamente a Draco, se podría decir que la castaña estaba más que a gusto allí. Pero es que cuando sacas todo el dolor, estás vulnerable a otro tipo de sentimientos, en el caso de ella, a la añoranza.

En verdad que añoraba esos tiempos en los que nada le preocupaba más que sacar un sobresaliente en sus exámenes, donde podía irse al campo de Quidditch a ver la práctica de los chicos o ir a la biblioteca por puro placer, subir a la lechucería a hacerle compañía a Hedwig o simplemente relajarse con un largo baño en el de los prefectos.

Esos tiempos sí que eran buenos, Hermione sonrió ante el pensamiento que invadió su mente a continuación; Pero los de ahora, son mucho mejores.

Tal vez si, tal vez era bonito estar todos juntos riendo y sin preocupaciones, pero ella era racional y a pesar de que podría morir muy pronto, no cambiaría los meses al lado de su señor por nada en el mundo, mucho menos desde que Draco se había unido al panorama. Puede que Tom la intentara matar, pero ella era más rápida, y eficiente, Voldemort según ella, estaba viejo y cansado, aunque sabio.

Cuando la cena terminó y pudo por fin irse a su sala común, lo hizo en un completo silencio y sintiéndose mejor que nunca, y recordó que se sentía así solo por una razón.

Si, estaba excelente eso de que estaba descansada, que se sentía menos agobiada y mil sandeces más, pero ahora que estaba más sensata y sin alucinaciones por el momento, comprendía que se sentía a gusto por el hecho de que ella tenía el control.

Las situaciones en las que estaba envuelta ahora giraban en torno a si misma, ella decidiría cuando atacar, cuando no hacerlo y cuando sí, ella podía simplemente deshacerse de alguien que le estorbara y estaba consciente, los demás también, que no se le juzgaría por ello. Tenía el toro por las astas y era maravilloso.

Su cadera fue delicadamente rodeada por unas blancas manos, y su cuello desprovisto de resguardo fue atacado por unos labios suaves y expertos, solo le faltaba unos metros para llegar a su sala común, solo esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera ir a visitarla.

- ¿Cómo fue tu día? - le peguntó ella y con delicadeza se soltó de su agarre

- Tedioso, sin buenas piernas que mirar - susurró él caminando al retrato

- ¿Me miras las piernas en clases? - inquirió la castaña fingiendo molestia

- OH, ¿No sabías que Daphne Greengrass no asistió a clases? - Se detuvo frente al retrato - su hermana pequeña también tiene un par de… ¡Auch! -

Draco se sobaba el brazo que agresivamente Hermione le golpeó, la misma, estaba cruzada de brazos y movía sonoramente su pie derecho, como esperando alguna explicación.

- Así que las Greengrass - bufó con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Cuál primero?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál de qué? - inquirió el rubio, el brazo aún le dolía

- ¿Cuál cayó primero en tu cama? - Casi le chilló - anda, sin resentimientos

- Hermione…-

- No mentiras Draco - suspiró ella relajándose un poco - solo quiero saberlo, es importante

- ¿Importante? -

- Para mí - se acercó y comenzó a acariciar el lugar lastimado - dímelo

- No veo el caso Hermione - se puso nervioso - está fuera de discusión

- Hey, tú sabes con quienes me he besado - le sonrió - y para que mencionarte a los que he llevado a mi cama

- Ese no sería ninguno - le besó la frente - siempre ha sido en la mía

- Sabes a lo que me refiero - cerró los ojos - por favor, no desvíes el tema

El rubio suspiró sonoramente, él no entendía el ímpetu que ponían las mujeres para saber cómo o qué le hacia la anterior a ella, no entendía esas ganas por saber cómo fue la anterior relación, y en el caso de Draco lo más probable era que pasaran años hablando de ese tema, los mismo en los que solo tuvo noches de pasiones y ninguna relación duradera.

- Astoria - se rindió por fin

- Y después Daphne - aseguró Hermione, abriendo los ojos

- No - sonrió él de medio lado - aunque sea difícil de creer, Daphne es una buena chica, inteligente y encantadora

- Se escucha como buena caza - se burló la castaña

- Lo era, pero cuando lo intenté, era virgen y bueno…la conozco desde pequeña, como a Pansy, pero Daphne al tener una hermana menor, se comporta más madura y consciente, por Astoria sobre todo, así que no quería darle ilusiones, a sus padres les encantaría tenerme de yerno, a ella como esposo, pero no la ilusiono, solo hubiese sido algo de una noche y ella lo entendió - se encogió de hombros

- Así que solo a la pequeña que no mata ni una mosca - dijo Hermione con ironía

- Solo a la pequeña - confirmó Draco

- ¿Tienen lindas piernas? - preguntó un poco apenada

Draco la tomó por las rodillas y detrás de la espalda, la sostuvo con suma facilidad, le besó pausadamente y esa fue toda la respuesta que Hermione quería.

- ¿Contraseña? - les pidió la pequeña hada de siempre

- ¿No crees que deberíamos cambiarla? - sugirió el rubio

- Si - la castaña meditó - ¿Qué te parece, engreído y egocéntrico?

- Buena - sonrió - pero me gusta más, Sabelotodo reina de hielo

- OH, golpe bajo - rió la castaña - decir el sobrenombre que me puso la…Lavender, es una jugada chueca

- Nadie puso las reglas - le besó fugazmente

- Tienes razón - se abrazó a su cuello y susurró lentamente - ¿Qué tal _vera_? Es una forma de decir "Verdadero" en latín

- Que melosa te has puesto - gruñó - ¿Estás segura que eres mi Hermione?

- No lo creo - rió ella - ya que no soy tuya

- Ya te gustaría pensar eso ¿No? -

- Es la verdad - le miró a los ojos - ¿Te parece? Porque no dejaremos de discutir por la nueva contraseña, así que dejemos la anterior…

- No - interrumpió el rubio - me gusta

- Gracias -

- Susurro al viento - el rubio miró a la pequeña y frágil hada - ya sabes qué hacer

La hada agitó sus pequeñas alas, soltando con el movimiento, muchas esporas que brillaban en contraste con el verde bosque a su espalda, les pidió que susurraran la nueva clave y ella con mucho gusto la guardo y les dio paso a su sala común, con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

- Bien, hora de ir a dormir - bostezó la chica

- Buen chiste - musitó Draco subiendo hacia su habitación aún con Hermione en brazos

- Estoy cansada - se quejó ella - ¿es que acaso no puedo dormir, como la gente normal?

- No - le contestó el rubio depositándola en la cama - no, cuando hay cosas mejores que hacer

Hermione sonrió gustosa, a veces olvidaba con quien dormía y tenía que recordar para que otros propósitos a parte de dormir servía ese invento llamado cama. Draco se lo recordó buena parte de la noche.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Hermione tenía una clase con un nuevo joven llamado Nick, debía asistir junto con Harry y los demás, para unas pequeñas lecciones.

Por eso era que estaba lista desde tan temprano, a pesar de que se suponía que les tocaba DCAO con Tonks, ellos solo se saltarían esa clase, era viernes y sería un buen día para, por lo menos ella, empezar con el seudo necesario entrenamiento.

Draco había exigido acompañarla hasta lo más cerca que pudiera de la sala de reunión y que después se iría aprisa a su clase, a pesar de que Hermione se negó en una primera instancia y que desde luego, ella haya cedido después, no puedo ni siquiera despedirse gentilmente, ya que apenas caminados unos cuantos corredores, los alumnos salían como debajo de las piedras, o de las estatuas.

El verlos caminar casi cerca, era no tan aturdidor como verlos no decirse estupideces, así que Draco cortó por lo sano y en la intersección más próxima dobló la esquina con la disculpa grabada en la cara.

Hermione sonrió tiernamente, él era quien se había puesto meloso, no ella, ella seguía siendo igual.

Resultó que sus suposiciones eran totalmente ciertas, el famoso Nick, era nada más ni nada menos que Tonks, disfrazada en el cuerpo de según ella, un muchacho de por ahí. Así que sacando conclusiones, el profesor Lupin debía estar ocupando el lugar de su mujer. Esto último alegró a la castaña, el hombre nunca podía disfrutar de la acción, ahora por lo menos podría distraerse y volverse loco con la clase de enseñanza que les daba Nym. Nadie creería que ella es la alumna favorita del gruñón de Alastor.

La clase se impartió entre risas y aportes locos desde el lado de Luna, a quien se había invitado a participar, gustosa ella aceptó. Tonks era una excelente Auror, pero la mayoría de los hechizos Hermione podía controlar a la perfección. Solo se quedó a practicar porque no quería, "oxidarse".

Y mientras estaba en pleno combate con la mismísima Tonks-Nick, tuvo una distracción con la cantidad de energía que mandó en un conjuro y dio como resultado a Tonks estampada contra la pared más cercana.

No tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, salvo por el feo corte de su labio inferior, y unos hematomas en sus piernas y brazos.

Tonks debía mantenerse lejos de Hermione, siempre terminaba herida.

- Tranquila, me han dado peores tundas - le palmeó la espalda a Hermione cuando ésta se disculpaba

- No sé qué sucedió - fingió ignorancia

- Eso es mucho poder Hermione - se alegró Ginny - debes controlarlo

- Si - apoyó Nym - tranquilízate y nos enfocaremos en hechizos no verbales

La clase siguió completamente normal, si no fuera por el hecho de que Neville, desarmó a Hermione una vez con un simple Expelliarmus, ella se contenía, para no herir a nadie, la idea era aprender, no terminar en la enfermería.

* * *

Un viernes por la noche para cualquier alumno normal, consistiría en tratar de hacer alguna fiesta clandestina para celebrar que llegó el fin de semana, o hacer una pijamada en el caso de las chicas y cotillear hasta muy tarde.

Pero para Hermione ese día, mejor dicho…noche, era un tanto especial, iría a donde su señor a decirle que todo iba bien.

Draco tan sobreprotector como solo él, le insistía que no había razón para presentarse tan luego después de su accidente, además de que él le mantenía informado a través de su padre.

Hermione insistió en ir a como diera lugar y por eso era que caminaban exactamente por el pasadizo que conducía hacia Honeydukes, sumidos en un total silencio que el rubio se había encargado de crear al no querer hablarle a Hermione.

La castaña por undécima vez rodó los ojos y le tomó de la mano con dulzura, lo entendía a la perfección, pero él no comprendía que mientras más se demorara, más sospecharían, porque si no había una razón para ir tan luego, menos la habría para ir tarde.

Hermione llamó a Bella en cuanto estuvieron en las afueras del pueblo, la mujer de cabellos negros apareció con una sonrisa juguetona en la boca, después de que la castaña le recordara al rubio bloquear sus pensamientos.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes mascota, querida? - le susurró Bella, mirando al rubio

- Desde que mi señor le dijo que le mantuviera informado de mi estado - sonrió ella - ¿Celosa?

- ¿De Malfoy? - se aterró la Mortía - claro, como digas

La mujer tomó a los jóvenes de los brazos y desapareció junto con ellos, la sensación desagradable se detuvo cuando llegaron a lo que sería sin dudas, en un mejor estado, una biblioteca.

- Me alegra verte sana y entera - finalizó Voldemort una vez que Hermione le explicara toda su situación - supongo quieres ver al señor Zabinni

- Supone bien mi Lord - sonrió ella

Solo un movimiento de mano bastó para que ingresaran a un atado Blaise entre otros dos Mortífagos, y a pesar de que caminaba como cualquier otro día y que sus ropas estaban pulcras, su mirada detonaba algo nunca visto en ellos, quizás un poco de aburrimiento.

Lo más probable, es que creyera sinceramente que la tortura impuesta por Bella sería lo peor, pero por Morgana que no sabía lo que se le aproximaba, Bella, como había dicho la castaña, era una buena chica, en comparación.

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y se separó de Draco, quien imposibilitado de seguirla, se dedicó a matar con la mirada a Blaise.

- ¿Disfrutaste lo que hiciste Blaise? - le preguntó cuando hubo llegado frente a él

- No menciones mi nombre, sangre sucia - escupió el chico con todo el odio

- Tranquila, Bella - calmó cuando la vio avanzar - te repito querido Blaise ¿Lo disfrutaste?

- ¡Lo hice, asquerosa sangre sucia inmunda! - gritó tratando de golpearla

Hermione no cambió su sonrisa en ningún momento, es más, hasta al parecer, sonreía cada vez más pronunciadamente.

Un segundo después, y de su varita a medio alzar, salía magníficamente de su varita un halo de luz plateada, brillante y de una dimensión de un metro y tan delgada como la misma varita.

El halo cayó al suelo lentamente y avanzó hasta el muchacho que atónito miraba la cosa que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

Una vez que estuvo al alcance de sus piernas, el halo plateado subió por las piernas del morocho, causándole con el acto, que gritara de desesperación.

- ¡Quema!, ¡Quema! - gritaba Blaise ante los ojos impresionados de muchos de los seguidores

Voldemort sonrió complacido en ver que sus enseñanzas y su tiempo no fueron desperdiciados, en el caso de Bellatrix, la mujer estaba que echaba chispas, su señor nunca había querido enseñarle el secreto de ese hechizo, pero si se lo dijo a la mocosa, y eso a ella, le enfadaba en demasía.

El halo que ahora parecía una pequeña serpiente, subió hasta el pecho de Blaise y dejó de quemarle.

- ¿Qué…qué me harás? - musitó asustado

- Desde ahora en adelante, no podrás decir más las palabras Sangre Sucia - sonrió malvadamente - tienes una mala actitud y disposición, eso no es bueno

- No lo haré más, pero no me hagas nada - imploró

- OH, lo sé, con esto es que me aseguro - ladeó la cabeza como una niña - esto no dolerá, al menos…no poco

La serpiente plateada mordió con fuerza el cuello de Blaise imposibilitándole el gritar. El muchacho sentía que moría, era lo único que pensaba y que le causaría algo de placer, pero poco a poco un calor enorme se apoderaba de él, recorría todo su cuerpo desde la mordida hasta los pies, lo peor vino después.

Al subir, el calor se convirtió en hielo, hielo que se movía por sus venas y que le hacía sacudirse en violentos espasmos, el dolor era alucinante e imposible. Bella detuvo al padre de Blaise cuando trató de intervenir, pero ella no alcanzó a hacer mucho ya que una sola mirada asesina de Hermione le bastó para no volver a mover un pie.

Draco observaba toda la situación en silencio, estaba impresionado con el gran poder de su mujer, pero temía que el mismo fuera una desventaja para ella, era humana, no una súper heroína.

El corazón de Blaise se congeló y volvió a latir con normalidad después de lo que parecieron unos interminables tres segundos. Los guardias lo soltaron y Hermione se acercó felizmente a él.

- ¿Algo que decir? - preguntó con toda la intención de fastidiar

- Eres una maldita sangre sucia - y ese fue un error más del moreno

La castaña le advirtió que no volviera a usar esas feas palabras, pero él no quiso entender, por eso, es que estaba retorciéndose y tratando de contener algo dentro de su pecho. Cuando la sensación cesó, Blaise retrocedió asustado y sudoroso.

- Interesante truco ¿No? - preguntó ella, divirtiéndose - cada vez que digas Sangre Sucia, tu corazón querrá salir de su sitio, y luchará por hacerlo durante siete segundos, representativos en los siete años de insultos que he recibido de ti, pero recuerda, que aunque yo no esté frente a ti pasará igual, a cualquier que se lo digas, así que un consejo muchacho…cuida la lengua

En los últimos días, no solo era un chisme en Hogwarts el hecho de que Blaise haya sido reintegrado al alumnado sin siquiera un castigo, sino más bien lo interesante del asunto, era que ya…casi no hablaba.

* * *

_Luego, subiré el siguiente, que estoy escribiendo._

_Besos._


	26. Cáp 26

_Hola!!!_

_Les traigo aquí, el último capítulo que cree, como ya va a ser Navidad, pensé sería un buen regalito._

_Espero que les guste._

_A leer._

_**Go.**_

* * *

- Ron, ¡Ey Ron! –

Harry, ya entre aburrido y divertido, trataba ansiosamente de llamar la atención del pelirrojo, quien llevaba más de diez minutos, contemplando a Hermione hablar animadamente con Luna. Harry tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios, comprendía que su mejor amigo mirara así a la castaña, pero no entendía el por qué de su miedo a confesarle sus sentimientos, él mismo se había arriesgado, y ahora tenía una relación perfecta con Ginny.

- Es hermosa ¿No? – comentó metiéndose una galleta a la boca

- ¿Disculpa? – musitó Ron

- Es Hermosa – sonrió – Hermione

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – frunció la expresión

- Lo es – se encogió de hombros

- ¿Qué dices Harry? Tú estás con mi hermana y…-

- Oye, sólo dije que es hermosa, ella es como mi hermana amigo – le golpeó en el brazo

- Eso espero –

- No seas celoso – rió – y ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes? – indagó el pelinegro

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? –

- Mira, deja de negarlo Ron – le acusó seriamente – gritaste a los cuatro vientos que estabas enamorado de ella, y de seguro, ella lo sabe, así que no veo el motivo para no decírselo a la cara

- Hermano, tú no sabes lo difícil que es –

- Ron, estoy con tu hermana, me enfrenté y ahora soy feliz, inténtalo –

- Harry, amigo, digamos que más que mal, Ginny es quién los mantiene unidos, no olvides que no deseas lastimarla y ella no permite que la dejes –

- El punto es que estamos juntos – rebatió

- No lo sé, es que…mírala, ¿crees que una mujer como Hermione, quiera estar con un idiota como yo? – se lamentó

- No lo sabrás, si no tratas – puso una mano en su cabeza – sé que ella siente lo mismo, de seguro que te corresponderá

Ron suspiró abatido y siguió en su afán de mirar a Hermione hasta gastarla, ella, ni siquiera se enteraba.

En otra mesa, un rubio de mirada penetrante, era fuertemente sujetado por un castaño al que una agradable sonrisa, le acompañaba en el rostro. Theo disfrutaba malignamente, de la situación.

- Ya hijo, no te pongas así – rió Nott

- No me llames hijo – siseó

- Como desees hijo – asintió con la cabeza

El rubio rodó los ojos, y siguió enviando dagas voladoras hacía el idiota de Weasley, odiaba que la mirara como si tuviera el derecho a hacerlo, pero lo que más le molestaba, era el hecho de que si lo hacía, nadie lo encontraría extraño, el zanahorio podía hacerlo con total libertad, él, apenas podría insultarla en público.

Theo continuó martirizándolo añadiendo comentarios mordaces de lo bella pareja que hacían esos dos, de cómo eran tal para cuál, y de cómo es que a todo el mundo, le gustaría que en un futuro, se casaran.

Un plato lleno de avena, en la cabeza del castaño, fue la respuesta del rubio para su amigo, Theo, en vez de molestarse, rió junto a toda la casa de Slytherin, mientras Pansy, como una madre y negando con la cabeza, trataba de arreglar el desastre de cabello de su amigo.

- Tienes razón Luna, tal vez existan – sonrió la castaña

- Iré con Theo, a las nubes, ya lo verás, y encontraré a esas criaturas maravillosas – dijo ella dulcemente, mirando hacia el cielo

- ¿Con quién? – indagó Ginny, tomando atención a la charla de sus amigas

- Con un amigo, de la infancia – se corrigió la rubia, nerviosa

- Si, tal vez con Marcelo – picó la castaña, solo por molestar

- Hermione…- musitó Luna apenada

- O tal vez Patrick – rió la pelirroja

- ¿Patrick? ¿Dé qué me perdí? – inquirió Hermione confundida

- ¿Patrick? – Repitió Luna - ¿qué hay de él?

- Por el amor a Dumbledore – exclamó Ginny – es que eres, demasiado despistada, en serio, ese chico está más que colgado de ti, y tú deberías de darle una oportunidad

Luna, como la persona inocente que era, dirigió la mirada hacía la mesa en dónde debería de estar sentada, y entre la multitud, divisó a su amigo Patrick, quién conversaba con Peter, su mejor amigo, éste, como si supiera que ella le buscaba, conectó su miraba con la oceánica de Luna, y sonrió con entusiasmo, levantó una mano para saludarla, la meció con fuerza y se sonrojó cuando Peter le daba codazos en las costillas.

- ¡Vaya! – Musitó Hermione – es cierto

- ¿Qué es cierto? – preguntó la rubia

Las chicas rieron ante tanta inocencia, a veces creían que Luna lo hacia adrede, pero luego descartaban completamente la idea, era imposible, que Luna supiera de esas cosas, como engañar, no era de Luna, no eran cosas de ella.

Ron se levantó, cuando ya debían asistir a clases, y ellas, lo imitaron en una sincronía sin intención, en un momento, el pelirrojo estaba al lado de la castaña, y Harry miraba un tanto preocupado a su amigo, no sabía que podría salir de ello, Ron, estaba rojo como tomate.

- Hermione – la llamó

- ¿Si? –

- Déjame – le dijo, y tomó su mochila – yo la llevo

- No te preo…- comenzó

- Quiero hacerlo – sonrió – vamos

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa, y después de quedar con Luna a almorzar en su mesa, se encaminaron a la primera clase de ese día, día en el que lo compartirían completamente con las serpientes.

El trayecto, se realizó en completa armonía, Hannah Abbot, quién los escoltaba en silencio, solo hasta el aula, caminaba al lado de un avergonzado Neville, Harry y Ginny, tomados de la mano, eran la envidia de hombres y mujeres, y Ron con Hermione, hablando animadamente, completaban el panorama.

Una serpiente, y un león, los seguían en un estado totalmente eufórico, no sabiendo si matarlos por verse tan bien juntos, o matarse ellos mismos por el sentimiento venenoso.

Lavender rechinaba, sus dientes, a punto de sacarle cabello por cabello a Hermione, apretaba los puños con fuerza, para no tentar a la suerte de ese día.

Draco caminaba graciosamente, al lado de Lavender, en la misma dubitativa, pensando muchas formas de matar a la comadreja, y sintiéndose un inútil por no ser él quién le tomara de la mano, y le cargara la mochila.

Cuando iban a entrar, en el aula de pociones, los dos chocaron sus miradas asesinas y se contemplaron con confusión.

- ¿Qué? – le espetó Lavender, un tanto agresiva

- Deberías – siseó él – saber como atar a un hombre, eres realmente estúpida

La leona, abrió los labios impresionada, pero nada salió de ellos, se quedó estupefacta ante la poca cortesía y la enorme hostilidad del Slytherin.

Draco y Lavender, ocuparon sus asientos, completamente encolerizados, y pasaron las siguientes dos horas, rompiendo plumas, al ver cómo, Ron se sentaba más cerca de Hermione de lo habitual.

* * *

- Ay, ¿no sería genial? – preguntó Ginny, un sábado en los jardines de la escuela

- ¿Qué cosa? – indagó Harry

- Que estuvieran juntos, bobo – rodó los ojos

- ¿Quiénes? –

Ginny suspiró increíblemente abrumada y luego de tomar fuertemente la cara de su novio, la dirigió hacia la pareja que se acercaba a ellos entre sonrisas, entablando una buena conversación podían dilucidar, y disfrutando de ella.

- Ah, ellos – musitó

- Si, ellos, se ven tan bien, ¿crees que el idiota de mi hermano, le diga que sea su novia? –

- No, si le sigues diciendo idiota – rió Harry, tomándola de la mano - ¿Tú crees que ella acepte?

- Bromeas, sé que Hermione está prendada de mi hermanito desde hace años, y a pesar de las tonteras que ha cometido, estoy segura que lo perdonará – sonrió

- Pero…- dudó el pelinegro

- Pero ¿Qué? -

- Hermione es una mujer hermosa e independiente, no creerás, que Ron ha sido el único en fijarse en ella ¿cierto? – explicó – a lo mejor, y ya alguien le dijo que fuera su novia

- Tienes razón, en parte, Hermione es hermosa, pero si alguien ya la tuviera en sus brazos, que no te quepa duda gafitas que ella me lo habría dicho – Harry frunció el ceño – no seas delicado, gafitas es de cariño – dijo dándole un beso en la nariz – además, ella no se ha estado viendo con nadie

- Yo no diría exactamente nadie – susurró algo molesto

- ¿Con quién? – se alarmó Ginny

- Con el idiota de Malfoy –

- Harry, amor – le acarició la mejilla - ¿Tú crees que Hermione, nuestra Hermione, sería capaz de meterse con semejante pelmazo? ni hablar de él, que nunca se metería con una hija de Muggles

- Cierto, lo más probable, es que Hermione vaya directo a su habitación, para no toparse con ese hijo de…-

- Ey – le interrumpió Ginny – nada de palabras malsonantes Potter

Harry rió ante las ocurrencias de su novia, la besó fugazmente, para luego sonreír a Hermione y Ron, que se acercaban hablando animadamente.

- …irán con nosotros – finalizó Ron sentándose a un lado de sus amigos

- Ni les has preguntado – rodó los ojos ella, imitándolo

- ¿Qué deben preguntarnos? – inquirió Ginny

- Ron tiene la brillante, según él, idea de ir, en nuestra próxima salida a Hogsmeade, la cual es a principios de febrero, a ayudar a los gemelos en su tienda – explicó la castaña

- Excelente – apoyó Harry

- ¡Hombres! - exclamaron las chicas al unísono, para después estallar a carcajadas

- Bien, ¿les parece? – preguntó Ron, muy esperanzado

- De acuerdo – aceptó Ginny - ¿Hermione?

Los tres la miraron muy animados, con el furor destilando en sus ojos, extasiados y con muchas ganas de hacerlo. Hermione, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, ya vería la manera de decirle a Draco que tenía que jugar a la familia feliz, solo por un tiempo más.

Se levantó y excusó de que debía hacer algunos deberes, Ron la acompaño cerca de su torre.

- Todo listo – sonrió Ginny

- Si, espero todo salga de maravillas – le besó Harry

- Saldrá bien, lo aseguro – susurró confiada – con la ayuda de mis hermanos, nada puede fallar

- Lo demás – el moreno ladeó la cabeza – queda en manos de Ron

* * *

- No, no y no – le gritó Draco a Hermione en la sala de su torre

- Entiende por favor – le rogó ella

- Tú entiende, no irás con ellos – se negó

- Draco, queda más de un mes para eso, no es nada del otro mundo – lo persiguió hasta la cocina – es lo que Hermione haría

- No Hermione, no te quiero al lado de esa comadreja –

- Estás celoso, no piensas razonablemente – se molestó

- Entiende, él puede estar a tu lado y yo ni siquiera mirarte – protestó colérico

- ¿No me estás insinuando que piensas que puedo irme a los brazos de Ronald? – preguntó indignada

Draco bajó la mirada y corrió a encerrarse en el baño, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Hermione, que por más que ella le llamó, él no respondía, estaba como un niño taimado, al que no se le quiso comprar un helado, ya cuando la castaña se rendía, solo le limito a susurrarle.

- Iré, quieras o no – dijo a la puerta, con la frente pegada a ella – pero me ofende, en demasía, que confíes tan poco como para creer que pueda irme con él

- Confío en ti – escuchó desde adentro – no en él

- Pero estás conmigo, no con él, y deberías estar seguro de lo que siento por ti –

No oyó más respuestas, y se marchó muy dolida por su actitud, pero debía entender, que no es un cambio de un día para otro, estaba entre los leones y la serpiente, y eso, la dejaba sin muchas opciones.

Le daba crédito al desconfiar de Ron, estaba muy amable y atento con ella desde hace unos días, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría con él, no después de tener a Draco consigo, no después de que confesó acostarse con la rastrera de Lavender.

Todo lo bueno que creyó tener, se escurría de sus manos vertiginosamente, solo esperaba, que su racha de mala suerte, no continuara.

* * *

Enero pasó muy difuso para la mayoría del alumnado, todos conversaban y miraban a sus mismos compañeros en un estado de estrés máximo, a pesar de que faltaban unos meses para terminar el curso, los trabajos y deberes, se habían hecho una amplitud constante.

Hermione seguía trabajando con Nott en Aritmancia. Theo prácticamente hacía todo el trabajo pesado, y ya que él odiaba buscar información, ese era el trabajo de la castaña, algo rápido y sin complicaciones, así se sentía más descansada.

Habían ocasiones, en las que ella reía de la situación, siempre tan impetuosa en hacer los trabajos y de un momento a esta parte, dejaba el trabajo para su querido amigo, nadie, si lo supieran, podría creerlo, que la sabelotodo Granger, prefería el lado sencillo de la situación.

Pero ahora, ya más descansada y volviendo a la rutina normal de leona con sus "amigos", le preparó para lo que comenzó a acontecerle, cada noche que regresaba a su torre.

Las miradas de Draco, no eran las mismas de hace un mes, y a pesar de que seguían durmiendo juntos, de que la castaña tenia la mayor cantidad de su ropa en los cajones suyos y de que dormían abrazados como lo habitual, sentía que al mismo tiempo, todo era diferente.

Él ya no la esperaba en la entrada al regresar de clases, casi ni hablaban y más de una vez él se metió a la cama sin esperarla y a pesar de que en cuanto la sintió recostarse la abrazó posesivamente, no fue como hace un tiempo.

Por más que los días pasaban, Draco no le decía que pasaba con él. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, que estaba lejano y lo sentía más frío de lo normal, conversó con Theo, quien ahora siempre lo acompañaba, para preguntarle si sabía que lo aquejaba.

- Ratona, mi hermano, es un caso perdido – le había dicho en una ocasión

No obtuvo más respuesta que eso, y quedó aún más confundida que en un principio. Ella no entendía de hombres, menos si eran un novio de ella, con Oliver las cosas eran sencillas, un par de besos, significaban en ese tiempo para ella, aunque él quisiera algo más, por lo menos la respetaba en eso.

Krum, solo algo pasajero y sin importancia, en el sentido amoroso, era un excelente amigo y leía atentamente cada carta comprendiéndola perfectamente, sin juzgarla, sin decirle que lo lastimaba, pero algo duradero, nunca.

No sabía cómo abordar a Draco, no sabía si él quisiera conversar de lo que le afectaba, tal vez ella solo estuviera exagerando y lo podría echar a perder.

Pero de que algo pasaba con él, algo pasaba.

Decidida, a principios de Febrero, esperó a que Malfoy llegara de su habitual práctica de Quidditch, para pedir…explicaciones, si es que eso era lo que se merecía.

Draco no llegó esa noche a dormir.

La mañana del sábado, día en el que irían a su visita a Hogsmeade, días antes del 14 de febrero, Hermione se preparaba sin ningún ánimo de asistir, se vestía y calzaba sin pensar mucho en el día que le acontecería.

Ordenó la cama de Draco, y arregló su ropa con insistencia, debía mantenerse ocupada, o moriría de ansiedad.

Cinco minutos antes de que debiera salir para juntarse con sus amigos, Draco hizo aparición en la torre, con un aspecto demasiado cansado.

- Hola – la saludó, su voz sonaba rasposa

- ¿Hola? – repuso ella, impresionada - ¿solo eso?

- Estuve celebrando en la sala común de Slytherin, ya sabes, solo por placer – musitó desplomándose en el sillón de dos cuerpos

- ¿No…no pudiste…avisar? – inquirió suavemente, no quería hacer una escena de esto

- Pensé, que no importaría, ya que tú, sales hoy día – la fulminó con la mirada

- No tiene relación – protestó

- Si la tiene – defendió tercamente – solo, hago lo que hacía antes

Hermione asintió en silencio, comprendiendo el punto de vista no compartido de Draco, si ella debía retomar sus viejas andanzas, entonces, él también lo haría.

- Nos vemos – rugió la castaña – si es que aún estás aquí

Salió con la furia destilándole en cada poro de su piel, y sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de llorar, cosa que no alcanzó a hacer, ya que Ron la esperaba solo un piso más abajo.

Draco suspiró y se sintió más estúpido que en toda su vida, después de la horrible práctica en el campo, lo menos que deseaba era celebrar por nada, a pesar de que Pansy había insistido en que podía quedarse con él, Draco pasó, toda la noche, fuera de la torre de los premios anuales, a un lado del lienzo de las hadas, pensando, y martirizándose cada dos minutos.

Era cierto que él nunca sería alguien digno para Hermione, pero podía vivir con ello, lo que no sabía, era si ella podría con aquello.

El último mes, escuchaba por donde iba, comentarios sobre como Ronald Weasley, trataba de conquistar a Hermione, siendo atento y comprensivo, estudiando por su cuenta, y demostrándole que él valía la pena.

De labios de Pansy, se enteró de cómo Lavender descueraba viva a su castaña en los baños de mujeres, diciendo que lo más seguro, era que, como lo arrastrada que Hermione era, al primer cambio de luces ella acudiría. Se llenaba la boca diciendo que se quedaban hasta muy tarde haciendo no sé qué cosas, y que se les veía muy acaramelados y hasta algunas veces, tomados de la mano. Obviamente agregando al final de cada chisme, que a ella bien poco le importaba.

Lo malo, era que Lavender era bien específica en cuanto a días en los que se quedaban solos hasta tarde, y esos días, eran exactamente los que ella llegaba después de la hora normal. No era que desconfiara de ella, Hermione nunca le engañaría con semejante espécimen, eso era lo que prefería creer.

Se duchó molesto condigo mismo y decidió asistir a la salida, podría raptar a Hermione unos minutos, y si tenía suerte, podría llevársela toda la tarde.

Más animado, fue en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

- Hola chicos – saludó Hermione entrando a la tienda de los gemelos

- Hola castañita – los dos la abrazaron - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Nada en especial – bromeó

- OH, George, creo que nos está lastimando el corazón – dijo Fred dramáticamente

- Cierto hermano, y dime muñeca ¿Cuándo iremos al famoso puente? – indagó

- Tal vez, cuando salga de la escuela – ofreció

- Hecho – exclamaron los gemelos al unísono

La castaña rodó los ojos divertida, no se podría librar nunca de los Weasley, y a estas alturas del partido, realmente creía que era un tedio y pérdida de su valioso tiempo. Luego recordó a Draco, y se convenció de pasarla bien ese día, ya que él, pasó bien la noche.

No podía creer, que fuera tan fácil retomar esa costumbre de retarlos cada poco, de corregirlos y de ser tan mandona, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la antigua Hermione, se apoderara de ella, y por un solo instante, se sintió maravillosamente a gusto, pero mediante observaba el panorama que captaba sus ojos, se iba decepcionando de ella cada vez más.

A cualquier persona normal, le encantaría compartir con una familia tan especial, como lo eran ellos, hasta Harry era el condimento perfecto entre tanto naranja, pero ella se sentía diferente, extraña, fuera de lugar, y recordó exactamente como fue que conoció a ese par. Al principio no se llevaban bien, y era solo por que ella había decidido ser ella misma, pero el Troll lo había cambiado todo, había hecho de ella, una persona más relajada entre comillas, la salvaron y ella, les dio una oportunidad.

¿Qué hubiera pasado, si aquel Troll no hubiera irrumpido en el castillo? Ella sabía la respuesta, y era tan sencilla como decir, que sus padres, estarían vivos.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente, las cosas, no siempre son como uno quiere, la vida pone obstáculos, va en uno saltarlos o simplemente rodearlos.

Divisó a Draco, con Pansy y Theo, a través del vidrio de la tienda, el muchacho aún no la miraba, pero Hermione suponía, para qué estaba ahí. Su corazón empezó a latir, normalmente y de una forma muy rítmica, como un compás, solo hecho para él.

Bajó de la escalera en la que estaba surtiendo los estantes, y se quitó el feo delantal con el que protegía su ropa de la suciedad tan característica de los vagos de los gemelos, es que ellos tenían ojos para los negocios, pero no para descubrir la mugre.

- ¿A dónde vas? – la atajó Ron, con el mismo delantal feo

- Eh, creí ver a Luna – sonrió tratando de pasarlo, estaba al lado de la puerta

- Luna está acá adentro, llegó hace unos minutos – sonrió el pelirrojo divertido por su confusión

- Claro, claro – Hermione se ató el cabello en una cola

- ¿Qué pasa? Te ves nerviosa – acoto Ron

- No, claro que no – trató de sonreír – creo que es mucho polvo para mí

Ron solo asintió y bajó su mirada un tanto apenado, Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada como para preguntarle que le pasaba, si tan solo Draco la mirara, Theo podría ir a rescatarla.

- Hermione, la verdad, es que yo deseaba decirte algo – formuló el chico

- ¿Cómo? – indagó ella, volviendo en si y enfocándolo con la mirada

- Que deseo hablar contigo – dijo lentamente

- Si, claro – se extrañó la castaña, mirando de reojo a los tres, que hablaban animadamente y con los ceños fruncidos, tal vez decidiendo a donde ir

- Creo, que sabes lo que grité hace un tiempo, en pleno vestíbulo del castillo – Hermione tragó saliva y asintió débilmente – solo, quiero que lo escuches decir de mis labios, no que te lo cuenten

- Ron yo…-

- Te amo – soltó sin más, ante toda la clientela del local y las miradas envidiosas de los gemelos – siempre lo he hecho, eres lo más puro y autentico que he tenido la posibilidad de conocer, te amo por como eres, bella e inteligente, estoy locamente enamorado de ti

Hermione abrió la boca, y ningún sonido salió de ellos, más atrás, veía como Harry y Ginny se tomaban las manos emocionados, ni hablar, de los gritos de bésala y los aullidos por parte de sus compañeros de escuela.

- Te amo – susurró por última vez y se tiró a sus labios

Eran tibios, calidos y se movían con sincronía, una sincronía que solo los labios aprenden con la práctica, y Hermione tenía mucha de ella. De pronto, todos en la tienda se quedaron en silencio, para después chillar como si del último partido de Quidditch se tratase.

La muchacha abrió los ojos desconcertada, sin creer que él la estuviera besando enfrente de todos ellos, se pudo esperar esa confesión, pero nunca, y léase bien, nunca que la besara frente a esa cantidad de gente.

Solo pasaron unos segundos y ella empujó a Ron, haciéndolo chocar con una de las estanterías, y caer al piso, haciendo que el silencio reinara de nuevo, pero ésta vez, de una forma muy tétrica.

- ¿Por qué? – indagó el pelirrojo, levantándose

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionada y orgullosa de haber podido reaccionar a tiempo, cuando iba a responderle, sintió la mirada de alguien, esa mirada tan bien conocida.

Draco, la miraba con frialdad, en medio de la calle frente a la tienda de bromas, Pansy, sin expresión alguna, estaba un metro tras él, mientras que Theo, con su mirada dulce, le mantenía una mano en su hombro, mano que el rubio se sacudió bruscamente, para luego correr, rumbo al castillo.

- Si lo hubieras hecho, antes de meterte con la zorra de Lavender, quizás, te habría correspondido – respondió y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, en busca de Draco

Pareciera, como si fuera su destino el perseguirlo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – musitó Ginny, más confundida que el mismo Ron

- Es solo, que los sentimientos de Hermione, se transformaron - susurró Luna yendo hacia la puerta – es un persona, las personan evolucionan – sonrió dulcemente y salió de la tienda

- Hermione no – terció Harry

- ¿Dices que no es persona? – indagó Fred

Harry, solo cerró la boca.

* * *

Por más que corría, sus pulmones no cooperaban mucho, ella era diestra en los combates, pero tampoco corría maratones, se quedaba sin aire a cada paso, a cada exhalación.

Llegó a Hogwarts, sin alma y sin color en el rostro, pero no se detuvo ni siquiera a meditar el asunto, tenía cosas que hacer y ya el sol se escondía en el horizonte.

Lo buscó por cielo, corredores y aulas, desde el primer piso, hasta que ya no quedara más colegio donde buscar.

Los alumnos, llegaban animados de sus días tranquilos en el pueblo y chocaban con ella, que imperiosa se desesperaba a cada segundo en que el castillo más se llenaba. Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando dobló a un pasillo casi desierto.

Escuchaba la risa nerviosa de una niña cuando la sobrepasó de camino contrario y supo que algo andaba mal, sus piernas y corazón le decían que debía de devolverse, que debía esperar a Draco en la sala común y que arreglarían el maldito embrollo en el que Ron la metió.

Pero ella, Hermione es una Gryffindor por algo, y es que no solo su valentía les describe, sino también su manía por averiguar todo lo posible y ese don, Hermione lo tenia multiplicado en diez.

Se acercó al aula en cuestión, y escuchó movimiento dentro del aula, ya nadie quedaba en el pasillo, así que se decidió por abrir, era Premio Anual después de todo, y era su deber velar por…solo quería saber que pasaba allí dentro.

Abrió con lentitud, asomando la cabeza con el mismo ritmo, abriendo los ojos de igual forma, acompañada de sus rosados labios. Los ruidos que se escuchaban desde afuera, no eran nada más que gemidos, gemidos de placer, gemidos que taladraban sus oídos malignamente.

Su pecho comenzó a verse desprovisto de aire, pero trató de disimularlo de la mejor manera posible, sacó su varita de su suéter, y se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Qué espectáculo creen que están dando? – musitó y su voz sonó un tanto forzada

Astoria Greengrass, rubia de ojos cafés, con cuerpo delgado y en una posición indecorosa sobre un pupitre, trató de arreglar sus vestimentas como podía, la sorpresa de ver a la Premio Anual, favorita de Minerva, le asustaba en demasía.

Draco, aun sobre ella, reaccionada de a poco, a la situación en la que estaba metido, Astoria lo empujó y recogió su ropa interior para ponérsela nerviosamente, y salió rauda y veloz casi estrellando a Hermione.

- Se te olvida algo – la detuvo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Astoria, roja de vergüenza

- La dignidad – siseó venenosamente – dile a papi que te compre algo de eso

La muchacha, no aguantó las ganas, y se largó a llorar corriendo Merlín sabe a donde, Hermione sonrió maliciosamente, ese comentario si que había sido divertido, lastima que nadie estuviera para haberlo escuchado…un momento, aún había alguien.

Draco se vestía y buscaba su varita que estaba cerca de la pizarra, la recogía y miraba a Hermione, entendiendo su error.

Había dejado que el antiguo e hijo de puta Malfoy lo gobernara por la rabia, Theo le había dicho que ella no tenia la culpa, y él no escuchó, por eso es que cuando Astoria lo descubrió con los ojos llorosos en esa aula, no halló, nada más estúpido, que meterse entre sus piernas.

- Hermione…-

- La próxima vez – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada – consíguete un cuarto

Luego cerró la puerta en su cara, y desapareció del lugar.

Para cuando Draco llegará a su cuarto, encontraría su habitación desprovista de todo accesorio de Hermione, encontraría su camisa, con la que dormía ella, pulcramente doblada a mitad de la cama y sobre la misma, una pequeña caja, con un obsequio dentro, un perfume caro, y una tarjeta dorada adherida.

"_Feliz día de San Valentín, te quiero_

_Disfrútalo,_

_Hermione."_

Al reverso de la misma, y con letra temblorosa, rezaba;

"_No hay razón para no entregártelo, ni para quedármelo, a ti te servirá, siempre me gustó tu olor."_

Era un regalo, adelantado del día de los enamorados.

* * *

_Ya vamos en la recta final, no queda mucho, máximo unos dos capítulos._

_Besos y Felices fiestas =)._


	27. Cáp 27

_Hola!!!_

_Ya llego yo aquí, con el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Aún pienso si hacer o no un epílogo, estoy discutiendolo._

_Viene con banda sonora, de hecho, son bastantes canciones, aquí las dejo._

_Cuando salga este signo "**Play ¿?**" denle a la canción, es mejor, que la carguen en otra ventana, y las tengan listas._

_***Play 1**: Lose You - Pete Yorn (www __ .youtube .com/ watch?v=3wabdSbowXQ__) Junten los espacios_

_***Play 2**: Dream - Priscilla Ahn (www __ .youtube._ _com/watch?v=MKfDwChOoHI__) Junten los espacios_

_***Play 3**: I really want you - James Blunt (www __ .youtube __.com/watch?v=u7aGWNrlvOg__) Junten los espacios_

_A leer._

_**Go.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Play 1

_POV Draco_

_Podía verla a cada hora que quisiera, o que estuviera disponible, no me quitó la palabra, y me sentía aún peor con eso, no podía dejar de verla, de admirar su fuerza, de contemplar su sonrisa._

_San Valentín pasó con muchos sucesos, en mi caso, con las mismas cartas de amor, de cada año, tan vacías e insignificantes como siempre, con cajas de bombones, más amargos que el año anterior. Para ella, fue un tanto diferente, llegaban lechuzas con cartas secretas, y unas tantas más, de los más atrevidos, ponían su nombre en ella._

_Los zanahorios, de Sortilegios Weasley´s, le enviaron un, según su grito de júbilo, perfecto boleto para ir a la ciudad de San Francisco, lo más probable, era que ellos tuvieran otros más, para si mismos._

_Sentí que mi mundo se caía, cuando de la cocina, miraba como apretaba ese insignificante boleto de avión en su pecho, y sonreía esplendorosa. Su bella sonrisa, esa que tanto dolía por su hermosura._

_Ese día, pasé contemplando el brazalete que mi madre me había convencido, sin mucho esfuerzo, de mandar a fabricarle. Tan delicado como ella, tan hermoso como ella, tan valioso como ella, pero sin significado como yo. No me atreví a dárselo._

_De plata pura, con detalles es verde en el broche, a manera de enredadera, y con tres dijes pendiendo en el centro del mismo. Cada dije, en el reverso, rezaba unas palabras, que una vez leí cuando pequeño. Cuando aún, podía hablarle a la tía Andrómeda, cuando aún, era demasiado inocente para entenderlo por completo._

"_- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté intrigado, tratando de subir al taburete al lado de mi tía_

_- Un regalo del padre de Tonks – sonrió_

_- ¡Basta! - oí rugir a mi padre – deja de meterles cosas en la cabeza al pequeño, más de un asqueroso Muggle con el que te has casado_

_- ¡Que delicado! – espetó ella, tomando de la mano a mi prima, mayor que yo y con la diversión en el rostro_

_- ¡Vete! – ordenó Lucius_

_- Me iré –_

_El revuelo no terminó ahí, veía como mi madre se alteraba y le comenzaba a escasear el aire, a causa de su ímpetu por intentar que ellas se quedaran, permanecí a unos metros, atrás, viendo como mi tía Andrómeda se reía de la absurdez de la situación._

_Nymphadora Tonks, mi prima, se acercó a mí, me besó en la frente quedando a mi altura, y abrió el hermoso joyero, por el que le había preguntado a mi tía._

_Se abrió magníficamente, en tres partes, cada una, con una foto de ellos en la tapa, y debajo de ellos, una frase._

_En la de mi tía, decía; Siempre mía. En la de él; Siempre tuyo. En la de mi prima; Siempre nuestro._

_Cuando se hubieran ido, me encantó la idea de poder darle tan bellas palabras a quien quisiera pasar la vida conmigo. A pesar de no ser mías, las sentía universales._

_Esa fue la primera vez, que me planteé el hecho de formar mi familia. Cosa, que con el paso del tiempo y observando a mis padres, fui dejando en el olvido._

_Esa vez también, fue la última vez que vi a esa parte de la familia."_

_Esas palabras, grabadas, le daban a entender, cuanto la necesitaba, pero yo era un Slytherin, mi cuerpo estaba compuesto de veneno, cualquier día, podía matarla de una mordida._

_Luego comprendí, que la mordida ya la había lanzado, justo a su corazón, y a pesar de que ella debía de morir lentamente, era yo quien lo hacía, recordándome cada día y noche, el dulzor de su piel, el marrón de sus hermosos ojos, y lo melodioso de su voz._

_Por Salazar Hermione, no sabes cuánto te anhelo._

_Te miró pasar por mi lado, fría y altanera, altiva y orgullosa, te veo pasar, y me recuerdas a aquella muchacha insolente que conocí nuestro primer año aquí, tan calcada, tan igual._

_Y me recuerdo cada vez que quiero lanzarme a tus labios, que te perdí. Me recuerdo imperiosamente, que es mejor así, que yo nunca sería bueno para ti. Somos tan diferentes, y tan iguales._

_Hablando con mi madre, finalmente entendí los cambios que pensaba surgían en mi, pero ella tan sabia, me aclaró que nada en mi cambió, solo soy, quien desde un principio debí ser. Soy Draco, sin apellidos, sin sangre, solo eso, solo Draco._

_Y a pesar, de que ella insistía en que te conquistara otra vez, no quise hacerlo, no quiero añadir, otro problema más a tu vida, eso es lo que soy._

_Tuve que recordarle a Narcissa, mi querida madre, que tal vez si, tú eras la mujer perfecta para mí, sacabas lo mejor de mi interior, derribabas todas las barreras posibles, pero tal vez no, yo no era el hombre perfecto para ti._

_Solo te dí problemas, y más de un dolor de cabeza._

_Ahora estoy a metros tuyos, un día soleado, cuando por fin el frío dejó de atormentarme cubriendo tu cuerpo, pero hubiera preferido que continuara así, puedo ver tus hermosas piernas, pero no soy el único, muchos más babean, muchos más piensan cosas obscenas._

_Te ríes contagiando a cada quien te escuche, y en tu papel de chica buena eres la mejor, cada día que pasa eres más convincente y si no te viera planificar con nuestro Lord, en esas tétricas reuniones, estaría seguro que no estamos caminando juntos hacía la horca._

_Las juntas con la Orden, se hacen cada vez más seguidas, continuas en tu plan de zafarte de mí, sin mirarme a los ojos, pero refiriéndote a mí como Malfoy, es que no me dejas de hablar, pero quisiera que lo hicieras._

_Me incluyes en cada plan, me nombras sutilmente, sin asco en el tono, pero tampoco con alguna emoción._

_Mi vida se ha resumido, a saberlo todo de ti, no preguntando, sino observando. Tenemos las mismas clases y cuando te vas a Aritmancia puedo verte através del cristal, como un idiota faltando a mi hora, viendo como jugueteas con Theo, y ya no siento celos, aprendí que de él sería absurdo._

_Te observo caminar a cada clase, junto a Ronald Weasley u otro amigo, y creo que esa es tu forma de vengarte, si es que eres capaz de tanta aberración, creo que lo perdonaste a él, para herirme a mi, pero también sé que tu perdón, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, es tu amigo, muy a pesar de que lo odies en tal grado, es tu amigo._

_¿Y no es gracioso? ¿Qué ahora que te perdí, te comprenda?_

_A mí si me resulta divertido, comprendo tus innumerables gestos, y entiendo cada uno de tus nuevos sarcasmos que logro escuchar, sarcasmo que impregnas a tus palabras, por que veneno es que quieres destilar de tu lengua._

_Y me pregunto si haces lo correcto, si estás de tú lado correcto, por que aunque juegas a dos bandos, siento que solo perteneces a uno, al de ellos, pero estás de éste, y eres de nosotros._

_Eres dos personas, y para mi mala suerte, me enamoré de ustedes dos._

_Por que ahora que te sigo, puedo ver como taladras a Astoria con la mirada, veo como le pasan accidentes de la nada, y como más de una vez, le cortaste el pelo con mucha gracia. Te veo sonreír maliciosa, y no ser descubierta gracias a tu habilidad con la varita y tu perfecta careta armada._

_Te veo fingir a cada momento, pero te observo reír honestamente, te sigo para saber quien eres, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Te sigo, para cuidarte, te sigo por esa razón, a pesar de ser falsa, te sigo realmente por que no puedo alejarme, por que no puedo dejarte del todo._

_Y un tanto paranoico logro seguirte a los servicios de niñas, entrando a pesar de ser incorrecto, entrando solo para verte, o escucharte. Dentro oigo como maldices con todas tus fuerzas, y como musitas mi nombre entre tus lágrimas, te lastimé, y lloras por ello, cada vez que vas al servicio de Myrtle, es solo para eso._

_Y comprendo quien es la mujer que perdí, eres retazos de alguien que fuiste, más de alguien que pudiste ser. Disfrutas de algunos momentos con tus viejos amigos, y adoras pasar tiempo con los Mortíos, molestándoles e incitándolos, sabiendo que no harán nada, ya no por temor a mi Lord, ahora por temor a ti._

_Eres la antigua, la nueva, creando paso a la otra, una perfección, aun más gloriosa, eres Hermione Jean Granger, nueva, fresca, pero siempre tú._

_Y yo tan tonto…te perdí._

* * *

_**Play 2**_

_POV Hermione_

_Malfoy. Era así como le llamaba desde ahora, la verdad, es que no sabía mucho de él, qué hacía o cómo acostumbraba pasar el día, no quería verlo, a pesar de que mi corazón se salía del pecho cada vez que estaba cerca._

_Las ultimas semanas, recordaba como era mi vida cuando pequeña, cuando mi padre dulcemente me llamaba Mia, cuando mamá preparaba esas galletas navideñas que yo solo olía, y cómo se deleitaban con mi destreza al violín._

_Hacía tanto ya que había dejado de tocarlo, que creí olvidar como hacerlo._

_Tan pequeña, y armaba panoramas para mi vida adulta, un trabajo bueno, casada con mi primer amor, y dos hijos, no más, así era perfecto. Pensaba en como aún siendo profesional, llegaría a casa y tendría la cena lista, y después podríamos ver una película, abrazados y sintiéndonos, solos, juntos._

_Mi primer amor…Ron era mi primer amor, pero no el único por el que tuve sentimientos. Oliver era un amor, hasta que me traicionó, Viktor, él era especial, un gran amigo, pero nada más. Malfoy…_

_Pensaba que tendríamos hijos y que mi futuro marido se involucraría en el proceso, como ponerle música, hablarle y hasta ayudarme a escoger las cosas, con sorpresas o simplemente soñando con lo que el bebé sería en un futuro._

_Ahora lo veía todo tan lejano, como si nunca me hubiera puesto esas zapatillas amarillas con el vestido blanco, y hubiera jugado a la casita en el árbol, ensuciándome completa. Sentía que ya no podía seguir con todo esto, yo tenía un sueño, pero lo veía tan inalcanzable, como las estrellas._

_A pesar, de que me acostaba mucho antes que Malfoy, no lograba conciliar el sueño, sentía demasiado calor ahora, necesitaba su cuerpo frío, para mantener una temperatura agradable. Sin dormir, muchas veces, subí hasta esa torre de la que me lancé, y observaba las estrellas, queriendo ser una de ellas._

_Ahora me sentía perdida, no tenía mi común cable a tierra, solo a Luna y Theo, pero no me bastaba, por que no había llegado a entender, que tan importante era Malfoy para mi._

_Tan vacía caminaba cada noche por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sintiendo desolación, sintiéndome perdida, y más aún, sintiéndome totalmente culpable de mi situación. Si no hubiera abierto mi corazón, nada esto hubiera pasado y podría estar ahora, bien y tranquila…bueno, por lo menos bien._

_No quería sentirme así, pero lo veía cada vez que podía, a donde iba, él estaba, como si me lo pusieran frente a mí, como si digieran, ¡Ey, no seas boba!, pero no soy boba, no tonta, soy orgullosa…Draco, soy orgullosa. Y me lastimaste de la peor forma, no confiaste en mí, y te revolcaste con esa._

_¿Sabías que Remus me pregunta cómo estás? ¿Loco no? Pero cierto, y no sabes como quisiera decirle ¡Si, está excelente! Pero no es cierto, por que te veo con esas ojeras marcadas bajo tus ojos, veo el cansancio en tu tonalidad de piel, y veo como bostezas por no dormir bien._

_Luna me dice que hable contigo, pero a la vez, ella dice que así está bien, nunca la vi sin una solución a algún problema, la veo contrariada, y con unas ganas inimaginables de interferir, pero no lo hace, aunque yo no lo pido, ella no lo hace, por que no sabe qué hacer._

_He estado tan sola, que creo morir en cualquier momento, Potter y los demás, solo me distraen de lo real, pero no por mucho tiempo, no por mucho, y no lo harán para siempre._

_Abrazada a ese vestido que me regalaste, me permito pensar en ti, solo en esos momentos, luego vuelvo a mi desastrosa vida, vuelvo a dejarte en aquel cajón, para no sacarte hasta que me siento peor._

_Y es que no sé que hacer, quiero ir a tus brazos y derretirme en ellos, quiero tocarte y marcarte como mío, quiero que volemos a un lugar sin nombre, sin saber dónde estamos, ni dónde estaremos mañana, sueño con una vida sin nadie, sin guerras, sin caretas, sin tener que fingir odio hacía ti, por que si, lo intenté, y no resulta, no puedo odiarte como antes, por que te conocí, sé quién eres realmente y de esa persona me enamoré._

_Pero no puedo acercarme._

_Es que no sé si fuiste tú quién me perdió a mi…o yo a ti._

* * *

La vida siguió como siempre, sin muchos cambios le daban el adiós final a marzo, trayéndoles más sol aun. Abril comenzó sin inconvenientes, no más de los habituales, solo más deberes, más presiones y menos tiempo para compartir.

Hermione volvía a encerrarse en su templo; la biblioteca, y aunque no iba precisamente a estudiar, pasaba horas allí, sumida en sus pensamientos, con un pergamino en la mesa, el mismo pergamino día a día, el mismo en el que planificaba su ataque.

Dos días y comenzaría la guerra.

Se sentía tan poderosa sabiendo que podría cambiar las cosas en el mundo, que podía tomar la vida de alguien en cualquier momento, que podía decidir quien vivía y quien no, pero al mismo tiempo, le abrumaba tanto el saber, que para más de alguno, no habría un mañana.

Sonreía cada poco, y rememoraba esos tiempos con Tom Riddle, quién iba a decir, que sería alguien tan importante para ella, por que lo era, y aunque tomó la decisión de desaparecerlo del mapa, no sentía remordimiento alguno.

Esto era como la profecía de Harry, ella no podría vivir, si Voldemort lo hacía, y no por cuestiones de salvar al mundo mágico de un desastre total, no. Ella quería su cuento de hadas, quería su sueño hecho realidad, y no le importaba si quedaba sola para lograrlo, solo quería que nadie se interpusiera en el.

Tan insignificante podrían decirle algunos, tan poderosa otros, pero ella se sentía completamente normal y si, sus sentimientos eran contradictorios pero cuando gustas de dos cosas en la vida que son opuestas no hay más remedio que pensar en grande.

Voldemort era su retén, no avanzaba si él estaba ahí, así que lo movería si decidía frenarla o de lo contrario, lo mataría. Sus manos no estaban manchadas de sangre, a pesar de haber herido cruelmente a muchos, pero nunca, nunca había matado a alguien, pero lo haría, si intervenía con su vida, lo haría, tratárase de quien se tratase.

No era una asesina, pero se sentía como una.

Sonería.

Por que no había más remedio, solo se permitía llorar por Malfoy, pero por nada más, y aunque quisiera decirle cuanto lo necesitaba era más que claro que le era una distracción. Una enorme.

Lo protegería, eso sería lo último que haría por él, luego buscaría donde comprar una linda casa. Y se llamaría Evangeline, siempre le gustó ese nombre.

Los planes estaban hechos, y según sus cálculos, ella y sus amigos, no podrían morir, no debían.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, solo esperaba, que Remus se apegara al plan.

* * *

_El último día._

La pasaron con quienes deseaban y a pesar de ser un día de semana, la mayoría de ellos faltó a clases.

Un panorama horrible se daba en la sala de los premios anuales. Pansy estaba sentada en las piernas de Jack, con su cabeza apoyada en la de él, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente. Jack, no hablaba nada, mientras menos involucrado decía, sería más fácil actuar para él. No tenía idea, que la morena arriba suyo, le tenía hecho otros planes.

Luna, miraba hacía el cielo, y suspiraba muchas veces, estaba en su propio mundo mientras los demás conversaban, lo más animadamente que podían, cada poco, le rogaba a Theo que no lo hiciera, que ella deseaba ir con él, Theo, se hacía el desentendido.

Draco, mantenía su mirada clavada en Hermione, podían estar hablando de Quidditch y poco le importaba que no los mirara, solo quería grabar su bella presencia en la retina, para siempre.

Hermione, sufría una lucha interna, no podía desviar su mirada sabiendo que él la taladraba, quería mirarlo con toda libertad, pero pensaba que eso sería mucho peor.

- Y ratona ¿Lista para patear algunos traseros? – rió Nott, recibiendo de Luna un suave golpe en el brazo - ¿Qué?

- No es gracioso Theodore – le regañó, sin mucha fuerza

- Déjalo Luna – sonrió Hermione – es bueno saber, que alguien no ha perdido su humor

- Y tú – le sacó la lengua el castaño – tu sarcasmo

- Viene en el paquete querido – le devolvió el gesto

- Que adulta –

- Y tú –

Todos reían encantados, cuando ya el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, solo horas, a medianoche, y sus vidas podrían cambiar para siempre.

Las dos parejas, se despidieron de los dueños de aquella torre, dos de ellos, Pansy y Theo, se quedaron unos segundos más, solo mirándose entre los cuatro, solo ellos irían a la guerra, en el caso de Jack y Luna, ellos debían quedarse, a toda costa, aunque no lo desearan.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Hermione se encerró en su habitación, y alistó la ropa que usaría esa noche, vestiría como ella lo deseara, no como Voldemort lo ordenara.

Decidió ducharse y llevó solo su toalla al baño, y al abrir la puerta, escuchó el agua correr, vio la ropa de Draco desperdigada en el suelo, sin ningún orden y dejadas sin el menor cuidado.

Recogió sus cosas, y las ordenó, aun con la puerta abierta del baño, se libraba una batalla consigo misma, en salir, o esperar que terminara de bañarse ahí mismo. Ninguna de las dos ganó.

Antes siquiera de planteárselo, Draco abría la cortina de la ducha, dejándole ver su cuerpo mojado, mirándola bajo el chorro de agua, con los ojos empañados.

_**Play 3**_

No lo pensó.

Tironeó de sus zapatos, que salieron fácilmente de sus pies, y sin siquiera sacarse la blusa, se adentró en la ducha, siendo recibida imperiosamente por Draco.

El primer beso ardió, fue con desesperación mientras la ropa de ella se empapaba, importándole bien poco.

- Hermione yo…- musitó Draco, una vez separaron sus labios

- ¡Cállate! – ordenó ella, volviéndolo a besar

Se exploraban como si fuera la primera vez, Hermione tocaba todo el cuerpo desnudo de Draco sin pudor alguno en sus actos, no temía tocar lo que le pertenecía, así lo sentía ella.

Pronto cada prenda mojada, estancaba el agua al fondo de la tina, Draco la desnudaba con lentitud, desesperándola cada vez más, la deseaba y quería hacerla suya ahora, pero anhelaba disfrutar de ese cuerpo, como si fuera la última vez. Y lo era.

Cuando la tuvo sin la estorbosa vestimenta, la pegó de cara a los azulejos, y besó la amplitud de su espalda, tocando cada parte que podía, cada parte accesible, cada parte que ni Hermione sabía que se podía tocar. Hermione descubrió lugares en los que nunca imaginó tener sensibilidad, lugares que la enloquecieron con un solo roce.

Cubrió la espalda de ella, con su torso, demostrándole lo excitado que estaba, demostrándole con su erección entre sus nalgas cuanto la anhelaba. Hermione soltó aire, aire retenido desde no sabía cuanto, trato de darse la vuelta, pero él no lo permitió, en cambio, una mano traviesa se abrió paso, bajando por su estomago, hasta llegar a su sexo. Fue ahí cuando gimió.

Él la sentía tan tibia y suave, se adentró en ella con su mano, robándole miles de suspiros y ruegos, algunos ilegibles, otros más sencillos, de una sola palabra, no paró, hasta que la tuvo relajada en sus brazos, no paro, hasta que escuchó ese grito maravilloso salir de sus labios, cuando el éxtasis la llenó.

Entre besos apagaron la ducha y tanteando el lugar llegaron mojados a la habitación del Slytherin, la desplomó en la cama, contemplándola, grabándosela, sintiéndola. No se detuvo a pensar en que pasaría después, devoró sus pechos con ansias, ímpetu, y un tanto de brusquedad, solo la necesaria para hacerla suspirar.

Hermione se puso a horcajadas sobre él, soltando un gemido placentero al rozar sus sexos, pero no se adentró, quería probarlo, quería tener el control, o por lo menos, parte de el.

Le acarició lugar posible que hubiera, pasó su lengua haciéndole soltar gustosos gemidos y haciendo que la afirmara cuando algo, le daba mucho placer. Para los hombres es más fácil llegar a un orgasmo, las mujeres, necesitaban un ritual, uno que a Hermione, no le hacía falta.

Tomó su sexo con las manos, y lo recorrió guiándose por el instinto, nunca antes lo había hecho, era suave al tacto, y mientras lo complacía, se preguntaba qué sabor tendría.

Iba a intentarlo, iba llegando hasta el, cuando Draco la apartó totalmente, arrojándola de espaldas al colchón, posicionándose sobre ella bruscamente y con una mirada desquiciada.

- Si haces eso…me volverás loco – le dijo con la respiración acelerada

- ¿No es esa la idea? – preguntó Hermione, fingiendo inocencia

Draco sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente, luego con malicia, se adentró en ella, de un solo golpe.

- Draco…- gimió la castaña, completamente desarmada

- Una vez te dije – le susurró al oído – que el hielo también quema

Cada embestida en ella, era una oleada de placer para los dos, el agua que los cubría, iba evaporándose pasado el tiempo y era reemplazado por gotas de sudor, perlando su cuerpo, y haciéndolas brillar cuando la luna se abrió paso en el cuarto.

Con un grito ahogado, los dos llegaron al punto máximo, al éxtasis pleno, al mejor de sus orgasmos. Draco cayó sobre el cuerpo de Hermione y sin salir de ella, la abrazó posesivamente, manteniendo su cabeza entre sus senos, un poco más arriba.

Hermione vio el reloj, solo faltaba una hora, ya deberían de ir yendo, pero en cambio, se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello a él, pasivamente.

- Lo lamento – dijo él después de unos escasos dos minutos de silencio – soy un idiota

- Si, lo eres – confirmó ella con voz neutral

- Perdóname – pidió levantando el rostro, haciendo parar las caricias de la castaña

- Draco – susurró ella, apartándolo y levantándose completamente desnuda – podría decir que te perdono, pero no sería cierto – la luz de la luna, dibujaba su silueta – puedes llamarme como quieras, pero lo que acaba de pasar, no se repetirá, tómalo, como una hermosa despedida

Sin mirar a atrás, Hermione salió de la habitación de Draco, dejándolo conforme, era menos doloroso de lo que esperó, creía él, fervientemente, que ella lo cruciaría o en su defecto mataría, pero en cambio a eso, le dio una oportunidad de despedirse sin barreras, dejando a flor de piel los sentimientos.

Quince minutos más tarde, estaban en el Lobby de Hogwarts, esperando listos por los demás.

* * *

Theo, esperaba que Luna durmiera tranquilamente, para dejar la habitación, y poder ir al encuentro con los demás. Ella tan terca como nunca lo pudo ver, se rehusaba a cerrar los ojos, decía que no deseaba abrirlos y no encontrarlo ahí, él, insistía en la mentira de que no iría a ninguna parte.

Pansy en cambio, tomó una solución aún más drástica, en el baño del cuarto compartido de Jack, lo dejó inconciente, luego, alguien lo encontraría, cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde para ir tras ella.

Luna solo aceptó dormir, abrazada a Theo y este, puso su caja de música a sonar. La rubia se durmió a los segundos, y exhausta, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, quien ayudó a Theo a salir sin ser notado, no sin antes, besarla por última vez.

Ya reunidos todos, salieron del castillo con sus capas cubriéndoles, con un sencillo hechizo que por unos segundos, les permitía traspasar el muro sin abrir los cerrojos, además de no ser notados.

El sauce boxeador les esperaba tranquilo, y aunque se acercaron lo suficiente como para invadir su espacio personal, este no hizo el intento de atacarlos, ni aun cuando uno por uno entraban por el hueco que conducía a la casa de los gritos.

- Creo que sintió la ira de la ratona – bromeó Theo

Esas risas que siguieron a las palabras del chico, fueron las últimas que soltaron esa noche.

- Es hora – rió Bellatrix, deambulando de una lado a otro, mientras su varita despedía chispas amenazantes

- Tranquila Bella – espetó Voldemort – la paciencia, es una virtud

- Jaja – se burló Hermione, llegando a la última estancia de aquella casa – no es que Bella, posea muchas

- Como si tú tuvieras, niñita – le escupió divertida

- Claro que si querida, inteligencia, ¿sabes que es eso? – sonrió borrando el humor de Bella de su rostro

- Basta – apremió Tom – tenemos mejores cosas, de las que preocuparnos

- Si mi Lord – dijo Hermione, con la mirada clavada bajo su capucha, en Nagini

La serpiente la miró de repente, y sacó su lengua para olfatearla, no encontrando más que un sentimiento de lastima por parte de ella, volvió a serpentear asquerosamente por el suelo, sin considerarla un peligro ni algo interesante.

- ¿Te gusta el ajedrez, Hermione? – inquirió Voldemort

- El Muggle – indicó ella, acercándose

- Sabrás entonces, ¿Qué piezas primero hay que sacrificar? -

- Peones –

- Tengo, muchos de ellos, camino a Hogwarts – informó a los presente, un selectivo grupo de personas – por el pasadizo que da a Honeydukes, ellos, darán caos, cuando comience, quiero que se alisten caballos, alfiles y torres

- ¿Qué haré yo mi Lord? – preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

- Las reinas – miró a Hermione y después a Bella – cuidan al rey

- Pero mi Lord…- alegó Bella

- Querida – le interrumpió – si todo sale bien, podrás jugar, lo prometo

- De acuerdo – aceptó complacida, ella confiaba en que podría matar a alguno que otro idiota

En Hogwarts, figuras oscuras se abrían paso por los pasillos, sigilosos, cautos y sonrientes, listos y dispuestos a servirle a su señor, listos más de alguno para morir si era completamente necesario.

Un estruendo despertó a Luna, completamente sola en su cama, y así, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, se vistió ante las miradas de sus compañeras que confusas se preguntaban qué pasaba, y salió rumbo hacía afuera, para buscar a quienes amaba, ella, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Luna corrió hacía la sala común de Gryffindor, topándose con peleas cada esquina que doblaba, los Mortífagos se veían sorprendidos, de que la orden y muchos aurores, estuvieran allí para pelear.

- ¡Harry! – gritó cuando lo divisó saliendo varita en mano del retrato

- Luna – dijo Ginny, acercándose - ¿Qué pasa?

- Mortífagos – anunció y todos palidecieron

- Debemos luchar – informó Harry

- No – espetó una voz a sus espaldas

- Snape – musitó Ron, blanco como papel y al verlo, enrojeció de furia

- Más respeto muchachito, sigo siendo mayor que tú – le siseó a paso aristocrático

- ¡Maldito! – Amenazó Harry con su varita - ¡Asesino!

- Mocoso insolente – le apuntó y Luna, se interpuso entre ellos

- ¡Quítese! – le ordenó el ex profesor

- No – murmuró ella – sé que no vino para matarlo, al contrario, quiere protegerle, pero debo saber dónde está Theo

- El señor Nott – le dijo Snape bajando la varita – estará donde ella esté

- ¿Dé qué hablan? – inquirió Harry

- Harry, debemos buscar a Hermione –

El solo hecho de nombrar a Hermione, les heló la sangre a todos, ella vivía técnicamente con un Mortífagos, corría peligro junto a él, era más que obvio, que Malfoy sabía del ataque.

Ron entró a la sala, y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, volvió con el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad, Harry desplegó el pergamino e hizo aparecer a todos, en el colegio.

Buscaron a Hermione, y Harry aún asesinaba a Snape con la mirada, pero si el idiota quisiera matarlos, ya lo habría hecho, acabó con el mago más poderoso de los tiempos, una tropa de niños, no eran impedimentos para él.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Severus? – indagó Harry, levantando su mirada

- Insolente – dijo a penas audible – le hice una promesa, a dos personas antes de que murieran

- ¿Cuál? –

- Que mantendría su egocéntrico trasero a salvo señor Potter – bufó indignado

- ¿A quienes? –

- A Dumbledore…-

- Usted lo mató ¿Por qué iba a creerle eso? –

- Maldito mocoso, no ves más allá de las gafas de tu estúpido padre, le dije a Lily que sería inútil tratarte…-

- ¡No mencione a mi madre! – gritó Harry, pero los demás seguían en la búsqueda de Hermione

- Querías saberlo, ahí lo tienes – le espetó desviando la mirada

- ¡Ahí! – gimió Luna, cuando la divisó

Después, de que todos vieran en dónde estaba, y de que Snape no se sorprendiera de eso, todos salieron corriendo en la misma dirección, a salvarla, a protegerla. Snape, los siguió sin más alternativa, podría apelar a que el idiota de Potter se quedara en el castillo, pero sería tan efectivo, como bailar con el calamar gigante. _"¿Ves Lily, lo que pasa cuando tienes un hijo con James Potter?"_ Pensó Severus, mientras esquivaban hechizos y cuerpos inertes en el suelo.

Lord Voldemort, veía como Hermione manipulaba el verdadero Mapa del Merodeador, como, milagrosamente, hacía que el gemelo de ese pergamino, reflejara en sus páginas, una realidad completamente inventada.

Lo que Harry y compañía veían, no era nada más que a Hermione Granger, siendo arrastrada por el castillo, en compañía de Bellatrix Lestrange, y cuando salieron del Mapa, solo tuvo que algún Mortífago cerca de allí, crear una ilusión de que entraban en el sauce boxeador, y el resto, era seguir el río.

Cuando los muchachos, caminaban por el gran pasadizo, miembros de la orden y aurores, se les unían, a excepción de Tonks, que decidió comandar el ataque el Hogwarts, Minerva, quería asegurarse de que Hermione estaba bien, a pesar de que era la que maquinaba todo, por eso había dejado su puesto en el colegio y caminaba junto a Remus y Alastor.

Kingsley, conversaba muy bajo con Snape, pasándose información, de cómo estaba distribuido todo allí dentro, los únicos ignorantes de lo que les esperaba, eran los Weasley, Neville y Potter. Luna, suponía muy bien lo que vería una vez llegaran a la salida.

Antes de salir a escena, todos rodearon a los chicos y salieron dándoles un caluroso recibimiento, a los Mortífagos que había allí.

La distribución ordenada que tenían planificada, se veía turbada por la sorpresa de más seguidores de Voldemort de los que imaginaron, y los hechizos asesinos, luces verdes y rojas, no se hicieron esperar.

Theo y Pansy, en lo alto de la escalera que llevaba al siguiente piso, les hicieron un movimiento, y con tres asentimientos de cabeza, informaron el paradero de Voldemort, en el piso más alto, allí era donde esperaba, ansioso si es que lo lograban con vida. Luego, se unieron a la batalla, aturdiendo a sus compañeros de máscara, sin ser notados.

- Harry – llamó Remus, seriamente – este, es el final, debemos encontrar a Nagini primero, luego, debes ir con Voldemort, sé que será difícil para ti, pero intenta no luchar, necesitas todas tus fuerzas ¿De acuerdo?

- …- Harry analizaba la situación y a regañadientes, escupió; - está bien, encontremos a esa asquerosa víbora

Luna, la cual ya no permanecía con ellos, estaba a unos metros de Theo, blandiendo su varita tan hábilmente que sorprendió a quien la miró, Theo, sonreía gustoso por verla con tal desplante, pero se preocupaba enormemente, no soportaría, que algo le pasara.

Remus miró a Theo, y ahí recién el castaño se dio cuenta de la situación, unos tres aurores, rodeaban a la rubia sutilmente, cerrándole paso a cualquier hechizo que pudiera herirla, ya él más tranquilo, se dedicó a fingir que trataba de matar a los intrusos.

Más arriba, en el tercer piso, Voldemort se acercaba a una puerta en el fondo del salón, con una seña de mano, ordenaba a Lucius Malfoy, retirarse con su hijo, los dos obedecieron sin chistar, era hora que poner las barreras entre Potter y Voldemort, barreras vivas que eran ellos. Cerraron la puerta frontal, con una inclinación exagerada de parte de Malfoy padre.

- Bella querida, encárgate de lo demás – dijo Voldemort, casi pasando al salón contiguo

- ¿No se quedará mi Lord? – inquirió Hermione, dando un paso adelante

- Hay basura que eliminar – rió Bellatrix, cortándole paso, interponiéndose entre la castaña y su amo

- Me matarán – sonrió Hermione, captando el mensaje

- Quisiera no hacerlo – reconoció Voldemort – pero ya no me eres más útil, tu sangre, me asquea

Hermione contorsionó su rostro en una mueca de desagrado, su señor, al que sirvió por un buen periodo de tiempo, la quería muerte, pues bien, el sentimiento era mutuo. Desde hacía mucho.

- Bien querida – Bella la apuntó con la varita – es hora de jugar

- Será un placer – se inclinó Hermione divertida, levantando su varita – aunque la verdad, das pena Lestrange, Tom jamás te consideró como un buen elemento, solo te tiene, por que estás desquiciada

- Cállate – siseó – sangre sucia

- Esas palabras – rugió – me dan cosquillas

_- Crucio –_

_- Crucio –_

* * *

_Espero les guste, como va la cosa, el final, esta a la vuelta de la esquina._

_Besitos, se les quiere._

_Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad, y a punto de desmayarse de lo exhausta que está._


	28. Cáp 28

_Quiero aclararles, que este final lo imaginé cuando aún no tenía mucha experiencia ni tampoco me comentaban mucho, creo y lo lamento, que no es el que todos quieren, pero sí es el que yo quiero._

_El final de todo éste Fic, el epílogo vendrá después, pero para eso esperarán mucho, tengo mil cosas en las que pensar y más liada que una madeja de lana, así que paciencia. Advertencia: epílogo será una locura, ya me conocen, y no esperen un testamento como los capítulos, por que no me da para tanto._

_Traigo banda sonora, dos canciones, que me fascinan, la primera, de mis años de escuela, la segunda, conocida hace poco._

_Ya saben, cuando salga el signo, **Play ¿?,** denle a la canción._

_*****Play 1: The Scientist - Coldplay (http:// www. / watch?v=8XnkqZNg_Bk)_

_*****Play 2: Trouble - Ray LaMontagne (http:// www. / watch?v=KrZkaj37kA0)_

_Ahora sin más, a leer._

_Go._

* * *

Luna no soportaba ver, como uno a uno de sus amigos Aurores, y Mortífagos también, caían lentamente al piso, inconcientes los con suertes, muertos lo que no la poseían tanto. Aún así, no paró de blandir su varita con maestría.

Ya estaba espalda a espalda con Pansy y Theo, quienes por más que trataron de pasar desapercibidos, a los casi quince minutos de dura batalla, fueron descubiertos aturdiendo a sus pares. Sus máscaras yacían en el piso, cerca de sus pies, destruidas, brillando, a la luz de la noche.

Una serie de pedazos, le faltaban ya a la Casa de los Gritos, provenientes de los más hábiles Mortífagos a la hora de combatir, y muy a pesar de los Aurores, no sabían como detener esas explosiones.

Explosiones, pequeñas y de gran sonido, que no solo dañaba a quien más cerca se encontraba, sino que amenazaban con destruir sus tímpanos por el impacto sonoro. Los Aurores hacían lo que podían, pero los enemigos se multiplicaban, crecían como la hierba, se propagaban como mosquitos.

Parecía como la nueva moda del día, rayos de color púrpura saliendo de las varitas, que al hacer contacto con cualquier tipo de superficie, la mandaban a volar en segundo, todos ellos lo hacían, y a pesar, de que las explosiones no hacían daños a grandes escalas, podían fácilmente abrir hoyos en paredes del porte de una ventana normal.

Luna lloraba silenciosamente, sus ojos y cabello, que contrastaban con la negrura del ambiente, resaltaban haciéndola el blanco más fácil y accesible. Dos de los que estaban a cargo de su protección, fueron heridos por luces cegadoras, uno, muerto frente a sus ojos, el otro, sin una pierna, y apoyado en la pared más próxima a causa de ese misterioso nuevo hechizo.

Ni un _Bombarda_ era capaz de arrancar una pierna con semejante atrocidad.

Harry, escondido tras todos ellos, se batallaba en el intento por salir a pelear. Estaba escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y muy pocas veces pudo sacar su varita para aturdir a alguien, dejó de intentarlo cuando uno de los Mortífagos lo descubrió y casi lo mata, si no fuera por Ginny, estaría en el otro mundo.

Ginny protegía a Harry de la forma más efectiva que podía; con su propio cuerpo. Si Voldemort tenía escudos humanos para salvaguardarle, él no era el único.

Con forme la situación se volvía más intensa, Theo fue desplazando a las dos de las tres mujeres que más quería en el mundo. Sólo creía fervientemente, que Hermione estaría bien.

Retrocedió con ellas a los costados, llegando al límite de las escaleras, listo para subirlas; ya sea de espalda. Ginny y Ron, les miraron extrañados, percatándose finalmente, de a cuál bando estaban defendiendo, Theo, con sus sinceros ojos, transmitió el mensaje a los azules de Ginny, quien sin importarle si era una treta, confió en él y gritó a toda voz.

- ¡Es Harry Potter! – chilló apuntando con su otra mano, hacía la entrada en ruinas de la casa

Como supuso, todos, Aurores y Mortífagos, miraron un segundo en esa dirección, tiempo que la misma aprovecho, para que todos corrieran a las escaleras, aturdiendo de paso, a los más despistados.

- ¡Bien hecho Ginevra! – aduló Remus, con una sonrisa

- Era obvio – rió ella, subiendo de espaldas sin dejar de enviar hechizos – la mayoría son hombres e idiotas

Theo rió sonoramente ante tal aseveración, ya en una ocasión, le había dicho a Hermione que esa chica era especial, por más decir que divertida también. Pansy rodó los ojos, y con su mano desocupada, golpeó al chico en la cabeza y le retó severamente.

- ¡¿Crees es buen momento, para compartir las bromas?! – siseó

- No seas aburrida Pan, es mi naturaleza –

- Tú y tu naturalidad de ser… _Desmaius_ – gritó – pueden irse a la mierda

- No sin ti querida, no sin ti –

Los demás sólo escuchaban las palabras malsonantes que siguieron en la boca de Pansy, Mcgonagall y Remus, miraban sorprendidos cada poco, de que una muchacha de semejante estatus social, supiera ese tipo de vocabulario.

- Como si ustedes no dijeran palabrotas – bufó ella, después de recibir una mirada asustada de Neville

Nadie dijo más nada, y cuando todos hubieran subido las escaleras, corrieron por el pasillo desocupado de la izquierda.

Se sentían perdidos, no hallaban salida y todo parecía un horrible laberinto. Theo dejó de correr después de unos minutos, e hizo que Harry, aun debajo de su escondite, chocara dolorosamente con su costado.

- ¡Cuidado! – le siseó con más agresividad de la que quería

- Lo siento – le dijo Harry quitándose la capa, pero sin rastro de sentirlo en lo más mínimo – pero no deberías detenerte, hay que encontrar a esa serpiente

- No sé si te habías fijado Potter – sonrió Theo – pero estamos dando vueltas

El castaño apuntó a un pasillo desde el cuál, se escuchaban los gritos de la batalla que supuestamente habían dejado atrás. Todos se miraron confundidos. George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Remus, Minerva, Pansy, Harry y Theo, suspiraron contrariados, algún hechizo debieron poner, y ellos habían caído como abejas a la miel.

- _Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul_… - comenzó a cantar Luna, suavemente, con los ojos cerrados – _con su camisita y su canesú_…

- ¡¿Qué hace lunática?! – exclamó Fred

- Vuelve a llamarla así – Theo se puso a su altura – y no volverás a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo una tercera vez

- ¿Qué te dio? – rugió George, defendiendo a su hermano

- _…la saqué a paseo y se me constipó _– seguía Luna – _la tengo en la cama con mucho dolor…_

Theo los miró con odio impregnado y también destilando de sus poros, se volteó y abrazó a Luna por la espalda, de frente a ellos, sin decir nada.

- Sólo…- sonrió Pansy, recordando a Jack - …defiende lo suyo

- ¿Lo suyo? – Gimoteó Ginny – Si ellos estuvieran juntos, Luna me lo diría

- _…ésta mañanita me dijo el doctor…_ -

- Hay tantas cosas que no sabes y te sorprenderían – escupió Pansy, quitándose la capa y arrojándola al suelo – espero tengas un buen trasero…para amortiguar la caída digo yo

Remus tosió, fingidamente, para disipar el tenso ambiente y para desviar la atención también. Según él, no creía necesario, que se enteraran de lo de Hermione, Minerva, apoyaba la moción.

- Si no podemos salir de ésta especie de trampa, atraigamos a Nagini – sentenció seguro

- ¿Cómo? – indagó Minerva

- Harry habla pársel ¿no? – Levantó las cejas - ¿Para que ir a su territorio, si podemos traerla al nuestro?

- _…que le de jarabe con un tenedor…_ -

- Aún así, necesitamos encontrar a Voldemort – musitó Fred

- Un paso a la vez comadreja – siseó Pansy, cerca de Theo y Luna – usa el cerebro

- Escucha maldita… - se enfureció el gemelo

- Tiene razón – cortó Harry – hemos hecho mal al tratar de abarcar todo a la vez, necesitamos ir paso a paso, y nada más de insultos Parkinson

- Si, claro – chilló la chica – señor elegido imán de problemas

- Señorita Parkinson – intervino Remus – sé que no está aquí para salvar la vida de los mismos que nosotros queremos, pero una vida valiosa le queda en el castillo, si desea volver a verlo, coopere

Pansy taladró a Remus con la mirada, también a Harry y a la mayoría de los presentes, pero luego suavizó la misma, los necesitaba para volver, tanto como ellos a ella, aunque no lo supieran.

- De acuerdo – aceptó – ahora mueve esos labios cararajad… Potter

Y mientras Harry, intentaba persuadir a Nagini de acudir a él, Luna, seguía con sus ojos cerrados y cantando con pacifica voz, esa canción Muggle de niños.

- _…dos y dos son cuatro…cuatro y dos son seis…seis y dos son ocho y_…-

* * *

Era un caos.

Tonks se movía rápidamente entre los muchos atacantes y defensores, no tenían opción, los Mortífagos caerían sin dudar.

Muy a pesar del mar de enemigos que tenían a su alrededor, Tonks no se daba por vencida, muchos de ellos eran tan hábiles, que ni con un _Crucio_ retrocederían. Pero aún así, ella no se detendría.

Muchos de los alumnos, la mayoría de clases superiores, salieron al combate en cuanto la primera explosión, la misma que despertó a Luna, hizo un estruendo terrible en todo Hogwarts. Enlistados para salvar el día.

Tonks daba órdenes por doquier, mientras hechizos no verbales salían despedidos desde su varita. Veía la manera más fácil de sacar a los pequeños y una idea increíble le vino a la mente. Las cocinas de Hogwarts, no era que fuese necesaria una evacuación de emergencia, estaba segura que la mayoría de los Mortífagos allí en la escuela eran incompetentes, pero no estaba de más un extra de seguridad.

Como un rayo pasó la información a los alumnos mayores, a algunos prefectos que batallaban, y comenzó la operación "Salvemos a los niños". Por pasadizos que más de alguna vez le oyó decir a Remus, hacía correr a los niños, para llevarlos hasta esa estancia, Dobby, con sus ojos tan abiertos como siempre, les recibió muy nervioso.

- Dobby, sólo no dejes a nadie entrar, a menos que sea de la escuela – sentenció ella mientras los niños se sentaban en las mesas o en el suelo – los conoces a todos, será fácil

- Si señorita – hizo una reverencia el elfo

- Muy bien, iré a patear unos cuantos traseros –

Salió rauda en busca de algún idiota al cual noquear, se topó con alguno que otro colega, ya sean profesores o los mismo Aurores, les ayudo a los que más estaban en problemas, y siguió de largo en otras ocasiones.

Ya cuando llegaba al Lobby, donde la lucha era más insistente y no se daban por vencidos, suspiró y entró en guardia.

Lentamente, y como si saliera de un shock, iba admirando el paisaje que se mostraba ante ella, pedazos de paredes faltaban, los relojes contadores de puntos, estaban destrozados dando una vista increíble, las cuatro casas en cero, las cuatro casa iguales.

Millicent Bulstrode, la chica robusta y de apariencia agresiva, se batía en duelo con su propio padre, mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus negros ojos, gritaba de vez en cuando y más de alguna vez casi se ahoga en su propio llanto.

- _Expelliarmus_ – gritó Tonks y la varita del padre de Millicent, fue a parar metros más allá

- Gra…gracias – musitó la muchacha casi sin respiración

- ¡Escoria inmunda! ¡Traidora! – Siseó su padre colérico - ¡Vergüenza de la familia!

- ¿Vergüenza? – dijo Millicent acercándose a él peligrosamente – la única vergüenza, es la que me haces pasar día a día con tus cosas de la sangre, somos mestizos, ni siquiera nuestras venas están completamente hechas de sangre limpia

- Somos poderosos ¡Una maldita familia poderosa! – chillaba el hombre ya rojo de la ira

El hombre se abalanzó sobre su hija, aprisionando su cuello entre sus manos, quitándole el aire vital y dejándola completamente roja, a causa del asfixiamiento. Millicent gimoteaba, buscando aire, buscando liberarse de su prisionero, le palmeaba el rostro, sus manos, intentando liberarse y conseguir seguir viviendo.

Tonks, presurosa trató de intervenir, golpeaba al hombre o trataba de soltar a la niña, pero nada funcionaba, no podía usar magia, por si ella salía lastimada.

Un rayo verde que se aproximaba la obligó a retroceder, el rayo golpeó la espalda del hombre, matándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo, casi sobre su hija.

Millicent, miraba sin creer lo que veía, su padre, yacía ante sus pies, sin vida. Su madre, corría hasta abrazarla, con la varita tiritándole en la nerviosa mano derecha.

- ¿Ma…mamá? – Se escandalizó la chica - ¿Qué…hiciste?

- Tranquila nena, ya está todo bien – le decía la mujer, acariciándole el rostro

- ¿Se encargará usted? – preguntó Tonks impresionada

- Si, gracias –

Las dejó solas, ahora que la chica estaba con su madre, con su aprensiva madre, estaba segura que la señora podría protegerla, había matado a su esposo sólo por proteger a su hija, no aceptaba tal cosa, pero comprendía la desesperación.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, vio como Jack Daniells, bajaba un tanto aturdido, aún así, su varita era tan rápida como la de cualquier Auror entrenado. Llegó hasta él y le sostuvo el brazo.

- ¿Te hirieron? – inquirió preocupada

- No – musitó – por lo menos no los Mortífagos

- ¿Quién lo hizo? –

- Pansy –

- ¿Parkinson? – se extrañó

- Si, creo que quería, mantenerme fuera de la guerra – bufó tocándose la cabeza, aún le dolía

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo como eso? –

- Larga historia –

- Bien, quédate aquí, y trata de que no te maten – sonrió

- Me parece un buen plan –

Los dos voltearon en dirección a la lucha, y en ese preciso instante, vieron como Dolohov, desde la punta de su varita, concentraba el poder de su magia. Jack, abrió mucho los ojos, y tomando el brazo de Nymphadora, la arrojó al suelo en un segundo, con gran velocidad y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Un rayo de luz púrpura los cegó a todos, para después ser seguida de un estruendo grandísimo. Los pedazos de muro, le golpeaban en la cabeza y extremidades a Jack, sólo estaba agradecido, de que su profesora de DCAO, fuera menuda y pudiera taparla completamente.

Poco a poco, levantaban su cabeza de las incomodas escaleras, y observaban el desastre que continuó a tal devastación. De sus pies, hasta la otra escalera de enfrente y el Lobby completo, había desaparecido.

Un gran hoyo ocupaba su lugar, lleno de escombros y cuerpos cubiertos de polvo, tosiendo por el ahora contaminado aire. Jack ayudó a Tonks a levantarse, mientras admiraban el lugar.

Dolohov, a la mitad del desastre, gimoteaba con dolor, y se afirmaba las costillas, por las cuales, a pesar del denso y gris aire, se vislumbraba salir mucha sangre.

Aurores lo rodearon inmediatamente, mientras otros Mortífagos, la mayoría heridos, dejaban caer sus varitas al suelo, rindiéndose a lo obvio. Tonks se aproximó al hombre y lo miró con mucha lastima.

- Idiota – farfulló con odio, limpiándose un hombro

- Si, cla…claro – rió el hombre, con los ojos desorientados

- ¿Algo que decir? – Tonks hizo una mueca de desagrado

- Muérete – le escupió a los pies

- Después de ti – musitó apuntándole con la varita

- ¿A dónde lo llevamos? – preguntó un recién graduado de la academia

- Déjenlos aquí, amarrados, comuníquese con el ministerio, pidan refuerzos para llevárselos a Azkaban – ordenó segura – nuestro trabajo, ha concluido

- Espere – intervino Jack - ¿Quién le enseñó tal hechizo?

- ¿Qué importa eso, señor Daniells? – inquirió la mujer

- Sólo dígame – instó al Mortífago

Antonin Dolohov, sonrió dificultosamente y rió en sus caras, para luego toser sangre sin quitar su asquerosa sonrisa de la maltratada cara. Comenzó a balancearse de atrás para adelante, sin querer contestar. Tonks, sin mucha paciencia ya, le golpeó las costillas haciéndolo gritar de dolor y haciendo temblar a los demás enemigos, a los que aún no querían dejar caer sus varitas al suelo. Cosa que logró después de ese grito.

- ¡Habla! – le gritó un Auror, dispuesto a continuar golpeando el lugar lastimado

- Mi…señor, se…lo…lo enseñó a Bellatrix – sonrió y una hilera de dientes ensangrentados se dieron paso – ella…amablemente…nos…nos lo enseñó a nosotros

- ¿Ella lo maneja? – indagó Jack, comenzando a desesperarse

- A…a…a la perfección –

La expresión de Jack, asustó a más de alguno en la habitación que trataba de ordenar a los nuevos prisioneros, lo miraron con una mezcla entre miedo e intriga, el chico aun no se decidía a abrir la boca.

- ¿Señor Daniells, qué pasa? – preguntó Tonks

- ¿Dónde están los demás, Pansy? –

- En… ¿Qué pasa? – ordenó ésta vez con firmeza

- Hay problemas –

- ¿De qué tipo? –

- ¿Dónde? En el camino le informo –

- Vamos –

Los dos salieron raudos hacía dónde Tonks creyó que ellos iban, estaba en lo correcto, con una vara larga, presiono al Sauce Boxeador, y entraron corriendo sin parar.

- ¿Me dirá, que pasa? –

- Ese hechizo profesora, es uno de los más peligrosos en las artes oscuras –

- ¿Qué tanto? –

- Tanto, que es más común un _Crucio_ o un _Imperio_, éste hechizo, es destructor y para dominarlo, se debe tener mucha concentración y unos segundos, no como los demás que salen de inmediato – informaba al estilo Hermione, palabras sacadas de un libro – no sólo destruye lo que hay a tu alrededor, sino que, si no sabes como emplearlo…pues sucede lo que le pasó a ese Mortio, alguien con la suficiente habilidad, puede destruir…

- La Casa de lo Gritos – gimió Tonks

- Si –

- ¿Cómo es que sabes…? –

- Soy Prefecto, y leo en lugares que sólo algunos pueden –

Los dos llegaron a la trampilla que al atravesar los dejaría en el interior de la casa, después de regular sus respiraciones, entraron listos para buscar a Bellatrix.

* * *

Voldemort contorsionaba su varita, graciosamente entre sus dedos, mientras esperaba a ver si tenía suerte. Lamentaba en lo profundo de ese hueco que tenía por corazón el tener que matar a Hermione, pero era algo que tarde o temprano debía hacer. Más temprano pasó de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Suspiró cansinamente, cuando escuchó estallar la batalla en el cuarto contiguo, las dos mujeres, esas dos mujeres que le sirvieron fielmente, debían de estar intentando destrozarse para poder vivir.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y en Pársel, ordenó a Nagini que se escondiera entre los muros, la serpiente, obedientemente, se escabulló por un hueco en una de las paredes y se perdió entre los pisos.

Tom abrió lo ojos y sonrió, cuando un grito gutural escuchó salir de entre los labios de Bella.

Secretamente, deseaba con fervor, que Hermione ganara.

Más mientras, distraído en la escucha de la batalla de ellas, no se percato, del siseante llamado que alertó a su serpiente.

Nagini, tentada por la curiosidad, decidió acudir a ese llamado misterioso, se contorsionó de formas solo posibles para ella, hasta llegar al piso segundo, donde con su lengua bípeda, pudo olfatear a muchas personas, una de las cuales, olía muy bien.

Salió al pasillo, sorprendiendo al grupo de Harry y haciendo que éste callara de inmediato. Miraron a la serpiente, atenta y un tanto erguida, como buscando algo.

Rápidamente, todos se pusieron en acción, y Theo, quien lamentablemente tuvo que dejar de abrazar a Luna, para atacar, con una agilidad digna de su casa, saltó hacía el agujero por el cual había salido la serpiente, y con un _Accio_, un pequeño velador que vio cuando se perdieron, acudió a él.

Lo cubrió pobremente y le dejó sin escapatoria, aunque sabía que era algo momentáneo, prefirió hacerlo a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

La gran serpiente, seguía sin prestarles mucha atención a todos, aun no se percataba del peligro en el que sola que había metido, en el error que había cometido. Sólo miraba a Luna, que con los ojos cerrados, seguía tarareando.

Le atraía, algo de esa chica atraía a la serpiente, ella no comía gente y nunca mató a una persona después de que Voldemort, su señor, incluyera una parte de su alma en su escamoso cuerpo. Pero el aura pura de esa niña, le incitaba a clavar sus dientes en su pálido cuello, a retorcerse alrededor de su frágil cuerpo y disfrutar de la sensación de sus huesos al romperse.

Abrió la boca amenazante, en dirección a Luna, y fue ahí donde Theo casi quiso morir.

La serpiente, esquivando los alumnos y profesores, se lanzó en picada contra la rubia, intentando clavarle los colmillos, intentando sentir su piel que destilaba calor, enfriarse por su causa. La quería muerta.

Pansy, la más cerca de la rubia, se interpuso valientemente en el camino de la asquerosa y viscosa serpiente negra, impidiéndole el paso, pero eso no detuvo a Nagini, ella conseguiría lo que quería, a como de lugar. Pansy levantó su varita, y mentalmente, recitó el conjuro, mientras la serpiente, se venía sobre ella y Luna, la última, no dejaba de susurrar sin abrir los ojos, y antes de las dos caer al suelo, Pansy sintió el tibio cuerpo de alguien interponerse en su camino, luego, ella soltó el hechizo.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que les daba vueltas la cabeza, se sentían mareados y algunos como Neville, tenían ganas de vomitar. Ginny, sin poder creer lo que vio luego de ese haz de luz verde, se acercó a la serpiente y pateándola, ésta se contorsionó, peligrosamente pero sin querer atacar.

George, con la ayuda de un palo de madera largo, apaleó a la serpiente sin piedad, y sin querer ver el cuerpo agonizante de él. Nagini, producto del Avada que le dejó gravemente herida y por los golpes que el pelirrojo le propinó, terminó en el suelo muerta, partida en dos.

Pansy, con sus ojos llorosos le entregaba a Luna a Theo, el cual le acariciaba las mejillas tratando de hacerla reaccionar, Luna no abrió sus ojos, pero se encargo de hacerle saber que todo marchaba bien.

- Tranquilo – le susurró sonriente, volviendo a su labor de tararear

La morena, dio vuelta el cuerpo de Fred, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, y llorando por que de no ser por él, ella tendría esa fea marca de colmillos en su cuello.

- Una…una serpiente…llorar – musitó el chico, forzándose a hablar – nunca…creí ver eso

- Gracias – decía la morena entre lágrimas – Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias

- Hermano – se hincó Ginny a un lado de su hermano – estarás bien

- Herma…hermanita – gimió – no llores…te ves…horrible

- Fred, tranquilo, te llevaremos a San Mungo, te pondrás bien, ya verás – le dijo Harry un tanto desesperado

- Cuídala – ordenó Fred a Harry, seriamente – Hermano

George, se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos. Lo miró sin interés, y levantó las cejas, exigiendo que hablara.

- Lo…lamento – sonrió Fred dificultosamente

- Y dices que Harry tiene complejo de héroe – escupió su gemelo

- Eso…creía yo –

George se arrodilló junto a él, suavizando su expresión y le tomó la mano a su hermano, como en los viejos tiempos. Sonrió y le besó la frente.

Ninguno de los demás, dijo algo, sólo miraban con lastima. ¿A cuántos más habrían de perder? ¿Qué otras familias quedarían destruidas? ¿Hasta qué punto Tom era capaz de llegar? Todas esas preguntas navegaban de mente en mente por los presentes.

Luna, con sus ojos oceánicos ojos ahora abiertos, dio un mensaje a Fred, que conmocionó a los presentes.

- ¿Puedes decirle a mamá, que le amo? – preguntó con su cabeza tiernamente ladeada

- Cla…ro – rió Fred - ¿Alguien…más…tie…tiene mensajes? – Levantó las cejas, a ninguno le hizo gracia ese mal chiste – George…hazte rico…por los dos…y com…cómprale una ca…cada a mamá

El pelirrojo asintió, y el susurro de Luna, continuó luego de su raro momento, pero lo que todos a continuación escucharon, les sorprendió hasta al mismo Fred.

- …_y ocho dieciséis_…- se escuchó como eco –…_y ocho veinticuatro y ocho treinta y dos_…_animas benditas me arrodillo yo…_

- Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul – continuó Luna, mientra buscaba el origen del otro sonido – zapatitos blancos y gorro de tul…

- …_la llevé a pasear y se me constipó_ – se seguía escuchando – _la tengo en la cama con un gran dolor_…

Luna llegó hasta una pared, en donde un metro de unos dos metros de ancho y de piso a techo, el color era más claro, cantando, estiró una mano y la misma, desapareció al atravesar el supuesto muro.

- …_dos y dos son cuatro_ – cantaron las dos voces – _cuatro y dos son seis_…_seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis_

Luna les miró y todos entendieron de inmediato, muy a pesar, de que Ginny deseaba quedarse con el moribundo Fred, éste la instó para que fuera a patear traseros, la que no se movió, fue Pansy.

Los vio desaparecer por esa especie de portal, y escuchaba sus pasos subir una escalera, creía hasta el tercer piso. Pansy, siguió acariciando maternal y agradecidamente el cabello de Fred, hasta mucho después que éste exhalara su último aliento.

* * *

Respiraba de forma irregular, la batalla le estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario y por eso había tomado la drástica decisión, de utilizar los mismos hechizos que le había enseñado en contra de ella. Por eso era que ahora, Bellatrix Lestrange, gritaba dolorosamente y se afirmaba una pierna.

Un corte demasiado profundo para ser verdad, sangraba a borbotones en su sucia piel, ella no podía hacer más que sostenérsela por el dolor, mientras que Hermione le veía con lastima.

- ¡No me mires así! – le chilló eufórica

- No quiero matarte Bella, no a ti – gimió con pena – vete

- ¿Y traicionar a mi señor? – Rió - ¡Nunca!

- Eres tan fiel Bella… - musitó Hermione negando con la cabeza –…pero tan estúpida

- Cállate mocosa insolente – Bella se sostuvo en pie, a pesar del dolor – te enseñé a ser quien eres, malagradecida

- Lo agradezco Bella, aunque no se note – le apuntó con la varita – pero es tu vida o…

- O la tuya –

- Nadie nos extrañará Bella – informó – ni siquiera Tom

- No le llames así –

- Es su nombre cariño – se encogió de hombros – no le molestará cuando esté muerto

- No morirá pequeña perra – tiró su cabello hacia su espalda – es inmortal

- Con la ayuda de los Horrocruxes – asintió Hermione

- ¿Cómo lo…? – se interrumpió a si misma – estás jugando doble

- ¿Te gusta el ajedrez Bella? – inquirió Hermione

- Mocosa…-

- Moví mi alfil, mientras mi caballo recorría sin ser notado – le sonrió - ¿Buenísimo no?

- ¡Traidora! – gritó, por alguna razón, Bella se sentía herida

- Gracias – Hermione hizo una pequeña inclinación, junto con una sonrisa – pero no significa mucho viniendo de una persona, supuesta maestra y casi amiga, que ahora desea matarme

- Yo no traicioné a mi Lord – le acusó

- Pero si a mi –

- Eres insignificante comparada con el poder de Voldemort – graznó

- Tu también, no te las des de súper mujer, que eres igual que yo –

- Soy la reina –

- No aún Bella, y no esperes serlo –

Un rayo rojo salió disparado de la varita de Hermione, dándole en el pecho a Bellatrix, la misma que al contacto fuerte, se arrojó al piso chillando de dolor. Sentía millones de cuchillas atravesarle el cuerpo, un dolor increíble que no la dejaba respirar.

Hermione siguió _Cruciándola_, sin detenerse a escuchar sus ruegos, y si, lamentaba estarle haciendo tal cosa a ella, pero aún tenía la imagen de sus padres muertos grabada en la mente. Bellatrix era la asesina de sus padres, y era, aunque no quiso vengarse antes, lo haría ahora.

- Nos veremos en el infierno, Bellatrix – sonrió con dulzura y se preparó para el golpe final

- …_ésta mañanita me dijo el doctor…que le dé jarabe con un tenedor_…-

El canto proveniente, desde algún lado, la paralizó de inmediato, la respiración de Bella, se iba acompasando, mediante Hermione seguía oyendo la canción.

Esa voz, esa voz le era completamente familiar, Luna, era ella que cantaba esa canción que tanto le gustaba cuando niña, cerró los ojos inocentemente, e inspiró con profundidad.

Bella se levantó, ahogando sus quejidos, y antes de que la castaña pudiera reaccionar, blandió su varita con maestría y la estampó contra la pared más próxima.

Se acercó a ella tambaleante, Hermione se tomaba la cabeza, por su distracción el golpe fue demasiado duro, se sentía mareada, fue todo demasiado repentino.

Bellatrix se agachó a su altura, y con un movimiento de mano, le abrió la oscura capa que llevaba, sonrió con el odio impregnado en cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones, ladeó la cabeza tétricamente y aprovechó que ella estaba aun desorientada, para presionar su varita, en la costilla izquierda de Hermione.

- ¿Recuerdas…- dijo suavemente - …cuando te entrené? – preguntó, Hermione sólo le mirada – siempre, que te enseñaba algo nuevo, habían algunas veces, que te acariciabas éste lado en especial…ahora sé por qué. Mi primera visita a tu casa ¿No es así? Fue ahí donde te heriste, pero siempre y tan obstinada, crees que fui yo quien te lastimó

- Si no hubieras…estado allí – le espetó con rudeza – no tendría ésta cicatriz, saca cuentas

- Llevas razón, me gusta la idea de adjudicarme tu dolor – lamió sus labios – se siente bien

Era el turno de Hermione para gritar ésta vez, la presión que Bellatrix ejercía sobre su costilla, no dolía externamente, sólo era molesto. Lo realmente doloroso, e increíble por demás, era que por dentro, sentía como se rasgaban los músculos y la piel, como si nunca esa herida hubiera sanado, como si nunca se sellara por fin.

Tomó el cuello de Letrange en su mano desocupada, y comenzó a ejercer presión, la mujer, solo le miraba mientras que se ponía roja, por la falta de aire, y no sacaba esa desagradable sonrisa de su rostro.

- Muere –

Y tras pronunciar esa palabra, Bella logró traspasar la barrera de la piel y su varita, brutalmente, ingresó al cuerpo de Hermione. Mucha sangre comenzó a salir, sangre que se mezclaba perfectamente con la de Bella, sangre desperdiciada con la cual Hermione iba perdiendo su color de piel, y debía de luchar por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Su mano, la que aprisionaba el cuello de su otrota maestra, cedía con la continua presión que ejercía Bellatrix, que ahora, giraba su varita dentro de ella, con todo el afán de verla desangrar.

Hermione perdía el conocimiento poco a poco, y Bella también, por la falta de aire y sangre, tosió y eso le causo un dolor increíble, pero pudo soportarlo. Ya iba cerrando los ojos, cuanto el canto de nuevo la invadió.

-…_dos y dos con cuatro_…-

Hermione, con fuerza sacada de sus ganas de vivir, soltó definitivamente el cuello de Bella y su mano, fue a parar a la pierna herida de la mujer, sus dedos, aprisionaron la piel abierta y se enterraron en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Bella contuvo el grito por un tiempo, pero de nada le sirvió, la varita de Hermione se posesionó en el pecho de ella, y un _Depulso_, le envió al otro lado de la habitación, justo a un lado del enorme ventanal frontal.

- …_cuatro y dos son seis…seis y dos son ocho_…-

La castaña se miró su mano ensangrentada y sin darle la mayor importancia, se sostuvo su costado, aún adolorido.

- …Y ocho dieciséis…y ocho veinticuatro…y ocho treinta y dos – cantó – animas benditas me arrodillo yo…

- ¿Qué haces? – gimió Bella

- …_tengo una muñeca vestida de azul_…- seguía Luna - …_zapatitos blancos y gorro de tul…_

- Canto, ¿Qué no oyes? – Se burló –…la saqué a paseo y se me constipó…la tengo en la cama con un gran dolor

- Estúpida loca – chilló Bella, sosteniéndose la pierna

- "Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis – continuaron las dos – seis y dos son ocho…y ocho dieciséis"

Hermione se calló, y comenzó a reír, Luna si que era imaginativa, la verdad, es que ella nunca pensó en tener que verla en la batalla, ese hechizo camuflado, era exactamente para prohibir que se acercaran a Voldemort, pero sólo engañaba a la vista, no al oído. Muy inteligente Luna, por algo era de Ravenclaw.

- Moriremos – musitó entre risas

- Estás loca niña – escupió Bella - ¿Dime qué has hecho?

- Ya vienen –

- ¿Los trajiste hasta aquí? – Bufó – eres una tonta, no pasarán de aquí y descubrirán tu secretito

- No me importa – sonrió mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas – ya…no importa

* * *

Luna se topó cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy e hijo, estaban en el ancho pasillo que daba a la antesala de la habitación de Voldemort, Draco, estaba bien cerca de las puertas de madera y su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido.

Los dos Malfoy, habían escuchado esa extraña transmisión de la canción de niños, entre Hermione y Luna, muy a pesar para Draco, éste no podía moverse de su lugar y tuvo que contener sus ganas de entrar a la habitación y ver con sus propios ojos, que Hermione estaba bien. Temblaba de ira cada vez que la escuchaba gritar, pero después de la canción, no había seguido escuchando su voz.

Lucius se interpuso en el camino del grupo, desafiante y dándoles a entender que no pasarían de ese punto.

Remus, como buen defensor, se puso a la cabeza de los demás, como escudo, y levantó su varita, listo para defender.

- Veo que lograron llegar – siseó Lucius, sacando su varita del bastón

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? – Se burló Ginny - ¿El hecho de que estamos aquí?

- Te crees graciosa – dijo él sin inmutarse – morirás divertida

- Eso ya lo veremos – rugió y todos enlistaron sus varitas

Entre tanto hechizo que siguió Lucius se dio cuenta, de que su hijo no estaba cooperando, sólo estaba parado cerca de él, con la varita levantada pero sin enviar ningún hechizo.

- ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!– demandó furioso

- Ahora juegas solo, padre –

El hombre gritó colérico, pero no dejó de enviar hechizos, era más que obvio que Lucius no estaba nada oxidado y era un obstáculo para todos. Luna, trató de pasar entre sus amigos, y rebasar a Lucius, éste, al ver las intenciones de la rubia, se abalanzó sobre ella y trató de impedirle el paso.

Draco, lo tumbó contra la pared y se posesionó delante de Lovegood, protegiéndola, él, sentía que si no podía hacer nada para cuidar de Hermione, por lo menos tenia la posibilidad de hacer algo por salvar a quienes ella amaba, y sabía muy bien el aprecio que le tenía a la muchacha.

- Gracias – musitó Luna distraídamente y mirando hacía las puertas del fondo - ¿Allí está?

- Si –

Luna corrió en esa dirección, mientras que los demás le seguían, Lucius se levantó de un salto, y aturdió al pobre de Neville.

- Vayan por Hermione y Voldemort – dijo Remus – me quedaré

- Pero…- protestó Harry

- ¡Harry! – Le gritó duramente – no es momento, esto debe terminar ya

El moreno sólo asintió y en cuanto alcanzó a Luna, ésta, ya abría la habitación.

Adentro, Bellatrix se arrastraba hasta estar muy cerca de Hermione, la miraba con la misma lástima que le era recibida, Hermione se afirmaba las costillas, penosamente media tirada en el piso, medio a levantar.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, cada una igual de loca que la otra.

- ¿Nos matamos mutuamente? – preguntó Bella

- La verdad, es que tengo otros planes – rió Hermione

- ¿Vivir? – graznó

- Exacto, ¿te gusta el nombre Evangeline? Me lo pondré en cuanto todo esto termine –

- Es nombre de perra – aceptó la morena – pero te queda

- Gracias, es lo más dulce que me han dicho –

- Lastima que no lo usarás – la tomó por un pie, sorprendiéndola – morirás mucho antes que eso

La puerta, se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar al grupo de Harry. Se detuvieron en cuanto vieron a Hermione, casi moribunda a merced de Lestrange, respirando dificultosamente. Draco, que se unía al grupo, palideció al ver a la castaña en ese estado, e intentó acercársele, pero se detuvo al instante.

- Yo que tú – dijo Bella – no lo intentaría sobrinito

- ¡Suéltala, maldita loca! – gritó Ginny

- Que amigazos que tienes, querida – sonrió la morena – me pregunto si saben lo que escondes, detrás de esa carita de sabelotodo

- Sabes la respuesta a eso querida Bella –

Las palabras de Hermione, cayeron como un balde de agua fría a todos los que estaban allí, se sumieron en un silencio, que sólo era interrumpido por la lucha de Remus y Lucius, allá afuera.

- ¿Qué cosas dices? – indagó Ron, avanzando con valor algunos pasos

- Eh, eh, eh – advirtió – no te acerques comadreja – siseó la mujer – otro idiota más, que quiere probar de lo que escondes en tus pantaletas Hermione, estás arrasando

- Cierra la boca – le espetó ella con un cierto grado de aburrimiento

- Déjala ir – ordenó Potter – o si no…

- ¿O si no qué? – Provocó Bella - ¿Me matarás? Que miedo, atrévete, y moriré junto con Hermione

- ¡No pronuncie su nombre, vieja loca! – rugieron Ron y George al mismo tiempo

- Yo que ustedes – susurró Hermione – no le diría vieja, es algo susceptible con respecto a eso

- ¿Por qué…por qué hablas…como si la conocieras, Hermione? – preguntó Ginny, temerosa de la respuesta

- Hemos compartido muchos meses, ya casi iba ser un año ¿No querida? – sonrió Bella

Hermione sólo rodó los ojos, y Ginny, se llevó las manos a la boca. Minerva, al comprender que la pelirroja fue la primera en entender de qué trataba la cosa, intentó acelerar el proceso, necesitaban salir ya de ahí, después de matar a Voldemort claro está.

- Ven para acá Hermione – le pidió adelantando al grupo

- Quisiera hacerlo, profesora – sonrió – pero creo que ésta estúpida casi me perfora el pulmón, y he perdido mucha sangre

- ¡Divino! – exclamó Lestrange

Draco, intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero Bellatrix, sacando habilidad, de ese periodo de seudo descanso, tiró del pie que tenía preso de Hermione, y la jaló, dejándola frente a ella, y pasándole un brazo por el cuello, la otra mano, la de la varita, tenía la misma, apuntándole directo al corazón.

Sonrió malignamente, mientras Hermione trataba infructuosamente de zafarse, hizo contacto con los ojos azules de Luna y le susurró con dulzura.

- Vete –

- No – negó la rubia – no sin ti

- No te estoy preguntando Luna, dijiste que siempre harías todo por ayudarme, sin cuestionar, sin preguntas, es hora de que sigas cumpliendo, confía en mi – musitaba mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos chocolate – vete

- Hermione…-

- Theo – interrumpió la castaña – llévatela

- No lo ha…-

- ¡HAZLO! – Gritó furiosa – no me hagas cruciarte

Theo se pasó una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo más de lo habitual, estaba en una encrucijada, no deseaba dejar a Hermione, pero temía que a Luna le pasara algo con lo despistada que era. Suspiró sonoramente, tomando una decisión, se llevaría a Luna, y una vez ella segura, volvería si era necesario.

- Vamos – informó tomando el brazo de su novia – pero Hermione, escúchame bien, no puedes morir ¿entendido? Si lo haces, iré al infierno, y te reviviré sólo para matarte de nuevo

- Hecho –

Theo se llevó a la rubia, después de que ésta le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, Bellatrix, mientras que todo ese show pasaba, movía su pierna buena, muy aburrida, y cuando el silencio se hizo latente, lo rompió adjudicándose otra locura.

- ¿Ah? ¿Ya terminó la cursilería? – Fingió sorpresa – pues sigamos ¿En qué íbamos? Cierto, decía yo, que nos conocemos mucho las dos, tenemos varias cosas en común

- Suéltala – insistió Harry apuntándola

- Si, de inmediato – rió Bella - ¿acaso no deseas saber por qué?

- Sólo deseo que tus asquerosas manos, dejen de tocarla –

- Había una vez – comenzó Bella, sin hacerle caso – una inteligente muchacha, que quería ser tomada en cuenta, y para lograrlo, se unió a la elite de elite, a los Mortífagos

- ¿Qué estupideces dices? – preguntó George

- Ésta estupidez –

Bella, sacó de la tunica de Hermione, su máscara plateada, esa que no tenía necesidad de ponerse, ya que pensó que ellos no llegarían tan lejos, su plan siempre había sido, despejar el lugar, matar a Bella, y seguir con Tom, que egoísta y tonta había sido, tratando de abarcarlo todo.

La arrojó a lo pies de los presentes, que miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, a excepción de Minerva, Draco, sólo los tenía abiertos de miedo, no quería que su Hermione tuviera problemas.

Harry se acercó a la máscara y la levantó del suelo entre sus manos, la examinó meticulosamente, como descubriendo algo fascinante en ella, sus ojos, sin demostrara emoción alguna, y sin levantarlos, preguntó.

- ¿Es tuya? –

- Si – respondió Bella

- No te pregunto a ti – ésta vez la fulminó con la mirada y luego la posó en Hermione – responde

- Si – dijo la castaña

- ¡No! – exclamó Ron

- ¡Que bien! – Se emocionó Bella – esto promete

Y para agregarle un condimento más a su ya desabrida ensalada, Bellatrix rasgó la tunica de Hermione, quien al estar tan debilitada, sólo se lo permitió. La mujer, levantó la manga de su brazo de derecho y todos al ver, que nada había en el, respiraron aliviados.

- OH no, por Salazar, aquí viene lo mejor – acotó la Mortífaga

Con la varita en su mismo antebrazo, aprisionó con fuerza su marca tenebrosa, la misma, que en el brazo de Hermione, comenzaba a aparecer. Como tinta de pronto arrojada a su brazo, era como si la piel la absorbiera en lugares estratégicos, tinta de diversos colores, que después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, dio forma a la marca.

George, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacía la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos, se quedó en esa posición, no quería verla, no quería, simplemente no. Ginny corroboró sus sospechas y la miró con odio y lástima, mientra negaba con la cabeza. Ron, se ponía cada vez más rojo, tal vez era por que había olvidado cómo volver a respirar.

Harry, el más impactado y con el corazón hecho trizas, fue el único que reaccionó ante tal descubrimiento, y lo que hizo, le sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

Un hechizo no verbal, salió de su varita y le dio de lleno en la cara a Bella, arrojándola por segunda vez, al otro lado, pero en ésta ocasión en sentido contrario al de antes, de la pared. Hermione, que estaba demasiado cerca, recibió un poco de impactó del hechizo y rebotó contra el lado derecho del lugar, quedando en una posición bastante anormal.

- ¿Qué rayos? – siseó Malfoy avanzando hasta ella y en el trayecto, golpeando con su hombro el de Harry

- ¿Ahora qué? – Gritó Ginny llorando, histérica - ¿Me dirás que te eres su novio y protector, mientras duermes con ella?

_Touché_

Draco, que ya había llegado al lado de Hermione, la miró con dureza, y sin responderle, le dejó todo más que claro.

- ¿Sabes Harry? – gimoteó ella, caminando hacía la puerta que daría paso a Voldemort – creo que la Hermione por la que vinimos acá, no está, sigamos

Todos la siguieron, sin siquiera mirarla, sólo Minerva, se acercó a ella, y la descubrió siendo sostenida por Malfoy y con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger? – preguntó un tanto alterada

- He…tenido mejores…días –

- No se preocupe, la llevaremos a San Mungo de inmediato –

- No lo creo –

El increíble siseo de Bellatrix, se volvió a escuchar, la mujer, parecía gato de tantas vidas que tenía, por eso era que Voldemort, la quería a su lado. Minerva, se enderezó y la encontró, apoyada precariamente en la pared, con la varita ya encendida con una luz verde, se interpuso en el camino de ella y su alumna, y atacó lo más rápido que pudo.

Tonks y Remus, entraron en el cuarto, la primera, un tanto más agitada que su hombre, por la carrera interminable que tuvo que hacer. En cuanto había logrado subir con Jack, se encontraron con la imagen terrible de Pansy y Fred en sus piernas, Jack, se había quedado con ella para ayudarle a llevarlo a San Mungo o dónde fuera. Lo más seguro, era que ya no estuvieran en la casa de los gritos.

Y en cuanto subió por esa especie de portal, el cual Pansy le dijo que atravesara, se había topado con la espalda de Lucius y para no perder más tiempo, sólo lo había noqueado sorprendiendo de paso, a Remus.

Remus, abrió los ojos impresionado, el cuerpo de la directora de Hogwarts caía inerte en los impresionados brazos de Draco, mientras que Bella, era sepultada bajo los escombros que ocasionó el hechizo de Mcgonagall, Hermione, que empezaba a entrar en razón, tomó a su profesora de la mano y agachó su cabeza hasta su pecho, escuchando sólo un infinito vacío, luego, su llanto se hacía demasiado desgarrador, al tener las costillas lastimadas, sus lamentos, salían también acompañados de quejidos.

_**Play 1**_

Harry golpeó la puerta de madera frente a él, con su puño y continuó repitiéndose las palabras de Remus en la cabeza, "_No era momento, debía acabar ya con esto_". Abrió la puerta, ante la mirada inquisidora de Hermione y entró, junto con los demás, listos para saludar a Lord Voldemort.

Hermione escuchaba a Tonks acercársele, la escuchaba gemir, y tratar de abalanzarse sobre ella en cuanto vio la marca en su brazo, la vio ser detenida por Remus, mientras él movía sus labios, todo, en un completo estupor.

Se había sentido tan aliviada cuando todos supieron lo que era, cuando se había sacado su máscara, que no pensó en las repercusiones de sus actos, si Minerva no se hubiera acercado a ella, la muerta sería otra persona.

La casa de los gritos, tambaleaba con la pelea en la otra habitación, no sabía cuándo había empezado, pero la luminosidad que llegaba entre hechizos, le daban a entender eso, aún era de madrugada, pronto vendría el alba.

La conversación comenzaba a volver a ser clara para ella, vio como Draco, levantaba a Minerva con un hechizo y le decía que volvería pronto a por ella, Hermione sólo asintió. Lo vio perderse por donde vinieron junto con Tonks, seguramente ella iba para sacar a Neville y Lucius que estaban inconcientes.

- ¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó Remus – quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo?

- No tengo dónde ir – gimió y le otorgó una media sonrisa

- Siempre hay un lugar, debes buscarlo –

Remus le besó la frente, dejándola apoyada en el muro, como una muñeca de trapo.

Comenzó a mecerse, cantando en su mente, la canción de niños que compartió con Luna, se sentía vacía por alguna razón, tenía un mal gusto en la boca, y no era sólo por la sangre de su labio partido, sino que presentía una tragedia.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero trató de incorporarse, y lo logró. Con mucha dificultad, se acercó a la habitación, para ver de qué iba la cosa, y no hubo mejor momento para llegar.

La mayoría, estaban lastimados y afirmando alguna parte de su cuerpo, sosteniéndose entre si, incluyendo a Remus, Harry seguía de pie, con una mirada de lástima, viendo a Tom, arrodillado a unos metros de él. Hermione le sonrió, cuando Voldemort conectó su mirada con la de ella, y se encogió de hombros.

Dos rayos de luz verde, impactaron el cuerpo de Tom Riddle, Harry, miró hacia la entrada, y allí, con la varita alzada y las mejillas húmedas por el llanto, estaba Hermione, que no despegaba sus ojos de Voldemort.

Y por fin todo terminó.

Y muy a pesar de que le dolía el haber ayudado a matarlo, ahora ella podría conseguir su sueño de llamarse Evangeline. Hermione se acercó al cuerpo de Tom, seguramente, ya a estas alturas, todas las marcas tenebrosas les estarían ardiendo por la perdida de su señor, la de ella, sólo se contorsionaba furiosamente. Se agachó y cerró sus ojos con la mano, despidiendo a quien fue por un momento, su pilar y mentor, pero para ser sincera con ella misma, también le odió, por querer eliminarla del mapa.

Rápidamente, Remus, sacó a todos del lugar, era una casa inestable ahora, que había soportado tanta lucha por demasiado tiempo, la casa crujía y se agrietaba en todas partes, dándoles la sensación de muchos monstruos rugiendo por comida. Pero tan rápidamente salió, que no se percató, de que Hermione no les seguía.

Se toparon con Draco, a la salida de la casa, afuera en el jardín, una centena de personas andaban de un lado a otro, conteniendo a los Mortífagos que no deseaban ir a Azkaban, otros desapareciendo con heridos y creando trasladores para llevarlos a San Mungo. Kingsley, daba órdenes por doquier, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, que no tuviera la autoridad del ministro.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – inquirió al no verla con ellos

- Está…- dijo Remus volviendo a mirar a todos – OH por Merlín

Draco entró raudo en la casa, Remus, queriendo seguirle, fue interceptado por unos cuantos Aurores, que le decían que la casa en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, tuvo que quedarse afuera a esperar, y se arrojó de rodillas al suelo, culpándose por ser tan idiota.

Hermione había logrado, nada, estaba en el gran ventanal, que daba hacía el frente, veía a Harry se atendido, a Ron, a Ginny, a todos, los veía despreocupados, y entre la multitud, vislumbró a Tonks, abrazando a un Remus abatido y tirado en la hierba.

La casa crujió, y ésta vez, las murallas se agrietaron más, y el techo comenzó a caer peligrosamente cerca suyo, se apretó más a la ventana, sosteniendo fuertemente esa varita que le daba un poco de confianza, por lo menos moriría, con una fiel amiga.

- Hermione – escuchó y volteó vertiginosamente su rostro

Ahí, Draco, estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con la respiración agitada y con cara de preocupación, un estruendo más, les hizo volver a aferrarse de algo sólido, y el piso cerca de los pies de Hermione, cedió.

Un gran agujero, ahora les separaba y éste, se agrandaba mientras la casona tiritaba, Draco, intentó acercarse a ella, rodeando la abertura, pero sus pasos, a medida que avanzaba, iban dejando un gran hoyo también, pero atrás de él.

Draco le sonrió a Hermione, y sacó su varita de la tunica que llevaba, la apuntó y Hermione negó con la cabeza, él no haría eso ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?

- ¿Draco, qué haces? –

- Dile a mi madre…-

- No, no, no –

- Que la amo y…-

- Espera, encontraremos la solución para salir, escucha, no seas estúpido –

- Yo…te amo Hermione – sonrió, mientras ella abría los ojos – esto dolerá…_Depulso_

Remus, abajo aún, escuchó como los vidrios se rompían, y como el cuerpo de Hermione, salía despedido violentamente del lugar, corrió hacía ella, mientras la veía descender y llegar al piso, pudo detenerla para que dejara de rodar y la abrazó con mucha firmeza.

La casa, se derrumbó a sus ojos, y un "Draco" escapando de los labios de Hermione fue lo último que se escuchó esa noche.

* * *

_**Play 2**_

Hermione no deseaba abrir los ojos, a pesar, de que estaba conciente todo el día, escuchando las últimas de Rita, y los chismorreos de muchas de las enfermeras.

Supo, que pronto sería el funeral de Minerva, de Snape, Fred, Colin, de Padma Patil, de Ojo loco, de la abuela de Neville, del padre de Nott, del de Millicent y los papás de Parkinson. Muchos más habían muerto, se realizaría un funeral masivo, con el permiso del nuevo ministro; Kingsley.

Él, la iba a visitar, cada mañana y noche, de esos dos días que llevaba en el hospital, pero ella, tan testadura, no quiso hablarle, no hablaba con nadie, ni con sus amigos.

Recordó cuando Ginny y los demás fueron a visitarla. Un completo desastre. Todos ellos, bueno, la mayoría, estaban enojados con ella, por ocultarle tal información. Esa, fue la única vez que abrió los ojos.

"_- Sé que estás despierta, abre los ojos – ordenó Ginny_

_- Déjala ya Ginny – escuchó decir a Luna_

_- No – chilló - ¿Qué no ves, que nos debe explicaciones? Mi hermano murió, la mayoría de nosotros estamos heridos y ella ahí, tan campal, sin inmutarse_

_Ahí fue cuando Hermione abrió los ojos._

_- Hola, bella durmiente traidora – ironizó la pelirroja_

_- Si quisiera sarcasmo, lo pediría – dijo la castaña_

_- ¿Dime, te divertiste viéndonos ser heridos? – espetó ella_

_- No – _

_- ¿Y te pareció una buena idea, traicionarnos de esa manera? –_

_- Era la única que se me ocurrió – Hermione se sentó en la cama, sintiendo cada herida punzarle de dolor_

_- Eres una…una…-_

_- Escúpelo ya Ginevra – le instó la castaña_

_- ¡Una maldita escoria! –_

_Ginny se acercó a Hermione, y de una bofetada, le volteó la cara. Hermione no hizo nada, sólo la dejó desahogarse como más le complaciera._

_Luna, __no lo soportó más. Soltó la mano de Theo, y posesionándose frente a Ginny, le devolvió el golpe, sorprendiéndolos a todos, no sólo por la acción, sino también por las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos._

_- Basta ya – rogó – basta de lastimarse mutuamente_

_- Tu no entiendes Luna – interfirió Ron – perdimos a nuestro hermano_

_- Hermione perdió a sus padres – informó la rubia, mirando a Hermione – lo sé, siempre lo supe, cuando me dijiste que vendiera tu casa, lo intuí, y lo corroboré después _

_Ella no dijo nada, no abrió la boca, a pesar de lo impactada que estaba, Luna esa demasiado especial en ese momento __y su cerebro no pudo procesar la información, o tal vez no quiso._

_Ginevra, miraba a Hermione, acostarse de nuevo y cerrar los ojos, se veía muy pacifica, pero el aura de tristeza que emanaba, la golpeaba dolorosamente, y no la dejaba estar tranquila. La pelirroja estaba destruida por dentro, no sólo habían perdido a un hermano y gran parte de su familia esta herida, sino que también, ahora sabía que su mejor amiga, había formado parte de la oposición._

_Todos se fueron de la habitación, Luna los siguió después de acariciarle la mano a la castaña. Hermione, poco a poco se iba entrando en la inconsciencia, pero salió de el, cuando sintió a alguien cerca de ella._

_Un cuerpo tibio, se ciñó sobre ella, abrazándola, sin abrir los ojos, distinguió el aroma dulce de Harry, ese aroma a hermano menor, que necesita de consuelo._

_- Lo lamento – le susurró al oído y le besó la frene para luego dejarla descansar_

_Las pocas lágrimas que derramó Hermione ese día, fueron las únicas que se pudo permitir."_

Más personas habían ido a visitarla, Narcissa una de ellas, pero no le habló, su perfume caro la delató, y a pesar de que sentía que debía darle explicaciones, no quiso abrir los ojos. No sólo la luz del día la lastimaba, sino también ver todo tan blanco.

No recibió alimento en esos casi dos días, necesitaba despejarse y no podía hacerlo de ninguna manera. Un plan para desaparecer, tomaba forma en su cerebro, se iría, no terminaría la escuela, no ahora que Minerva no estaba para dirigirla.

Se iría a Miami, a Marruecos, a algún lado muy lejano o tal vez iría a vivir con pingüinos, no era mala idea. Se volteó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir, dormía cada pocas horas y unos minutos, tenía el sueño completamente alterado.

Por lo menos, le quedaba la linda habilidad de soñar y siempre que lo hacía, era con Draco.

La noche, cayó sobre ella, en esa habitación tan vacía, muchos pacientes, habían pasado por aquel lugar, pero ninguno con nada notablemente grave, así que prácticamente, estaba sola. Remus, había ido a verla junto con Tonks, unas horas antes, pero como siempre, no les habló. Escuchó decirle a Tonks, que después no alegara por que nadie se lo dijo.

Ella no entendía que era eso, pero Remus se encargó de decirle, que deseaban llevarla a juicio, y poco le importó, tal vez Azkaban era mejor idea que Marruecos. También le susurró, que Kingsley había intercedido por ella, que técnicamente, había amenazado con quitarles autoridad a todos si se negaban, dando por conclusión, el perdón.

Pansy y Theo, también fueron perdonados, y Blaise, esperaba por su juicio, algunos de los Mortífagos, como Lucius, fueron inmediatamente presos, sin oportunidad de apelar.

Draco, él también había sido perdonado. Remus y Kingsley se habían encargado de ello. De limpiar su nombre.

- ¿Estás dormida? – preguntaron cerca de su cama

- Debería – musitó ella, hablando por alguna razón

- Me dijeron que no querías hablar, pero veo que no tienes problemas –

- Yo también creí no querer hablar –

- ¿No te lo dijeron, verdad? –

- Decirme qué –

- Que estoy vivo –

Hermione se sentó en la cama, y con el corazón latiéndole furioso, vio a Draco, sentado en una silla de ruedas, con vendajes en la cabeza y una bata horrible, blanca.

- Hola – musitó ella, tratando de levantarse

- No – le atajó yendo hacía ella – estas con las costillas fracturados, ni sé como puedes levantarte

- Soy fuerte –

- Si lo fueras, no te negarías a comer – levantó una ceja - ¿Qué es eso de no querer comer?

- Te creí muerto – le regañó

- ¿Aún te importo, cierto? –

La castaña sonrió, y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la camilla, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sintió como él le tomaba la muñeca y le abrochaba algo en ella. Abrió los ojos, y levantó la mano, para verse el objeto, sonrió complacida al leer los Dijes, eran hermosos.

- Es extraño ¿sabes? – dijo ella, mirando al techo – creí que cuando te viera, si es que vivías, me lanzaría a ti, y te comería a besos

- ¿A qué esperas? – rió Draco

- No lo sé – suspiró – no me parece real

- Lo es – se puso serio – creo que siempre lo supiste, sabías que no moriría

- Tal vez –

- ¿Y? –

- Draco…si, me gustas, pero lo que pasó con Astoria…-

- Empecemos de nuevo ¿quieres? – Interrumpió él – perdí años de mi vida tratándote mal, no quiero seguir haciéndolo

- De acuerdo –

- Hola – sonrió Draco – mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, estoy internado y con una pierna rota

- Hola, Hermione Granger, costillas fracturadas –

Los dos, rieron y ya cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, eran buscados por todos las enfermeras del hospital, ellos, estaban en la cafetería, Hermione, tomaba un café.

* * *

¡The End!

* * *

_Cualquier duda, cualquier insulto, pulla, tomates, crucios, enviarlos por vociferador, en caso de Avadas, envíenlos a la casa de Bam._

_Disculpen la demora._

_Besos._

_Aniia, la chica loca, en busca de la verdad._


	29. Cáp 29

¡_Regresé!, ya terminé el epílogo, obvio, por eso es que colgué el capítulo. En fin, saben como soy, desvarío algunas veces y espero que les guste como lo dejé. No es largo como algunos otros que creé, pero quedo bastante satisfecha con lo que hice, espero no me asesinen._

_Viene con banda sonora. Ya saben qué hacer._

_***Play 1** - Ryan Adams - Desire (http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=9XcJpzQuB80)_

_***Play 2** - Edwina Hayes - Feels Like Home (http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=cSlrZI84n6s&feature=related) No la escucharán completa, ya que sólo está para un pequeño fragmento, pero escúchenla entera, es muy bella._

_Besos y espero, no decepcionarles, ahora, a leer._

* * *

- ¿Divertido no? –

El viento mecía su cabello, ya más largo, de una manera pausada e intermitente, cada uno de esos roces de sus cabellos en su desnudo cuello, le mandaban miles de ínfimas descargas que deseaban hacerla reír, sólo una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su pálido rostro, sin gracia, sin vida.

Poco a poco, fue descansando su cabeza en el helado césped, el sol se abría paso, sin que se enterara y los pájaros cantaban, tentándola a dormir.

Alzó su mano, hacía esas bellas flores blancas, cortesía de Narcissa, las acarició con parsimonia, con sutileza y dulzura. Una lágrima, una más, brotó de sus ojos, y cayó sobre la hermosa flor, perlándola y haciéndola brillar a la luz del sol.

- Fue un desastre, pero ya no – susurró al viento

Siguió sonriendo, de manera muy ficticia, y sin sentirlo realmente. Creía fervientemente, que cuando estuviera en ese lugar, nunca podría hacerlo con sinceridad, y eso le lastimaba el corazón, pero comprendía el por qué.

No era quien se suponía que fuera, había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, que ya sólo le quedaba sentirse bien con lo que había conseguido. Pero no era tan malo como sonaba, claro que no.

Hermione se levantó del césped, lanzó dos besos a las lapidas de sus padres y giró, para no volver, no por lo menos en un buen tiempo. Durante el transcurso de la mañana, les había relatado, todo lo que le aconteció en los últimos años, y a pesar de intuir que ellos la estarían viendo, quiso que se enteraran de sus propios labios.

Esos cuatro años que pasaron, fueron tan vertiginosos como irreales, cuatro años en los que su vida, fue tan cuento de hadas, que ni siquiera podía creérselo.

Hogwarts no cerró, Minerva se encargó, de que así fuera, antes de morir, dejó a cargo a Remus, en una especie de testamento, bien poco legal. Nadie tuvo el valor suficiente, de negarle el poder de acceder a mantener abierta la escuela, con la ayuda de Tonks y el nuevo electo ministro Kingsley, nadie se interpuso.

La castaña volvió allí, a pesar de las miles de miradas y de los constantes comentarios ácidos de Lavender, que pararon cuando Theo gentilmente le tiñó el pelo de azul, "_Del color de tus ojos, Luna_" le había dicho a la misma, cuando ésta la retó.

Terminó la escuela, bajo la dirección de Remus, y el excelente trabajo que hacia su profesor William Doyle, un hombre sin límite de energía, que acopló su horario, para también dar Transformaciones. La primera de su clase y año, salió con honores, y con un cupo directo, a la escuela de Aurores.

No deseaba tomarlo, no creía en eso de la redención cuando Molly se lo hizo notar, no tenía de que arrepentirse, se lo hizo saber de inmediato, de la forma mas amable que consiguió.

Por alguna razón, lo tomó de todas formas, junto con Theo y Draco, y lo terminó, no como de las mejores, pero lo hizo. Theo, fue el mejor en sigilo y acecho, un experto en escabullirse y pasar desapercibido. Hermione, en negociar y planear ataques desde la base, un gran ingenio. Draco, a él le fue bien en todo, en cada una de las materias, era un Auror en potencia, y si Alastor siguiera vivo, tendría que comerse la lengua y admitir que en años, Draco surgió como la mejor adquisición.

Cuatro años que para ella, parecieron esfumársele de las manos.

Harry acudió junto con ella a la escuela, Ron también, pero al ser una carrera tan difícil, se atrasaron los dos, el mismo semestre, sólo les faltaba medio año para recibirse, y a pesar de ello, ninguno estaba decepcionado.

El pelinegro le hablaba de vez en cuando, sobre todo, cuando iba sin la albina compañía de Draco, no tenía problemas con Nott, pero prefería conversarle a solas. Tomaban un café algunas tardes o almorzaban cuando se encontraban en los típicos Restaurantes cerca de la escuela, pero no era lo de antes, Hermione no lo permitía.

Si, sabía que el muchacho le había perdonado todo, si es que había algo que perdonar, lo veía en sus ojos, en la manera de mirarla, la antigua manera, y en como a veces, le decía _Herms_ sin darse cuenta. Los cumpleaños de George, fue el único festejo que permaneció entre ellos, sin miradas extrañas, olvidando las catástrofes y demás diluvios.

En ese específico día, Hermione se sentía como ella hace años, sin la obligación de serlo, lo hacía por gusto, por que le nacía del corazón, tan sólo ese día. George había expandido su negocio con la ayuda de Lee Jordan, su fiel amigo, y una que otra amiga, como Angelina y Katie, más Angelina.

Rió cuando la nueva ley mágica, cambiada hace muy poco, le obligó volver a la escuela, pero lo haría sin chistar, una nueva forma de promover sus productos decía él, pero el mundo entero sabía que a Hogwarts fue lo peor que le pudo pasar, no más paz, sin contar a Pevees, claro.

Pansy, era la nueva gestora de aquello, trabajando a la par del señor ministro, vistiendo unos hermosos trajes Chanel, Dior y demás, elaboraba nuevas leyes, reajustaba las viejas, viajaba por todo el país, y que decir del extranjero, hablaba cinco idiomas, sin contar su lengua materna, y a pesar de que con magia podía lograrlo, el ingles, Italiano, Portugués y Ruso, le interesaron lo suficiente para aprenderlos por su cuenta, el Francés, lo sabía de pequeña.

Jack, no cabía de la felicidad por ella y él mismo, en un trabajo de oficina, del que Pansy se reía, había surgido en menos de tres meses, y para suerte de ambos, Kingsley lo llevaba en muchas de sus visitas a embajadas vecinas. Jack era el encargado del traslado de Aurores de un lugar a otro y a pesar de que viajaba a muchos países, sólo se quedaba unas horas en ellos y si era mucho el papeleo, máximo dos días, de eso, es que se reía Pansy.

La madre del pelinegro, la señora Daniells, no estaba de acuerdo con aquella relación, afortunadamente para ellos, el padre de Jack, los apoyaba en esa _locura_, pero no podía impedir que cada vez que podía, le llenara la cabeza con cosas malas de la pelinegra, "_Que ella no te conviene_" "_Que otra es mejor_" "_Que…Bla…Bla…Bla_". Ahora vivían en un modesto departamento cerca del trabajo, Jack insistía en ir a pie al mismo, ella se había acostumbrado, sólo era temporal, hasta que ascendieran de nuevo a Jack y le dieran un trabajo más "estable" a ella.

Hermione se desapareció del cementerio en cuanto consiguió un lugar vacío de Muggles, reapareció afuera del negocio de George, y entró con el estomago revuelto.

- ¿Qué pasa preciosa? – le dijo George corriendo a abrazarla

- No lo sé – sonrió ésta, abrazándolo también

- Ejem…- carraspeó una voz, desde arriba de una escalera

- ¿Celosa Angelina? – bromeó él

- Es horario de trabajo – lo miró feo y sonrió a la castaña - ¿Cómo vas?

- Bien y veo que tu igual – dijo con un tono pícaro y una cara llena de significado

- No digas tonterías – bajó las escaleras – ¿George y yo? ¡Imposible!

- Yo lo decía por el trabajo esporádico – rió

- Bueno…yo…iré a la bodega – se retiró Angelina, muy ruborizada

La vieron irse en silencio, Hermione mordiéndose el labio para no reír, y George un tanto confundido, él pensaba que Angelina siempre tenía algo inteligente que decir, y ésta vez, nada salió de sus labios. Hubiera tenido una salida triunfal, si no fuera por que al último momento, se enredó con la puerta al cerrar.

- Ya sabes a lo que vengo – le susurró a George

- ¡Rayos! – Exclamó – si el hurón no te complace, no deseo ser tu última opción – teatralizó fingiendo sentirse herido

- ¡George! – Le golpeó el brazo – sabes a lo que me refiero

- Lo sé, tranquila – rió y luego, una seriedad invadió su rostro - ¿No puedes esperar un poco más? – rogó

- He esperado cuatro años – exhaló la castaña – es suficiente ¿no crees?

- Yo creo, que deberías…- levantó una mano para que ella no hablara – sólo escucha, te necesitamos, o por lo menos yo te necesito, al fin de cuentas, nunca pudimos ir a conocer el famoso puente ese

- Créeme, ya lo he visto – sonrió – pero no sería lo mismo, no sin Fred

- Tal vez, tal vez tengas razón – aceptó – pero… ¿Un poco más?

- No – se lamentó – es algo que quiero hacer, en serio que lo anhelo mucho, me entristece, pero me llena de emoción

- Está bien, está bien – se rindió – sólo, escríbeme cuando puedas

- Cada día –

- Oye, no quiero que me atosigues –

- ¿Cada mes? – sugirió

- Mmm…-

- ¿Dos veces al mes? –

- Dos veces…- fingió pensarlo con la mano en la barbilla – acepto

- Cuídate ¿quieres? – Le besó la mejilla – por cierto, ¿no deberías de estar en la escuela?, es día de semana y…

- Hice unos arreglos, tengo un emporio que manejar – infló el pecho – me dan la posibilidad de salir unos días al mes, cuatro para ser exactos, informados con anterioridad, estudio lo que falta aquí o los fines de semana

- Bien hecho – halagó

- Cuídate castaña – la abrazó – y si te hace algo…

- No me hará nada, además sé defenderme –

Se fue del negocio, acumulando su tristeza, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se acercaba la hora, su excitación por el porvenir que había planeado, crecía más, aplacando el dolor.

Llegó a Hogwarts, entrando por la puerta de siempre, y haciendo el mismo recorrido por los jardines, sintiendo esa hospitalidad, con tan sólo ver las piedras unidas de tan maravilloso castillo.

Algunos alumnos descansaban en el césped, sin preocupaciones, muchos otros, leían bajo la protección de los árboles y los más inocentes, de seguro de primer año, se acercaban al lago donde el Calamar Gigante, amenazaba con salir a saludar.

Algunas miradas se posaban en ella, sobre todo la de las que seguían los pasos de Lavender Brown, la nueva Rita de El Profeta, ya que ésta escribió un reportaje de Hermione, a penas le dieron el trabajo, "_Estudiante estrella o sólo un espejismo_" había rezado ese ejemplar, que vendió como pan caliente, solamente para que al día siguiente, millones de llamadas indignadas, de sus aún buenos compañeros, instaran al El Profeta de dejar a Hermione en paz.

No la había tenido mucho, pero por lo menos, lo que se decía ya, no era malo y dejaron su pasado bien atrás. Si no fuera por que la creían embarazada, estaría todo bien.

Un muchacho, de hermosos ojos celestes, corrió hasta ella como aún un pequeño y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, casi asfixiándola.

- Javier, está bien, tranquilo – le susurró acariciándole la espalda

- ¿Cómo estaré bien, si no podré verte? – Le regañó como un bebé haciendo reír a la castaña - ¡No te rías!

- Lo lamento – se tranquilizó – pero nadie diría que tienes quince años si te comportas así

Javier se impuso frente a ella, llegándole hasta los ojos. Los últimos años, y cuando Hermione visitaba a Remus, Tonks y a los demás profesores, también había entablado una linda amistad con aquel muchacho de primer año que cayó a los pies de Luna.

El Ravenclaw, además de inteligente, era muy divertido y pasaban algunos días de vacaciones juntos, después de unas dos visitas, Draco había decidido integrarse y Hermione descubrió maravillosamente, que se llevaban muy bien, juntos, que se divertía con ellos, a excepción de cuando hablaban de Quidditch.

- ¿No puedes…? – comenzó él

- Te escribiré ¿De acuerdo? – le interrumpió

- Hermione…-

- No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es – suplicó, aguantando las ganas de llorar

La castaña alisaba el cabello del muchacho, tratando de ponerlo en su lugar, era tan parecido en eso a Harry, que no intentaba lidiar mucho con él, sólo que ahora, lo hacía de nerviosa.

- Tu novia te espera – le informó sacudiendo los hombros de su tunica

- Eres como mi madre, pésima para las despedidas – se mofó el chico, tratando de serenarla

- Lo sé, no se me da bien – sonrió – pero en serio que te espera

Una muchacha normal, sin ningún atributo físico más allá de su delgada silueta, que no destacaba entre tanto sobre desarrollo hormonal femenino, le esperaba pacientemente en una banca, meciendo los pies. Hermione, la primera vez que la divisó de lejos, pensó que no era la gran cosa, pero sólo le bastó ver en sus ojos, que era especial y muy dedicada, para comprender el por qué de que Javier tenía interés en ella.

_**Play 1**_

Se despidieron rápido, prometiéndose al igual que con George, escribirse a menudo.

Remus, Neville, Tonks y algunos profesores más, se reunieron con ella, para darle palabras de aliento y buena suerte. Tonks, con su bella barriga, y trabajando hasta las últimas.

Recorrió el colegio, con mucha tranquilidad, a esa hora, el colegio entero debía de estar almorzando, y le daba la facilidad de ver los escondites de los que muy pocos sabían.

Visitó la sala de los menesteres, y pidió que se pareciera a la habitación de Draco cuando compartían Torre, idéntica y un detalle especial no le pasó por desapercibido, el reloj de la pieza, marcaba las doce, no era la hora real y lo sabía, era la hora, de ese increíble año nuevo.

Hagrid fue su última parada, no sabía cómo detener el llanto del semi-gigante, pero de a poco, el mismo se fue calmando, el que la castaña le recalcara que era un sueño, un deseo enorme para ella, lo dejó más tranquilo, sin tanta tristeza.

Llegó a Malfoy Manor, con las manos dentro de sus vaqueros, con los ojos un tanto hinchados, y con hambre, con mucha hambre.

Narcissa le abrió la puerta, con una gran sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver en ese estado a su "nuera", y le abrazó momentáneamente, transmitiéndole calor.

- Años viviendo aquí cariño, y no te despegas de la costumbre de tocar la puerta – reprendió con dulzura

- Es su casa señora Malfoy –

- Y tampoco del hábito de llamarme señora – rodó los ojos, con una sutil sonrisa – Draco está en el despacho

La chica asintió y se dirigió a donde debía, mientras que Narcissa, bajaba a las cocinas, en busca de helado para relajarse, manía adquirida de Hermione.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho, del antiguo despacho de Lucius, despacho remodelado, para placer y comodidad de Draco. Era como su escondite, donde se permitía cuestionar y dudar, pero al salir de allí, todo lo dejaba encerrado bajo llave.

Nadie abrió, por más insistente que fue. Decidió entrar, a pesar de que él odiaba que lo hiciera.

Lo encontró en el negro asiento tras el escritorio, dándole la espalda, mirando hacía el jardín precioso que Narcissa mantenía en perfecto estado, con las manos fuertemente agarradas en los posa brazos, y en una posición que la castaña definiría como muy incomoda y rígida.

Se paró frente a él, y recién allí, se percató de su presencia. El rubio la miró de mala gana, y se dispuso a hacerle notar, que era una inesperada y molesta intromisión.

- Te he dicho muchas…-

Lo calló.

Se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, y lo besó para no escucharlo, le quedaban unas horas, no deseaba pelear, y no es que no fuera algo rutinario en ellos, pero ese día, al parecer los dos no tenían ánimos.

- ¿Algunas vez, te he dicho que hablas mucho? – le preguntó ella al separarse de sus labios

- En la cama no te molesta – espetó él, levantando una ceja

- Es inevitable en esos momentos, no te quejes – rió – que a ti tampoco te gusta que me calle

- Es delicioso – mordió su mandíbula – escucharte desvariar

- Son los únicos momentos – inspiró – debo aprovecharlos

Draco, subió sus manos por dentro de la blusa de Hermione, tocando con sus frías manos, la tibia piel de ella, suave, delicada y completamente conocida.

Hermione comenzó a moverse en su regazo, friccionando las telas, haciendo que vibraciones, nuevas y antiguas, se esparcieran por sus cuerpos, incitándolos, provocándolos a los dos.

Dejó caer la cabeza, en el cuello del rubio, y un suspiro ahogado, salió de sus labios, cuando rompió la fricción. No era un momento idóneo, lo sabían, pero les era casi imposible el resistirse a esa conexión especial, tantas formas de amar, y a ellos les tocaba la más difícil, el ser imposible, estar mucho tiempo sin sentirse, es que con sólo tomarse de la mano por la calle, les era tremendamente pacificador.

Salieron del despacho, la castaña arriba de la espalda de él, como un Koala que quiere Eucalipto, y no haya nada mejor, que insistir para conseguirlo.

Narcissa rió cuando los vio llegar discutiendo a la cocina, de que Hermione estaba "_más pesadita_", ella sabía que su hijo sólo lo hacía por fastidiarla, decir que Hermione estaba subidita en kilos, le alegraría hasta al mismo Draco, de ser posible, seguía pesando sus cincuenta y tres kilos de los dieciocho, teniendo veintidós años.

Muchos sanadores, le habían recomendado reposo, el cual obviamente no aceptó. No era ninguna enfermedad incurable, ni un desorden alimenticio, sólo era el hecho, de que quemaba más calorías diarias, de las que consumía.

Hermione, se sentó al lado de Narcissa, mientras ésta conversaba con su hijo, cuchara en mano, se dedicó a robarle la mayoría del helado a su suegra. Luego de unos diez minutos, Narcissa movió su silla, para poder abrazar a la castaña, con el brazo desocupado.

Draco sonrió maravillosamente a gusto.

No le había costado nada, que Narcissa aceptara a Hermione como su nuera, lo hizo encantada, lo que había costado, era hacerle entender a la castaña, que su madre, no podía estar más contenta con eso. Le tomó los meses faltantes de la escuela, y sólo algunos vociferadores amenazantes de Narcissa, para que Hermione accediera a vivir con ellos.

Sintió que ese panorama, no podía ser mas perfecto, las dos mujeres que más amaba, se llevaban bien y muchas veces hasta confabulaban en su contra, sólo para reírse a costillas de él.

El pequeño llanto, que escuchó provenir de su madre, le borró la sonrisa, e hizo que bajara la cabeza, apenado y comprensivo, él tampoco quería dejarla, pero deseaba salir de allí, tanto como Hermione.

La castaña se separó de Narcissa, con sutileza, nunca le había gustado verla llorar, y se retiró a su alcoba, nuevamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

Quince minutos más tarde, la puerta se abría, y la abrazaban por la espalda, frente al ventanal.

- ¿De nuevo, trató de sobornarte? – preguntó ella con una media sonrisa

- Dice que se va de la casa, a vivir bajo un puente, darnos privacidad con tal de que nos quedemos –

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –

- Que deseábamos mucho esto, que lo necesitábamos –

- ¿Qué te dijo? –

- Me llamó "_Idiota insensible_" – rió – luego sólo me abrazó

- Lamento siempre acarrearte problemas – se cuestionó la castaña, comenzando a mecerse – en serio

- Yo deseo esto, tanto como tú – rebatió – no te adjudiques ésta decisión

- Lo lamento –

- Deja de disculparte –

- Lo lamento – dijo y se rió enseguida – no lo haré más

- Es hora de ir, las cosas ya deben estar allá, y la verdad, para ser sincero – la regañó dándole la vuelta – no se por qué debemos viajar en esa cosa, ¿y si se cae? ¿Si es inestable?

- Esa cosa – sonrió la castaña – se llama avión, y no se caerá, y de ser así, somos magos ¿recuerdas?

Draco hizo una mueca con su rostro, a la cual Hermione respondió con su lengua afuera, parecían dos niños peleando, hasta que Narcissa irrumpió en la casi vacía habitación.

- Lamento interrumpir – siseó, con los ojos enrojecidos – pero si se van, lárguense rápido, se les irá la cosa esa

Hermione rodó los ojos, igual madre, igual hijo. Se soltó de Draco y al pasar por al lado de Narcissa, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que sólo hizo que la mujer, se mordiera el labio para no continuar su llanto.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, con la hora ideal de abordaje, tal vez un poco antes, la castaña, tenía un café en la mano, y bebía de sorbos pequeños, bajo la ceñuda mirada de su suegra.

- Arruinarás el esmalte de tus dientes –

- Menos mal que no me has visto fumar entonces – bromeó – ahí si que me matas

- ¿Fumas? – se escandalizó

- Mamá – advirtió Draco – ella puede hacer lo que quiera, y no, no fuma

- Mm – musitó Narcissa, aguantándose las ganas de replicar

Hermione iba a ir, por su segundo café, cuando un grito de una voz, completamente familiar, la detuvo en su intento de seguir molestando a Narcissa; - ¡Hermione!

Luna, Pansy, Theo y Harry, un poco más atrás Ron, corrían esquivando a algunos turistas que los veían y sonreían, obviamente, no entendiendo a los _chicos locos_. Luna, la del grito, llegó primero y la abrazó fuertemente, casi quitándole el precioso aire.

- No quiero morir – articuló la castaña – no tan joven

- OH, lo siento – se sonrojó la rubia soltándola

- Tranquila – sonrió – pensé que no llegarían

- Nosotros pensamos lo mismo – informó Theo – no nos querían dejar salir del trabajo, bueno, a Luna, a pesar de que informó con anterioridad

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron? – inquirió Hermione

- Pansy puede ser, muy persuasiva – dijo el muchacho, como si con eso, quedara todo claro

- Ya veo –

De a uno, se fueron despidiendo de ellos, Harry, sutilmente le pasó unas cartas a Hermione, de parte de Molly, Arthur y los demás Weasley.

- Ginny te desea éxito, dice que la suerte, es para los perdedores – le susurró en el oído

Ginny no le había vuelto a hablar, y aunque estaba en la ciudad, no quería despedirse de ella, pero esas pocas palabras que le mandó con Harry, su esposo, le bastaron para saber, que por lo menos le deseaba bien. Ron sólo asintió con su cabeza, sin acercarse.

Abordaron el avión, prometiéndole a Narcissa, que ella se encargaría, del evento que en unos meses debían realizar. Ya la mujer, mas animada, los dejó partir.

* * *

_**Play 2**_

En su asiento de primera clase, Hermione se dedicó a recordar todos los momento buenos que tuvo bajo esa nube negra que fue su último año en Hogwarts, el más notable, apretaba nerviosamente su mano sentado a su lado, Draco estaba muy nervioso.

Le agradaba saber, que a pesar de todas las muertes y de que ya se podía respirar algo de paz, todos sus queridos amigos y allegados, tenían un porvenir, próspero y con mucha esperanza.

Luna empezaba su labor como enfermera, en un hospital Muggle, en emergencias, tenía poder para manejar a los niños y en el trabajo la adoraban con los pocos meses de interna. Theo, él era un caso aparte, se dedicaba a hacer inversiones, apostar y jugar en la bolsa, dejaba su titulo de auror, sólo para las pocas horas que tenía en el ministerio, el tiempo restante, lo ocupaba en aumentar su ya inflada cuenta corriente. Excelente olfato.

Ron y Harry, aun debían terminar la escuela. Ginny jugaba como profesional, en un equipo antes desconocido de Quidditch, el cual sólo en seis meses, había logrado surgir.

Suspiró mas tranquila, ver las nubes desde tan alto, sentir como si pudiera caminar sobre ellas, le hacía relajarse, cada vez que viajaba con sus padres, adoraba ir en la ventana.

Aterrizar, fue lo mejor que le pasó a Draco, es esas increíbles y larguísimas horas de vuelos, con escalas en dos lugares, nunca fue más feliz, que en tierra firme, algo divertido, si se hace mención a su fanatismo por las escobas.

Un Mazda 3, aparcado con anterioridad en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, fue conducido por Hermione, hasta su nuevo hogar, su padre, siempre quiso tener ese auto, y ella se dio el lujo de comprarlo, para ésta nueva experiencia. Draco seguía asustado, cada poco le decía que manejaba como loca, y sólo iban a unos ciento veinte por hora.

Un barrio residencial, les dio la bienvenida. Casas enormes, separadas por varias cuadras, con tremendos jardines y autos lujosos en sus ostentosas cocheras. Al final de lo que parecía un camino interminable, estaba la casa, su casa.

Igual de grande que las demás, pero con un aspecto más hogareño era la que habían elegido, pintada de blanco, un lienzo blanco que podrían pintar a su gusto.

Hermione detuvo el auto en la entrada a la cochera, y se bajó con rapidez, estaba entusiasmada.

- Ecuador es increíble – le dijo a Draco

- Si – musitó el muchacho, maravillado por el verdoso paisaje

Entraron a la casa y todas sus pertenencias, embaladas, yacían en el Lobby, frente a una enorme escalera.

- Como la de mi casa – exclamó Draco

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó la castaña

- ¿Qué si me gusta? – Ironizó – me encanta

Pasearon por la casa, deteniéndose en lugares estratégicos, como su cuarto, la biblioteca y una habitación un poco más pequeña, en la que Draco se quedó más tiempo. Pensaba en pintarla de rosa, para cuando Hermione se decidiera a convertirlo en padre, ella decía que era demasiado pronto.

Draco buscó a Hermione, y la encontró en el patio trasero, con las manos en el pecho, y los ojos llorosos.

El paisaje era hermoso, tanto verde y árboles enormes daban un aire de paz, que la conmovían hasta el llanto.

La abrazó y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su olor.

- Es perfecto – susurró ella, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

- Es tu casa –

- Nuestra casa – le corrigió

El rubio, tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione, y acarició el anillo de compromiso que yacía en su dedo anular, lo besó y afirmó su mano, con dulzura.

- Me gusta como suena eso – suspiró – futura señora Malfoy

- Me gusta como suena eso –

- ¿Sabes a lo que te atienes, dejando a mi madre a cargo de la celebración? –

- Lo sé – frunció los labios – pero también sé, que le hará muy feliz

- Así es ella –

- ¿Sabes, Draco? –

- Dime –

- Me siento como en casa – inspiró la castaña

- Estamos en casa –

Se besaron, con intensidad, estando seguros que un futuro maravilloso estaba por venir. Serian aurores en ese país, un país desconocido para ambos, uno en donde cumplirían esa promesa de comenzar desde cero.

La noche les llegó, en medio de caricias y suspiros, y justo a las doce de la madrugada, se quedaron completamente dormidos.

* * *

_Comenten si, háganme feliz, esto es lo último de la historia, así que si nunca has comentado, hazlo que seré feliz, si ya has comentado, hazlo de nuevo y seré doblemente feliz. _

_Besotes._

_**PD:** Si algo se me olvida o tienen dudas, sólo avisen._


	30. Cáp 30 Extra

_¡Hola mortales!_

_Sé que algunos ya esperaban ésta, tardía, sorpresa, pero ven que siempre tengo un truco bajo la manga. Espero que no caigan de la silla ni mucho menos se atraganten con un pedazo de pollo (Aunque nadie come pollo mientras está en el computador, en fin), este es un pequeño regalo de mí para ustedes por ser tan amables de regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo en leerme, créanme, los agradezco mucho._

_No celebro Navidad, pero Santa me trajo un Notebook (¡Todos gritan de alegría con Aniia!), así que ahora dispongo de un tiempo más libre para poder escribir. ¡Al fin!_

_Los invito a todos, sin excepción – Aniia los observa con detenimiento y algo de hostilidad, algo – a que sigan leyéndome en mis otras historias, que prometo actualizaré más seguido, algo._

_Como me es costumbre y no podía faltar en este mini capítulo - Banda Sonora_

_Al ver el signo __**Play ¿? **__Dale a esto - http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=-tSYN0Hzd4s (Sin espacios.)_

_Espero que les guste, no es mucho, pero va con cariño._

_A leer,_

_Go._

_

* * *

_

_Querido George:_

_Lamento no poder ir a visitarte más seguido de lo que quisiera, las cosas no van tan bien como lo suponía, no negaré que sabía a lo que me atenía si dejaba que la adorable Narcissa se ocupara de mi boda, sólo pensé que al ella conocerme se calmaría un poco diciendo "Hermione no es de cosas ostentosas, habrá que racionar" pero no fue así, siento con el pasar de los días, que organiza la boda de alguna princesa o soberana de un país._

_No puedo más que decir que me alegro de tu compromiso con Angelina, ¡Por merlín, ya era hora!, estaba ansiosa por saber la noticia, sí, lo supe antes de que me enviaras aquella carta. Soy una bruja, recuérdalo._

_Estando en Malfoy Manor encontré algo curioso George, en mis cuatros años pasados aquí, nunca escuché tanto movimiento como el que se siente mientras te escribo, la voz de Draco se oye a lo lejos y la de Narcissa es como si estuviera en el mismo cuarto. Tengo menos paz de la que requiero, más atención de la que necesito y ahora, de noche, faltando horas para ser un miembro de esta familia es cuando me aterro._

_No puedo hacer que mis manos dejen de temblar, escribo con la poca consciencia que me queda, sé que me dirás que si estoy indecisa que no me case, pero quiero hacerlo, mi temor es otro, mi temor soy yo._

_Draco me consiente con demasiada frecuencia, creo que me malacostumbro a sus mañas y delirios, estoy convirtiéndome en una Malfoy._

_Querido George, no puedo parar de reírme, el temor hacia a mi aumenta, temo salir de este cuarto a pesar de la restricción de mi suegra para acercarme a mi novio, y decirle a él que nos casemos de inmediato, estoy ansiosa, tanto que tengo miedo, terror._

_Hace un días que no puedo verlo, que sólo escucho su voz a través de la gruesa puerta, los hechizos que Narcissa ha puesto en toda la casa con tal de que no nos juntemos son impresionantes, dice que el no vernos, besarnos ni tener…ya sabes, aumenta el amor y la expectación, pero creo que se le pasó la mano._

_Han peleado en innumerables ocasiones, todas perdidas por mi empeñoso prometido, no se rinde ni con el miedo que su madre le causa, sigue intentando acercarse a mí, aunque sólo hemos conseguido poder mirarnos a la distancia. Algo es algo._

_Sé que te divertirá en demasía mi carta, es un lugar de locos y me siento extremadamente cómoda aquí, espero que Angelina esté de lo mejor viviendo con un hombre poco serio como tú. Envíale mis enhorabuena._

_Con cariño y esperando tu necesaria asistencia mañana,_

_Hermione, G._

Dobló la carta con mucha parsimonia, estaba de lo más ansiosa y no sabía qué más hacer, selló el sobre pensando que faltaban solo horas para la boda, que no había necesidad de enviarle una carta a alguien a quien vería en poco tiempo, pero era así, Hermione es así.

Llamó a una de las aves de la familia desde el balcón de su recamara, la Lechuza con agilidad se posó en la baranda y esperó que la castaña le envolviera la carta. Hermione sonrió al ave con cariño, a pesar de que todas las aves estaban adiestradas para obedecer sus órdenes, aquella fue la única que no lo necesitó, desde el primer día hizo lo que ella comandara y por eso ahora, era como su ave personal.

Le acarició las plumas a Nate y en unos segundos el ave plegó sus alas alejándose a cumplir con su deber.

Hermione suspiró, tenía mucho sueño a pesar de lo despierta que estaba, el reloj del cuarto marcaba las 12:48 A.M. La luna gobernaba sobre el cielo de pocas nubes, tan despejado y tan claras estrellas la hicieron bostezar de cansancio. Se vistió el pijama con parsimonia, intentó cepillar su cabello, desistió cepillar su cabello, lavó sus dientes y luego de no tener nada más para alargar su hora de ir a la cama, lo hizo, se acostó, apagando la luz de su mesita de noche.

No llevaba mucho tiempo en la oscuridad cuando un sonido horrible retumbó por las paredes, Hermione se levantó asustada acercándose a la puerta, estaba cerrada, volvió a prender la luz y cogió su varita, intentó abrirla por todos los medios sanos pero nada lo lograba y justo cuando iba intentar el Bombarda, la voz de Draco la tranquilizó a lo lejos. Él estaba bien.

- ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? – gritaba su prometido, Hermione pegó la oreja a la puerta.

- ¡No me hables en ese tono, Draco! – Respondía su madre – si no querías esto, pues no hubieras venido a quedarte estos días en esta casa.

- ¡No quise venir! – Chilló de vuelta - ¡Tú nos obligaste!

- ¡Cómo sea! – Se desentendió Narcissa – No puedes verte con Hermione.

- ¡Es mi prometida! – se defendió.

- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? – Siseó - ¿Por qué demonios crees que he estado sacrificándome todo este tiempo?

- ¿Tú? ¿Tú sacrificándote? – Bramó colérico – ¡No puedo siquiera estar a dos metros de Hermione, por tú culpa!

- Ya me lo agradecerás –

- Dime cuándo, porque no veo cómo podría hacerlo –

Hermione tuvo que esforzarse un poco más para escuchar ya que habían dejado de gritarse, y por el sonido, juzgaba que estaban en la esquina más alejada por fuera de su habitación.

- Hay una tradición, cariño – comenzó ella – no puedes acercarte a la novia tres días antes del matrimonio, ni besos, ni abrazos, menos _eso_, de hecho, no deberían ni verse, pero sé que es algo duro y difícil.

- ¿Duro y difícil? – Ironizó - ¡Para nada!

- Ha sido parte de nuestra tradición por muchas generaciones, por favor, haz caso Draco –

- Yo nunca he sido parte de esta familia madre – recalcó – si lo soporté todos estos años fue por ti.

- Lo sé mi vida, lo sé – dijo con la voz algo apagada.

- No seré parte de esta estúpida tradición de los Malfoy´s…-

- Ninguno de los anteriores pudo cumplir esta tradición, es una de nombre, más al hecho sólo nuestros antepasados que crearon la regla la cumplieron –

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Draco confundido.

- ¡¿Que no entiendes? – Preguntó mientras Hermione la imaginaba alisándole la camisa por los nervios – Desde los creadores de la regla, ningún matrimonio ha sido feliz, porque nadie se resistió hasta el matrimonio, porque quisieron jugar a esconder la varita…

- ¡Madre! – se escandalizó, Hermione ahogó una risa.

- Eres un adulto, entiendes – suspiró – en fin, ve lo que nos pasó a tu padre y a mí, por no resistirnos, el amor se terminó antes de lo pensado y ni siquiera intentamos revivirlo, así que por favor, aléjate de Hermione hasta mañana.

- De acuerdo – aceptó resignándose, su madre le besó la frente y se fue confiando en la palabra de su hijo - ¿Sabes que a Hermione y a mí no nos pasará lo mismo que a ustedes, verdad?

- Eso espero, Hermione es una espléndida mujer –

- ¿Y yo? –

- Tú…la sangre de Lucius corre por tus venas, te amo hijo, pero perdóname por ser anticuada. Sé que jamás le harías daño, eso es obvio, pero aprendí a ser cautelosa con tu padre – sonrió con sinceridad y desapareció de la vista de Draco.

- Brillante, se me quitaron las ganas – ladró su novio hasta que Hermione no pudo escucharlo más.

Volvió a acostarse sin aquella ansiedad que la carcomía por dentro, ahora entendía a Narcissa un poco más, ella quería que estuvieran tranquilos, que vivieran felices y que no les pasara lo que ella padeció.

Durmió de corrido hasta que alguien abrió de par en par las cortinas de su habitación, deseó que hubiera sido Draco pero era mucho pedir. La mano pálida de Narcissa corrió su colcha y la dejó expuesta al frió, intentó recuperar el objeto sustraído pero pronto se percató de que ninguna manta descansaba en su cama, se las había llevado todas. Inteligente estrategia.

Hermione se levantó a regañadientes, después de ver el reloj le agradeció mentalmente a Narcissa a pesar de la brusca forma de despertarla, eran las doce del día, faltaban cinco horas para el evento, y ella se daba el lujo de dormir hasta tarde. Agudizó el oído cuando tomó una nota de Narcissa que decía "El baño está listo", escuchó el revuelo escaleras abajo, las peticiones de Narcissa para arreglar algo, el sonar de la vajilla al ser trasladada, los muchos de zapatos sonando en las caras baldosas y otros amortiguados por las lujosas alfombras.

La castaña se asomó por la ventana y ahí, en la noche donde antes no había nada, estaba el mayor desfile de personas desconocidas que ella hubiera visto. Se cuestionó el por qué no usaban magia y la respuesta le llegó tan rápido como formuló la pregunta, su suegra quería hacerla sentir cómoda y según Hermione, habían cosas que no necesitaban de magia.

Entró al baño sin dejar de sorprenderse, la de por sí gran bañera había sido ampliada mediante un hechizo y el agua estaba cubierta de olorosamente deliciosa espuma, un par de velas iluminaban el espacioso lugar, una pequeña radio tocaba canciones Muggles que ella conocía a la perfección y en el techo, el cielo estrellado daba la ilusión perfecta de paz.

Estuvo en la bañera por más de 40 minutos, reía cada poco por las ideas descabelladas de su suegra, miraba sus dedos que no se arrugaban a pesar del tiempo transcurrido en el agua, la temperatura de la misma estaba siempre perfecta y el olor natural de su cuerpo se intensificaba.

- Hermione querida, es hora de que salgas de ahí – le avisó Narcissa tocando a la puerta.

- Voy – avisó.

Con una pena terrible al dejar tan placentero lugar se levantó y cubrió su mojado cuerpo con la bata, salió a la habitación y ahí, la mujer más importante después de su madre la esperaba.

- Luna – sonrió abrazándola.

- ¿Ansiosa? –

- Tranquila –

- Claro – rió ella – es un hermoso día, espero que ninguna criatura lo estropee.

- Te tengo aquí para que me protejas –

- El vestido está ahí – dijo Narcissa apuntándolo – los zapatos, el maquillaje, las cosas para el peinado, la lencería – sonrió – Las dejaré para que te alistes.

- Puedes quedarte Narcissa – dijo Hermione, llamándola como nunca por su nombre.

- Gracias cariño, pero creo que mi deber está con mi hijo, tu madre no está para ayudarte a poner el vestido, pero la señorita Lovegood hará un excelente trabajo, de seguro que tu madre lo aprobaría –

- Gracias –

- No hay porqué – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- Vi a Malfoy antes de subir – dijo Luna sentándose al lado del vestido blanco.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Hermione tratando de mantener la calma, se había alterado de pronto.

- Igual que tú, calmado por fuera, ansioso por dentro – puntualizó – lo dejé con Theo, aunque creo que sólo terminarán discutiendo.

- Tienes razón –

- ¿En qué? ¿Sobre las ansias o la discusión? –

Hermione quiso decir algo, pero nada se le ocurrió, era obvio que se estaba poniendo algo ansiosa, estaba calmada dentro de todo, pero saber que la próxima vez que vería a Draco sería en el altar, la ponía como loca.

- Comencemos – dijo Luna, tomando el suave vestido del maniquí.

"**Play"**

La decoración del lugar le pareció a Hermione lo más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera visto, quiso llorar pero se lo impidió al ver a Luna negar con la cabeza, le sonrió con toda la dulzura posible e inspiró para mantenerse calmada.

- La próxima vez que nos veamos Hermione, serás la señora Malfoy – dijo Luna con un brillo demasiado especial en el rostro.

- Eso suena tétrico – rió ella con nerviosismo.

- Pero hermoso –

- Sí, lo es –

- Estás bellísima –

- Gracias –

- No te caigas –

Hermione sonrió por última vez con algo de tranquilidad, vio como Luna desaparecía tras una puerta lateral para llegar al jardín a ocupar su lugar como dama de honor, juntó sus pies como comúnmente lo hacía ante un nuevo año escolar, pero esto era obviamente mucho más diferente.

Su sencillo traje blanco cubría sus zapatos de tacón, su cabello en una media cola estaba demasiado elaborado y podía sentir cada pinza utilizada para dejarlo en su lugar, Hermione se miró en el espejo a su derecha y recordó a su madre, tan iguales, tan parecidas en ese momento, tan naturales usando esa ropa que solo lucirían una noche y ya.

Vio como a pesar de su peinado complicado este se veía de lo más normal y sencillo, sonrió acordándose del vestido que Draco le había regalado para año nuevo y cómo Narcissa se volvió loca cuando le comentó, en tono de broma, que era lo que quería usar en su boda.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla sin que se diera cuenta, siendo seguida por muchas otras, de pronto, se vio agachada en medio del Lobby, con el vestido algo arrugado a sus pies, se sentó en el frío mármol, tratando de respirar con tranquilidad, pero cada vez que inspiraba, una ola de desesperante llanto la volvía a embargar.

Los tacones de la conocida organizadora de bodas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, quiso levantarse, quiso hacer algo para que no la viera en ese estado deplorable, de seguro que pensaba que la obligaban a casarse al saber de la personalidad de Draco y su suegra.

Pero no pudo, de solo saber que debía levantarse para fingir que se sentía perfecta le costaba una enormidad.

- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó su voz serena a sus espaldas.

- Abrió su boca, para decirle que sí, pero un lastimero no se escapó de sus labios haciendo que el llanto reanudara de forma peor si era posible.

- Levántate – ordenó sin sonar autoritaria – arruinarás el hermoso vestido.

- L-lo siento – tartamudeó siendo arrastrada por la mujer a una silla próxima – no, no sé qué m-me pasa.

- Claro que sabes – dijo al levantarle el rostro – estás satisfecha.

- ¿Co-cómo? –

- ¿Acaso pensaste que creería que te obligaban a casarte? – preguntó sorprendiendo a Hermione – soy organizadora de bodas, veo a parejas casarse todo el tiempo, en lo que llevo organizando tu boda ya he realizado otras dos más, una fue de Muggles – sonrió – he lidiado con miles de novias dominantes, con suegras realmente exasperantes y Narcissa ha sido la peor de todas – Hermione se rió – Pero se nota que amas al Joven Malfoy, y por tu personalidad jamás harías algo obligadamente.

- Ya –

- Sé que sientes ansiedad por lo que vendrá, pero sólo tengo veintinueve años, no puedo darte muchos consejos ya que me rehúso a casarme – sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a arreglarle el maquillaje – Me toca al ser organizadora, inmiscuirme en la vida del novio y por supuesto de la novia, para saber sus gustos, qué hacer o qué no hacer. Sé que lo que sientes en estos momentos es un deseo por ver a tu madre a tu lado y a tu padre llevándote del brazo, pero deberás caminar sola hacia ese lugar, porque el sitio vacío que ocuparía tu padre se llenará con la presencia del Joven Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos para que aquella muchacha terminara de arreglar el desastre que se había hecho con su maquillaje, al cerrarlos la imagen de Draco fue lo que ocupó su mente, él y sólo él. El nudo en su garganta no se desató pero fue tolerable, ya podía respirar con normalidad, sus manos no sudaban y notó como con imperiosidad la organizadora trataba de alisarle el vestido.

- Lista otra vez – anunció.

- Sí – dijo Hermione, como si le hubieran preguntado algo.

- ¿Comenzamos? –

- Por supuesto –

- Genial – exclamó ella – estamos en hora y odio ser impuntual.

- Tenemos algo en común –

Tomó el ramo entre las manos y se posicionó frente a las puertas dobles que detenían su paso para unirse a su prometido, inhaló una vez más y escuchó la música de fondo, una bella melodía que no era la marcha nupcial pero le ganaba mil veces.

Caminó con una seguridad enorme al compás de la música, no se percató de la asistencia de nadie, sólo miraba al frente, allá donde un muchacho rubio de veintitrés años la esperaba más pálido que nunca. El destello del cabello de Luna la hizo desviar la mirada por unos segundos para descubrirla mirar a Draco también, ella sonreía conmovida ante los claros ojos del mejor amigo de su esposo. Theo, estaba muy aburrido atrás de Draco, miraba al cielo pensando en quién sabe qué cosas, tal vez pensando que su matrimonio con Luna fue mucho mejor.

Pansy, atrás de Theo, estaba muy emocionada, vestía un traje negro demasiado hermoso que casi, y solo casi podría opacar a la novia.

Llegó al altar más pronto de lo que pensó, Draco tomó su mano con delicadeza y los dos subieron al estrado. Él le sonrió nervioso, ella se la devolvió.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él al ver sus húmedas pestañas.

- Ahora sí –

La ceremonia precedida por el ministro fue muy rápida y ligera, él hombre ya mayor capturó la atención con sus, aunque rebuscadas, sinceras palabras que emocionaron a más de uno. El proceso finalizó con el lazo uniéndose entre sus manos y el digno "Puede besar a la novia" típico de películas rosa.

Hermione volteó hacia el público por primera vez, viendo a la gente que había asistido para ver su pomposa unión con uno de los hombres más sencillo, en sentidos de boda, del planeta.

La primera en abrazarla fue como siempre Luna, le acarició la espalda con una sentimiento tan consolador que volvió a llorar otra vez, el olor que la rubia desprendía le traía demasiados recuerdos agradables que su cuerpo creía no poder soportarlos.

- No llores Hermione – le dijo la muchacha, ahora más cuerda.

- El embarazo te sienta bien cariño –

- Gracias – sonrió la rubia, tocándose plana barriga – son sólo tres meses.

- Pero te ves maravillosa –

- Tú te ves maravillosa –

Siguió siendo abrazada por la gente en el lugar, veía a Draco a lo lejos ser felicitado con la misma efusividad con la que la felicitaban a ella, estuvo con Harry más tiempo del que estuvo con cualquier persona, sonrió mientras lo veía hablar de Ginny y sus logros en su carrera profesional, todo un orgullo para él. Ginny le había dado la mano de manera demasiado formal y después de eso, sólo supo que se encerró en el baño a llorar para salir después con la cabeza en alto a conversar con los demás invitados.

Tuvo que soportar por horribles minutos las, nada sutiles, amenazas de Pansy y su empeño por proteger a los hombres más importantes de su vida. Luna sonreía mirando la puesta de sol, ella ya había escuchado el relato hace unos meses.

Cuando por fin logró llegar a Draco, se lanzó a sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, se besaron frente a la multitud de gente y como una especia de magia, todos tomaron sus asientos para no molestar. Algo que debieron hacer hace muchos minutos.

La música comenzó a sonar y Narcissa, con ojos llorosos pero con la barbilla altiva, les anunció de era hora del primer baile, Draco y Hermione se dejaron guiar por ella sin prestarle atención alguna, estaban consumidos por el relajo y la paz que sentían al estar el uno con el otro.

Supusieron que bailaron por algún tiempo, ya que cuando se percataron de la situación muchas parejas le acompañaban meciéndose lentamente y con mucha sincronización.

Tuvieron que cortar el pastel, recibir algunos regalos, rieron con el maravilloso desastre que hizo George como regalo para ellos, rieron más cuando Narcissa casi lo asesina al convertir la pileta en una fuente Whiskey, Hermione bailó con Harry, con Ron sólo un minuto, con Neville, Theo, Javier, George, sus antiguos profesores y el honorable primer ministro, Draco lo hizo con Narcissa y después con Luna y Pansy, la última no dejó que ninguna más se acercara.

El sol ya se había escondido y la fiesta prometía seguir hasta la mañana, Narcissa se veía tan feliz con lo que pasaba que Draco se tomó la molestia de despedirse de ella, claramente obligado.

- Pero Hermione – alegó – si lo sabe nos detendrá.

- Comprobamos que no hay hechizo que nos impida Aparecernos, así que ve y bésala – sonrió – se lo debes.

- No – se negó – Está bien – dijo al ver la cara de su esposa.

Draco se acercó a Narcissa, la música paró mientras la banda tomaba un poco de agua para seguir tocando hasta que el último cayera, la tomó entre sus brazos y le besó sonoramente la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara por la demostración pública, todos en la celebración los miraban enternecidos y aplaudieron uniéndose a la inesperada situación.

- Gracias mamá, estuvo todo como eres, perfecto – sonrió y volvió a donde Hermione – Gracias a todos por venir – anunció tomándole la mano – sigan disfrutando de la fiesta.

- ¿Cómo que sigan, a dónde crees que vas? – siseó ella, manos en las caderas.

- Vamos – dijo con misterio – a nuestra luna de miel.

- Pero aún falta fiesta por continuar – alegó.

- Lo sé, pero nuestra fiesta aquí terminó, seguiremos nosotros en otro lado, discúlpennos por no invitarlos – Theo, que acariciaba el vientre de Luna rió estridentemente, llamando la atención.

Hermione se aprovechó de la situación y con gran fuerza, lanzó el ramo que dio a parar justo donde quería.

- Disfrútalo Pansy – sonrió Hermione cuando el ramo cayó justo entre sus dos manos.

Y desaparecieron.

Y horas después mientras Narcissa despotricaba en contra de aquellos dos fugitivos que al regresar, según sus palabras, mataría de la forma más dolorosa del mundo y Jack, que miraba ansioso a una horrorizada Pansy, Draco y Hermione estaban muy dejos de ahí en una hermosa colina rodeada de la más pura naturaleza.

La castaña reía desnuda frente a la chimenea, solo abrigada por la sábana blanca de la cama, mirando como Draco, su esposo, intentaba hacerle un chocolate caliente al estilo Muggle, por supuesto, sin mucho resultado.

Fin…de nuevo.

* * *

_Espero no haberlos decepcionado, les dije que no era mucho, pero va con enorme cariño._

_Aniia, la chica lenta que aún no se inscribe para repetir su curso fallido de camuflaje._


End file.
